El hijo de un héroe ¿En equestria?
by artusalex
Summary: El hijo de Tony Stark, lleno de fama y dinero, pero para el esto es una vida aburrida, todo eso cambia cuando en una tormenta eléctrica un portal se habré y es llevado a otra dimensión. Dejen sus comentarios.
1. Rumbo hacia lo desconocido

**Hola a todos soy nuevo en esto,la verdad crear historia siempre me a gustado,desde que soy chico por aburrimiento,esta historia estaba en un cuaderno mio,así que decidí publicarla,espero que la disfruten dejen sus comentarios a ver que les pareció la historia :D**

Rumbo hacia lo desconocido.

Me llamo Eric Stark,si como dice mi apellido,soy el hijo de Tony Stark,pero el ahora no importa. Soy un hombre muy trabajador y estudioso,tengo 24 años de edad y vivo en Río de Janeiro brasil. Soy muy famoso por mi industria automotriz de Audi en todo el mundo,eso me hace multimillonario como mi padre,tengo una mansión muy alejada de la ciudad,también soy el iron man de brasil. Al ser buen mecánico mi padre me dio una piezas para construir mi armadura,pero lo demás lo conseguiría yo. Mi vida es muy aburrida,no soy muy social en hablar con alguien,claro que tengo a mi mejor amigo pero el ahora esta en trabajo de padre,el me pregunto por que no conseguí una novia con el tiempo y le respondí,que realmente no me importa tener una relación con una chica y estar en contacto boca a boca o tener relaciones sexuales,algunos me creen gay,otros machista,pero o no le doy importancia y sigo con mi vida. Mi vida se hacia cada vez mas y mas aburrida pero un día todo eso cambiaría.

-Tars dime ¿como va a estar el día?

- _Bueno señor hay 15 grados se espera un máxima de 20 grados,viento del norte,hay 99% de humedad,se espera una fuerte tormenta-_

-¿Una tormenta? perfecto así averiguo sobre los rayos,son muy interesantes,pondré las noticias ver que dicen-

 _-Dígame señor clains como sera la tormenta?_

- _Bueno la tormenta sera fuerte,con vientos huracanados,se recomienda que todos se queden en casa-_

- _Bueno lo acaban de oír sera mejor que se queden en..._

-Bueno con eso basta,la tormenta ya comenzó,¿no tars?

- _Si señor,al momento hay rayos,pero no peligrosos,eso le dará tiempo para estudiarlos-_

-Perfecto,no me esperes tars-

-Bueno ya tengo la caseta meteorológica,termómetro de máxima y nada mas,no necesito todo-

-Muy cerca de donde estaba el, un rayo azul muy poderoso cae en el suelo,haciendo que el suelo retumbara,pero no solo eso una chispa salio de entre el suelo haciendo que un portal rojo se abriera,este era tan poderoso que arrasaba con todo,Eric se dio cuenta de esto,pero ya era demasiado tarde,tuvo suerte y se agarro de una palmera,pero la fuerza era tal,que termino llevándoselo a el y a la palmera.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡tars despliega mis armaduras!-

Una armadura lo agarra y el se mete adentro pero al hacerlo se golpea la cabeza y queda inconsciente.

 _-Señor resista por favor-_


	2. ¿En donde estoy?

**¿En donde estoy?**

- _Señor,señor despierte por favor-_

-E e e ta tars ¿que paso?-

- _Un portal se abrió llevándoselo,me pidió que desplegara las armaduras-_

-¿Sabes donde estoy?,la verdad me duele mucho la cabeza-

- _Espere activare la visualización-_

-¡Pero que demonios!

Eric estaba rodeado de muchos caballos de diferentes colores con caras de asombro y confusión,Eric solo se levanto y los miro.

- _¡Se mueve!,¡corran!-dijo uno_

-¡ _Nos va a matar a todos!-dijo otro_

Eric solo pudo ver como todos corrían y escapaban aterrorizados

- _Esperen yo no voy a hacerles nada-_ decía Eric

Pero antes de dar un paso alguien lo un caballo volador azul y el pelo multicolor.

- _¡tu!,¿¡quien te crees apareciéndote aquí y causando problemas!?_

-¿Tars y este quien es?,tiene alas,¡ha ya se! es un pegaso,lo vi en mi libros-

- _Realmente no se su genero señor,estoy analizando a este animal...sin resultados-_

- _No se quien eres tu niño,pero no me molestes-_ dijo Eric activando sus propulsores y saliendo volando.

- _¿¡A quien le dices niño!?,¡ven acá!-_

- _Señor un objeto se esta acercando velozmente-_

-Huy este no me deja en paz,wow es rapido-

- _¡¿Te crees veloz!?_

- _No,me creo mas listo,_ tars activa los flaps, _adiós-_

-Creo que la perdimos,puedo visualizar un bosque

- _Si señor hemos perdido al perseguidor-_

Después de esto,Eric encuentra un bosque para estar a salvo.

-Abre la armadura tars,¿donde estaré?,¿este lugar es muy raro?,realmente me duele mi cabeza-

En unos metros de donde estaba Eric se escuchaban pasos.

-¿Quien anda hay?,tars modo centinela-

-¡Hola!dice alguien misterioso,en eso tars dispara pero este logra esquivarlo.

-Wow amigo tranquilízate,no soy enemigo-

-¿quien eres tu?,¡contesta!

-Me llamo soarin y vi como caíste del cielo,como un que eso te protegió-

-Si mi armadura me protegió,bueno eso no importa,lo que quiero saber es ¿en donde estoy? y ¿como salir?

-Bueno estas en Equestria,y el lugar en donde caíste es un pequeño pueblo llamado ponyville y contestando tu pregunta de como salir,pues no se,eres un animal muy raro,¿que especie sos?

-Soy humano y si nunca supiste de mi especie es por que no soy de tu mundo,yo soy de otro,fui tragado por un portal a tu mundo,veo que tenes alas sos un pegaso,igual al que me persiguió allá arriba-

-El pegaso que te persiguió allá arriba no es EL es Ella-

-¿Es hembra?,¿¡tu la conoces!?-

-Claro que si,se llama Rainbow dash el la pegaso mas rápida de equestria,ella siempre esta protegiendo y al verte a vos fue a ver lo que ocuria-

-Es rápida pero no inteligente,me da pena,bueno tendré que buscar un lugar para quedarme hasta saber como volver a mi dimensión.

-Yo tengo un lugar donde podrás quedarte,seguime,trata que esa cosa no me dispare-

-La armadura no es inútil-

Eric siguió a soarin por un camino alejado del pueblo allí había una cabaña en un buen estado.

-Hay tienes una cama para descansar y cuando tengas hambre en esos arboles del el frente hay peras,uvas y manzanas,volveré mañana para contarte cosas y ver como te trato la noche,nos vemos-

-Nos vemos y gracias por dejarme quedarme en esta cabaña-

 _-Señor ¿que ara ahora?-_

-¿sabes lo que voy a hacer tars?,dormir,que tengas buenas noches-

- _Igualmente señor-_


	3. Aprendiendo

Después de una tranquila noche,Eric despierta con mucha hambre.

-¡Demonios tengo hambre!,¡quiero comer!,¡haaaaaa!-

- _Señor tranquilícese,parece un loco maniático-_

-JA,JA que gracioso,para que sepas fue sarcasmo,donde encontrare algo para comer,soa..¿como se llamaba?na,no importa me dijo que había fruta en esos arboles del frente.

-A ver si hay algo...¡maldito desgraciado no hay nada!,el melena azul me engaño-

- _Señor últimamente hablamos mucho,me gustaría ayudarlo,vera e localizado una granja a unos kilómetros de acá-_

-¡Perfecto,me muero de hambre!,ok prepara...

- _No seria recomendable que lleve la armadura,podría ser muy llamativo-_

Eric poniendo una cara de me estas haciendo una broma.

-¿Enserio? hay dios,¿a cuantos kilómetros estaría de acá,caminado?-

- _Estaría a 10 kilómetros señor-_

-Hay dios y yo no conozco este lugar,mejor me llevo un repulsor-

- _Que tenga suerte-_

Eric ya estaba cerca del pueblo,pero para llegar adonde estaba paso por varias cosas,unas de esas eran arañas

-Hay malditas salgan de acá-

Osos.

-Ho,ho no estoy echo para la naturaleza,muérete desgraciado,le lu le lu-pero se escucharon gruñidos cerca de la cueva en donde estaba,un oso mas grande apareció.

-Ho,¿tu debes ser madre no? ¡adiós!,corre forest corre-

-Bien ya estoy en las cercanías del pueblo me deben faltar uno 5 kilómetros,pero como voy a pasar por tantos,me olvide de decirle a melena azul como se hacen llamar las especies-

-Si lograra visualizar mmmm,un carro de paja,perfecto-

Eric se logro meter al carro sin que lo vieran,aun era temprano,así que no había muchos dando vuelta-

-¿Viste lo que ocurrió ayer?,horrible

-La verdad que si,por suerte esa cosa no mato a nadie,si que era tenebrosa-

-Seguro lo que había dentro de esa cosa,debe ser horrible-

Eric mientras escuchaba tenia una cara de "mira quien habla"

-Bueno llevare este encargo de paja a sweet apple acres-

Eric ya tenia una cara de aburrido mezclado con hambre ya no aguantaba,pero lo bueno es que la carreta en peso a moverse.

En el camino el iba aprendiendo mas sobre esta especie de criaturas que habitaban,su estilo de construcción,no muy moderno,su estilo de vida que era tranquilo,restaurantes comunes,y que comían solo verduras,para el era saludable,también trataba de diferenciar a los machos y hembras,después de unos minutos de equivocarse logro distinguirlos con mas facilidad,pero lo que mas le inquietaba era esa pegaso que lo persiguió,no quería tener problemas con ella,así que permaneció bien viaje no podía ser mas largo,paso por una casa que era un árbol,otra que parecía un carrusel y otro lugar en donde salia un muy rico olor chocolate por esa razón le dio mucha mas hambre.

Ya había llegado a su destino,era una granja como dijo tars,pero era de manzanas,antes de que el carro entrara al lugar el salto y se oculto detrás de un árbol.

-Tengo que ser muy sigiloso y que nadie me vea,un manzano muy grande hay allá-vio Eric,pasando por la granja.

-Ok,acá vamos en 3,2,1 ahora

Eric se movía muy sigilosa mente entre los arboles,era una sombra,salto sobre la cerca y se metió adentro de la granja,procuro que no hubiera nadie y así era no había salir e ir al manzano a la suerte del llegar allá fue fácil ya que no había una cuantas manzanas y las comió tranquilamente,sin que nadie lo pudo escapar tranquilamente de la granja,ya que todos estaban trabajando,ya que tenia el estomago lleno pudo pensar tranquilamente como salir del pueblo,se fue escabullendo por los problemas y con éxito salio del pueblo.

-Acá estoy tars,volví sano y salvo,aunque tuve problemas para llegar al pueblo.

- _Que bueno señor,creí que moriría en las alas de la pegaso-_

-Seguí así y te voy a re configurar-

-¿ _Y como a sido su experiencia en el pueblo señor?_

-Aprendí bastante,pude saber lo que comen con solo verlo,como viven,realmente su estilo de vida es tranquilo,a y esa granja tiene muchos manzanos-

- _Y que hará ahora señor?-_

-Tomare una siesta-

 **Continuara**


	4. Al rescate

Han pasado ya cinco semanas desde que llegue,el pegaso llamado soarin me a ayudado mucho estos últimos días me a dado a conocer muchas cosas,por ejemplo a que todos se le dicen ponies pero hay tres diferentes clases: ponies de tierra,pegasos y unicornios y me a traído libros acerca de todo el lugar,yo los rechace no tenia tiempo para leerlos estaba mas ocupado pensando como regresar a mi mundo,un día ya no daba mas y decidí a ponerme a leer ya que era lo único que me podía entretener,soarin me dijo que dejaría de venir,la verdad que no se,tampoco me importa,pero realmente hay comenzaron los problemas,yo ya no me podía escabullir por los callejones del pueblo,ya que soarin me dijo que había rumores de que muchos me habían visto correr por hay eso ya era uno,otro era que las frutas que habían en los arboles cerca míos se en pesaban a agotar,en tanto estaba preocupado,pero sabia que un humano puede estar sin comer por tres meses,el agua no era problema ya que por hay tenia un algo raro pero me buscaban a lo que me refiero,eran guardias pero no era un gran problema mientras no descubran la cabaña en donde estoy me quedo tranquilo,aunque a veces por aburrimiento me alejaba bastante y hacia ruidos raros para a traerlos,pero yo me escabullía,no aparecían mucho una vez a la semana otros venían a revisar el lugar,a la suerte el lugar en donde estoy esta bien oculto y yo solo se donde esta,bueno y también soarin.

 _-Discúlpeme por interrumpir,pero ese libro ¿ya no lo había leído?_

-No tengo otra cosa que hacer la verdad,aun no pierdo las esperanzas de volver a mi mundo,aun pienso por que esos guardias me estarán buscando que yo sepa no hice nada malo-

- _Todo el mundo debe estar alarmado señor-_

-Eso ya lo se,para ellos soy una criatura muy aterradora que los va a matar-dijo eric mientras agarraba una manzana de las muy pocas que quedaban.

- _A una cosa,e ubicado otras dos armaduras que han caído no muy lejos de esta posición señor-_

-Bien,bien entonces no esperemos mas,modo de armadura,maleta-

-Y bien ¿para donde tars?

- _bueno señor el mark III esta al norte de donde estamos y el mark IV al sur-_

-Que lastima que no sean originales,bueno el acero las armas si pero el verdadero creador de las armaduras originales es mi por que me quejo si me gustan-

Ya llevaba una buena caminata en busca del mark III,para mi suerte aparecieron arboles con fruta,así que volvería allí más tarde en busca de algunas,unos 10 minutos mas de caminata logro ver entre unos arbustos espinosos la armadura en forma de maleta.

-Huy esto si que me va a doler,tars ¿no la podías dejar en otro lugar menos peligroso y doloroso?

- _bueno realmente no me procure en donde caí irían-_

-mmm si,pero si un unicornio vería esto,con su magia lo sacaría muy fácil,¿viste que valió la pena leer y leer los mismos libros por dos semanas?

- _Es un buen resultado-_

De repente escucho un grito,proveniente de una poni,algo pasaba,no lo pienso ni una vez y meto mi brazos en el arbusto espinoso agarrando la armadura tenia pinches clavados en mi brazos pero eso no era lo importante,me puse la armadura y salí al rescate.

-¡Suéltame! ¡maldito! dijo la poni mordiendo el casco de su atacante.

-Valla,parece que tu madre no te enseño que no hay que morder a los demás,suéltenla-

La poni quería escapar,pero un unicornio la atrapo y la dejo flotando en el aire.

-¿Que quieres de mi? ¡¿por que me haces esto!?-

-Veras yo estoy muy aburrido y solo quería entretenimiento,pero necesitaba a alguien más para que me de esa diversión y tu eres la candidata perfecta-

-¡no! ¡no! ¡suéltame!-

-Que alguien la amordace por favor,va monos-

En eso un rayo de energía le da al unicornio que tenia a la poni flotando,por el impacto este suelta a esta y sale volando chocando contra un árbol.

 _-¿A donde ibas con la poni?_

-Pero ¿que? ¿quien eres tu?

- _Yo soy iron man-_

 **Continuara.**


	5. Al rescate segunda parte

-Valla una hojalata voladora vino a rescatar a la poni,que miedo que tengo(con sarcasmo)dijo el poni que era verde con una crin y barba media grisácea y con una cutie mark de un látigo.

-¡Ustedes tres!(gritándole a tres unicornios)¡ataquen!-

Los unicornios tiraron rayos de magia muy potentes a la armadura,haciendo que salga mucho humo,confiados se acercaron a medida que el humo se dispersaba,pero lo único que lograron ver dos de ellos es un brazo metálico agarrando a su compañero y lanzándolo lejos de hay.

-¿ _Eso fue todo dijo eric?_ mirando a los dos unicornios aterrorizados.

- _Bien si no van a decir nada-_

Los unicornios salen corriendo horrorizados en eso eric dispara su armas de hombro dejando a los unicornios abatidos inmediatamente.

-L-l-los...(medio loco)jajajaja ¿te crees el mejor? ¡eso tres unicornios no eran nada! ya veras...no pudo terminar ya que eric le tiro un repulsor mandándolo a volar por los aires y terminar en el suelo con las dos patas traseras rotas. Eric camina hacia la poni y habré la armadura.

La poni se da cuenta que la armadura se acerca y se habré.

-Oye ¿estas bien? ¿no te lastimaron?-

Ella lo ve y le da una sensación de tranquilidad de que todo ya esta bien,lo mira detalladamente,su cabello era castaño claro,era alto,tenia un cuerpo bien formado(piensen como si ustedes fueran la poni y lo estuvieran viendo) su semblante era sereno.

-¿Oye? ¿hola?

-¿He? ha si estoy bien...hay(agarrándose la pata trasera derecha)

-No creo que este bien,¿como te lastimaste la pata?

-Debió ser cuando ese unicornio me soltó en el aire,antes no me dolía-

-te voy a llevar a un hospital antes de que eso empeore-eric agarra a la poni y la lleva entre su brazos.

-¿Tu sabes donde queda el hospital?,lo digo por que estamos a la mitad del bosque.

-Conozco el bosque muy bien-

-Para ser la criatura que aterrorizo al pueblo,no eres nada feo y malvado-dijo la poni relajada.

-Muchas gracias,lo bueno es que no saliste corriendo jejejejej-

-Si hubiera estado aterrorizada y sin la pata lastimada lo hubiera echo,te tengo una pregunta¿que te trae por acá?

-Bueno es una historia media complicada...

\- Podes contármela total hasta llegar al hospital hay tiempo-dijo la poni con una sonrisa.

-Bueno acomódate...aunque creo que ya lo estas-

Eric le fue explicando su historia de como había llegado,mientras tanto se iban acercando al pueblo

Continuara

wiki/Mark_III Acá les dejo la información sobre (Armas de hombro) esta en ingles pero lo van a poder traducir.


	6. En Graves Problemas

Mientras en el bosque Eric seguía cargando a la poni hacia un hospital mientras tenían una conversación de la historia que le contó de como el había llegado a equestria.

-Te gusto la cabaña,perdón por desviarnos pero tenia que dejar la armadura-

-Si,me gusto tiene el toque clásico de una cabaña jajajaj-¿Entonces dices que viniste en un portal que de la nada se abrió?Dijo la poni preguntona

-A si es,ya te lo había dicho 5 veces-Dijo eric con voz serena

-Y dime ¿como se llama tu especie?

-Bueno se llama especie humana-

-¿especie humana?,lo de especie lo tengo claro pero humana¿que significa?

-bueno significa Relativo al hombre que es el individuo de la especie humana-dijo eric demasiado tranquilo

-Muy interesante,pero te veo muy tranquilo ¿no tienes miedo de que te vallan a encontrar guardias?,lo digo por que estos últimos días hubo muchos saqueos y aumentaron la seguridad.

-Haaa eso si jejejeej,tenia que comer algo ¿sabes?,ademas esas manzanas que agarraba estaban deliciosas-

Mientras hablaban el tiempo pasaba y se iban acercando al pueblo

-Bien,hay veo el hospital vamos...(interrumpido)

-déjame acá yo puedo ir sola-

-¿Estas segura?(la poni lo miro con una cara),bueno esta bien disculpa-

-Muchas gracias por salvarme,ojala nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse y esta vez sin inconvenientes-

Eric se separo de ella y se fue al pueblo a escondidas,tenia mucha hambre a causa de cargar a la poni en un camino largo. La estrategias de eric para conseguir comida no consistían en pensar demasiado,el solo agarraba algo que tuviera a su alcance y lo tiraba con un poco de fuerza a alguien o en un lugar que llamara la atención para que estos fueran a ver,en esto el aprovechaba el momento para sacarles las cosas de sus puesto de comida,en este caso le toco un restaurante que estaba su vista,se escondió lo mejor que pudo y para su suerte aprovecho el viento para lanzar un baso de plástico a la cara de un mozo,al ver que el mozo cae no puede evita sacar una sonrisa y corre lo mas sigilosamente para sacarles la comida de los platos,no todos,algunos. Después de agarrar lo suficiente escapa sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Mmmm a ver que tenemos acá,una hamburguesa de ¿lechuga y tomate? aaaa claro ellos son herbívoros como no olvidarlo,un tostado de queso y ¿eso es todo? hoy si que me fue mal-

Eric había tenido un rico almuerzo pero no estaba todavía muy satisfecho la comida era pequeña para el,fue echa para ponis no para humanos,por suerte encontró un puesto de manzanas,pero estaba vigilado por una potrilla color amarillo limón claro y una crin rojo brillante.

Pensamientos Eric

-Va a hacer complicado sacar algunas manzanas,¿que podría tirar? ya se una minie bomba de flash

Fin pensamientos de Eric

Entonces de su bolsillo agarra una pelo tita mediana y presiona el botón que hay en el medio entonces la tira hacia unos de los puestos,el se cubre los ojos y la minie bomba explota haciendo que flash enorme se esparza unos metros segando temporalmente a quien este en su camino,entonces el aprovecha a acercarse al puesto y robar algunas manzanas,el efecto del flash ya estaba pasando y ya era ora de irse. Logra escapar,pero al pasar frente a un lugar donde olía muy bien,la puerta se habré y de hay salen tres ponis,una con el color rosado otra con el color ámbar naranja y otra que el conocía muy bien

-Rainbow dash dijo susurrando y con enojo

Las tres ponis voltearon y no pudieron evitar poner cara de enojo

-¡Eres tu! dijo rainbow dash con una expresión de furia

-¿A si que esa es la criatura que atemorizo poniville?dijo la poni ámbar naranja con acento sureño(sureño en Estado Unidos,el doblaje al español es considerado acento de vaquero)

-¡Chicas chicas tenemos que atraparlo y llevarlo con twilight!dijo la poni rosada saltando

-hemmmmm bueno(haciendo unas tos falsa) no me quería topar con ustedes así que...¡adiós!eric sale corriendo tirando las manzanas

-¡Ese ladrón se llevo mis manzanas y me las tira en mi propia cara,tras el!

Continuara


	7. En Graves Problemas Segunda Parte

Eric pensaba que había escapado,se aseguro mirando hacia atrás,pero lo que pudo ver es a una poni de tierra y a una pegaso aproximándose a toda velocidad.

-¡Detente no lo hagas mas difícil!dijo la poni ámbar naranja

-¡Eso seguro lo dices por que eres una lenta!dijo eric en un tono burlón mientras corría mas rápido.

-¡Appejack no seas tonta,no se va a detener por que se lo digas!

(Pensamientos Eric)

-mmmm así que se llama applejack,es rápida pero me las tengo que sacar de encima,es hora de usar el cerebro

(Fin pensamientos eric)

Eric corrió aun mas rápido,esquivando ponis y saltando puestos pero eso aun no las detenía,el pudo ver un carro de paja sin nada así que aprovecho la oportunidad lo empujo y se subió en el

(Pensamientos Eric)

-Bien voy rápido,las e dejado atrás pero se van acercando. Con la velocidad del carro y mi peso adelante voy a lograr ir mas rápido

(Fin pensamientos Eric)

En eso rainbow dash aparece detrás de el,dispuesta a darle unos golpes,comenzó a tratarle de pegar pero el esquivaba con mucha facilidad cuando rainbow dash iba a golpearlo en la cara el le agarra el casco,ella trata con el otro pero aun así se lo detiene y la acerca a su cara.

-¿Te crees mejor que yo?¿Mas fuerte que yo?¿Mas astuta?,pues no eres una presumida que quiere impresionar a los demás para ganarte su atención,¿sabes que?si no hubieras echo estoy en tu vida hoy no serias ¡nadie! y le da un rodillazo en el vientre,tirándola hacia donde estaba corriendo appejack haciendo que esta frenara para ver como estaba su amiga. Eric vuelve a mirar al frente victorioso,pero de la nada aparece la poni rosa y saca un cañón gigantesco

-¡Hola! y disparo un montón de serpentinas y confeti tapándole la cara a eric y tratando de ver por donde iba pero su plan fracaso ya que se estrello con el cañón y salio disparado chocándose con el suelo y terminar inconsciente,lo único que pudo escuchar fue:

-¡Nunca te confíes de la mas lenta!-dijo entre risas

 **Se que no es mucho,pero tengo mucho que estudiar,igual publicare,hasta luego.**

Continuara


	8. En Graves Problemas Tercera Parte

Eric seguía desmayado pero sentía que estaba siendo arrastrado.

(Pensamientos de Eric)

-¿Como pude ser derrotado por una poni rosa? ¡una poni rosa!,si mi padre me hubiera visto estaría decepcionado-

-A donde me estén llevando no es bueno-

(Fin pensamientos Eric)

Paso al menos un rato,hasta dejar de sentir que lo habían arrastrado. Lo único que el podía escuchar eran murmullos

7 minutos después.

Eric comenzaba a despertar y pudo ver dos figuras.

-Shhhh esta despertando dijo la figura de la izquierda

Cuando Eric pudo despertar pudo ver que estaba en el piso de una biblioteca y que estaba amarrado,vio que a la derecha estaba applejack y a la izquierda una unicornio lavanda grisáceo.

-Por fin despiertas,ahora quiero que me contestes esta sencilla pregunta,¿Que te trae a equestria?

-Responderte esa pregunta va a hacer difícil,ya que ni siquiera yo se que hago aquí?

-Tu lastimaste a Rainbow dash-dijo applejack con un tono fuerte

-Bueno(suspirando un poco)lo hice ya que ella me quería golpear a mi,yo como cualquier otra criatura me defendí bien contestando tu pregunta(mirando a la unicornio)es un misterio de como aparecí acá,lo único que recuerdo es que un portal se abrió y después desperté en el medio del pueblo-

-Pero estos últimos meses te has estado burlando de nosotros,robándote comida por do quier-dijo applekack levantando su voz

-Y bueno,piensa un poco,usa tu cabeza,necesitaba sobrevivir-esto ultimo lo dijo con ironía

-Tranquila applejack,lo llevaremos con la princesa celestia ella acabara con todo esto,le enviare un mensaje-dijo la unicornio muy tranquila.

-Veo que estas muy confiada,tu no sabes con quien estas tratando,a ver si tan lista eres¿por que no le dices a tu querida princesa que venga a acá y me hable en la cara?

La unicornio lo miro con una cara de enojada,por lo que había dicho.

\- twiligth,llámala y que venga a ver si se arrepiente de lo que a dicho-

Twiligth le envía un mensaje a la princesa celestia explicándole lo que acaba de suceder. A los dos minutos llega otra carta,diciéndole que iría inmediatamente para allá con la princesa luna

-Oigan donde esta su amiga rainbow dash¿acaso se dio cuenta de que no es nada?dijo eric con una sonrisa.

Twiligth le cierra la boca con un sierre,Eric solo desvía los ojos

Dos minutos después,otro mensaje llega.

-Espero que estés preparado para cuando vengan la princesa celestia y la princesa luna-dijo Twilight

Cuando celestia y luna llegaron vieron a Eric amarrado y hicieron muchas preguntas al respecto de ¿quien era?,¿que hacia acá? etc

Después de tantas preguntas celestia y twiligth tienen una conversación en privado,Eric vio que applejack se había ido pero no le dio importancia,en eso luna se acerca a Eric y lo mira detalladamente,el levanta la mirada y hace lo mismo.

-Una cosa,¿esto es un juicio?,por que la verdad se tardan mucho ya me duele el cuello y si es un juicio me gustaría conseguir un abogado por que la verdad seria muy injusto-dijo Eric ya cansado.

-jajajjajjajajja...me causas gracia-

-Espera,¿te causo gracia lo que dije?

-Bueno ya que hablamos,¿como te llamas?,puedes confiar en mi-dijo luna con expresión serena

-Mmmmm bueno me llamo Eric Potts Stark,pero mi segundo apellido no es pronunciado muy seguido. De donde vengo me conoce como Eric stark

-¿Que ocurrió que apareciste en esta dimensión?

Eric le explico a luna de como llego a equestria y como el no era una amenaza

-Te malinterpretaron-dijo luna aprestando atención

-Si solo por que tenia la armadura no significaba que los iba a matar y eso de robar comida,bueno se me gastaron las reservas de fruta-dijo Eric algo deprimido

-Hablare con mi hermana y le explicare lo que me dijiste a ver si podemos llegar a un acuerdo y dejarte ir-

-Genial,yo te espero,bueno no tengo a donde ir-

Continuara

Acá les dejo la información de donde saco los colores,bueno por que twiligth no es violeta o purpura es lavanda grisáceo

.


	9. La Propuesta

Ya habían pasado Tres horas y Eric,bueno se había dormido ya que no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Despierta,no es momento de dormir-Dijo una voz muy cerca de el.

Eric abrió lentamente los ojos y levanto la mirada,pudo observar a una criatura blanca.

-Tu debes ser...¿Bueno quien sos?pregunto Eric aun cansado.

-Yo soy la princesa celestia,gobernante de toda Equestria,hable con mi hermana y me contó que tu no eres tan terrible,si eso es cierto te tengo una propuesta-

-Dígame,soy todo oídos,pero una cosa¿me podrían desatar?

-Antes de que te desate,escúchame ahora en mas vivirás en el pueblo,buscaras trabajo y tendrás un hogar si no aceptas esto seras llevado al calabozo para siempre,¿aceptas esto?

-Pero yo soy humano,no puedo aceptar esto,literalmente todo el mundo me odia-dijo incrédulo Eric

-Eso es algo que yo puedo arreglar-dijo celestia haciendo brillar su cuerno-

¡Espera!¿¡Que vas a hacer!?¡tengo una vida en mi dimensión!

Un destello de luz cubrió toda la biblioteca,después de 6 segundos esta se desvaneció.

¿Q-Que ocurrió?dijo Eric mariado

-¿Por que no lo miras tu mismo?dijo twiligth haciendo aparecer un espejo con su magia

¡Haaaaaaa!¿¡que me hiciste!?dijo aterrado mirando el espejo

Eric ya no estaba atado y tampoco era humano,ahora era un pegaso,con un color verde sólido y una crin castaño claro y una cutie mark de una balanza de la justicia

-Si vas a vivir en equestria es mejor que te acostumbres a tu nuevo yo a otra cosa como a robado bastantes cosas y todos son alimentos debería meterte al calabozo,pero yo y luna te vamos a dar una oportunidad y vamos a dejar esto en el pasado-

-Esta bien acepto,tal vez ya no pueda volver a mi dimensión,así que me tendré que acostumbrar a vivir acá

-Te va a gustar mucho vivir en el pueblo-dijo luna con una actitud positiva.

Después de despedirse de twilight la princesa celestia y la princesa luna se retiraron en sus carruajes con sus respectivos guardias

-Me doy cuenta que no se despidieron de mi-dijo Eric tratándose de parar.

-Que te dieran una oportunidad no significa que te lleves bien con ellas,se tienen que ganar tu confianza-dijo twilight mientras acomodaba unos libros con su magia.-Igual,no se queda así,les enviare informes diciéndoles de como te va en ponyville y a ver si avanzaste un poco-

 **Pensamientos Eric.**

-¿Quien le puso poniville?,no te la puedo creer.

 **Fin pensamientos Eric.**

-Bueno creo que acá ya no hay nada que hacer,me voy(tratándose de levantar y volviendo a caer)

-No sabes caminar en cuatro patas,parece que te voy a tener que enseñar(levantando a Eric con la magia y este tratando de mantener el equilibrio)

-Yo puedo,no es nada complicado(volviendo a caer)

-Esta si que va a hacer una tarea complicada-dijo twilight desanimada

Después de cuatro horas.

-¿Viste que era fácil?

-La verdad que si-dijo Eric mientra corría y saltaba por toda la biblioteca.

-Bueno yo me voy,hasta luego twilight gracias por enseñarme a caminar-dijo Eric tratando de abrir la puerta

-No hay de que-dijo cansada y abriéndole la puerta con su magia-¡ha! ¡espera! mañana vuelve a venir,por que te voy a ayudar a buscar trabajo y ya se cual-esto ultimo lo dijo con una cara maliciosa

Una vez afuera Eric pudo ver que ya era de noche y había unos cuantos ponis disfrutándola.

 **Pensamientos Eric.**

-Esa cara no me gusto nada,ademas me voy a tener que acostumbrar a vivir a este nueva forma de vida...bueno era así:

Pata izquierda,pata derecha,pata izquierda,pata derecha...

 **Fin pensamientos Eric.**

Y así Eric camina en dirección al bosque para ir a su cabaña terminando el día con un nuevo cuerpo y con un estilo diferente de vida.

Continuara


	10. En Busca de Trabajo

El sol se habría paso entre la nubes e iluminaba la pacifica poniville,los habitantes despertaban como cualquier día y disfrutaban otra bella y pacifica mañana,pero en una cabaña en un bosque se encontraba Eric recién despierto.

-Que incomoda noche,esta alas no me dejan mucha libertad-dijo Eric con desagrado

- _Bueno señor,usted tiene un cuerpo nuevo,tiene que acostumbrarse y bastante,lo digo por que estuve toda la noche acá y vi como se cayo cuatro veces de la cama-_

 _-_ Para para,¿me caí de la cama cuatro veces?

 _-Despertó en el piso,tiene sentido_

-Bueno eso dejemoslo atrás,tengo que ir a la casa de Twilight,me a va a ayudar a buscar trabajo-dijo desanimado Eric

 _-Señor,ya que no tiene el cuerpo para usar una armadura¿que va a hacer?_

-Tengo una ideas,pero primero sera mejor aprovechar la oportunidad que me dieron,primero el trabajo después de un tiempo una casa sencilla y barata-

-Tars acompáñame,me vas a hacer de gran ayuda,pero primero pondré las armaduras en modo de maleta y las guardo abajo de la cama,por precaución-

Después de una media hora Eric se encontraba en la cercanías del pueblo,en el bosque los rayos del sol alumbraban muy bien y había una linda brisa de primavera,después de 20 minutos de caminata mas,Eric se encontraba a solo unos pasos de la casa de Twilight.

-Ojala que este-dijo Eric susurrando,tocando la puerta.

En eso una criatura violeta le habré la puerta.

-Hola...¿quien eres tu?-dijo la criatura

-Mejor dicho¿que eres tu?-dijo Eric curioso

-¿Acaso nunca viste un dragón?

-Realmente no,jamas e visto uno y respondiendo a tu pregunta soy Eric,vengo a ver a Twilight

-¿Para que?dijo curioso el dragón,sin sacarle la vista de encima.

-Es una historia complicada,pero me dijo que hoy me iba a ayudar a buscar trabajo-

-Bueno...pasa,espera que voy a buscarla-dijo el dragón dudoso

-No creí que Twilight tuviera un dragón como mascota o sirviente¿vos que crees tars?

 _-Bueno,señor esta es otra dimensión todo puede ser-_

-Eso no me ayuda-

Eric observa la biblioteca viendo los diferentes colores de los libros y algunos cuadros de Twilight con sus amigas.

-Que bueno que viniste,espero que estés listo-dijo Twilight seria

-Yo siempre estoy listo...espera¿para que cosa?

-El trabajo claro,tengo el indicado para vos-

Eric y Twilight se dirigían al centro del pueblo,se veía que todos estaban muy tranquilos,disfrutando la mañana,los puestos llenos de filas algunos mas que otros,después de 10 minutos de caminata llegaron a un lugar en forma de carrusel.

-¿y este lugar?-dijo Eric curioso

-Es la Boutique Carrusel de una amiga llamada Rarity-

-O,no,no,no,no una tienda de ropa,ni loco-dijo Eric desesperado

-Este era el único trabajo que podrías aguantar,veras tenia pensado otros lugares,pero no durarías ni dos días-

-¿Y esos trabajos son?dijo Eric mas calmado.

-Bueno unos de ellos seria el Sugarcube Corner,los señores cake te aceptarían,pero pinkie pie se pondría muy contenta ya que hay un empleado nuevo y también es la primera ves que te ve...en palabras mas simples te volverías loco-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-¿Y el otro cual seria?-

-Seria Sweet Apple Acres,bueno hay...

-Si ya conozco ese lugar no es necesario que me expliques-

-Bueno te va a gustar-dijo Twilight tocando la puerta

En eso una unicornio blanca y con una melena violeta larga abrió la puerta

-Twilight,querida que te trae por aca y ¿quien es el?

-El se llama Eric y es nuevo en el pueblo,busca un trabajo y me pareció perfecto la Boutique Carrusel,¿podríamos pasar?

-Hoy si que no querida,estoy con mucho trabajo y tengo un envió que hacer,pero me parece perfecto que tu amigo Eric comience mañana,me dará tiempo para enseñarle todo-dijo la unicornio blanca

-Esta bien Rarity,muchas gracias,mañana entonces estará acá-

-Perfecto,entonces te veo mañana Eric,te espero a las 9:00 Am,adiós Twilight-dijo cerrando la puerta

-Bien ya tenes un trabajo(alejándose de la puerta)trata de mantenerlo,es la primera vez que rarity tiene un empleado,ademas le va a venir muy bien ya que ella anda ocupada todo el tiempo-

-Bueno,seré de gran ayuda,nunca creí trabajar en una boutique pero bueno,la vida no siempre es perfecta-

-¿Y esa frase de donde la sacaste?dijo Twilight

-Emmmmmm...la televisión-dijo Eric con una sonrisa al final

-Ni siquiera se que es eso,debe ser de tu dimensión-

-Bueno y ¿ahora que?

-Yo me voy para mi casa,tengo cosas pendientes-dijo Twilight caminado hacia otra dirección

-¿Y yo que voy a hacer?

-Explora,es lo único que creo que puedes hacer(alejándose)nos vemos-

 _-Señor creo que hoy no fui de gran ayuda,pero mire el lado positivo,ya tiene un trabajo-_

-Gracias tars gracias,si sabes cuando animarme...bueno mañana va a hacer un nuevo día igual falta bastante,viendo como esta el sol,son las doce del mediodía,bueno lo único que me queda es...explorar un poco el pueblo,pero con mas libertad-dijo Eric caminando hacia cualquier lado.

Continuara.


	11. El primer día de trabajo

-La verdad tars,no me conformo,yo soy humano,no...un pegaso-dijo Eric sentado al borde de su cama.

 _-No tiene por que estar así señor,estaré analizando el clima y veré si hay posibilidades de que un portal se habrá,el que lo trajo acá fue por una tormenta eléctrica,solo tendremos que esperar a que vuelva a ver una y con suerte esperar si se habré otro-_

-Bueno eso me pone mejor,¿me decís la hora?-

-8 AM señor,tiene que presentarse a la 9:00

-Entonces apuremos el paso,venís conmigo tars-dijo Eric agarrando un comunicador

Después de 50 minutos de viaje,Eric ya se encontraba en el pueblo,como es de costumbre algunos ponis ya ponían sus tiendas para comenzar a trabajar. Ya estaba cerca de la Boutique carrusel y se encontraba muy nervioso.

Pensamientos Eric

-Bueno bueno solo toca la puerta,tampoco te va a morder,son vegetarianos,aunque siempre me pregunte como sabe su carne,un poni debe ser rico,tal vez a la parrilla,pero que estoy diciendo,ahora soy uno de ellos,tampoco soy canival,la verdad los nervios me están haciendo pensar cosas muy tontas...¡solo tengo que tocar la maldita puerta!

Fin pensamientos Eric

Fueron dos golpes suaves,y en eso se escucho un *ya voy*. La unicornio blanca le habré la puerta y lo recibe gentilmente,Eric no podía creerlo,era un lugar muy grande,pero tenia lógica las boutique son así.

-Bien,me vas a ayudar a con los clientes,no hay tiempo para que te presente el lugar,pero antes,te daré tu uniforme-dijo la unicornio haciendo brillar su cuerno.

El vio que no era un uniforme tonto,realmente era un traje,muy elegante y clásico.

-Pero,dijiste que me enseñarías todo-

-No hay tiempo para eso,hay trabajo y agradezco tu ayuda-

-Espera no creo que me va...pero no pudo terminar ya que directamente lo tenia puesto. Le quedaba muy bien y a su medida.

-¿Que te parece?,me imagine que ese te quedaría bien

-Si me gusta,¿pero como supiste mi medida?

-El habito,yo mido mucho,no me costo saber tu medida-dijo la unicornio terminando con una sonrisa

-Bueno querido,quédate a lado de la puerta y espera a que los clientes lleguen,tengo mucho que hacer,dijo yéndose para una habitación-

No pasaron ni 15 minutos,y dos ponis llegaron,y esto iba a hacer un reto.

-Buenos días señoritas,¿en que puedo ayudarlas?-dijo Eric amablemente.

-Ha,hola,solo veremos algunos vestidos,si necesitamos algo lo llamaremos-dijo unas de las dos ponis.

El tiempo paso,como 20 minutos y Eric sabia que en cualquier momento le preguntarían y bueno en algún momento tendría que pasar. Una de las dos se acerca y le pregunta algo medio complicado.

-Disculpe,mi amiga quiere este vestido de ceda,pero le digo que no le queda bien,¿Cual es su opinión?

Eric no sabia que decir,no puede criticar la vestimenta de una yegua. _-Señor yo lo puedo ayudar,un vestido rojo clásico podría funcionar,no soy experto pero creo que podría funcionar-_

-Creo que a su amiga se le vería muy bien un vestido rojo clásico-dijo Eric con una sonrisa media falsa

-Ahora que lo veo,un rojo le vendría bien,bueno gracias buscaremos uno-

Esta vez pasaron 30 minutos,Eric no se la podía creer,mas yeguas venían,mas opciones daba,pero con ayuda de tars,rarity de ves en cuando ayudaba y se quedaba viendo como su empleado daba opiniones y buscaba vestidos,sin dudas se iría a la quiebra,pero tampoco para pensar eso,las clientas se iban satisfechas,¿acaso este chico tenia un don?. Las horas pasaron y la jornada de trabajo termino.

-5:00 PM,terminaste por hoy,y estoy muy contenta,hoy hicimos unas buenas ventas,un buen trabajo para tu primer día-

-Bueno muchas gracias,volveré mañana-

-Ha,eso,yo me iré a Canterlot por unos días,es por trabajo,así que no vengas,lo siento,pero serán por 5 días-

-No hay problema-dijo Eric aguantando la felicidad-Bueno hasta luego-dijo dándose la vuelta y yendose

-Adios-dijo rarity cerrando la puerta

Unos minutos después,caminado por alguna parte del pueblo.

-Que bueno tars 5 cinco días sin trabajo-

 _-Lo dice como si toda su vida trabajara como esclavo,señor-_

-No te hagas el gracioso-¿Alguna noticia nueva?

 _-Si señor,la mark V a sido ubicada,se encuentra en Sweet Apple Acres_

-¡¿Que?! imposible,decime que nadie la encontró-

 _-No encuentro lecturas de eso,si estuviera conectado a una armadura podría decirle-_

-Ya mismo voy para haya-dijo Eric empezando a correr-Que manera de arruinarme el día-

Continuara.


	12. Algunas cosas

Hola,¿como le vas?,se que soy nuevo en esto de las historias y no agrego mucho contenido,veo que muchos han leído mi historia y me pone muy contento. Esta historia la tenia en un cuaderno,la hice un día que estaba aburrido,originalmente e escrito la historia en wattpad,acá se las dejo por si quieren ir user/artusalex,hay es donde hago nuevos capítulos,pero enseguida lo paso a fanfiction. Dejen sus comentarios,acepto cualquier critica,ya que me ayudaría a mejorar la historia. También estaba pensando que en un capitulo,no siempre o tal vez si deje unas preguntas,como un juego,cosas de la historia y ustedes pueden responderlas en los comentarios,hablando de eso,acá les dejo dos preguntas,déjenme las respuestas,y después escribiré al final de un capitulo o tal vez ponga una parte que sea trivia,quien respondió correctamente,bueno se los dejo para que piensen:

1)Cuando Eric llega a poniville¿Que armadura llevaba puesta?

a)Mark III c)Mark V

b)Mark IV d)Mark VI

2)¿Eric,que poni odia mas?

a)Twilight Sparkle c)Rainbow Dash

b)Applejack d)La Princesa Luna

Bueno,les dejo que piensen,comenten el resultado. Chau.


	13. Conociendo a las CMC

**Hola¿como están?,no puedo creerlo ya tengo dos favoritos y dos seguidores y también con los trece comentarios que tengo,genial la verdad estoy muy contento,muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Bueno con el juego,ya tenemos dos ganadores,que contestaron correctamente,muy bien hecho DanielaPcQ y Bernabex27,igual continuare haciendo preguntas,que tenga que ver con la historia,ok acá les dejo el capitulo. Chau.**

¿Tars como no me dijiste esto antes?el quien la halla encontrado y trate de abrirla sufrirá las consecuencias-dijo Eric pensando lo peor.

- _Señor sepa disculparme,esto yo ya lo había encontrado antes,pero no le quería arruinar su primer día de trabajo-_

-El trabajo no importa,importa la vida del poni o la poni-dijo casi sin aliento

Eric llega por fin a Sweet Apple Acres,se esperaba lo peor,la armadura atacando a unos ponis indefensos,y lo peor si era Applejack, si ella moría pasaría toda su vida en un calabozo,pero no,no ocurría eso,lo que pudo ver fueron tres potrillas,juntas iban arrastrado lo que suponía ser una maleta

 **Pensamientos Eric.**

-Hay no,no,no,tres potrillas,esto no es bueno,no saben lo que se esperan

 **Fin pensamientos Eric.**

Se esconde en un árbol muy cerca,para observar lo que ocurría

-Vamos chicas,mas fuerza-dijo una poni de tierra

-Para ser una maleta pesa demasiado-dijo una pegaso

-Tal vez contenga algo de mucho una unicornio

-No se chicas,tenemos que buscar a su dueño-

-Pero quien deja una maleta tirada en un árbol o lo quedaba de el

-No se,pero no es un problema total esos árboles los habitan los murciélagos de la fruta

-¿Entonces podemos ver lo que hay adentro?

-No,eso si que no-dijo Eric y corrió a todo galope,hasta en un momento pararse y correr con las dos patas traseras.-¡Alto! ¡no toquen eso!

Las tres potrillas lo miraron muy asustadas.

-No..no...no lo toquen-dijo Eric casi a punto de desmayarse.

¿Quien es usted?-dijieron las tres al unisono

-Mi nombre es(recuperando aire)Eric Stark

-Jamas habíamos escuchado de ti y nunca te habíamos visto-dijo la unicornio

-Es que soy nuevo en este pueblo hace ya dos días-

-Señor le tengo una pregunta¿Por que vino corriendo tan rápido hacia nosotros?¿esta es su maleta?

-Si,es mi maleta y no pueden tocarla-

-Usted al parecer ya no la quiere,¿que clase de poni deja su maleta tirada en un árbol?-dijo la pegaso

-Se me cayo...cayo(mirando sus alas)mientras volaba,no me había dado cuenta

-Y otra pregunta muy interesante señor¿por que esta parado en dos patas?¿y como mantiene el equilibrio tan bien?dijo la unicornio

-Es que practique esto hace años y ya se me hace muy fácil pararme en dos,otra cosa¿me dan mi maleta?

-Si,claro tome-dijo la poni de tierra

-¿Bueno cuales son su nombres?

-El mio es Apple Bloom-dijo la potrilla comun

-El mio Sweetie Belle-dijo la unicornio

-Y yo soy Scootaloo-dijo la pegaso

-Scootaloo se supone que tienes que seguir el mismo guion que nosotras-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Un gusto entonces de conocerlas,pero ¿acaso practican para una obra de teatro?digo por que veo que las tres tienen que decir lo mismo-

-No,claro que no,nosotras somos Las Cutie Mark Crusaders,haciendo una da

 **Pensamientos Eric**

-Naa,esta no tengo nada que decir,la verdad es un lindo nombre,son potrillas,¿que voy a pensar?-

 **Fin pensamientos Eric.**

-Ok,me voy las dejare haciendo sus cosas-dijo Eric agarrando la armadura

-Espere señor¿no quiere saber que hacemos para conseguir nuestra Cutie Mark? dijo Sweetie Belle

-Sabes...¿por que no?,no tengo nada que hacer y aun no anochece. Entonces adelante

Eric paso dos horas con las potrillas,creyó que seria muy aburrido,pero no. Las tres le explicaban que hacían para conseguir sus marcas de belleza,asta se les cruzo la idea,de si las podrian conseguir maquillando a una poni,pero no había ninguna,vio que se pusieron un poco triste y detestaba ver un chiquito o en este caso a unas potrillas tristes,se ofreció tranquilamente,pasaron unos minutos y terminaron,no salio como ellas querían,pero a el le gustaba,esto causo una risa por parte de los cuatro,luego le lavarse la cara fueron a tomar unos ricos licuados( **serian malteadas,pero así se dice en argentina** ),después un paseo por el parque. A Eric se le había ocurrido usar la supuesta maleta como un trineo,pero en el pasto,con esto,terminaron siendo la 7:00,acompaño a cada unas de ellas a su casa,lamentablemente Sweetie Belle se tendría que ir con rarity a canterlot,ya que ella no se puede quedar sola

-Que linda tarde que pase,la armadura como un trineo,jajaja,lo mejor-

- _veo que se divirtió señor,que bueno que la armadura no le fue mucha molestia y ciento por no haberle avisado antes-_

-No te preocupes tars,eso ya paso,por suerte no me preguntaron que había dentro de la misteriosa maleta

- _Espere señor,¿no se dieron cuenta que era de acero?_

-Huy,la verdad que no se,no me dijeron nada,son pequeñas todavía,seguro no les interesa,pero la verdad,el momento que pase con ellas me olvide de todos los problemas que tenia,incluso el volver a casa-dijo caminado hacia el bosque.

 **Continuara.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo,acá les dejo una pregunta**

 **¿Por que Eric va a faltar cinco días al trabajo?**

 **Lo dejo para que piensen,dejen sus comentarios. Chau.**


	14. Un problema de energía

Era un día tranquilo y pacifico,como todos los días,Eric se levantaba tranquilamente,pensando en las lindas horas que tuvo con las tres potrillas

Segundo día sin trabajo,que linda que es la vida-dijo Eric comiéndose una jugosa mandarina

 _-Señor,le repito,usted nunca trabajo,¿de que se queja?_

-La verdad que no se,pero voy a aprovechar a ir con Twilight,ya que ella me dijo,que les daría un informe a las dos princesas,de como me va en poniville,¡pero eso no cambia nada,por que mi principal objetivo es volver a mi mundo!-dijo Eric con ojos soñadores

- _Lo noto inspirado señor,pero le tengo unas malas noticias,las armaduras,tienen una situación critica de energía-_

-Dame el informe entonces-

 _-La Mark IV presenta un nivel critico de energía,tiene 20%_

¡20%!,¿como eso es posible?

 _Mis lecturas llegaron a que al cruzar el portal,cada unas de las armaduras sufrió un grave desperdicio de energía,también la mark IV,se le a reducido la energía por a ver escapado de la pegaso Rainbow dash en aquel momento,la que lo redujo al estado que esta actualmente. El mark III esta estable,con un 40% de energía y lamentablemente el mark V esta con un 8% de energía,es la que sufrió mas desgaste._

-Esto si que es un problema,yo tenia una idea,para que iron man sea reconocido-

 _¿Cual es esa idea,señor?_

-Con un código puedo hacer que las armaduras sigan mi ordenes,y en presencia de peligro enviar unas de la tres,eso haría que todos los pueblerinos entraran en confianza y supieran que tienen un salvador-.-Ademas no tengo mi tecnología,para volverlas a recargar. Necesito una fuente de poder,necesito magia y conozco a la individua perfecta o mejor dicho unicornio-

50 minutos de viaje después.

-La verdad tengo que aprender a usar estas alas-decía Eric a tars,mientras tocaba la puerta de Twilight.

En eso la puerta estuvo rodeada de magia y ella a verlo lo invito a pasar.

-¿Y como te va?¿ocupada como siempre?

-En realidad,no tanto,antes de que vinieras leía un libro...pero,bueno,luego lo continuo. ¿Que te trae a mi hogar?

-Bueno esto es incomodo...pero...pero,necesito de tu magia-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Que?¿para que?-

-¿Viste ese artefacto de metal que tengo?,bueno se están quedando sin energía y necesito volverlas a recargar,¿me harías ese favor?

-No,claro que no,no te voy a prestar mi magia,ni mucho menos dártela-

-Bueno,si no me quieres escuchar,escucha de tars-le da el comunicador-Ponetelo en el oído

Ella,confundida,penando que seria,lo agarra con su magia y se lo coloca en el oído.

 _-Hola,señorita,mi nombre es Tars,acompaño al señor Eric en todos sus momentos,pero no me quiero desviar del tema,escuche,las armaduras tienen una falla de energía muy grande,una idea que tuvo,era que las usaría para combatir el crimen que hay en el pueblo,pero casi sin energía no puede,por eso le pido,amablemente,si nos puede ayudar._

Twilight,no podía recopilar información,era un artefacto asombroso,no entendía nada,para ella esto era algo asombro,una cosa que nadie podría tener en toda su vida y aun así ella lo tenia en su oído.

 _-¿Señorita?_

-Esta...esta bien,te puedo ayudar,pero no se si mi magia podría recargar tus armaduras-dijo Twilight aun sorprendida y dándole el comunicador.-Espérame unos minutos-decía,mientras subía las escaleras.

-Huy gracias tars,me salvaste otra vez-dijo Eric muy bajito

-No hay de que señor,estoy para ayudarlo

Twilight se decidio a acompañar a Eric hacia la cabaña,donde hay estarían las armaduras,fue un viaje complicado,ella le dijo que ahora que conoce el lugar puede llegar usando su hechizo de teletransportacion,Eric al escuchar esto,pensó: Dios mio la teletranportacion,hubiera sido mejor ser unicornio,que pegaso,me ahorraría unos largos minutos de caminata. Por fin llegan,el noto que Twilight estaba algo emocionada,agarro las tres armaduras,que estaban en forma de maleta,se paro en dos patas fácilmente y con el casco trasero izquierdo presiono un botón camuflado,que el solo sabía,haciendo que el mark 3 se reconstruya,hasta terminar siendo un humano de la forma que era Eric antes,pero de metal,luego lo hace con las otras dos.

Twilight estaba,sorprendida,no podía creerlo,ni siquiera su gran cerebro podía recopilar la información de lo que estaba viendo.

-Esto es asombroso,no puedo creerlo¿esto lo hiciste vos?

-Realmente el creador original es mi padre,yo solo hice unas copias,pero muy buenas-

-Entonces¿como hacemos? dijo Eric

-Déjamelo a mi-dijo ella preparando su cuerno

Twilight,recargo magia en su cuerno,apuntando a cualquier armadura,es este caso el mark V,la mas baja en energía,entonces dispara,su mejor tiro hacia el centro,no era nada tonta,sabia que el circulo en el pecho seria el conductor de toda la energía,en eso la armadura se enciende,Eric aprovecha el momento y pone a Tars en una parte de la armadura y espera el resultado.

 _-Señor...energía al 300% de su capacidad-_

-Wow genial,si,si,¡si!,Iron Man esta de vuelta,bueno,la armadura-.-¿Como te lo puedo agradecer Twilight?

-Bueno te recargo las otras dos,si me enseñas todo de tu tecnología-

-Es un trato-

Y así continuo recargando las otras armaduras,todas con 300% de energía. Twilight no podía esperar mas,quería saber mucho sobre la tecnología y mucho mas,Eric estaba muy agradecido con ella,así que aparte de enseñarle sobre la tecnología,le explicaría como es su mundo y la raza humana.

 **Continuara.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado,y justo que aprovecho la oportunidad,para dejarles una pregunta :D**

 **¿Por que Eric quiere ser un unicornio?**

 **Explíquenme en los comentarios**

 **A si,felicitaciones DanielaPcQ,contestaste correctamente las dos preguntas que e echo anteriormente. Muy bien, hasta luego.**


	15. Intermedio

**Hola,¿como les va?,bueno veo que el nuevo capitulo les gusto,ya se que son cortos,pero tratare de hacerlos largos,es que los momentos de Eric no son la gran cosa jajajajajaaj,pero tratare de hacerlo,bueno,vi el comentario de Zero Lynx,diciendo que iba a esperar a que rainbow dash aparezca,bueno si la deje reeee olvidada y la voy a tratar de meter en un capitulo o capitulos,no se en cual,voy a ser muy amable,soy amable jejejeje,y les voy a preguntar ¿que personaje de la serie quieren que aparezca en el próximo capitulo?,también,que opinan,¿les gusta que la princesa luna se lleve bien con Eric?. Hablando del capitulo,lo tuve que borrar para corregirlo,igual ya lo volví a publicar,ya se que había palabras que faltaban,pero estaba apurado e inspirado. Me pone muy contento,que a la historia la estén siguiendo y le guste. Acá les dejo una pregunta,no vale leer la historia para encontrar la respuesta ;D.**

 **¿Por que Eric se clava espinas?¿Por que estaba tan apurado?**

 **No los busquen,piensen,jajajajaaj,de vez en cuando pondre una parte que diga intermedio,para decir unas cosas y de paso continuar co el juego,hacerles unas preguntas. Hasta luego.**


	16. La venganza de Rainbow Dash

_-¿Señor?,¿Señor?,despierte por favor-_

-hay...que...¿que pasa?

- _Después de que la señorita Twilight,se fuera usted cayo muy cansado arriba de la mesa y también tiro algunas frutas-_

-Bueno,gracias por decirme,y ¿que hora es?-dijo Eric rascándose el ojo y casi cayéndose de la silla

- _Las 10 AM,y cuidado-_

-Bien,yo me voy a pasear,dejare el sistema de alarma a la Mark IV,por si surge algo,ven conmigo tars-

Ya en el pueblo,Eric decide ir a caminar al parque un buen rato y disfrutar el día. Unos 15 minutos después se encuentra con Scootaloo,ella hacia algunos trucos con su scooter,aunque se hubieran conocido ya hace dos días en las dos horas que había pasado con ella y las demás,ya tenia una muy buena amistad,esto se lo explico a Twilight,esto iría en el informe para las princesas

-Hola Scootaloo,no sabía que tenias un scooter-

-Hola Eric,si la otra vez no lo tenia,pero me encanta andar con el y ¿tu que cuentas?

-Yo no cuento mucho,la verdad,ya quiero volver a trabajar con rarity,pero como me cuesta darles mi opinión a las yeguas,yo no soy nadie para criticarlas-

-¿Pero a vos te gusta trabajar con rarity?dijo Scootalo,mientras se sacaba el casco

-Mmmmmm,no,no me molesta,ella es buena,pero no es una jefa gruñona,al menos faltan dos día-

-No creo,si la otra vez Sweetie Belle estaba con nosotros,entonces rarity no se había ido-

-Pero ella dijo que al día siguiente no iba a estar,¿pero que hizo que se tardo bastante?

-Seguro fue el equipaje,ella se lleva todo,literalmente es como si se mudara,pero lo peor,es que todo eso se lo hace cargar a Sweetie Belle o Spike

-¿Spike?¿quien es?-

-Es el ayudante numero uno de Twilight-

-A bueno,tiene mozo y todo,¿que mas puede pedir?¿alguien que le cambie la pluma?,jajajaja-

-De echo,Spike hace eso,y no es mozo,es ayudante-

-A bueno,aunque Twilight no estuviera acá,me cerro la boca-

-Bueno,entonces faltan tres días,que macana-dijo Eric medio apenado.-¿Paseamos un rato?

Hasta las una de la tarde,Scootaloo y Eric se la pasaron hablando y jugando,sin ningún problema,hasta que en un momento,alguien a que Eric le tenia mucho odio apareció frente a ellos.

-Hola Scoot,¿como te va?

-¡Rainbow dash!-dijo Scootaloo yendo hacia ella y dándole un abrazo

-¿Quien te esta acompañando?dijo mirando a Eric

-El se llama Eric,es un nuevo amigo que hice yo y las chicas-

-Bueno,entonces un gusto en conocerte-dijo Rainbow dash levantando el casco

Eric realmente no quería contestar,tal vez su apariencia ya no sea la misma y no lo reconociera,pero ella seguro reconocería su vos.

El solo le estrecho el casco y asintió.

-Al parecer tu amigo no habla mucho,¿les parece si los acompaño?

-¡Siiii!,¿que te parece Eric?

El solo asintió.

Entonces continuaron su marcha,pero esta vez con Rainbow dash,a ella se le ocurrió la idea de ir a comer,ella invitaría.

- _Señor,ya se que no puede responder,pero tendrá que estar todo el día con ellas o asta que Rainbow dash se valla o lo hagan hablar,pero la verdad, de esta yo no puedo sacarlo,lo siento,señor-_

 **(pensamientos Eric)**

-No me dejes por favor,estoy en un apuro muy grande-

 **(Fin pensamientos Eric)**

 **-** Primero fueron a almorzar,en toda la comida,ellas dos platicaban,bueno,sus cosas,mientras que Eric solo comía y miraba su plato,luego volvieron a la rutina de caminar y ver algunas cosas por hay.

-Oye,tu no hablas mucho,Scoo,¿como hiciste amistad con el?,ni habla-dijo rainbow dash medio fastidiada por la actitud del amigo de Scootaloo

-Si,habla,cuando las tres lo conocimos,pasamos dos horas divirtiéndonos-

-Bueno,si no quiere hablar,que no lo haga,yo me voy,tengo nubes que despegar-

-Esta bien Rainbow dash-dijo Scootaloo mientras la abrazaba nuevamente

-Entonces,adiós(tomando vuelo y empezándose a alejar),te veré mas tarde-

-Adiós-dijo Eric accidentalmente,Rainbow dash se detuvo en seco

 **(Pensamientos Eric)**

-¡¿Por que hablaste?!,ya estas metido en problemas-

 **(Fin pensamientos Eric)**

Rainbow dash aterrizo de nuevo.-¿Volverías a repetir el adiós?mirándolo seriamente

Eric trago saliva.-Adios-

Rainbow dash tuvo un Flashback

-¿Te crees mejor que yo?¿Mas fuerte que yo?¿Mas astuta?,pues no eres una presumida que quiere impresionar a los demás para ganarte su atención,¿sabes que?si no hubieras echo esto en tu vida hoy no serias ¡nadie!-

Fin del flash back

Ella sonrió,Eric también sonrió,pensando que no lo había reconocido,pero no,sin que el lo pudiera ver,Rainbow dash fuertemente con el casco delantero derecho lo golpeo en la cara,haciéndolo sangrar de la nariz,Eric cae al suelo,pero consciente,pero le da otro golpe con el izquierdo,mandándolo al suelo.

-¡Rainbow dash!¡¿Que haces?!dijo Scootaloo asustada

-¡E estado esperando este momento desde que me golpeaste aquella vez!¡nadie me golpea y se sale con la suya!

Eric ya estaba echando sangre por la boca,otros ponis se acercaban para ver lo que ocurría

-E...eres...eres una cobarde al golpearme,tu...tu sabes que yo no puedo hacerlo,yo trataba de sobrevivir(volviéndose a parar),no me quedo otra,mas darte una paliza,pero,¿sabes?,si te hubiera golpeado con mas fuerza,habrías muerto-.-Si quieres pelear,vamos a hacerlo justamente,tu y yo alejados del pueblo y sin publico-dijo Eric haciéndose sonar el cuello

En la cabaña,la Mark IV había detectado lo que había ocurrido.

 _-Sistema de alarma activado_

 _-Objetivo:proteger a Eric Stark de posibles ataques_

Y con eso sale volando,rompiendo el techo

De vuelta en el pueblo todos los ponis se dispersaban,mietras que Eric y Rainbow dash se iban preparando para irse

-Rainbow dash,no tienes que hacer esto-dijo Scootaloo muy preocupada

-Lo siento Scoot,pero no voy a permitir que esto pase por alto-.-¿Listo para irte?dijo dirigiéndose a Eric

-Si,pero no se volar-

-Bueno,corre,te espero en el lago-dijo Rainbow dash tomando vuelo

-Por favor Eric,no le hagas daño,ella es mi hermana,es mi única familia-dijo Scootaloo

-Tranquila,no pienso hacerle daño-dijo Eric empezando a correr hacia el lago

Unos siete minutos después,Eric llega al lago y hay mismo se encontraba Rainbow dash,calentando un poco.

-¡Bien acá estoy!¡como tu querías!dijo Eric gritándole ya que estaba un poco lejos de ella

Ella no le contesto,solo abrió las alas y se puso en posición de combate,Eric al ver esto hizo lo mismo,pero a rainbow dash le llamo la atención de como se paro en sus patas traseras y los cascos delanteros los puso en una rara manera

Rainbow dash no dudo y ataco,yendo a toda velocidad,Eric la miraba fijamente y cuando se acerco este mismo la esquivo,pero para la sorpresa de ella,este la agarro con los casco,sus patas traseras,tirándola para atrás de nuevo,se levanta y corre para atacarlo esta vez con sus cascos delanteros,pero le detiene uno y el otro con el que seria su codo y la tira hacia atrás de nuevo,enfadada,va con todas su velocidad hacia el nuevamente,pero sin esfuerzos Eric la esquieva,vuele a correr,pero en menos de esquivarla le hace la clásica traba haciendo que esta vuelva a caer

-¡Ya me tienes cansada!¡pelea!dijo Rainbow dash volando con toda la velocidad posible,Eric lo esquiva,pero lo que no se esperaba,es que ella frenara y le diera una patada muy fuerte en la cara.

Eric se levanta,con la marca de la herradura de Rainbow dash

-¿Que te pareció eso eso?

Eric ni se inmuta y solo se merita a contestar,-Yo no hablaría tan pronto,tal vez seas fuerte,pero no piensas y solo usas fuerza bruta-

-Eso ya lo veremos cuando te deje inconsciente-dijo ella volviendo a volar

Rainbow estaba muy confiada,Eric aprovecho y justo cuando ella lo iba a golpear,el la esquiva y con su casco delantero izquierdo le toca una parte muy delicada del cuello,dejándola inconsciente y fuera de pelea

En eso la Mark IV aparece dispuesta a ayudar,pero ya no había nada que hacer.

-Tars,gracias por enviar la armadura,pero no la necesitaba-dijo Eric mas serio de lo habitual

- _Esta bien señor,pero ¿que va a hacer con Rainbow dash?_

-La llevare con Twilight,ella seguro sabrá que hacer-

Eric agarra a rainbow dash,pesaba,pero eso no importaba,tuvo que rodear el pueblo y pasar por callejones,sin que nadie lo viera,con todo esto ya se hicieron las 6 PM,por suerte cerca de la casa de Twilight no había muchos ponis,así que pudo estar tranquilo.

 **(Penamientos Eric)**

-Ojala que no entre en panico(tocando la puerta)

 **(Fin pensamientos Eric)**

Twilight habre la puerta con una sonrisa,pero esta desaparece al ver a rainbow dash cargada en las espaldas de Eric

-¿Pero que paso?¿Por que Rainbow dash esta inconsciente?

-Yo te lo puedo explicar detalladamente-dijo Eric aun muy serio

Así Eric,le explico todo a Twilight,desde que vio a Scootaloo hasta la pelea

-No pensaba que Rainbow dash llegaría a esos extremos

-Bueno,lo hizo,pero no la golpee-

-¿Y como quedo inconsciente?

-Es que en mi infancia yo aprendí artes marciales y se demasiadas partes vulnerables del cuerpo,incluso partes que si yo tocara,causaría la muerte del individuo-dijo mirando a Rainbow dash que estaba en la cama de Twilight.-Espero que la hagas entrar en razón y le digas de que yo no soy nadie malo,ya que de mi no lo quiso escuchar-

¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?dijo Twilight

-¿Me das un poco de hielo?,la verdad el golpe que me dio,me dejo un poco hinchado y después me iré,necesito encontrar a Scootaloo y decirle que su hermana esta bien,espera un segundo,¿es su hermana?

-Claro,es su hermana adoptiva-dijo ella yendo a la cocina y preparando una bolsa de hielo

Unos diez minutos de parloteo después.

-Bien,ya se desinflamo,me voy,nos vemos otro día o mañana o cuando se presente el momento-dijo Eric abriendo y yéndose

-Adiós Eric,tratare de hacer lo mejor para que Rainbow entre en razón-

 **Continuara**

 **Bien,se que no publique ayer,pero en mi casa estoy sin Internet y lo que lo reparan no lo hacen por que es finde semana,siempre hay una escusa,igual estoy en otro lugar que si hay Internet. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,en mi punto de vista este es mas largo que los demás jajajaja,ok acá les va una pregunta:**

 **¿Por que Rarity se demoro en irse?**

 **Dejen su comentario con la respuesta. Chau.**


	17. Charla y Perdón y un trabajo agotador

_-Señor,le tengo una buena noticia-_

-¿Cual es esa buena noticia?

- _Ya lleva tres días sin trabajar-_

 _-_ Si,ya se tars,gracias por animarme-

-¿ _Le ocurre algo?,lo veo muy deprimido_

-Serias amable de decirme que día es y que fecha-

 _-Si,señor,pero es de la otra dimensión-_

 _-_ Solo dilo-dijo Eric

- _Es 27 de agosto,jueves 18-_

-Es el cumpleaños de mi madre y no estoy hay para saludarla y pasar el tiempo con ella. Tal vez el portal no vuelva a abrirse jamas y el tiempo pasara y pasara hasta que un milagro ocurra-dijo Eric triste

- _Hago el mejor esfuerzo para descubrir una tormenta,pero al momento aparecido ninguna,señor._

 _-_ No es cuestión de apresurarnos,seguro pasaran meses o años para poder regresar. Bueno...cambiando de tema,necesito conseguir un trabajo temporal,así que no perdamos tiempo y salgamos a buscar-

Dicho esto agarro a tars,guardo las armaduras bajo la cama y salio,era un día hermoso,la luz del sol alumbraba gran parte de la tierra en algunos arboles,había sombras ideales para echarse una siesta,pero hoy no,Eric tenia que buscar un trabajo que sea temporal al menos hasta que rarity vuelva. Al estar cerca del pueblo,escucho algo y le pareció familiar la voz.

-supuesto héroe-dijo alguien

-¿Que?¿donde estas?

-Acá arriba-

Eric miro hacia arriba y solo vio una nube muy esponjosa.

-Wow,una nube que habla,eso es algo que no se ve todos los días-dijo Eric

-Pero que siego que eres-la nube desapareció y se dio a ver a Rainbow dash

-(suspiro)¿Vienes por una revancha?,la verdad hoy no estoy de humor-dijo Eric

-Vine a disculparme contigo,por lo que hice ayer,no se que me paso,solo te escuche y supe que era tu voz y bueno ya sabes que ocurrió luego-dijo Rainbow dash esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno,supongo que Twilight te contó con detalles todo,por lo que e pasado,¿no?

-Si,cuando desperté,me dijo que me calmara y me escuchara,pero aun así el golpe que me diste,no me olvido,pero dejaremos todo esto atrás,¿aceptas mis disculpas y empezamos de nuevo?

-por supuesto,perdón por golpearte y haberte dejado inconsciente-dijo Eric un poco apenado

-No te preocupes,no hablemos mas de esto-

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora?-dijo Rainbow dash mientras tomaba un poco de altura-

-Iba a buscar un trabajo temporal,hasta que rarity vuelva-

-Espera,¿trabajas con rarity?

-Si-

-Pero que aburrido debe ser,yo me duermo,con rarity no podría trabajar ni 10 minutos

-Es solo costumbre,yo solo me quedo parado hasta que venga alguien-dijo Eric

-¿Y te va bien?

-Si,me va perfecto,me encanta ese trabajo-

 _-Señor,no sea sarcástico-_

 _-_ Bueno,me va bien,tampoco la gran cosa. Una pregunta,¿Conoces un trabajo,pero que sea temporal y me paguen el mismo día?-dijo Eric ya ansioso por la respuesta

-Conozco uno,te va a gustar-

En el trayecto,Eric conoció mucho mas a Rainbow dash,su fanatismo por los los wonderbolts y que es la pegaso mas rápida de equestria,seguros las armaduras la superarían,es tecnología,nada supera a la tecnología,eso es lo que pensaba Eric,sobre todo que es una pegaso muy presumida y ni siquiera lo dejaba terminar una oración,pero al final los lograron en ese poco tiempo hacer una amistad.

-Entonces tars te ayuda con rarity-

-Si,así es,la verdad rarity cree que soy experto en dar opciones jajaaja-

-Bueno,acá estamos-dijo volviendo a bajar al suelo

-¿Enserio? ¿sweet apple acres?

-Bueno creo que una oportunidad podría darle,pero solo es temporal,eso es lo bueno-dijo Eric

-Bueno,me voy,en el camino vi nubes que hay que despejar,te lo dejo a tu encargo-dijo Rainbow dash alejandose de la vista de Eric

-Bueno Tars,otra vez tu y yo-

 _-Así es señor,usted no necesita mi ayuda en esto-_

-Bueno,hay puedo ver a Applejack-dijo Eric entrando al lugar.

-Hola señorita-

-Hola Eric-dijo ella

-Si,una pregun...¿espera que?

-Hola Eric-

-¿Como es que sabes mi nombre?

-Hoy vino Twlight y me contó todo,entiendo tu situación,no te preocupes,yo no te tengo rencor-

-Te va a gustar escuchar que rainbow dash y yo ya somos amigos-dijo Eric

-¿Cuando ocurrió eso?dijo Applejack

-hoy a la mañana,me pidió disculpas por lo que ocurrió ayer y yo aproveche y también lo hice,la verdad es raro que me pidiera disculpas,pero bueno,eso ya paso-

-Aun tienes que conocer mas a Rainbow dash,no sabes como es-

-Presumida se que es y que no me deja terminar ninguna oración-

-Esta bien,con el tiempo la conocerás mejor,¿me querías preguntar algo?

-Si,¿me podrías dar por hoy un trabajo y pagarme algunos bits?,¿por favor?,los necesito para poder comprar-

Applejack se quedo pensativa,Eric se esperaba un "no" como respuesta.

-Claro,ayúdame en los arboles-

-¿Cuantos son?

-Son 25-

-Hay es mucho,ya me siento cansado,¿que tal si vengo mañana?

-No,vos preguntaste,vos ayudas

Como Eric no tenia mucha experiencia, a el le tocaron 10 y a Applejack 15. Ella no se tardo mucho,pero Eric,se tardo demasiado,en el quinto árbol que patio se lastimo el casco,una escusa para no hacer nada,igual le quedaría pendientes los demás,cuando se curo de su casco 15 minutos después,volvió al trabajo,termino a las cuatro,comenzó a la 1 PM y termino a las 4 PM,solo eran 10 arboles y no contenían muchas manzanas.

Luego Eric fue hacia donde estaba Applejack.

-Ya termine,por fin,un duro trabajo,entonces ¿esto es todo?

-Eso es todo-dijo Applejack con su clásico acento sureño.-Toma(agarrando una bolsa con bits)hay 24 bits,buen trabajo-

-Gracias,esto me va a servir para comprar alimento,ya me quiero hacer una ensalada,bueno esta bien,hasta luego applejack

-Adiós Eric-

Con este día completo,Eric se dirigió hacia al bosque,aunque desde sweet apple acres hacia el bosque seria un largo camino,tal vez aproveche y compre unas ricas peras.

 **Continuara.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y perdón por no publicar esta semana,tenia muchos estudios,muy bien hasta luego.**


	18. Segundo Intermedio

**Hola a todos¿como le va?,espero que bien,esta semana estuve muy ocupado y ayer recién publique otro capitulo,no se si a muchos les gusto que Rainbow dash se disculpara,ya se que es raro,pero tampoco quiero que en toda la historia Eric se este ocultando constantemente,bueno de Applejack no hay mucho que decir,total en el capitulo se sabe. Un dato curioso,en la pelea Rainbow dash y Eric,el sabia artes marciales desde pequeño,ya que venia de una familia rica,no había problema,con el tiempo se irán descubriendo cosas,por ejemplo,¿por que se puede para en dos patas y mantener el equilibro tan bien?.**

 **Déjenme sus criticas en los comentarios,todas son bienvenidas,total me va a ayudar a mejorar la historia,yo me divertí mucho haciendo estos capítulos,voy a tratar de publicar seguido,si no es que los estudios me atrapan. Bueno,hasta luego.**


	19. Reencuentro y Una Noticia

**Hola,tiempo sin publicar,bueno decidí que Eric narre de vez en cuando.**

Ya pasaron seis meses desde que llegue a equestria,y estos meses fueron muy complicados desde el regreso de rarity,ya que tuvo mucho éxito en canterlot con su nueva linea de vestidos,¿y por que complicados?,bueno,cada tres semanas masomenos,a rariry se le ocurría nuevos vestidos y como eran muy famosos,el lugar estaba llenos de yeguas,el problema era que ese lugar tenia un solo empleado,claro que rarity ayudaba,pero la mayoría lo hacia yo,me pedían mis opciones de tal vestido,por suerte tenia a tars,pero lo mas ridículo,era que me pedían que les sacara una foto para recordar lo que se habían puesto,estaba muy cansado,continuamente era lo mismo,lo peor de todo era la paga,solo ganaba 33 bits,tenia que ganar mas trabajando en Sweet apple Acres,esto para una nueva cama ni me alcanzaba,ya que la que tengo se rompió cuando deje la Mark III arriba.

Un día decidí salir de la cabaña y aprovechar lo bello de la mañana y también porque era sábado,me encontré algunos ponis en peligro,pero aparecía rainbow dash y los rescataba,me hace acordar cuando yo quería rescatarlos,claro en la cabaña,en la armaduras yo ya no entro,pero tars se puede encargar,ella aparecía y terminaba todo,me paso algo interesante cuando caminaba cerca de la estación del tren.

- _Dígame señor,¿disfruta de la mañana?-_

 _-_ No,no la disfruto,pienso en el lunes,creo que voy a tener que volver a trabajar en la granja,no me agrada la idea-dijo Eric decaído

Pero al momento de pasar por la estación vi a muchos ponis saliendo,muchos eran unicornios,se nota que algunos eran de alta sociedad,pero otros no,pero en toda esa multitud logre ver a alguien que yo había ayudado,es la poni que había sido atrapada por esos maliantes

-¿ _Señor?¿se encuentra bien?,se quedo parado-_

 _-_ Es la poni que rescate tars,¿Te acuerdas?-

- _No señor,no lo tengo en mis datos-_

Camino directamente hacia ella,primero tengo que aclararle quien soy.

-Hola-

-Hola,¿puedo ayudarlo?

-No se si me recuerdas,creo que no,me llamo Eric,soy el humano que te salvo

-¿Acaso eres el que me cargo al hospital?

-Así es,soy yo-

-¡¿Como te va?!,¡¿Pero que te paso?!,eres muy diferente-dijo la poni contenta

-Nunca supe tu nombre¿cual es?-dijo Eric

-Me llamo Esmeralda,me había olvidado de decirtelo

Esmeralda era una poni de tierra,color amarillo,con una crin negra,con ojos violeta claro y una cutie mark con un pincel y un lápiz cruzado

-¿Que paso que cambiaste de apariencia?

-Bueno tuve una charla con las princesas-dijo Eric presumiendo

-¿Conociste a las princesas?,eso es un honor-

-Bueno,no las conocí,resulta,bueno es una historia complicada-

-Dime,tengo el día libre,vallamos a comer algo-

Pase el día con esmeralda,fue divertido,le pregunte como le había ido con su pata lastimada,me dijo que no fue gran cosa,se tuvo que quedar en el hospital unas horas. Al día siguiente se fue hacia canterlot a quedarse con su hermano,pero es raro,creí que aya vivían unicornios,pero quien soy yo para juzgar a alguien,después de comer,y explicarle de por que soy un pegaso,pase a explicarle como me acostumbre a vivir en equestria,con todo esto se paso el día,y nos separamos a la entrada del bosque,me despedí,y seguí rumbo hacia la cabaña.

-Descansar me va a hacer bien-dijo Eric sentándose en la cama media rota

 _-Señor,le tengo una noticia,es sobre el portal-dijo Tars desde la armadura_

 _-_ Dímelo rápido-

- _La mark VI,paso por el portal hace dos horas-_

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les haya gustado,comenten,hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	20. Un Regreso Inesperado

¿En donde se encuentra la armadura Tars?

 _-Se encuentra a 3 horas de acá señor-_

 _-_ Entonces en marcha,no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Eric

Salgo de la cabaña,rumbo hacia el lugar donde la armadura había aterrizado,ya eran las 11 PM,tenia demasiado sueño,tardaría 3 horas,pero no iba a dejar que me ganara,esta era la oportunidad de volver a mi casa,pero no antes sin despedirme. Tars me explico que el portal se mantendría abierto por 4 horas tiempo suficiente,mi plan seria,despedirme de todas,decirle a celestia,si es que esta presente que me volviera humano,agarrar la armadura y volar hacia el portal,dejaría escondidas las demás cerca del portal,así no se me hace mucho problema,ya tenia todo asegurado

-¿Este es el lugar tars?

- _Si señor,este es el lugar en donde la armadura aterrizo-_

-Es un lugar...muy grande-

Era un campo muy grande a lo lejos se veía una gran montaña,acompañada con una cascada y de hay un gran lago,seria muy complicado encontrar la armadura,solo tenia que encontrar una maleta roja.

-Dime Tars,¿como es posible que la armadura pasara por el portal?,yo creí que no había logrado pasar-

 _-Lo mismo creía yo señor,pero en la noches yo analizaba el clima,en su mundo el portal fue creado por una tormenta eléctrica,pero este apareció de la nada,es muy posible que otro aparezca-_

 _-_ Muy bien,eso me pone contento-

 _-Su voz presenta tristeza,¿acaso no quiere irse,señor?_

-Si,es lo que deseo,pero ya me acostumbre a vivir acá,pero aya tengo a mi familia,acá solo soy un conocido,pero estos últimos meses me aceptaron-

- _Usted es el que decide,tiene tiempo hasta que el portal aparezca-_

Pasaron dos horas y Eric aun seguía buscando la armadura,el campo era muy grande y era difícil encontrar una maleta.

 _-Dígame señor,¿le agrada haberse encontrado con su nueva amiga?_

Eric se ruborizo.-¿Que?,Tars tu no puedes preguntar eso,no sabía que eras capaz-

 _-Discúlpeme,no era mi intención,pero hay mucho que usted no conoce de mi-_

Después de otra hora mas Eric logro encontrar lo que buscaba,la maleta había quedado arriba de un árbol,resulta que se oculto adentro del bosque,al parecer cayo en picada,rompiendo algunas ramas gruesas de este mismo.

-Esto no es problema para mi,Applejack me a ayudado a mejorar en esto de patear arboles-dijo Eric apunto de patear. ¡Aquí vamos!(pateando).

- _No paso nada señor-_

-Gracias por decirme Tars,no me di cuenta-

 _-No hay de que señor-_

-Ni siquiera te das cuenta del sarcasmo-

 _-Yo no fui programado para entender el sarcasmo señor-_

-¿Pero como pudiste hacerme esa pregunta antes?,si vos no sabes que es tener amigos-

 _-Ya le dije señor,usted no sabe mucho de mi-_

-Bueno,aquí vamos de nuevo(pateando)-

Esta vez si se termino cayendo,casi lastimando a Eric,pero por suerte no ocurrió nada

-Bien Tars objetivo numero uno completado,ahora...

Pero una fuerte viento se levanto empujando a Eric para adelante,después para atrás,así continuamente.

-¿Tars que ocurre?

- _Señor,no se lo que ocurre-_

De repente en el cielo aparecen un montón de rayos,dando paso a un gran portal,más grande y color rojo

-No...¡de nuevo!-

Esta ves Eric no se pudo agarrar,ya que manos no tenia y esta vez la armadura no se podía poner

 **Continuara.**


	21. El regreso a Equestria

**Hola,mucho tiempo si publicar,bueno a la escuela le falta poco para terminar,así que es mejor prepararse. Continuemos.**

Eric se despertó con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza,se encontraba en la playa,su vista aun estaba un poco borrosa,lo que logro ver es un montón de arboles destruidos alrededor de el,se trato de incorporar,se acaricio la cabeza,pero lo que le llamo la atención, es que el ya no era un pegaso,volvió a ser humano.

-Mi cuerpo,¡vuelvo a tener mi cuerpo!...pero,¿que paso?¿tars sabes que paso?¿tars?

Eric pudo ver que su armadura había quedado muy dañada y tars no respondía.

-Esto no me gusta para nada,creo que estoy cerca de mi casa,que bueno que estoy muy aislado de la ciudad-dijo Eric levantandose,pero vio que su pierna estaba muy lastimada y sangraba demasiado.

-Esto va a costar demasiado-dijo Eric esforzándose demasiado

Tenia razón,el estaba cerca de su casa,pero al estar herido y cargar la armadura dañada,se tardo bastante.

-Hogar dulce ho...¿que paso acá?dijo mirando el interior de la casa.-Demonios al parecer mi ayudantes no vinieron mas,y mi casa quedo muy sucia,pasaron muchos meses-

Eric bajo al garaje,donde también guardaba sus otras armaduras,bueno,las que había,se dedico a reiniciar a tars

-Bienvenido de vuelta tars-

 _-Hola señor,es un gusto volver a hablar con usted-_

-Que bueno,por que te voy a pedir mucha ayuda-

 _-Señor,su pierna esta sangrando y su ropa esta rasgada-_

-No hay tiempo,tengo un plan,vamos a volver a equestria-

 _-Tiene suerte señor,hay muchos portales que aparece y se van,no se que esta ocurriendo-_

-¿Esos portales llevan a equestria?

 _-Creo que llevarían a partes de equestria-_

-Si hay muchos portales,creare un aparato,que pueda absorber su poder y poder regresar cuando se me de las ganas a mi mundo-

 _-¿Como lo creara señor?-_

 _-_ Me sobra la inteligencia,ademas con la tecnología que tengo,no voy a tener problemas-Ademas,voy a construir otra armadura,un pegaso de hierro-

-¿Esta seguro que puede hacerlo?-

-Claro,me acuerdo como es un pegaso-dijo Eric

-Pero primero,me voy a curar mi pierna,ya me siento muy cansado,perdí demasiada sangre...y limpio el piso manchado-

Pasaron bastantes horas y Eric ya estaba mejor,con la pierna vendada,aun no sabía con que se había lastimado,al parecer la caída fue demasiada fuerte.

-¿Alguna noticia de lo que ocurrió estos meses tars?

 _-Bueno estuve en muchas redes sociales,y al parecer dos días después de que usted fue tragado por el portal,muchos se preguntaron donde estaba y esto alarmo a todos en Brasil,pero después de 6 días,su amigo Lucas,hablo por usted,acá tengo la grabación-_

 _-Señor lucas,señor lucas,¿usted sabe algo de la desaparición del Señor Eric?_

 _-Conociéndolo a el seguro se habrá tomado unas vacaciones,sin decirle a alguien-_

 _-¿Que pasara con la industria?,¿Seguirán produciendo vehículos?_

 _-La industria de auto motriz Audi seguirá produciendo,yo soy su mano derecha,yo estaré a cargo asta que el vuelva. No se dice mas_

 _-Fin de la grabación_ señor-

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y todo el trabajo valió la pena,solo faltaba el color

- _Felicidades señor,ahora falta el aparato para el portal-_

-¿Eso?,ha no,ya lo termine-dijo Eric yendo al escritorio y levantando un triangulo-

- _¿Otro reactor señor?_

-Es parecido a uno,pero no tiene energía,cuando pase por el portal,este aparato se encargara de absorber todo su poder y se quedara adentro,para cuando quiera volver,solo lo tengo que levantar y el mismo portal me traera-

- _Muy inteligente señor-_

-Hoy mismo vamos a regresar,y como aya no tengo nada de comer,me encargare de llevar reservas-

- _Señor,tengo una pregunta,¿por que quiere volver?,¿Acaso usted no deseaba estar de vuelta en su mundo?_

 _-_ Bueno,respondiéndote,acá no hay nada que me divierta,se famoso,esta bueno,tenes todo,pero con el tiempo te aburrís y no sabes que hacer,ademas trabajar para rarity me ayudo a comprender que no todo el mundo va estas para ayudarte y hacer todos por vos,tenes que hacerlo por tu propia cuenta y a tu manera,a parte que ni se cocinar,mi madre me trato de ayudar,pero estaba muy ocupado con mis estudios,ademas aprendí a socializar un poco con los demás,acá si voy por las calles,todas la chicas vienen corriendo hacia mi y solo me piden un autógrafo,es por eso que cree este artefacto,para estar entre las dos dimensiones,pero equestria ahora va a hacer mi hogar y voy a estar tranquilo de que puedo regresar a mi dimensión y aparecer por hay así todos están tranquilos,ademas lucas se encarga de la industria-

- _Ya me quedo mucho mas claro señor-_

 _-_ Iré a buscar comida y bebida,cosas simples-dijo Eric yéndose del garaje-

Después de una media hora Eric ya estaba listo para irse,para irse a su nuevo hogar

-Bien ya tengo comida,algunas sabanas para la cama,herramientas,tecnología y una cómoda almohada-

 _-Tengo lecturas de que un portal se abrirá en una hora-_

Eric se dirijo afuera,con su nueva armadura en forma de maleta,camino 15 minutos asta llegar al punto en donde el portal se abriría. Lo que quedaba de la hora paso rápido,y como dijo Tars el portal se abrió,este era mas tranquilo,y ni siquiera lo atraía por la fuerza,Eric camino tranquilamente hacia el,y lo atravesó tranquilamente,adentro,el aparato se encargo de absorber todo el poder que este mismo tenia,sano y salvo llego a un bosque en equestria,a su suerte,sabía en cual estaba. Volvió a ser un pegaso,el hechizo aun seguía,la maleta la llevaba en sus espaldas y su bolso con todas las cosas arriba de ella,después de dos horas de caminata llego a la cabaña

-Bueno aca estamos,ojala que mis armaduras sigan hay-Dijo Eric abriendo la puerta,pero para su mala fortuna,no estaban hay y la cabaña parecía estar como si estuviese abandonada hace mucho tiempo.

Acomodo todo dejo la armadura abajo de la cama,bien oculta, y fue corriendo al pueblo lo mas rápido posible,tardo una media hora,ya que conocía muchos atajos,al llegar al pueblo,quedo impresionado por lo que veía,a lo lejos había un gran castillo.

¿Pero...que paso acá?

 **Continuara.**

 **Espero a lo que lean,les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya lo venia pensando hace mucho,muy bien,hasta luego.**


	22. ¿Cuanto tiempo paso?

**Hola,mucho tiempo si escribir,estaba pensando dejarla abandonada por que había perdido bastantes lectores,pero seguiré publicándola aunque nadie la lea :D**

-¿por que hay un castillo hay? esto es raro,muy raro.

Eric empezó a caminar por el pueblo,estaba todo tranquilo como era habitual,pero aun seguía pensando en lo que sucedía. Se fue acercando a castillo poco a poco,cuando llego se animo a tocar la puerta. Espero un poco,pero se sorprendió al ver quien la habría

-¿Twilight?(asombrado)

-¿Eric?(sorprendida)

Eric no podía creerlo,Twilight lucia muy diferente,ahora tenia alas y estaba un poquito mas flaca y alta.

-¡Eric no puedo creerlo,volviste!,creíamos que te habías ido para siempre. Pasa,pasa,seguro tenes mucho de que contarme.

Eric entra al castillo aun impresionado. Una hora después,se encontraban Twilight se encontraba sentada en lo que parecía ser su trono,mientras que Eric se encontraba parado. El le había explicado todo a ella,lo del portal,su armadura nueva,y su nuevo reactor para el portal.

-Muy interesante Eric,pero es bueno que volvieras.

-Me atrevo a preguntar,¿por que eres una alicornio? ¿como es posible que tengas un castillo?

-Yo recibí un paquete de las princesa celestia,venia un libro de Star Swirl el barbado acompañado de una carta,que decía que tenia un hechizo incurable-Hizo una pausa-recite el hechizo y por accidente el elemento más poderoso,la magia,lanzo una luz contra los demás y cambio el color de estos. Luego ayude a cada una de las chicas a recuperar sus elementos,escribí la solución en el libro y luego nos dimos un abra...(interrumpida)

-No me tenes que dar cada detalle.

-Bueno,entonces luego el elemento de la magia se enciende y los demás también haciendo que me lleven al cielo en donde aparece la princesa celestia y me dice todos mi recuerdos,luego de eso,ella misma me transforma en un alicornio.

-Wow,una historia muy interesante,y el castillo,¿por que tenes uno?.

-Me enfrente a Tirek(lo mira y este tenia una cara de querer saber).(Suspiro) bueno...

-Genial,pero con mi ayuda lo hubieras derrotado enseguida-dijo riéndose-

-No presumas.

Eric ya se iba del castillo,pero recordó una pregunta que tenia que hacerle a ella.

-Para,para,para y para,¿cuanto tiempo paso desde que me fui?

-Desde que te fuiste...bueno,un año.

-¡Un año!

Twilight se asusto

-Pero si en mi dimensión apenas estuve un día.

-Ya lo averiguaras,nos vemos-dijo cerrando la puerta-.

-Tars,¿alguna idea?.

 _-¿Si señor?._

 _-_ ¿Tienes alguna idea?.

- _¿investigación?_.

-Si. Es hora de ponernos a investigar.

Ya en la cabaña Eric abrió el bolso que traía y saco con mucha complicación un aparato que parecía una tablet,extendió los cascos y todo el cuarto se ilumino,aparecieron un montón de archivos,códigos,vídeos etc.

-Necesito música-dijo Eric haciendo aparecer una minie pantalla llena de listas,nada mejor que Back in Black

El tema empezó a sonar,aparecieron un montón de cuadros,la mayoría tenia planos de la armadura del pegaso,armamento y listas de descubrimientos que el había echo y muchas otras cosas mas

-abramos una nueva lista-dijo haciendo aparecer un nuevo cuadro-.

-Bueno,el portal apareció y me trago,haciéndome aparecer en mi dimensión,era humano,y estaba herido,volví a mi hogar a prepararme para regresar,construí una nueva armadura,no se si habrá mejoras. Pero lo importante paso todo un año desde que me fui,y ocurrieron un montón de cosas. Mi análisis llega a que el tiempo acá y en mi dimensión tienen una inmensa diferencia. Pero esto pudo se ocasionado por ese portal rojo,tal vez era muy diferente a los otros,el nombre que le adopto es el "portal del tiempo".

Eric junta sus casco y se cierra el cuadro,habré un archivo y este contenía los planos del reactor del portal.

-Se me hizo bastante útil este aparato,me vas a servir mucho,pero aun tengo que averiguar sobre el portal del tiempo,tal vez aya sido suerte que me llevara a mi dimensión,pero puede que si la próxima me lo encuentro,me lleve a otra linea de tiempo de Equestria o mi mundo.

- _¿quiere que anote eso señor?_

-No,no,no es necesario-dijo Eric abriendo otro cuadro-. Ahora voy a investigar las alas de Twilight.

 **Continuara.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado,dejen sus reviews,hasta el próximo capitulo**


	23. El Imperio de Cristal en peligro

**Hola,acá les traigo otro capitulo,bastante pronto,es muy raro de mi parte. ¿Sera que tengo mucho tiempo libre?. Bueno,lo que importa acá es que les traje un nueva parte de esta historia,que la disfruten.**

 **El Imperio de Cristal en peligro.**

 **(primera parte)**

El solo traído por Celestia ya había salido,las aves ya cantaban y todos los ponis hacían sus cosas diarias,incluyendo a Eric,la investigación de las alas de Twilight lo saco de quicio. Lo único que pudo descubrir es cuanto median. Había ido a la Boutique Carrusel de rarity,primero que nada ella se llevo una gran sorpresa al verlo,lo mismo el,pero el sabia que tenia que hacer algo. Si así es,tenia que trabajar,si se iba a quedar en Equestria necesitaba trabajar muchas horas mas. Claro que primero ella le pregunto por había desaparecido todo un año y el le tuvo que contar todo,una media hora perdida. Rarity no le había dicho nada de trabajar,pero cuando el dijo "necesitas" ella misma lo agarro con su magia y lo llevo hacia a puerta. Pobre Eric,es el hijo de Tony Stark y tiene que ayudar a una diseñadora. Es demasiado educado.

-Ojala que me valla muy bien hoy.

-Claro que te va a ir bien,tu eres muy bueno en esto-dijo yendo para las escaleras

-Claro que si-dijo Eric viendo como rarity subía las escaleras y desaparecía de su vista-. Bien Case,¿listo para ayudar?.

- _Claro señor,es un gusto poder ayudarlo. Pero ¿por que me elijo a mi?_

-Tars necesita un descanso y lo deje al cuidado de la cabaña,esta conectado a vos,así que si pasa algo el te lo va a decir para que me lo digas.

-Vas a ayudarme con las yeguas,ella siempre quieren un vestido. Y con tu ayuda se lo vamos a dar. Ademas aproveche y en mi dimensión te instale un programa sobre todos los vestidos _._ Los tenes en tu memoria.

- _Entendido señor._

Pasaron 15 minutos y vio por la puerta que una yegua se acercaba,Eric la reconocía,era Esmeralda,después de todo un año ¿ella seguía en poniville?. Por surte no lo vio. Esto lo ponía incomodo,agarro el traje que rarity le dejo colgado en un maniquí y se lo puso como respectivo uniforme,se acomodo la crin de otra manera y espero en la puerta,teniendo la esperanza que no lo reconociera.

-Buen día señor-dijo ella entrando al lugar,guardando una bolsista en la mochila que traía-.

-Buenos días-dijo Eric poniendo vos mas gruesa-. ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

-Vera,hoy tengo que ir a un baile muy importante y necesito un vestido con un color llamativo.

-Claro señorita,espere un momento-dijo Eric

Eric se fue a un perchero donde había una buena variedad de vestidos.

-¿que color?. Ella quiere un vestido con color llamativo-decía Eric a Case susurrándole-. A ver-agarrando un vestido-. ¿Rojo?-Case no dice nada-. ¿Amarrilo?-tampoco dice nada-.

Dos minutos de estar buscando y que Case no le diga nada,encuentra un vestido muy hermoso.

-Wow,un vestido color agua marina-dijo Eric mientras lo admiraba-.

- _Ese podría ser muy útil señor,según los datos que tengo,ese color es muy raro y a la vez muy difícil de conseguir._

-Señorita,este vestido le iría muy bien-dijo Eric mostrando el atuendo-.

abriendo los ojos como platos,dijo.

-Es precioso,me encanta,ya mismo me lo voy a probar-agarro el vestido y se fue hacia el probador-

Después de 6 minutos,ella sale luciendo muy hermosa. Eric seguía sintiendo que era un humano,pero no podía evitar quedar maravillado por su belleza

-¿Como me veo caballero?-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-.

-Se ve hermosa señorita,le queda muy bien.

-Muchas gracias. Entonces me lo llevare,espéreme un momento.

Tres minutos después,ella sale como estaba antes,pero Eric seguía mirándola disimuladamente mientras trataba de ver cual era el precio del vestido.

-Serian... 2500 bits señorita.

Ella se sorprendió.

¡Glup!... N-no sabia que salia tan caro,solo tengo 1900 bits.

Eric vio la cara triste de Esmeralda. Se le ocurrió una idea,¿pero que diría Rarity?. Cuando se entere tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias.

-Sabe,se lo voy a cobrar a 1900 bits,pero esto queda entre nosotros.

-¿Enserio?. ¡Gracias!-dijo Esmeralda muy emocionada-.

-No hay de qu... Es interrumpido,ya que ella le da un beso.-

-Se lo agradezco demasiado-dijo ella agarrando su casco derecho,dándole los bits y agarrando el vestido.- Nos vemos caballero-dijo ella saliendo del lugar.

Eric solo estaba sorprendido,con los ojos abiertos como plato.

 _-¿Señor?. ¿Puede oírme?. Parece que no_

-Fuiste muy amable lo que hiciste de tu parte Eric.

Se da la vuelta.

-¿Como sabes?.

-Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras,pude escuchar lo ultimo y logre ver que te dio un beso-dijo rarity maravillada por la escena tan dulce.

-¿No estas enojada por lo del vestido?. No lo vendí al precio original-.

-Lo hiciste por ella,es lo que importa,no me voy a enojar-hizo una pausa-ese vestido ya estaba hace mucho y demasiadas yeguas no lo querían por ese color,pero es hermoso-llevándose un casco a la cabeza y siendo dramática-. La verdad no entiendo el gusto de la otras.

Llegaron las dos de la tarde y Rarity había dejado que Eric se fuera temprano,claro sin antes pagarle. Esta vez fue un gran pago,eran 900 bits,era hermoso,por fin podría comprarse bastante comida o comer en un restaurante.

¿No es genial Case?. 900 bits,fenomenal.

- _Claro que si señor. Me atrevo a decir que usted presenta interés de aparearse con la yegua llamada Esmeralda._

-¡¿que?!. ¡No!,¿como podes preguntar eso? y ¿como llegaste a pensarlo?

 _-Bueno llegue a pensarlo cuando le hable y usted no respondió._

 _-_ ¿Cuando fue eso?

 _-¿Ve?. No recuerda el momento que le hable._

Aunque eran las dos y media de la tarde,Eric se fue a un restaurante a comer,por primera vez no tendría que robar nada para poder alimentarse. Se había pedido un sándwich de margarita,la primera vez que comía eso y le había gustado,también por que era un pegaso y su gusto por la comida había cambiado.

- _Señor,recibí un mensaje de Tars,tiene que ir lo mas rápido posible a la cabaña._

Eric solo termino lo que le quedaba del sándwich,suspiro,se levanto y dejo siete bits en la mesa.

-¿Que ocurrió?.

- _No tengo mas información señor._

Eric entro al bosque y se dirijo por un atajo que el conocía,acababa de comer,el pensaba que se podría quedar un rato mas,pero si es una noticia urgente,es mejor no descansar,fue a todo galope y se tardo 10 minutos en llegar.

abriendo la puerta de la cabaña.

-¡Tars!. ¿Que ocurre?

- _Mire el mapa señor._

Eric se paro en dos patas y extendió sus casco delanteros,con eso,toda la cabaña se ilumino. Abrió un cuadro que titilaba y al hacerlo apareció el mapa de toda Equestria.

 _-Mire a la izquierda para arriba señor._

Mira hacia donde Tars le había indicado.

-¿El Imperio de Cristal?. ¿Que pasa en ese lugar?.

- _Al parecer hay mucho peligro,un portal gigantesco apareció en las afueras del Imperio. Lamento decirle esto,se perdieron cinco vidas._

Eric puso una cara de preocupación. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

-Tars,Case. Pónganse en linea con la armadura

Eric saca la armadura debajo de la cama,presiona una parte de esta misma y esta se habré,hasta formar un pegaso de hierro. Agarra el reactor que lo trajo a Equestria y se lo pone a la armadura.

-Al momento no necesitare el reactor original,el que tiene el poder del portal le dará la suficiente energía

Se vuelve a poner en dos patas,dándole la espalda a la armadura y esta se habré agarrando a Eric. Metido ya en esta misma camina hacia fuera.

- _Tars,Case,informe._

 _-Propulsores listos,energía al 100% de su capacidad-dijo Tars._

 _-Armamento listo,repulsores cargados-dijo Case._

 _-Estamos listo para volar._

Con esto ultimo sale volando lo mas rápido posible,Eric no va a permitir que mas vidas se pierdan. Después de tres super sonicos,logra llegar al Imperio de Cristal. No podía creer lo que veía,era un inmenso portal naranja,capaz de poder tragare todo a su paso. Al parecer en el Imperio ya estaban percatados y estaban poniendo un campo protector,algunos guardias salvaban a los ponis que estaban en la estación de tren. El portal se acercaba,dos ponis se quedaron atrás y el campo se cerraba.

- _Tengo que rescatarlos._

 _-Señor es arriesgado._

 _-No me importa. ¡Vamos!_

Eric fue a toda velocidad,el portal se estaba acercando y empezaba a tragarse todo a su paso,los ponis empezaban a ser atraídos,pero algo los sujeta con mucha fuerza y se los lleva hacia el campo casi cerrándose,logra meterlos y salvarlos,pero el estaba siendo atraído por el portal.

-¡M-maldición!. ¡Mas fuerza!

- _Falla de los propulsores._

 **Continuara.**

 **¿Les gusto?. El super sonico no seria la Rain-ploción Sónica,los propulsores de la armadura van mas rápido. No se si soy bueno dejando las cosas en suspenso pero es lo que trate de crear acá,este capitulo sin duda es mas largo que todo los demás,espero que le haya gustado y si pueden comenten,dejen sus criticas,acepto cualquiera,me ayuda a mejorar. hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	24. El Imperio de Cristal corre peligro

**Ciao come stai. D'accordo?. Valió la pena estudiar mucho italiano en el colegio,aunque esto es básico. No,no me ayudo el traductor,lo digo por si se lo preguntaban. Dejando esto aun lado. Les traigo la segunda parte del capitulo El Imperio de Cristal en peligro. Ojala haberlos dejado en suspenso,que malo que soy. Cambie el titulo a El Imperio de cristal corre peligro. Bueno,disfruten.**

 _Anteriormente._

 _\- ¿El Imperio de Cristal?. ¿Que pasa en ese lugar?._

 _\- Al parecer hay mucho peligro,un portal gigantesco apareció en las afueras del Imperio. Lamento decirle esto,se perdieron cinco vidas._

 _(...)_

 _\- Al momento no necesitare el reactor original,el que tiene el poder del porta,le dará la suficiente energía._

 _(...)_

 _\- Propulsores listos,energía al 100% de su capacidad- dijo Tars_

 _\- Armamento listo,repulsores cargados- dijo Case_

 _\- Estamos listos para volar._

 _Ahora._

 **El Imperio de Cristal en Peligro(segunda parte)**

\- ¿!Falla de propulsores!?

Eric era rápidamente atraído por el portal

\- _Estoy tratando de reactivarlos- dijo Tars_

 _-_ Sácame de la armadura tars- dijo rindiéndose ante la situación-. Activa el reactor del portal y que se haga cargo.

Con esto Eric es expulsado a toda velocidad de la armadura,con ayuda de sus alas muy difícilmente se mantuvo en el aire mientras salia disparado velozmente.

\- Adiós amigos...- dijo Eric mientras veía a la armadura ser tragada por el portal.

Dentro del portal,la armadura volaba sin rumbo alguno,en el pecho de esta misma el reactor empezó a brillar muy fuerte. El reactor se separo de la armadura,rayos le caían y Eric estando ya en el suelo y en un lugar bastante alejado,pudo ver como el portal se cerraba. Aliviado y apenado,se sienta en el suelo y se relaja.

Eric suspiro aliviado por lo recién ocurrido.- Que bueno,al fin acabo. Pero e perdido a mis dos mejores compañeros.

En un balcón lo bastante grande que pertenecía al castillo se encontraba una alicornio que acababa de observar todo lo ocurrido.

-Princesa Cadence- dijo un guardia de cristal.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

Logramos rescatar a casi todos. Los dos ponis que quedaron atrás fueron rescatados por un pegaso de metal. Perdimos a cinco ponis de cristal,fueron tragados por esa cosa gigante.

\- Traigan a ese pegaso- dijo Cadence seria

Eric se encontraba aun sentado pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

 **Pensamientos Eric.**

\- ¿Que voy a hacer sin esa armadura?. Ademas de que las otras desaparecieron y lo peor es que perdí a Tars y Case.

 **Fin pensamientos Eric.**

\- Hey,muchacho- dijo una vos atrás de Eric

Eric se dio vuelta.- ¿Eh?

Pudo ver a un guardia que era de cristal.

\- Ven conmigo,la princesa quiere verte.

\- ¿Otra princesa mas?. Este mundo necesita menos princesas.

\- ¿Como dijo?.

\- Nada.

El campo de magia que protegía a todo el reino se abrió un poco para dar paso al guardia y a Eric. Todos los ponis seguían preocupados,muchos lo miraban a el y se murmuraban cosas. Llegaron rápido al castillo y el guardia lo guió a la sala del trono.

\- Princesa Cadence,acá le traigo al pegaso que me pidio- dijo señalando el guardia a Eric.

\- Muchas gracias,puede retirarse- dijo Cadence.

El guardia se retiro y Eric quedo frente a la princesa. Había un gran silencio.

\- Hola,soy Eric Stark,un gusto en conocerla princesa- dijo Eric haciendo una reverencia

\- El gusto es mio. No creía que eras tan educado,para ser una criatura.

\- ¿Como sabe eso?- Pregunto Eric sorprendido

\- No te puedo decir eso.

\- Adivino. ¿Celestia?

\- Eres listo,me sorprendes.

\- Si también se que eres la sobrina de Celestia,estas casada con un tal Shining Armor y que ustedes dos lideran este imperio.

\- ¿Como es sabes todo eso? - Pregunto asombrada ella.

\- Tengo mis trucos. Dejando esto de un lado. ¿Por que me quería acá?

\- El portal que apareció me tiene muy preocupada y no quiero que le pase nada a mis habitantes.

\- Lastima,ya se te murieron cinco.

\- ¡¿Como te atreves a decir eso?!. Tu no eres el quien sufrió ser tragado por una cosa así

\- Discúlpeme enserio, hoy a sido un día complicado. Descubrí sentimientos ocultos. Lamento haberle dicho eso.

\- La muerte de esos cinco ponis es algo que no se puede remediar. La cosa que llevabas puesta. ¿Que era?

\- Era mi armadura,pero fue tragada por el portal.

\- Espera. ¿Acaso eso era un portal?. Entonces esos ponis debieron ser trasladados a... Fue interrumpida por Eric

\- Discúlpeme,pero no se haga ilusiones- dijo Eric caminando hacia un ventanal-. Esos portales son mortales y hay muchos mas de donde vinieron esos. El mas peligroso es el portal del tiempo.

\- ¿Que podría causar ese portal?

\- La desaparición de tu Imperio,con gusto

A Cadence solo se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Todo quedo en silencio. Hasta que un guardia unicornio entro llevando con su magia un pequeño artefacto.

\- Princesa,encontramos este artefacto extraño fuera del campo de protección.

Eric salio de sus pensamientos y se dirigió al guardia

\- El reactor del portal,genial- dijo tratando de agarrarlo

El guardia solo le alejo el artefacto y se lo dio a Cadence.

\- ¿Como que el reactor del portal?

\- Se lo voy a hacer sencillo,esa cosa contiene al portal naranja que vio antes.

Ella solo lo tiro,estaba asustada.

\- ¿E-eso contiene al portal?

\- No lo tires,podría quebrarse y los dos portales que contiene podrían quedar libres

\- ¿Cuantos hay en es artefacto?- dijo Cadence preocupada.

\- Con este... Dos.

\- Dame eso,lo pondré acá- dijo ella sacando la almohada que estaba en su trono y poniendo el artefacto abajo de ella.

\- Que disimulado ¿para que lo dejas hay?

\- No te preocupes,no hay nadie vigilando,ademas los guardias no tocan el trono.

\- Confiare en vos.

\- Haces bien en hacerlo. Sígueme- dijo ella.

En la entrada del castillo se encontraban dos guardias unicornios hablando. Cadence y Eric salen,ella caminando en cuatro patas y el en dos,a ella le resultaba muy extraño verlo así.

\- Muchachos-dijo otro guardia que venia caminando hacia ellos-. Cambio de posiciones,les toca vigilar el trono

\- ¡Si!- dijeron al unisono

\- Novatos- susurro el guardia.

Ya adentro,los guardias se acomodaron a lado del trono en su respectivo lugar y pasaron como 10 minutos

\- Esto ya me esta aburriendo-

\- Esa almohada se ve tentadora,sentémonos,tres minutos cada uno- dijo su compañero

\- Me parece buena la idea.

\- Como tuve la idea,me siento yo primero.

El guardia se sentó,pero luego de un minuto,se sintió incomodo.

\- Acá hay algo que ya me esta molestando.

\- No metas excusas para sentarte mas tiempo.

\- Es enserio.

El guardia se levanto y saco la almohada y encontró un artefacto muy raro

\- Genial-dijeron al unisono

\- ¿Acaso la princesa tiene un hijo y le esta ocultando el juguete?.

\- No creo,ya nos hubieran dicho.

Uno lo agarro con su magia y lo espeso a sacudir y lo golpeaba un poco en el trono

\- No sabia que te emocionaban tantos los libros Eric- dijo Cadence mientras entraban a la sala del trono.

\- A mi me gustan mucho,pero...

-¡Guardias!. ¡¿Que hacen?!

Los guardias se dieron cuenta y asustados sin querer,revolearon el artefacto,este mismo cayo al suelo,rompiéndose un poco. No paso nada,Cadence y Eric suspiraron aliviados. Pero de repente este mismo brillo tan fuerte y empezó a flotar hasta quebrarse todo,los guardias corrieron asustados,pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Malditos hijos de...!- grito Eric

Todo el Reino Brillo y este mismo se extendió por todas parte,Canterlot fue el primero en desaparecer por este brillo,luego poniville y después todo Equestria.

 **Continuara**

 **¿Que tul?. Son las tres de la mañana y yo comencé a la siete,jajajajaja. Bueno ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y los haya dejado en suspenso. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Una cosa mas,les dejo esta pregunta ¿se acuerdan le juego?**

 **Bueno acá vamos.**

 **¿Quien le dio un beso a Eric?**

 **a)Applejack c)Rarity**

 **b)Esmeralda d)Twilight**

 **Dejen sus reviews. Hasta luego**


	25. El Rain-Portal Primera parte

**El Rain-Portal primera parte.**

Todo era blanco, cientos de portales de miles de colores se abrían y cerraban a cada segundo, cada uno mostraba mundos y tiempos diferentes, en medio de todo se escucha un grito.

\- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTOY!? ¿¡QUÉ PASO CON EL IMPERIO!? El perteneciente de aquel grito de condición era Eric Stark, este se encontraba flotando en la nada, y estaba demasiado confundido para poder pensar.

\- ¿dónde se supone que estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Lentamente todos los sucesos en el Imperio de Cristal vuelven a su mente, recordó a Cadance, a los dos guardias, a la explosión del aparato naranja, como todo se volvió blanco...

\- Esos malditos guardias ocasionaron esto, tengo que solucionar este problema cuanto antes... ¿Tars podrías decirme qué clase de lugar es este?.. ¿Tars?... En ese momento recordó que su armadura se sacrifico para cerrar el portal que amenazaba el imperio, antes de que explotara por culpa de los guardias, él comenzó a sentirse solo, su amigo de toda la vida y el que siempre lo ayudaba no estaba, tenía que volver cuanto antes pero ahora sin Tars las posibilidades de salir de donde sea que estaba eran casi nulas, siguió pensando en cómo solucionar eso, y como volver a la dimensión de Equestria, cuando de la nada recordó su beso con Esmeralda, se sonrojó y trató de olvidarlo para buscar en una solución, pero ese recuerdo volvía y no lo dejaba pensar en una respuesta.

\- ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? - dijo bastante apenado, pero de algún modo lo hacía sentir tranquilo. De repente sintió como algo lo arrastra, Eric giró y vio un gran portal gris que lo absorbía, dentro había un mundo que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

\- Tengo que escapar cuanto antes! - exclamó mientras extendía sus alas para poder volar, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, el portal lo absorbió y luego se cerró como si nunca hubiera existido. Eric apareció en un mundo muy parecido a Ponyville, estaba en el cielo y descendía lentamente mientras luchaba por mantener la altura, finalmente se rindió y bajó a tierra, caminó por los alrededores tratando de saber dónde estaba, ningún pony le prestaba demasiada atención lo que le permitía mezclarse sin problemas.

\- ¿esa no es...? Él observó por un rato una fila de potros que seguían a una pony mayor, pero entre ellos destacaba una potrilla blanca de crin violeta y cutie mark de tres diamantes, eso lo confundió y decidió seguir al grupo en secreto, durante todo el trayecto pudo escuchar algunas conversaciones entre los ponys, unas más comunes que otras, hasta que escuchó a dos yeguas que iban en sentido contrario a él.

\- No puedo creerlo, pensaba que eso era imposible! -dijó una de ellas sorprendida.

\- Yo también lo creía, pero luego vi la explosión y el arco iris! - contestó la otra.

\- ¿quién fue capaz de hacer la rain-plosión sonica? - preguntó la primera.

\- ¡una potrilla! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Fue en una potrilla llamada Raimbow Dash! Eric quedó estupefacto, lo que sea que fuera una rain-plosión sonica se escuchaba genial, pero luego se dio cuenta de que fue echa por ella y se le fue la ilusión, cuando regresará a la Equestria que conoce le preguntaría a Twilight.

-Necesito un lugar para aclarar mis ideas... Mmmm... Ya se! El bosque en el que caí cuando me trago el portal la primera vez - pensó. Se dirigió al bosque Everfree y mientras se internaba en el pudo divisar unas ruinas, él se acerca a aquel lugar, parecía un castillo abandonado, a pesar de su mal aspecto decidió entrar y explorar el lugar, al poco rato de caminar entre escombros Eric encontró una pequeña lámpara tirada entre unas piedras, la encendió y siguió explorando el castillo, mientras caminaba por un pasillo subterráneo divisó una puerta que antiguamente era dorada, entró y vio lo que parecía una biblioteca, talvez allí podría encontrar información sobre lo que paso o al menos una forma de volver a su dimensión, busco entre los polvorientos libros hasta que encontró uno de tapa naranja que llamó su atención, ese libro era de hechizos y pociones de un tal Star Swirl.

\- mmm veamos, hechizo de transformación, posición de cambio de color... Siguió buscando hasta que vio una sección de teorías, y entre todas ellas una de portales para viajar entre dimensiones.

\- ¿podrá ser este? - dijo mientras leía todo el texto - "...El viaje entre dimensiones es algo que aún no puedo demostrar, pero creo que es posible, sería necesario que hubiera una gran explosión, algo enorme y que genere una onda expansiva, pero ¿qué pony sería capaz de tal Azaña? Lo he intentado por semanas y sólo conseguí crear una posición que aumenta todas las capacidades físicas a un 200% supongo que tendré que rendirme, de igual modo era una teoría un poco loca pero me agradaba la idea..." Eric pensó un rato, quizás si era posible, pero necesitaría de esa posición y de Raimbow Dash, talvez así podría volver a la Equestria que conocía y evitar que todo eso pasara, estaba decidido, mañana comenzaría a buscar los ingredientes para la posición y luego la buscaría a ella dónde sea que estuviera pero por ahora saldría a conseguir algo de comida, el hambre lo estaba matando.

 **Continuara.**

 **Después de tanto tiempo y mucho estudio, vuelvo a publicar un capitulo, pero tuve mucha ayuda de una amiga y estoy muy agradecido. Nos veremos en la próxima parte, chau chau.**


	26. El Rain-Portal Segunda parte

**Acá esta la segunda parte de este emocionante capitulo. Disfrútenlo.**

 **El Raim-Portal segunda parte.**

Después de andar un rato dando vueltas por los alrededores del castillo abandonado buscando comida Eric observó lo que había encontrado, unas uvas, algunas nueces y lo que parecía una sandía, entonces entre toda la vegetación encontró unas raíces que le eran extrañamente familiares, tomó un par de ellas y volvió al castillo para comer tranquilo.

\- Veamos, ¿esto será sandía u otra fruta?- Dijo algo confuso mientras partía la fruta en varios trozos de un puñetazo.

El fruto se abrió y mostró lo que parecía ser algo rojo claro con mucha agua, si, definitivamente era una variante de sandía Equestriana. - Para ser de otra dimensión sabe muy bien- articuló entre bocados de la deliciosa fruta.

Eric tomó el libro que tenía cerca a él y lo volvió a leer para estar seguro de todas las plantas que necesitaba, entonces se dio cuenta de que las raíces que recogió hace poco estaban en la receta para la poción, sólo faltaban unas flores blancas, corteza de un árbol blanco, un mechón de pelo del pony que debía tomar la sustancia (así el efecto sería más poderoso) y esencia de arco iris, eso último no sabía dónde conseguirlo, y aún estaba el problema de saber dónde estaba Raimbow. -Mmmm bueno pues mañana puedo ir a buscar las flores y la corteza, pero aun tengo que buscar a Dash y lo del arco iris, ¿donde puedo conseguir eso? Ya era algo tarde y Eric empezó a sentir sueño, estuvo todo el día de un lado a otro, en cerio, necesitaba descansar un poco, el pegaso camino por los pasillos buscando un lugar donde dormir, poco después encontró una habitación gigante con unos colchones que, aunque estaban polvorientos se veían cómodos, él se acercó y buscó los colchones más suaves de todos los amontonados que habían en una esquina, tomó tres de ellos y después de recostarse volvió a pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento: los malditos guardias dañaron el artefacto, apareció en una Equestria del pasado, encontró un libro que podía devolverlo al presente y... Se besó con Esmeralda. -¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO?- Se preguntó algo molesto pero al mismo tiempo apenado y se sonrojaba un poco. Ya era de mañana y los pájaros cantaban despertando a Eric, bostezo y estiro las patas mientras observaba a su alrededor, pudo divisar la puerta obstruía con muebles, y recordó como en la madrugada unos gruñidos lo despertaron y para evitar cualquier accidente colocó algunos muebles contra la puerta, por suerte solo escuchó unos pasos fuera de la puerta, pero las bestias nunca sospecharon de donde él estaba. -Bien, a buscar las plantas- Dijo bastante animado, él seguía hablando solo en voz alta, pues estaba muy acostumbrado a hablar con Tars, pero trataba de no pensar en eso para evitar deprimirse. -Creo que será mejor llevarme el libro para no olvidar ningún ingrediente- Afirmó mientras empacaba el libro en una vieja maleta que había encontrado entre los muebles que había movido en la noche. Eric salió del castillo y caminó sin rumbo buscando las plantas que necesitaba, mientras buscaba las flores encontró otra sandía y decidió cargarla para más tarde, aunque pesara lo valía, tardó unos diez minutos pero finalmente encontró los árboles blancos, estos tenían hojas negras y algunas frutas amarillo oscuro.

-¡Genial por fin los encuentro! Pero... ¿Ahora como saco la corteza?- Se preguntó mientras buscaba algo para conseguir un poco de la corteza del árbol. Eric término cogiendo una roca para golpear el árbol, ya estaba cansado de caminar por los alrededores sin encontrar nada, tomó una roca de tamaño medio y comenzó a golpear el tronco del árbol hasta que finalmente cayó un poco de la corteza, lo suficiente para la poción.. -Bien, sólo faltan las flores- Dijo mientras caminaba en otra dirección buscando las flores. Después de caminar por media hora, y comerse la mitad de la sandía, llegó a Ponyville, tal vez ahí podía encontrar las flores, no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que encontrará las flores en un jardín de una casita a las afueras del pueblo, Eric estuvo vigilando un rato los alrededores pero parecía que no había nadie, entonces decidió ir por las flores y huir al bosque, así no lo atraparían. -Okey, a las tres... Uno... Dos... Tres!- Él salió corriendo y saltó la valla que protegía el jardín, buscó las flores con la vista hasta que las divisó en el centro del jardín un poco cerca de la puerta. Se acercó al arbusto donde crecían las flores y tomó un par, luego salió volando al bosque (aunque algo lento) y después de veinte minutos volvió a salir para obtener algo de información sobre el paradero de Raimbow Dash.

-¿A quién debería preguntarle?- Se preguntó mientras caminaba al centro del pueblo para comerse lo que le quedaba de sandía.

Cuando llegó a la plaza principal se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y terminó de comerse la fruta que cargaba, ya estaba causándole dolor de espalda, mientras masticaba los últimos trozos escuchó a una pareja de ponis que hablaban sobre Raimbow dash.

-En cerio que esa potrilla es genial, tan joven y pudo hacer una rain-plosión sonica- Dijo el pony macho algo emocionado.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Incluso escuche que vendrá un tiempo a Ponyville, para ver a los Wonderbolts- Contestó la chica alegre.

-Eso es increíble, no sólo podremos ver a los mejores voladores de Equestria, también conoceremos a esa potrilla, pero ¿cuándo va a venir?- Preguntó algo curioso el chico.

-Hasta donde escuche, vendrá mañana en la tarde y se quedará cuatro días

Si todo lo que esa pareja dijo era cierto, entonces sólo tendría que hablar con Raimbow en la tarde y convencerla de hacer otra rain-plosión sonica, darle la poción en secreto y listo, volvería al presente, Eric decidió volver al castillo para hacer la poción y tenerla lista para todo lo que pasaría mañana. Ya estaba a punto de salir del pueblo cuando escucho un fuerte grito de furia.

-¡ESE FUE EL PONY QUE ME ROBÓ LAS FLORES!- Dijo con cólera una pony terrestre naranjada mientras corría para atrapar a Eric.

-Más me vale correr- Habló para si mismo mientras se adentraba en el bosque huyendo de la terrestre.

Eric se vio obligado a usar sus alas para pasar sobre un gran cráter y ganar tiempo contra la pony naranja que le pisaba los talones, continuo corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llegó al castillo de las dos hermanas y se adentró en el buscando la habitación en la que había dormido la noche pasada, cuando llegó se escondió entre lo cojines y espero un buen rato hasta que creyó que ya podría salir sin ningún problema, de hecho tenía razón, la pony se había ido hacia unos diez minutos pues se cansó de buscarlo.

Después de que se aseguró de que la terrestre ya no estaba en los alrededores se dirigió a la biblioteca para comenzar la poción, aplastó las flores hasta convertirlas en una pasta, luego las introdujo en un tazón que encontró en la sala con cojines, después lo mezcló con la corteza y como último recurso, Eric siguió explorando el castillo con la vaga esperanza de encontrar esencia de arco iris, paso una hora recorriendo los pasillos hasta que llegó a una cocina, busco entre todo lo que había ahí, tal vez encontraría algo para comer, por casualidad encontró un frasco con los colores del arco iris, por fin lo había encontrado y más encima había un arbusto que crecía en una grieta lleno de fresas, Eric tomó todas las que pudo (y se comió las otras) luego volvió a la biblioteca a terminar la poción, revolvió los ingredientes que le quedaban y después de una pequeña explosión obtuvo una sustancia de color rojo, parecía jugo, sólo faltaba hablar con Raimbow y listo.

Ya estaba completamente cansado, así que decidió volver al cuarto con cojines para dormir, tomó la poción, se comió las fresas que le quedaban y se dirigió a la habitación para poder descansar toda la noche, pero ya estaba más calmado, tenía casi todo listo.

A la mañana siguiente Eric fue despertado por una fuerte sensación de hambre, salió inmediatamente del castillo a buscar comida, después de dar vueltas un rato encontró una calabaza, no era lo mejor pero al menos podía comer eso mientras tanto; pasó el resto de la mañana planeando como convencer a Raimbow de ayudarlo.

Ya eran las dos y media de la tarde, y decidió ir al pueblo para encontrar algo de comida, por suerte en el basurero de un restaurante encontró las sobras de un emparedado de margaritas y algo de heno frito, lo suficiente por ahora.

-Bien, ¿dónde podré encontrar a Raimbow?- Se preguntó mientras veía a una extraña potrilla con chaleco y gafas de sol caminar cerca a él.

-Oye, si quieres te puedo invitar una ensalada de lechuga, pero no creo que sea muy sano que busques comida en un basurero- Le dijo la potrilla con algo de tristeza.

-Gracias pero ya estoy lleno- Contestó mientras reconocía esa voz.

-Como tu quieras.

-¿Acaso tu no eres...- No pudo terminar la frase porque la potrilla le salto a la cara tapándole la boca con sus cascos.

-Por favor no lo menciones tan alto, los ponys no dejan de avisarme cada vez que me ven- Comentó algo molesta Raimbow.

-Esta bien, ¿podemos hablar un rato?- Fue directo, ya estaba harto de esa dimensión.

-No creo que sea correcto hablar con extraños- Dijó desconfiada.

-Tú fuiste la que en un inicio te acercaste a mí

-Esta bien, pero no menciones quien soy- Respondió rendida.

-okey, oye he escuchado que te gustan los Wonderbolts- Él ya sabía la respuesta

-¡Claro son los mejores voladores de Equestria!- Habló emocionada

-¿Te gustaría impresionarlos?- Preguntó esperando que todo saliera como el había planeado.

-¡Claro! Pero eso es imposible- respondió algo triste.

-Pues yo puedo hacerlo posible, sólo necesitas hacer una rain-plosión sonica

-¿Otra vez?

-Sip, pero esta es muy especial- Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó con inocencia

-Porque yo te daré una bebida especial que lo hará todo mucho mejor.

-¡Vamos a hacerlo!- Comento totalmente emocionada

-Bien, solo falta darle la poción y listo- pensó el

Estuvieron caminando un rato hasta que llegaron a la entrada del bosque, era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo todo, Eric le indicó a Raimbow Dash que debía beber la poción y luego hacer la rain-plosión sonica justo donde el estaba parado, si todo salía bien los Wonderbolts estarían impresionados.

-Sabe a fresa- Dijó la potrilla mientras se bebía el líquido rojizo.

-Ya sabes todo el plan, vuelas muy alto y luego caes en picada justo en donde estoy- Le indicó por décima vez a Raimbow

Cuando terminó de beber la sustancia la potrilla sintió como todas sus energías se multiplicaban se sentía llena de poder, al instante salió volando hacia arriba hasta llegar a una gran altura, incluso podía ver Canterlot desde donde estaba, finalmente cayó en picada aumentando la velocidad cada vez más, un cúmulo de nubes se formó alrededor de sus cascos pero terminó por unirse a ella y cuando estaba cerca al suelo se impulso hacia arriba causando una explosión y luego una onda arco iris, justo en ese momento se abrió un pequeño portal azul, al verlo Eric salto en su interior dejando el pasado de una vez por todas, volvió al espacio en blanco y encontró todos los portales que antes había visto ahí.

Busco durante un rato un portal que lo llevará al presente hasta que vio uno de color amarillo que mostraba el momento justo en el que el artefacto caía al suelo, inmediatamente entró en el portal amarillento y se transportó a la Equestria del presente.

-NOOOOO- Gritó Eric mientras se deslizaba por el suelo y logró atrapar el artefacto a pocos centímetros de impactar contra el suelo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Preguntó Cadance muy confundida al ver a otro Eric que aparecía de la nada y atrapó el contenedor de portales.

Pocos segundos después el Eric que estaba al lado de Cadance desapareció en un montón de brillos blancos, definitivamente todos en la sala estaban confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar, el pegado les explicaría todo después, por ahora sólo quería golpear a esos guardias y descansar.

 **Y acá el final de este capitulo, por fin Eric pudo salvar a Equestria, pero no se pongan triste, más aventuras lo esperaran, agradezco mucho la ayuda de mi amiga, ella hizo capas este capitulo. Chau.**


	27. La confesión

**Hola, un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, muy pronto realmente, esto es raro O_O. Bueno dejemos de hablar y comencemos.**

Luego de que Eric regresara a Equestria y evitara la catástrofe, le cuenta todo a la princesa Cadence, ella sin entender mucho de lo que ocurrió y aparte que el le contaba todo rápidamente decide darle un recorrido por todo el castillo por su "victoria" y también para que se calle un poco.

-Ahora que estas un poco mas relajado, ¿me dirías que tan peligroso es ese artefacto tuyo?

-Espera, ¿yo inquieto?

Cadence solo arqueo una ceja.

-Claro, me contaste todo muy rápido, pude entender que venís del pasado y que evitaste que Equestria desapareciera.

-Bueno, eso es lo importante, lo demás no importa. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, bueno el aparato puede destruir un universo entero-dijo Eric muy tranquilo

-¡¿Un universo entero?!- dijo Cadence desesperada, llamando un poco la atención de los guardias de cristal.

-No se por que te pones tan nerviosa, esta en buenas manos, cascos lo que sea- dijo Eric confiado

-Si claro, tus cascos no son muy firmes.

-De eso no me ofendo, tengo cascos resbaladizos.

-Bueno ya que salve Equestria, ¿me podes hacer una estatua?.

-¿por que haría eso?- dijo Cadence con una ceja arqueada

-Por salvar a Equestria, claro, afuera hay una estatua de un dragón.

-Para que sepas, ese dragón, se llama Spike y salvo el corazón de cristal- dijo Cadence

-Pero es el mayordomo, eso creo- dijo Eric pensativo-. Pero, bueno, ¿me vas a hacer la estatua?

-No, porque no tendría sentido, ¿por que pondría una estatua de alguien que nadie conoce?, salvaste Equestria, pero solo lo sabes vos y ahora yo.

-Pero que mala pata- dijo Eric enojado.

-Ahora que te relajaste, ¿me cuentas todo desde el inicio, pero más despacio?

-Pero sabes lo principal.

-Quiero saber todo, no me sirve mucho lo que me dijiste antes.

Eric le contó todo de nuevo a Cadence, cada detalle de lo que había pasado, luego empezó a contarle otras cosas, por ejemplo cuando volvió a su dimensión, cuando regreso a Equestria y no encontró sus demás armaduras y hasta el beso que le dio Esmeralda, sin saber que era el.

-Espera, ¿esa yegua te dio un beso?, ¿quien es?- dijo Cadence curiosa

-Es una poni que rescate, cuando era recién llegado a Equestria, pero ella no sabía que era yo, estaba vestido de otra forma, y te digo, no tenia ganas de trabajar ese día.

-Eres un bago-dijo Cadence entre risas.

Luego de un rato más de charla, ambos se despiden, La princesa Cadence vuelve a hacer su rutina y Eric se dedica a ir a la estación de tren, con el aparato en sus manos, pero se da cuenta que no tiene bits para pagar el boleto, entonces algo extraño sucede, el aparato brilla y el tiempo se detiene, Eric vio esta oportunidad para robarle el boleto a un poni, cuando lo hizo, el tiempo volvió a transcurrir normalmente. Ya en el tren Eric se dispone a dormir, necesitaba descansar, ya no daba más. Al llegar a poniville más descansado, se dedico a buscar sus armaduras, ya que cuando volvió a Equestria estas no estaban en la cabaña, no tardo mucho en saber quien las tenia. Se dirigió a todo vuelo hacia el castillo de Twilight, con mucha dificultad, ya que llevaba el aparato entre sus brazos. Logro aterrizar sin lastimarse.

-Ojala que ella tenga las armaduras- dijo Eric en su mente, mientras tocaba la gran puerta.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un pequeño dragón.

-Hey, tu eres Spike, el mayordomo que salvo El Imperio de Cristal, sin duda todos los mayordomos te aplauden.

Directamente Spike no respondió, solo llamo a Twilight. En solo unos instantes ella apareció

-Eric, ¿que tal?, ¿que te trae por aquí?- dijo Twilight

-Bueno venía a buscar mis armaduras, pensé que las tenías vos.

-Estas en lo correcto, adelante- dijo Twilight, mientras el pasaba-. Cuando un día fui a visitarte me di cuenta que no estabas, supuse que andabas en otro lugar, decidí no molestar y retirarme. Paso un buen tiempo y jamas apareciste por el pueblo otra vez, Rarity tampoco sabía nada de vos, así que fui a la cabaña y me lleve las armaduras. Están en la sala de tronos, bien cuidadas, aunque cuando vino Rainbow dash y las vio trato de abrir una de ellas y se electrocuto.

-Jajajajajajaja, las armaduras están echas para mi Twilight, ¿no le advertiste?

-Trate de hacerlo, pero... cuando se lo dije ya estaba electrocutada, fue mi error- dijo con mucha pena Twilight.

-No te hagas problema, esas descargas no están activadas para matar a alguien, solo para alejarlo- dijo Eric mientras se acercaba a la Mark V-. Código de activación FILEMTRE-. Aparte las únicas que saben que tengo armaduras, eres tu, Rainbow dash y Applejack- dijo mirándola

Twilight solo asintió.

Con esto la Mark V se activo y salio de su modo maleta hasta volver a su forma original, Eric dejo el artefacto arriba de la gran mesa, donde estaban los tronos, se acerco a la armadura y le saco la cabeza, la dio vuelta y de adentro saco un pequeño aparato que se puso en el oído, lo saco con dificultad, ya que no tenia manos y tampoco quería dañar algo.

-¿Que esta cosa?- pregunto Twilight muy curiosa

-Es un artefacto que te permite viajar por dimensiones, si se cae y se rompe un poco todo el universo desaparecerá- dijo Eric acomodándose el aparato en la oreja.

-Ohh, me gustaría poder estudiarlo- dijo Twilight muy emocionada.

-Hoy no Twilight, me quiero ir a la cabaña a seguir descansando, me llevare las armaduras, aparte mañana tengo que trabajar con Rarity.

-Ohh, bueno, te acompaño a la puerta.

Una vez allí, ambos se despidieron, las armaduras se fueron volando rumbo a la cabaña con un código que Eric dijo, por suerte no había nadie caminando por ahí, así que nadie se asustaría. El se dedico a ir caminando a la cabaña para descansar, quería que otro día comenzara, prácticamente casi era de noche. En el transcurso del camino se encontró a Rarity al parecer volviendo de hacer las compras.

-¡Rarity!, hola, ¿como te va?, hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

-Eric, te fuiste del trabajo a las dos- dijo Rarity riéndose.

-Ehhh, creo que no tengo noción del tiempo- dijo rascándose la cabeza avergonzado-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Claro, eres todo un caballero.

Eric acompaño a Rarity a La Boutique Carrusel, para no hacer aburrido el viaje, el inicio una charla.

-Hoy fui a visitar a Twilight, hablamos de ciencia y ella me hablo de unos libros de hechizos que tenía- dijo Eric mintiéndole.

-Eric, yo se de tus artefactos metálicos y que realmente antes no eras un pegaso- dijo Rarity sería

El no supo que decir.

-¿Pero como es eso posible?, las únicas que lo sabían eran Rainbow dash y Twilight- dijo Eric abriendo los ojos como plato-. ¡Me mintió!

-Eric, Eric, no pasa nada, no fue un descuido de ella, sin querer Spike las menciono y a ella no le quedo otra que contarnos- dijo Rarity tranquilizándolo-. Solo yo, Pinkie pie y Fluttershy no enteramos de todo, Applejack y Rainbow dash, ya lo sabían, pero querían escuchar todo mas completo.

-Bueno, si ya lo saben, no creo que tenga que disimular, ¿pero sabes que?, esta bueno, por suerte no tengo que ser un farsante, ahora puedo ser quien soy, pero mientras el pueblo no se entere, esta todo ok- dijo Eric más calmado.

-Que bueno que estés más tranquilo, ¿espero que no estés enojado con Twilight?

-No, no, me hizo un favor- dijo Eric suspirando

Al llegar a La Boutique Carrusel, ambos se despidieron. Eric se tranquilizo, no le molestaba que las demás supieran lo que es realmente, ahora podría ir a descansar tranquilamente.

-Viernes, hace mucho que no hablamos.

 _-Tiene mucha razón señor._

 _-_ Mañana voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

 _-¿En que señor?_

-A elegir ropa, realmente yo no tengo nada de experiencia.

- _Me gustaría ayudarlo señor, pero yo no se nada de eso._

-Eso lo arreglamos luego.

Eric siguió su camino, hasta ver que en su camino, venia una poni que el reconocía.

-Es Esmeralda, tengo que ir por otro lado- se dijo para sus adentros.

Su plan no funciono, ya que ella logro verlo y reconocerlo.

-¡Eric!, hace...

No pudo continuar ya que este la ignoro y siguió por otro lado.

-Eric soy yo, Esmeralda- dijo ella siguiéndolo.

- _Señor, ¿la va a ignorar?_

-No puedo mirarla y decirle que fui yo al quien le dio un beso- dijo Eric en voz baja.

Eric, aumento su velocidad con mucha dificultad ya que sostuvo con su ala izquierda el aparato. Llego a la entrada del bosque y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

-Eric, ¿que pasa?, ¿hice algo malo?, ¿por que me ignoras?- dijo Esmeralda agitada.

-No puedo decirte- dijo Eric detrás del árbol.

-¡Bien... entonces no pienses en buscarme!

Eric se puso mas nervioso, sentía algo por ella, pero tenía mucha vergüenza y miedo en decirlo. Se decidió y salio detrás del árbol, la miro fijamente, ella presentaba tristeza y enojo en su cara.

-Me da vergüenza decirte que al quien besaste en La Boutique Carrusel, fui yo y...

No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por ella.

-¡Claro que te bese!, ¿creíste que por estar bien arreglado no te iba a reconocer?, solo te seguí la corriente, no sabía como agradecerte por salvarme, llevarme al hospital y cobrarme el vestido muy barato, eres alguien que vale la pena conocer- dijo Esmeralda sonrojada.

-Entonces... ¿te gusto?- dijo Eric sonrojado

Ella solo se puso mas roja.

-Te va alegrar saber que vos también me gustas- dijo Eric acercándose para estar cara a cara-. Me gustaría poder invitarte...

Fue besado por ella, solo por unos segundos, el solo cerro los ojos

-Perdón, es que tus ojos marrones me gustan mucho- dijo ella sonrojada-. ¿Que me ibas a decir?

-¿Que si te podría invitar a tomar un café?- algo sonrojado

-Con mucho gusto acepto.

-Pero primero, tengo que dejar este artefacto en la cabaña- dijo Eric.

-Te acompaño, luego vamos a un bar.

-Si, la verdad tengo mucha hambre.

Eric y Esmeralda se adentraron en el bosque, rumbo hacía la cabaña. ¿Que les esperara en el futuro a ellos dos?

* * *

- _Señor, según la información, su hijo esta en brasil, pero la noticias locales del lugar dicen que esta de vacaciones._

-Esto es raro, el no es la clase de persona que se toma un largo descanso, ¿hay más información jarvis?

 _-Esa es toda la información que logre encontrar._

 _-_ Bueno, tendré que ir para halla yo mismo y averiguar que ocurrió. Jarvis, marca el número.

- _Listo señor._

- _¿Hola?, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?-_ dijo una chica a través de la llamada.

-Habla Tony Stark, les pido que preparen mi avión privado, voy para allá.

 **Continuara.**

 **Acá el final del capitulo, ¿que les pareció?, déjenlo en los comentarios. Chau chau.**


	28. Una Entrega Especial

**hola, otro capitulo más, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir, una cosa si, que estoy muy contento de escribirle este capitulo, eso si, puede tener una oración un poco fuerte, pero no es nada que supere la linea. Dejemos de hablar y continuemos.**

 _-Señor, señor, despierte._

 _-_ Dios santo, viernes, ni siquiera se por que te deje en mi oído.

- _Yo solo le quiero recordar que hoy tiene que trabajar con Rarity._

-¡Ahhh, me olvide!, ya mismo voy para halla.

Con esto Eric se levanto de la cama y se acomodo un poco la crin, miro la Mark 5 y recordó que le había enseñado el modelo a Esmeralda, pero no era momento, había que correr. Salio a todo galope de la cabaña a mitad del tomo vuelo, llego al pueblo en un lapso de 10 minutos, no sabia la hora con certeza.

-No puedo creer que me quedara dormido, me desvele con Esmeralda, pero no conocimos mejor, al final no pudimos ir un bar.

- _Señor, realmente no me interesa eso, lo que le debería preocupar es como conseguir una nueva armadura._

-Ah, eso, puedo volver a mi dimensión y construir una nueva.

Cuando Eric llego a La Boutique Carrusel, toco la puerta, para sorpresa del el esta se abrió de inmediato.

-¡Eric, que bueno que llegaste!, tengo demasiados pedidos y necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro, ¿en que quieres que te ayude?

-Necesito que lleves un vestido muy delicado a la Canterlot Boutique.

-Pero si es tan delicado, ¿por que me lo encargas a mi?, Applejack esta para cargar las cosas.

-¡Por que eres mi empleado!, ¡¿Para que crees que te pago?! -dijo Rarity enojada y desesperada.

-Claro, claro -dijo Eric asustado.

-Que bien querido, el vestido esta en ese maniquí cerca de la maquina de coser -dijo ella señalándolo

-Claro Rarity, con gusto lo llevo, ¿pero como hago para llevarlo? -dijo Eric acercándose.

-No se Eric, no se, tengo demasiado que hacer-dijo rarity subiendo las escaleras. Ah, Eric, si le pasa algo al vestido, desearas nunca a ver venido a Equestria.

Con esto subió a su cuarto para continuar trabajando, Eric solo trago saliva.

Eric coloco el maniquí en su espalda, este tenia una buena base para apoyar, pero era muy incomodo, no sabía que hacer, si fuera humano, todo sería mucho más fácil.

-¡Ya se! -dijo Eric iluminado.

Salio afuera con el maniquí y el vestido puesto en ese mismo y lo dejo en el suelo, miro a los ponis que pasaban, estaba esperando a uno ideal.

-Oiga, ¿quiere llevar este vestido conmigo?, le doy buena propina -dijo Eric a uno.

-Silencio idiota -dijo el poni.

-¡¿Con esa boca le chupaste los pechos a tu mamá cuando eras bebe?!

Rarity observa por la ventana lo que ocurría afuera, al ver a Eric molestando a los demás, se enoja.

-¡Eric tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo! -dijo ella desde la ventana enojada.

Eric asustado empujo el maniquí a otro lugar, cuando vio que estaba fuera de la vista de Rarity se dispuso a pensar.

-Bien, ¿quien me podría ayudar? -dijo Eric en su cabeza

En una casa cualquiera de poniville, Eric toca la puerta, esta se abre despacio, hasta mostrar a una poni.

-¡Eric! -dijo Esmeralda con brillo en sus ojos.

* * *

-¡Este vestido es hermoso!- dijo Esmeralda maravillada -. ¿Entonces quieres ayuda para llevarlo?

-Exacto -dijo Eric bastante contento.

-¿Como piensas que te ayude?, si fuera una unicornio, no tendría problema, ya que podría usar magia para cargarlo.

-Bueno, lo puedo cargar en mi espalda, pero es muy incomodo, ya que las alas molestan.

-Eric, no planeo cargarlo yo, tienes que dejar de ser un vago y esforzarte. Ven, te acompañare a Canterlot.

* * *

Eric y Esmeralda se encontraban caminando rumbo hacia la estación de tren.

-Este vestido es muy delicado según Rarity, no quiere que llegue manchado y esta muy alterada -dijo Eric mientras que con la pata izquierda sostenía el maniquí.

-Pobre Rarity, debe estar con un montón de cosas, por suerte tiene a alguien que la ayude y que no le va a fallar -dijo Esmeralda

-Ella confía en mi y no le voy a fallar, por que soy Iron man -dijo Eric confiado

-Primero, no tiene nada que ver que seas Iron Man, segundo, creo que debería cambiar el nombre.

-¿Cambiar el nombre?, no creo, no me voy a llamar el Pegaso de Hierro -Esto ultimo Eric lo dijo riéndose

-No te quedaría mal, pero yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer.

-Hay esta la estación de tren Esmeralda y el vestido no se mancho, voy a recibir una buena propina.

-No cantes victoria todavía -dijo ella adelantándose.

-Pero que chistosa, me gusta -dijo Eric.

Esmeralda solo se sonrojo.

Al llegar a la estación de tren, solo se dedicaron a esperar, Eric de vez en cuando miraba el vestido y Esmeralda miraba a los alrededores procurando que nadie se acerque a tocar el vestido.

-Ohh, pero que hermoso vestido -dijo una poni cerca de ellos.

Ambos miraron a ver quien era pero Eric solo lo supo.

-Ah, es Fluttershy -dijo Eric.

-¿U-usted me conoce?- dijo Fluttershy un poco tímida.

-Claro que si, Twilight me contó mucho ti, pero lo que más me quedo es que eres tímida.

-B-bueno, ahora q-que recuerdo me habían contado algo de usted.

-Que bueno, entonces ambos ya sabemos una cosa del otro -dijo Eric muy contento-. Disculpa mis modales, te presento a mi amiga Esmeralda.

-Un gusto en conocerla señorita Fluttershy.

-E-el gusto es mio -dijo con timidez Fluttershy-. Veo que llevas un hermoso vestido, seguro es de mi amiga Rarity.

-Así es, ella me lo encargo para llevar a la Canterlot Boutique, ambos lo estamos cuidando muy bien, tiene que llegar en perfectas condiciones -dijo Eric

-Espero que les valla muy bien -dijo Fluttershy mas calmada.

-¿Que esta haciendo en la estación de tren usted? -pregunto Esmeralda.

-Espero a mi amiga Pinkie pie, ella vendrá en el tren que le sigue a este, acompaño a los señores cake a Canterlot, por un concurso de pasteles.

-Que buenas amigas que son las demas -dijo Eric a Esmeralda en el oído, ella solo sonrío.

A lo lejos se podía ver que el tren se acercaba, lanzando demasiado vapor mientras iba frenando. Eric y Esmeralda se despidieron de Fluttershy, ella iría a comprar algo para comer ya que el otro tren tardaría.

-Como odio los trenes -dijo Eric disgustado.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, ya no estas en tu dimensión -dijo Esmeralda dándole una sonrisa socarrona.

El tren termino de parar en la estación, las puertas se abrieron y muchos ponis salieron de los vagones, Eric y Esmeralda sostuvieron firmemente el maniquí, había tantos ponis, que temían ser empujados y que este caiga y sea pisoteado. Cuando todo se calmo, entraron al vagón más vació, se acomodaron y dejaron el maniquí en un asiento frente al suyo, para la mala suerte de otro poni, este no se pudo sentar, ellos dos solo sonrieron incómodamente.

En el transcurso del viaje, Esmeralda se quedo profundamente dormida, su cabeza la había apoyado en lo que sería el hombro derecho de Eric, pero esta vez pata derecha

 _-Señor, ¿que piensa hacer con las armaduras?._

 _-_ Viernes, no me hables ahora de eso -dijo Eric en voz baja.

- _¿Planea aparearse con esta yegua señor?_

Eric se puso rojo como un tomate, se calmo y respondió en voz baja.

-¿Como decís eso?, apenas ayer pude decirle que me gustaba, y siéndote sincero, me gusta mucho que me haya acompañado -dijo Eric muy bajo, solo viernes pudo entenderlo

 _-Espero que tenga suerte señor y cuide el vestido._

El tren estaba finalmente llegando a Canterlot, Eric trataba de despertar a Esmeralda.

-Esmeralda despierta, no tenemos todo el día -dijo Eric

Su respuesta fue una cachetada por parte de ella.

-¡Esmeralda!, despierta ahora -dijo Eric enojado.

Ella solo despertó exaltada.

-Ya estoy despierta.

El tren llego a la estación de Canterlot, Eric y Esmeralda tuvieron mucho cuidado al bajar el maniquí del tren.

-Enserio, enserio, discúlpame por haberte pegado, es que cuando me duermo profundamente odio que me despierten.

-No pasa nada, es solo un cachete rojo. Debo admitir que me acostumbre a llevar el maniquí, pero la verdad es que no se donde esta la Canterlot Boutique.

-¡La Canterlot Boutique!, yo se donde esta, me compre un vestido ahí, son hermosos.

Esmeralda se adelanto y Eric supo que tenía que seguirla, con dificultad ya que el maniquí no le haría el camino fácil. Luego de unos 10 minutos de caminata, llegaron, Esmeralda esta muy feliz de volver a estar ahí.

-¡Por fin llegamos!, ya estoy contenta de ver los nuevos vestidos- dijo Esmeralda muy emocionada

Eric solo se dispuso a entrar.

-¿Hola?, vengo a hacer una entrega -dijo Eric mirando para todos lados.

De una cortinas moradas apareció una unicornio de edad mediana.

-¿puedo ayudarlo?- dijo la unicornio.

-Si, busco al encargado o encargada de este lugar- dijo Eric.

-La esta viendo, me llamo Sassy Saddles, soy la gerente del lugar y veo que trae un vestido.

-Exacto, se lo manda Rarity, esta en perfectas condiciones, costo mucho traerlo, pero valió la pena -dijo Eric contento

-¿Por que valió la pena? -pregunto la unicornio.

-No entendería -dijo entre risas Eric.

-Ahh, ya veo, vino acompañado de su novia -dijo la unicornio mirando a Esmeralda la quien se encontraba maravillada con los vestidos de la vidriera.

-No es mi novia, es mi amiga, nos conocemos hace poco -dijo Eric sonrojado.

-Seguro. Bueno muchas gracias por traer el vestido, de ahora en adelante me encargo yo -dijo Sassy Saddles mientras agarraba el maniquí con su magia.

Eric salio de la Boutique y encontró a Esmeralda aun maravillada con los vestidos.

-Esmeralda vayámonos, hay que volver a tomar el tren -dijo Eric

-Ah, espera, ya que estamos en Canterlot, te quiero presentar a mi hermano, no vive muy lejos, aparte le vas a caer muy bien.

-No se, tenemos que regresar a Poniville, ¿y si Rarity se enoja? - Pregunto Eric asustado.

-Por favor -dijo Esmeralda poniendo cara de cachorro.

-Bueno, esta bien, solo por que tengo hambre, y quiero comer algo, eso es todo- dijo Eric rendido ante la cara de Esmeralda.

-Vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir, aparte cocina muy bien. -dijo Esmeralda muy contenta.

* * *

-Señor Stark, su auto ya lo esta esperando, lo llevara a la propiedad de su hijo.

-Muchas gracias, me va a gustar estar en Brasil.

 **Continuara.**


	29. El Hermano de Esmeralda

**Hola, la verdad que subí un poco más rápido este capitulo, me estoy asustando jajaja, bueno, el capitulo anterior tuvo mas lecturas, eso significa que la historia se hace más interesante, yo espero que pronto haya acción, pelea, claro, no se que pensaban ustedes. Bueno dejemos de hablar y continuemos.**

-Espero que le caiga bien a tu hermano Esmeralda -dijo Eric algo nervioso.

-Eric, no te preocupes, le vas a caer bien -dijo Esmeralda con dulzura

-La cosa es que, a mi no me gusta estar rodeado de muchas personas, o en este caso ponis -dijo Eric un poco más nervioso. ¿Que tal si vamos... vamos... vamos al Sabroso Manjar? -dijo Eric señalando el lugar mientras caminaba.

-Eric, vamos, no seas miedoso, mi hermano no muerde -dijo Esmeralda mientras lo agarraba de la pata delantera izquierda y lo arrastraba con ella.

-Bueno, bueno, tal vez tengas razón, es solo tu hermano -dijo Eric un poco más tranquilo

Luego de un rato más de caminata, llegaron a una casa de doble piso, bastante lujosa, pero era muy común en Canterlot, según Eric entendía. Esmeralda toco la puerta, esperaron un rato y esta misma se rodeo de magia color marrón.

-Esmeralda, que sorpresa -dijo el unicornio.

-Onix, es genial volverte a ver -dijo Esmeralda mientras se acerca a abrazarlo.

Onix era un unicornio joven, era de color azul, su crin negra y sus ojos de color amarillo, su cutie mark era un cometa.

-Veo que traes un amigo -dijo Onix rompiendo el abrazo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Eric, un gusto conocerte -dijo Eric con una sonrisa al final.

-El gusto es mio -dijo Onix contento. No sabía que tenías un nuevo amigo Esmeralda.

-Lo conocí hace poco, el vive en poniville.

-Así que poniville... Pero pasen, no nos quedemos en la puerta. Bueno, ¿que los trae a Canterlot? -dijo Onix mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Acompañe a Eric a Canterlot porque tenía que hacer una entrega especial -dijo Esmeralda mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

-¿Eres repartidor? -pregunto Onix mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-No exactamente, traje un vestido, era un pedido que le habían echo a Rarity, trabajo para ella -dijo Eric mientras se sentaba

-No tengo idea de quien es, ¿donde tuviste que llevar el vestido? -dijo Onix curioso

-Lo lleve a la Canterlot Boutique.

-Wow, ese lugar le gusta a Esmeralda, le fascinan los vestidos que hay.

-Bueno, eso no lo puedo ocultar -dijo Esmeralda sonrojada. Hermano, ¿que prepararas para almorzar?

-Bueno, no tenía nada planeado, ahora me pondré a coci...

-No tienes por que preocuparte, yo lo haré, preparare mis moños a la Esmeralda -dijo ella mientras iba a la cocina.

-¿Moños a la Esmeralda?, ella me había dicho que cocinarías tu -dijo Eric confundido

-¿Acaso me ves cara de mozo?, ya que eres el amigo de mi hermana, deberías saber que ella es muy buena cocinera, te va a gustar lo que va a hacer -dijo Onix. Cuéntame sobre ti.

-Bueno, soy un ponie trabajador y me esfuerz...

 _-¡No es cierto!_ -dijo Esmeralda desde la cocina.

-Jajajaja, no tenes por que ocultarme nada, yo también odiaba muchos trabajos, incluso a la edad de 16 años era un completo vago.

-Disculpa mi pregunta, pero ¿cuantos años tienes? -pregunto Eric muy curioso.

-Bueno, tengo 39, ¿cuantos tienes tu? -pregunto Onix.

-Tengo 24 años -dijo Eric.

-Ah genial, eres un año mayor que mi hermana. Bueno, cuéntame, ¿como es el trabajo con Rarity? -pregunto Onix

-Bueno, el trabajo con ella es un poco estresante, ya que ella es diseñadora de vestido y por ende también los vende, hay entro yo, un simple pegaso que aconseja a las demás yeguas a que ponerse y a que elegir, me puede resultar algo tedioso, pero de vez en cuando lo disfruto.

-Bueno, una profesión se hace para seguir adelante en la vida, algunos trabajos se pueden disfrutar más, ya que ese semental o yegua estudio para esa carrera, para mi lo importante es buscar algo que te guste mucho, o lo que tu cutie mark indica, en mi caso, es un cometa, soy astrónomo -dijo Onix muy contento. Cuéntame Eric, ¿a que te quisiste dedicar desde un principio?.

-Bueno, desde que era pequeño siempre quise ser un naturalista, amantes de los animales, pero ese deseo se perdió con el pasar de los tiempos, ya que mi padre, me dijo que tenía que seguir otra cosa, mi madre no estuvo muy de acuerdo que el me obligara a seguir lo que el quería, esto llevo a una pelea, que se hacía más grande con el paso del tiempo, mi padre es famoso y rico y mi madre, bueno ella también era alguien importante, pero cuando mi padre no estaba, ella sacrificaba sus horas de trabajo para cuidarme, un día la pelea que se creo, se hizo más grande llevándolos a separarse, pero antes de que mi madre pasara por la puerta me dijo, "Eric, puedes venir conmigo, sabes que cuando estés conmigo tu vida la podrás hacer como tu quieras", no se por que fui tan siego, decidí quedarme con mi padre, pude ver en su rostro que a ella se le había roto el alma por mi decisión.

-¿Que te llevo a tu actual empleo, si lo tenías todo? -pregunto Onix muy serio.

-Eso es una historia bastante complicada -dijo Eric

-Bueno, si eras rico y famoso, lo más seguro es que vivías en Ponyhattan y puedo entender tu dolor.

-Claro, claro, yo vivía ahí, jejeje y gracias -dijo Eric algo nervioso.

-Espera, te quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿como obtuviste tu cutie mark?, me resulta rara ver una así -pregunto Onix muy curioso.

-Bueno, rescate a una... una yegua cuando era potrillo, la... la empuje antes de que una carretilla la atropellara -dijo Eric un poco nervioso.

-Wow, esa cutie mark representa mucho, espero que aproveches muy bien tu talento.

 _-Oigan ustedes dos, la comida ya esta lista, vallan a sentarse a la mesa_ -dijo Esmeralda desde la cocina

Para todos el almuerzo fue espectacular, Eric y Onix se llevaban muy bien, contaban chistes y de vez en cuando Eric se burlaba de la melena de Rarity, por cierto esto les hizo reír mucho más, por la manera en que imitaba a ella. Luego de esto, Esmeralda salio a comprar un rico postre, dejo a su hermano y a su amigo para que se pudieran conocer mejor.

-Debo admitir que Esmeralda es buena cocinera -dijo Eric mientras juntaba los platos.

-Admítelo, te gusta mi hermana -dijo Onix serio.

-¿Que?, ¿de donde sacas esas cosas? -dijo Eric sonrojado.

-¿Ves?, te sonrojaste, pude notar que cuando Esmeralda esta cerca tuyo se sonroja un poco, y tu también lo haces. Lo note por un breve momento -dijo Onix bastante serio.

-Debo admitir que tienes buen ojo Onix -dijo Eric algo apenado.

-No tenes por que apenarte, trato de proteger a mi hermana de bastante sementales, como dices tu, tengo buen ojo. Cuando ella era apenas una adolescente, traía de vez en cuando un semental, mientras hacía mis cosas, miraba de reojo al semental y algunas acciones que tomaba, pero cuando se pasaba un poco de la raya Esmeralda lo detenía y lo echaba de la casa. No me metía mucho más en su vida, no estaba detrás de ella, no es correcto, soy su hermano, tengo que cuidarla, pero tengo que dejar que ella haga su vida sola. Lo único que yo quiero es que ella sea feliz, tenga una familia, no quiero verla en la soledad.

Eric solo apresto atención, Onix hizo una pausa y continuo.

-Veras Eric, ella es adoptada, pero no de un orfanato, si no que yo la rescate de un accidente, en el que yo también estuve. Todo ocurrió en un tren que iba rumbo a Canterlot, yo apenas tenía 16, leía tranquilo un libro de astronomía, pero había una bebe que molestaba demasiado, era ella, estaba con sus papas, solo se estaba riendo pero para mi era muy molesto. Mientras leía se había escuchado una gran explosión proveniente de la locomotora, esto hizo que el tren fuera mucho más rápido y se descarrilara en una curva. Tuve la surte de saber un hechizo que me protegería del accidente, muchos ponies perecieron -hizo una pausa para luego continuar. Pero no fui el único que sobrevivió, pude ver en el piso a los papas de Esmeralda abrazándola, ellos murieron protegiéndola. Yo no podía dejarla ahí, era apenas una bebe, la agarre con mi magia, con mucho cuidado y salí del vagón volcado. Todo destrozado, solo 7 ponis sobrevivieron y conmigo y Esmeralda hacíamos un total de 9.

-Que momento bastante doloroso y triste -dijo Eric bastante serio.

-Te va a alegrar saber, que cuando ella entro a mi vida, todo cambio. Los ponis que sobrevivieron fueron urgentemente llevados al hospital por muchos guardias de la realeza, incluyéndome. Me preguntaron de quien era la bebe, tuve que mentir y decir que yo era su hermano, no necesite asistencia medica, pero Esmeralda si, tenía algunos raspones. Luego de eso me dieron algo para poder cargarla y decidí llevarla a mi casa, estaba más tranquila de lo habitual. No creas que vivía solo, mi abuela estaba conmigo, ella se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que yo estuviera cargando a una bebe, le trate de explicar, pero ella me abrazo fuertemente al saber que estaba vivo, se había pegado un susto de muerte al saber lo que había pasado con el tren, resulta que salio es todos los periódicos.

-Espera, ¿como te quedaste con Esmeralda -pregunto Eric

-Mi abuela fue a la corte, y explico toda la situación y que sus papas ya no estaban con ella. Realmente me sorprendió, la corte se tardo tres días, pero después de muchas discusiones y papeleos, descubrieron que los únicos familiares que ella tenia, eran ya sus fallecidos padres, esta misma termino aceptando que nos quedemos con Esmeralda después de que firmáramos algunos papeles. De ahí en más la cuidamos y la amamos con todo nuestro corazón, mi abuela había fallecido cuando yo tenía 26 años, para ese entonces Esmeralda tenía 10 años e iba ya al colegio. Desde ese entonces yo la cuide y la protegí con todo mi corazón, cuando ella era bebe no supo quienes eramos así que con el paso del tiempo ella creció creyendo que eramos su familia. Así hasta ahora, nada cambio.

-Realmente me dejo sin palabras -dijo Eric bastante serio.

-Eric... no confió en los sementales de hoy en día, pero la verdad, tu eres alguien de confiar y quiero decirte algo, en poniville, hay algunos sementales que son medios acosadores y aveces pueden superar el limite, ya que eres el amigo de mi hermana, quiero que la cuides.

-Prometo que la voy a cuidar.

-¡Ya traje el helado! -dijo Esmeralda abriendo la puerta y entrando a la casa. Compre los mejores sabores.

-Hermanita, ¿sabes que los bits no nacen en los arboles?.

-Creo que me excedí al escoger los mejores sabores.

Luego del postre, Esmeralda y Eric se despidieron de Onix, en la estación de tren, mantuvieron una practica mientras esperaban a este.

-Así que vivías en Ponyhattan -dijo Esmeralda con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Bueno, si,no le iba a decir la verdad sobre mi, si no todo se hubiera ido a la destrucción y todos sufrirían -dijo Eric sobre actuando.

-Si, seguro, jajajaja -dijo Esmeralda entre risas.

Cuando el tren llego, ellos subieron lo más rapido posible para encontrar un asiento, cuando el tren empezó a avanzar los dos no tardaron en dormirse. Al llegar a Poniville, Esmeralda acompaño a Eric a la entrada del bosque.

-Bueno, estamos acá, en la entrada del bosque, listo para irnos cada uno por su camino.

Eric suspiro y la beso, ambos se sonrojaron y se mantuvieron así por un rato, se separaron por falta de aire.

-Wow, que bien besas -dijo Esmeralda muy sonrojada

-Me acompañaste hasta Canterlot, así que te lo agradezco de esta manera.

-De nada Eric, puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras. Nos vemos -dijo Esmeralda dándole un beso en el cachete

-Adiós, dijo Eric mientras entraba al bosque.

Esmeralda se fue rumbo al pueblo acompañada de la Luna.

¡Esperen un minuto!, ¡me olvide de decirle a Rarity que entregue el vestido! -dijo Eric muy fuerte, hasta Esmeralda lo escucho.

Eric paso corriendo al lado de ella, lo único que pudo hacer es seguirlo trotando.

 **Continuara.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen su comentario :D**


	30. Los Hermanos

-Muy bien señor Stark, ya estamos en el hogar de su hijo -dijo el conductor mientras apagaba el vehículo.

-Bien, tomate un descanso -dijo Tony mientras salía del vehículo.

-Así que esta es su casa, siguió el mismo modelo que la mía dijo mientras caminaba hacía la puerta.

Tony toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, al cabo de 4 minutos se aburrió y fue a maletero del auto que lo trajo, se había acordado que Eric le dio un juego de llaves, serviría para esta ocasión. Al entrar a la casa, un olor horrendo lo invadió, no solo estaba el suelo sucio, ni los muebles polvorientos, resulta que la comida había vencido hace bastante tiempo y no había sido renovada. Directamente Tony decidió ir directamente al laboratorio de su hijo. Al llegar abajo se dio cuenta que no sería fácil entrar.

-Jarvis, ¿podrás hackear el sistema de seguridad e ingreso? -dijo Tony mientras conectaba un cable cerca del tablero para ingresar el código y poder pasar.

- _Estos podría tardar un rato señor._

 _-_ Subiré a ver las noticias, si es que los cables del televisor no fueron mordidos por las ratas.

Tony sube y se sienta en un sillón un poco polvoriento, prende la tele y pones las noticias para estar al tanto de las cosas.

-Valla, têm vendido muitos modelos Audi FGH!, O mais vendido até agora para limpar as pessoas ricas.

-Nunca me gusto el portugués, es un idioma horrible. ¡Traducción!.

La tele empezó a subtitular lo que decían las noticias.

-¡Valla, se han estado vendiendo muchos modelos Audi FGH!, los más vendido hasta el momento a gente rica claro.

-Mas o que um passado com o bilionário Eric Stark? tempo um contato dele tinha nos disse que ele estava em férias. (Pero, ¿que a pasado con el multimillonario Eric Stark? Hace mucho tiempo un contacto suyo nos había dicho que estaba de vacaciones.)

-Así que eso paso, el muy astuto fingió irse de vacaciones, ¿pero a donde escaparía? -dijo Tony mientras apagaba la televisión y bajaba al laboratorio de nuevo.

-¿Listo Jarvis? -dijo algo impaciente.

 _-Si señor, de echo fue muy fácil hackear su sistema, es bastante obsoleto._

-Ya veo -dijo Tony un poco enojado.

El puso cualquier dígito en el tablero y logro ingresar al laboratorio. Tony pudo observar que su hijo era un verdadero genio, no solo había construido las armaduras clásicas con los planos que el le dio, sino que avanzo por si mismo e hizo sus propios modelos. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era ¿en donde estaba su hijo?. El no pudo desaparecer así nomas.

-Veo que hizo buenos modelos de armaduras, espero que sean muy buenos -dijo observándolas con más atención. Igual veo que la vida de mi hijo es aburrida, ni siquiera ser si novia tiene. Ese chico siempre me preocupo con las ideas que tenia acerca del amor.

- _Bueno señor, si esto le es de gran ayuda, su ultima localización fue hace solo 4 semanas._

 _-_ Eso aun me da más dudas. Lo tengo, llama a su contacto más cercano.

- _Claro señor. Ya esta llamando._

- _¡Eric, hace tanto tiempo que no me llamabas! -dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, con un tono de felicidad._

-De echo soy su padre, ¿quien habla? -dijo Tony muy serio.

 _-Oh, su padre, bueno soy su mejor amigo, Lucas, un gusto hablar con usted._

 _-_ El gusto es mio. Una pregunta, ¿sabes donde esta Eric?, su ultima localización fue hace 4 semanas, acá mismo.

 _-¿Eric regreso?, el siquiera me dijo. Siéndole sincero, no se a donde se fue, el solo... desapareció. Yo solo mentí a los medios, diciéndoles que el se había tomado unas vacaciones._

-Bueno, eso es lo que necesitaba, que tengas buenas tarde.

 _-¡Espere!, trabajo en el servicio de inteligencia de la policía, venga a CURITIBA, búsquelo, no sera difícil para usted. Cuando este en el lugar pregunte por mi "Lucas_ _Anderson" enseguida lo atenderán y me buscaran. Podremos hablar mejor de lo que paso con Eric._

 _-_ Muy bien, iré para aya enseguida -dijo Tony mientras se levantaba de la silla y cortaba la llamada

 _-Localizado señor._

-Perfecto vamos -dijo Tony mientras desconectaba a Jarvis y se lo llevaba con el.

* * *

- _iConducto_ _r!, encienda el vehículo, nos vamos para el centro -_ dijo Tony mientras habría la puerta del frente. Necesitam...

-Valla valla, si es Tony Stark -dijo un muchacho que estaba sentado arriba del capo del auto, abajo de este se encontraba el conductor muerto.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto Tony poniéndose en guardia.

-Ponerte en guardia no te servirá -afirmo el chico mientras levantaba su brazo apuntándolo cerca de Tony, de este salio una pequeña bomba que exploto cerca de el haciendo que salga un gas, para terminar desmayado.

* * *

Tony comenzó a despertar, veía un poco borroso, pero podía escuchar dos voces al frente de el, estaba amarrado en una silla fuertemente.

-Muy bien, parece que estas despertando -afirmo uno.

-Esteban, espero que le digas -dijo su hermano.

-Claro que lo haré Martín -dijo esteban pegando una cachetada a Tony para que reaccionara. Hasta que reaccionas, que bajo que te fuiste Tony Stark.

Tony pudo ver a Esteban, era un chico alto, de 1,85 M, cabello oscuro y muy serio, traía puesto una campera de cuero con una remera color blanco abajo y tenía unos jeans azules y zapatillas comunes color blanco. Su hermano martín era de la mista altura que Esteban, también serio, el tenía una campera de jean y traía puesto una remera marrón, abajo de esta, también tenía un pantalón de jean, pero color negro, traía zapatillas comunes color marrón con negro.

-¿Qu-quien e-ss son ustedes? -pregunto Tony recuperando la conciencia.

-Es una respuesta muy larga, pero te la voy a resumir. Tu hijo... Mato a nuestros padres -dijo Martín.

-No, el no pudo hacer eso, el es un buen chico -dijo Tony muy sorprendido.

-Piénsalo, es tu hijo, es igual a padre, desinteresado por los demás. Habíamos ganado un concurso... Tu hijo nos entregaría un auto gratis, nosotros, que eramos unos chicos inocentes, felices con nuestros padres estábamos muy contentos de poder viajar en el e ir al colegio -dijo Esteban

-¿Entonces?, ¿cual es el problema? -pregunto Tony.

-¡No me interrumpas! -pegando una cachetada a Tony. Ese maldito auto tenía una falla en sus frenos, lo que causo que un día que todos salimos a pasear, este no frenara y chocáramos. Nuestros padres perecieron. De ahí en más juramos vengarnos de tu hijo. Teníamos un gran plan listo, pero el "iron man de Brasil" apareció y nos detuvo, fuimos arrestados, terminamos en la cárcel 5 años -termino de decir Esteban

-¿Que tenían planeado? -pregunto Tony escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-Eramos solo unos chicos de 15 años, nuestro padre tenía pistolas y rifles por si nos trataban de robar en la casa. Las íbamos a usar para matar a un montón de personas en una fiesta de gala que se llevaría a cabo una noche, en donde tu hijo estaba presente, pero al empezar el plan, como dije antes, apareció iron man y fuimos arrestados. Tardamos un año en darnos cuenta que tu hijo era ese supuesto iron man, claro, las personas son muy crédulas y no piensan que el hijo de Tony Stark, el original iron man es un supuesto héroe -concluyo Esteban.

-Pero eso va a cambiar hoy, estuvimos estudiando tu tecnología Stark, aunque no lo creas, nos vamos a vengar de tu hijo -dijo Martín.

-¡Ja!, ¿creen que se van a vengar?, ni siquiera yo se el paradero de mi hijo -dijo Tony confiado.

-Ohh, ¿no lo sabías?, tu hijo se encuentra en otra dimensión -dijo Esteban mostrando en una pantalla a Tony, como su hijo era tragado por un portal. Hace poco el volvió, aprovecho para construir un aparato que lo ayudara a poder controlar los portales a su voluntad. Como Martín dijo estuvimos estudiando tu tecnología al pie de la letra y hemos podido copiar tus armaduras, camuflarlas y mucho más. pudimos observar como Eric construía el aparato, hacheando una cámara de seguridad, sin que su ayudante Tars se diera cuenta -dijo Esteban.

Martín saco traía consigo un maletín, lo puso arriba del escritorio y saco un aparato, de color blanco hielo.

-Esto Stark, nos va a llevar con tu hijo... Lo haremos sufrir -dijo Martín con sed de venganza.

-Por suerte esto no se va a demorar, pudimos absorber la energía de uno de los portales, resulta que hay una ruptura en el espacio tiempo, lo que hace que muchos portales e habrán y cierren, portales que te pueden llevar a otra dimensión o tiempo... Capaces de destruir mundos enteros... -Dijo Esteban.

-Comencemos -dijo Martín.

A continuación Esteban iba a presionar un botón de los tantos que había en el aparato, pero Tony desconocía que hacían los otros.

-Veras Tony, este aparato se ve muy simple, pero adentro contiene un poder inimaginable, nos permitirá viajar por mundos. Parece que Thor ya no es el único que viajara por nueve mundos,. Pero nosotros no viajaremos por nueve, si no por todos lo que hayan, destruyendo y robando matando y torturando y vamos a comenzar con tu hijo -concluyo Esteban presionando el botón, atrás de ellos un portal apareció.

-¡Armaduras, andando! -dijo Martín.

De atrás de Tony aparecieron dos armaduras dirigiéndose al portal.

-Stark... Te enviaremos la cabeza de tu hijo... -dijo Martín entrando al portal con Esteban y las armaduras.

 **Continuara.**

 **Wow, realmente me tarde en hacer esto, ya, me tome un buen descanso pero voy a volver a hacer nuevos capítulos más seguidos. Espero que lo disfruten, dejen comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo :D**


	31. Un día de nervios

**Hola muchachos, ¿listos para el relleno antes de la acción? Este capítulo va a ser emocionante, creo yo. Mejor continuo con el capítulo, claro, estoy de vacaciones, por lo tanto, estoy con MUCHO tiempo libre.**

Los pájaros empezaban a cantar, el sol a salir, la brisa a soplar y los peces a nadar. Eric se encontraba muy tranquilo en su cabaña, arreglando algunas partes de sus armaduras, pero al mismo tiempo se le dificultaba.

-¡Hay por amor a Jesús cristo! Es imposible poder arreglar una armadura con estos ridículos cascos.

- _Señor… ¿algún día se va a dejar de quejar?_

 _-_ Mira que chistosa, esto es bastante complicado ya.

De repente alguien toco la puerta. Eric se acercó y la abrió con cuidado.

-¡Eric!

-¡Twilight! ¿Qué cuentas? -pregunto Eric contento al verla.

-No mucho realmente, haciendo trabajo administrativo de princesa -dijo Twilight.

-Me encanta el trabajo administrativo -dijo Eric invitándola a pasar.

Cuando Twilight paso pudo ver una armadura que estaba sostenida por dos cadenas, le faltaba la parte inferior.

-¿Estas reparando una armadura? -pregunto ella emocionada.

-Si, apuesto a que me quieres ayudar -dijo Eric con una sonrisa

-¡Claro que sí! Digo, claro, ¿Por qué no? -dijo ella ocultando su emoción

La mañana paso y los dos terminaron de arreglar el modelo mark V. Ambos estaban bastante cansados de lidiar con la armadura, esta misma se activó y casi causa la muerte de Twilight al tratar de atraparla y ahorcarla, por suerte estaba colgada.

-Espero que sepas disculparme Twilight debí a ver tocado algo y se activó, o tal vez haya un espíritu de algún chico en la armadura -dijo Eric pensativo

-¿Qué? -pregunto confundida.

-Nada, nada, tonterías que digo -dijo Eric desviando la vista.

-No te preocupes Eric, los accidentes ocurren- dijo twilight tranquila. Bueno, es mejor volver al castillo, tengo que terminar mi trabajo administrativo de princesa, fue bueno distraerse.

-Muy bien Twilight, cuídate -dijo Eric despidiéndose de ella.

-Adiós -dijo ella mientras se iba volando

Cuando ella llego a su castillo, se encontró a su ayudante número uno bastante preocupado, ella no sabía que le pasaba, pero no tardo en preguntarle.

-Spike, ¿Qué ocurre? Te noto preocupado.

-¡Twilight! Qué bueno que llegaste -dijo Spike contento. Lo que ocurre es que la princesa Celestia me envió una carta, se nota que esta preocupada, vendrá con la princesa Luna.

-¿Qué habrá pasado Spike? -dijo ella muy preocupada.

Las princesas no tardaron en llegar, cuando ella las recibió estas mismas estaban muy preocupadas, ¿algo malo estará por pasar en Equestria?

-Princesa Twilight, que bueno que nos pudo recibir -dijo Celestia con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre el princesa? ¿Cuál es el problema? -pregunto ella muy preocupada.

-Es el dios Hukan -dijo la princesa luna yendo al grano. Este mismo es el que gobernó a todos los alicornios y el mismo a quienes destruyo.

-¡¿Qué?! -grito Twilight sorprendida. ¿Cómo es posible que haya un dios? ¿Hay algún libro que hable del tema?

-No princesa, de este mismo dios solo sabemos nosotras, ni siquiera la princesa cadence sabe de este -dijo Celestia aun con tono preocupante. De ech…

Fue interrumpida cuando alguien toco la puerta, Spike se encargó de abrirla.

-¡Twilight! -grito Eric contento e ignorandolo a él. Solo quería decirte que la armadura funci…

-Ahora no Eric, estoy en medio de una charla con las princesas -dijo ella algo enojada

-Como decía, el dios Hukan… vendrá a Equestria… hoy mismo -dijo Celestia

-¿Dios Hukan? ¿Qué es esto? ¿DBZ? -dijo Eric riéndose.

-Esto no es una broma Eric, este mismo dios puede destruir Equestria -dijo Celestia mientras se acercaba a el. No quiero que estés acá cuando venga o juro…

-Hermana, no tienes que ser tan dura con él, se nota que cambio -dijo Luna

-Se nota un ligero cambio en él -dijo Celestia alejándose.

-Princesa Luna, ¿Cómo es la historia? -pregunto Twilight curiosa y un poco más calmada.

-Él fue el primer alicornio de todos, con el tiempo el creo a los otros y la especie fue creciendo. Teníamos nuestro propio reino, con dos gobernantes, rey y reina, con el pasar del tiempo sus hijos heredaban la corona. La vida continuaba y todos eran felices, pero un día un alicornio, obsesionado por el poder que tenía y por querer ser el mejor, decidió retar al dios Hukan, este mismo apareció y acepto el desafío, derrotándolo. No llego al punto de matarlo, era solo un desafío amistoso, en esos tiempos el propio dios era alguien que aceptaba las bromas, que visitaba a los potros y jugaba con ellos. Pero el mismo alicornio que lo desafío, se obsesiono tanto con la magia, que la locura lo invadió, empezó a destruir todo, matar, torturar, hasta destrono al rey y reina de ese tiempo. Hukan al presenciar esto, muerte, desesperación, tristeza, causo que, en él, algo cambiara, apareció al frente del causante, y sin molestarse lo asesino, con esto se elevó y con su magia, hizo desaparecer todo. Nosotras fuimos las únicas sobrevivientes, él nos escogió para ser gobernantes de un nuevo reino, tratar de gobernar a las tres especies de ponies que vivían en desarmonía, cada tanto nos visitaba para ver nuestro progreso, y ese día es hoy.

-Wow -dijo Twilight sorprendida. Debe ser muy peligroso.

-Lo más seguro es que los vengadores lo derrotarían -dijo Eric presumiendo

Los demás solo se lo quedaron viendo.

-Princesa Twilight, hay que preparar todo para su llegada -dijo Celestia un poco apurada.

-Claro -afirmo ella.

 _-Señor, tenemos una emergencia en el lado norte de poniville._

-Ehh… bueno, fue bueno verlas, me tengo que ir a… tomar él te con Rarity -dijo Eric mientras salía corriendo del castillo.

-Aun no me voy acostumbrar a el -dijo Celestia.

-Tendré que volar parece -dijo Eric para si mismo mientras de elevaba del suelo.

No tardó en llegar a la cabaña, al entrar una pantalla apareció y marco el lugar de los hechos. Eric agarro una especie de auriculares y se los puso, la mark V se activó y a él le apareció una mini pantalla.

-A volar -dijo Eric mientras se sentaba en la cama. Con estos auriculares voy a poder controlar la armadura desde la comodidad de mi cama.

 _-Fue una buena idea traer eso señor._

-Ahora que lo pienso sí.

La armadura no tardó mucho en llegar, en el lugar se encontraban tres sementales, dos potros y una yegua.

-¡No voy a permitir que toquen a mi esposa y a mis hijos! -dijo el semental que se encontraba al frente de la yegua y los potros.

Los otros dos sementales no escucharon y se lanzaron al ataque, pero antes de eso, dos rayos repulsores los mandaron a incrustare en una pared, la familia miro y resulta que era la armadura. Esta misma se acercó a los agresores.

-Jajajajajajaja, miren, si es la supuesta hojalata voladora -dijo uno, su compañero también se reía. Veras, nadie, pero NADIE impedir…

La armadura les disparo dos dardos tranquilizantes. Esta misma se dio vuelta y miro fijamente a la familia.

- _son todos suyos_ -dijo con vos gruesa yéndose del lugar.

-Me encargare de que no salgan de prisión por mucho tiempo -dijo el esposo de la yegua.

La armadura regresa a la cabaña, pasando por un agujero que tenía el techo.

 _-Señor, ¿no piensa tapar ese agujero?_

-No está en mis planes viernes -dijo Eric mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la mark 5. Muy buen trabajo hicimos hoy, fácil y sencillo.

En el castillo de la amistad, todo estaba preparado, ninguna cosa fuera de su lugar, nada de tierra en las esquinas y ninguna mosca molestando, todo tenía que ser perfecto.

-Princesa Celestia, ¿Por qué viene a mi castillo el dios Hukan? Pensé que iba siempre a Canterlot -dijo Twilight algo confundida.

-De hecho, el sabe que hay una nueva princesa, quiere verla, por eso Twilight quiero que le causes una buena impresión, de lo contrario, te borrara de la existencia -dijo Celestia muy preocupada por su antigua alumna.

-No se preocupe princesa, hare todo lo posible para caerle bien.

 _-Ehhh… hermana, creo que tuve un pequeño percance en la cocina_ -dijo luna.

Celestia y Twilight de dirigieron para haya.

-¿Qué paso acá? -dijo Celestia aun nerviosa.

-Se me quemaron la galletas -dijo Luna mostrando la bandeja.

-Hay no hay no, ya te ayudo, las dos lo haremos más rápido -dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no usa magia princesa Luna? -pregunto Twilight.

-El dios Hukan quiere todo echo a casco, nada de magia -dijo Luna.

Ella solo se quedó callada.

Cuando regresaron a la sala principal, en el trono de la magia se encontraba sentado un alicornio. Twilight miro a las princesas y estas estaban serias, un poco nerviosas, pero mantenían la calma, al notar esto ella también se puso seria.

-Celestia… Luna, es un placer volverlas a ver -dijo Hukan con voz serena.

-Dios hukan, el placer es nuestro -dijeron las dos al unísono.

-Así que… esa potranca de ahí es la nueva princesa -dijo mirándola

-Soy la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle -dijo ella ocultando sus nervios.

-Un gusto en conocerte… Pero, ¿desde cuando eres princesa? -Pregunto Hukan mirando a celestia.

Por otra parte, Eric se encontraba caminado tranquilamente por la calles de poniville, estaba realmente aburrido, ni siquiera él sabía por qué salió a caminar.

-Visitare a Esmeralda, desde el día que me dio la réplica de la llave de su casa no la veo, me pregunto cómo estará -dijo en su cabeza.

No tardo mucho tiempo en llegar, al tener esa replica podía entrar, pero siempre antes tocando la puerta.

-¿Esmeralda? Soy yo, Eric -decía él mientras abría la puerta. Parece que no esta…

De repente ella salió de un cuarto con una toalla en la cabeza.

-Esmeralda… acá estas – decía mientras se acercaba

Ella solo se sonrojo al extremo a tal punto de ponerse roja.

-¡Eric, no me veas, acabe de salir de bañarme! -grito ella mientras se cubría con la toalla por completo y se metía al baño de nuevo.

-Claro, ¿y? Tampoco te vi desnuda, ustedes ropa no usan -expreso con gracia Eric

-No importa eso, no puedes entrar a mi casa de esa manera -dijo ella bastante molesta.

-Bueno, vos me diste la réplica de la llave de tu casa -dijo Eric con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-En eso tienes razón, pero debería saber que a las 10:15 de la mañana me baño.

-Está bien está bien -dijo el rendid o.

Luego de que Esmeralda saliera del baño toda arreglada Eric se le quedo un poco embobado mirándola.

-¿Acaso tengo algo en mi cara? -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí, dos ojos, una boca con dientes, orejas, nariz -decía el.

-Eres muy cómico Eric. ¿Te gustaría ir a pasear? -pregunto ella algo nerviosa

-Claro, me encanta pasar los días con vos -dijo Eric mientras se daba la vuelta y se sonrojaba

Esmeralda se puso muy contenta al escuchar esto. Sin más que decir salieron a caminar juntos, tomaron un helado, Eric pago los dos ya que había recibido su paga de parte de Rarity, el aprovecho y le conto que las princesas estaban acá en poniville porque un dios venía a verlas.

-¿Un dios? Asombroso -dijo ella emocionada.

-Es asombroso, pero es un dios medio loco, se parece al dios de la destrucción de dragon ball super -decía Eric mientras se ponía contento al recordar ese anime.

-¿Dragón qué? -pregunto ella confundida.

-Cosas de mi dimensión jejeje.

En el castillo, las princesas Luna y Celestia tenían una charla con Hukan, al parecer el muy contento no estaba.

-Celestia, convertiste a una unicornio común y corriente en una alicornio, solo porque supo descifrar un simple hechizo, ¡¿Qué ridiculez es esa?! -exclamo Hukan, las galletas que se encontraban ahí literalmente explotaron.

-D-d-discúlpeme señor, e-e-ella se lo merecía, i-igual no es solo por eso que la transforme en una alicornio, ella hizo mucho más -dijo Celestia muy nerviosa

-¿Qué hay de ti… princesa de la noche? ¿No tienes intenciones de ser nightmare moon otra vez? -dijo el bastante enojado.

Ella solo trago saliva y prosiguió.

-No, claro que no, eso quedo en el pasado -dijo ella.

-Ambas me decepcionaron, ustedes así no eran, yo deje que se convirtieran en princesas para levantar a un reino entero, pero no, ustedes convierten a una unicornio en princesa. Por otra parte, dejaron que muchas amenazas surgieran y solo mandaron a unas potrancas a detenerlos con todo eso de la "magia de la amistad". Esto… me hace enojar demasiado -dijo Hukan mientras su magia se acumulaba en su cuerno. Aparte, acá, hay un ser que no pertenece a esta dimensión… quiero que me lo traigan… ¡ahora!

-¡Si señor Hukan! -dijeron ambas princesas al unísono

Ellas pasaron corriendo alado de Twilight para salir volando ya estando afuera del castillo. Ella estaba muy asustada al quedarse con Hukan. Twilight se dio vuelta para darle frente al dios….

-Si tratas de defenderlas… te borrare de la existencia con solo mover mi pata.

Ella trago saliva y se quedó callada.

Eric y Esmeralda se encontraban caminando en el parque, disfrutaban el canto de los pájaros y se reían de las anécdotas que se contaban.

-Tengo que decirle de una vez por todas -dijo en su cabeza Esmeralda. Vamos Esmeralda, no puede ser tan difícil.

Eric y ella se sentaron debajo de un árbol para disfrutar la brisa que los rodeaba.

-Esto es la pura, no puedo creer que en mi dimensión no tuve tiempo para hacer esto -dijo Eric muy relajado.

-Eric… hay algo que te quiero decir -dijo Esmeralda muy roja. Me empecé a sentir más atraída a ti, cada vez que te veo siento mariposas en mi panza… nuca creí que me iba a enamorar de la criatura que aterro a Equestria, pero fue posible, eres amable, siempre haces algo que me haga reír y me haces olvidar problemas de la vida cotidiana… Ya sé que nos dimos un beso hace poco tiempo y no hace falta que nos digamos esto porque ya sabemos lo que sentimos uno al otro, pero quería sacarlo -dijo Esmeralda con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Esmeralda… desde que llegue a Equestria lo único que quería es irme de acá, cuando te rescate, siéndote honesto, nunca creí volverte a ver, pero nos volvimos a encontrar y yo era un pegaso, en ese momento te mire con otros ojos, yo no era humano ya, también me empecé a sentir atraído… Cada vez que nos veíamos me ponía muy contento, también cuando trabajaba con rarity, esperaba a que entraras por la puerta, pero solo paso una vez jejejeje. Eres alguien hermosa y muy carismática, todo esto lo puedo ver porqué cambie -dijo Eric muy rojo por la vergüenza

Ellos se acercaron y se dieron un apasionado beso, que duro un buen rato, se separaron por falta de aire.

-Aun no somos novios, aún falta para eso -dijo curiosa Esmeralda.

-Si… aun novios no somos… sería algo apresurado, ya nos dijimos lo que sentimos el uno al otro, ahora solo el tiempo lo dira -dijo Eric muy rojo todavía y algo nervioso por la respuesta de Esmeralda.

-Me parece muy bien -dijo ella.

De pronto magia azul rodeo a Eric de la nada, Esmeralda logro ver a la princesa Luna y Celestia.

-Esperen… ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡No le iba hacer nada! -dijo Eric asustado.

Celestia y Luna se lo llevaron del lugar.

-¡Eric! -grito desesperada Esmeralda

-¡¿A dónde me llevan?! -dijo Eric muy enojado.

-Lo sentimos Eric… pero son ordenes de Hukan -dijo Luna bastante nerviosa.

Al llegar al castillo de la amistad, Luna dejo a Eric enfrente del poderoso alicornio.

Eric se levantó y miro con furia a las princesas, pero al saber que atrás suyo tenía a un dios se calmo.

-Dios Hukan, un honor conocerlo -dijo Eric arrodillándose.

-¿Dejas tu orgullo de lado… Humano? Creí que me atacarías -dijo Hukan muy calmado.

-¿Cómo sabe eso? -dijo Eric algo curioso.

-Muy sencillo, causaste muchos desastres… Hasta desapareciste Equestria en una ocasión.

Las princesas se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar eso.

-Aparte que yo puedo ver todo… desde que un bebe nace hasta que muere de viejo. Vera… Eric, tu errores causaron la destrucción total de Equestria… viajaste en el tiempo cuando eso está prohibido… ahora que lo pienso, Celestia también tiene esos hechizos -dijo Hukan aplaudiendo con sus cascos delanteros dos veces.

En el castillo de Canterlot, la biblioteca central estado en llamas, quemando el 100% de los libros que se encontraban ahí.

-Era eso o te borraba Celestia -dijo con una sonrisa malévola. Bueno, esta visita me decepciono mucho, princesa del día, convertir a una unicornio en princesa… te lo voy a dejar pasar… princesa de la noche, no puede sentir celos de esa manera hacia tu hermana… si vuelve a ocurrir… no tendré rencor ante ti. Claro, Eric, no tienes el derecho de ser un pegaso… cuando te ganes la confianza de todos en poniville, volverás a ser un pegaso… pero por el momento, serás un humano -le dijo Hukan mientras que una pequeña chispa de su cuerno se ponía en la frente de Eric, convirtiéndolo rápidamente en humano.

-Bien… de la purpura no tengo nada que decir… Igual van a saber de mi muy pronto -dijo Hukan mientras desaparecía rápidamente.

Celestia solo se desmayó, estaba temblando y muy asustada.

-¡Hermana! -grito Luna.

-E-e-el nunca dice que va a regresar tan pronto -dijo Celestia con una lágrimas en los ojos.

-Princesa Celestia -dijo Twilight muy preocupada.

-¿Estas bien Twilight? -dijo ella preocupada.

-Si princesa Celestia -dijo ella.

-Bien -dijo ella con un suspiro al final desmayándose.

-No te preocupes Twilight, solo está un choqueada -dijo la princesa Luna.

-Vuelvo a ser humano… ¿Qué le voy a decir a Esmeralda?

-Eric no te preocupes -dijo Luna con una sonrisa y cargando a Celestia en su espalda. Ella lo entenderá… Ahora, tengo que llegar los más rápido a Canterlot, hay fuego que apagar.

-Espera… ¿Cuándo aplaudió dos veces…? -dijo Twilight preocupada.

-Destruyo la biblioteca que contenía hechizos del tiempo y aparte que tenía otros de gran importancia -dijo Luna algo triste. Pudimos sentir una chispa en nuestros cuernos cuando ocurrió… Nos veremos luego princesa -dijo ella usando su magia para desaparecer del castillo.

-Justo hoy que le dije a Esmeralda lo que sentía.

Twilight se sintió muy feliz por el.

-Aww, Eric no te preocupes, volverás a ser un pegaso cuando ganes la confianza de los demás… tienes a las chicas… aunque no lo creas confían en vos, pero te hace falta conocer a fruttershy, que con el tiempo se hará.

-Espera… ¿Y la rosada? Pinkie Pie -dijo Eric algo preocupado.

-Pfff, con ella no hay drama -dijo ella muy contenta.

-Tienes razón Twilight… ¡saldré a las calles y me ganare la confianza de los demás! -dijo Eric mientras abría la puerta y salía.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡Es la criatura! -grito una ponie al verlo

-¡Se comió a la princesa!¡Corran! -grito un ponie

De pronto todos los ponies que estaban en la zona salieron corriendo para cualquier lado.

-Bueno… no duro mucho… Twilight, ¿vas a estar bien? Si quiere me quedo -dijo Eric con una sonrisa al final.

-No hace falta, tengo a Spike, aparte ya se me cuidar… un buen baño resolverá todo, luego tendré que ir a Canterlot un poco más calmada, estoy aun n acaba. Que tengas suerte con Esmeralda -dijo ella cerrando la puerta.

Despues de que Eric llegara a la casa de Esmeralda, ocultándose en los arbustos, decidió entrar cuidadosamente con las llaves que tenía.

-¿Esmeralda? -pregunto Eric mientras abría la puerta.

De pronto ella bajo las escaleras rápidamente y fue abrazarlo.

-Creí que te molestaría que fuera humano de nuevo -dijo el contento.

-No me importa eso… lo importante es que estas bien… aunque creo que tendríamos que dejar los besos a un lado hasta que seas pegaso. La princesa Twilight me envió una carta explicando todo… ya tienes mi confianza, falta la de los demás. Ya que estas acá, quédate a dormir, así no tienes que esconderte en los arbustos, te tardas mucho más -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Esmeralda -dijo el muy feliz.

-Te preparare el sillón… aunque creo que te va a quedar un poco chico.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo dormir con vos? -dijo el muy feliz.

-¿Qué? No, yo duermo sola, aparte no somos pareja para ir a ese punto, aparte me tirarías de la cama -dijo ella muy roja y dándole la espalda. Iré a buscar las cosas, luego hare un rico chocolate caliente- dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras.

-Iron man está de vuelta -dijo Eric en su cabeza

 **Continuara.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… Wow, este es el más largo que hice, dejen en los comentarios a ver qué les pareció.**


	32. El plan

**Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo andan? Por fin después de dos meses… creo, les traigo otro capítulo más, espero que les guste mucho, disfruten.**

 **El plan.**

En medio del Bosque Everfree, en la total oscuridad, una gran chispa hace que 4 árboles se quemen por completo ante la intensidad de esta, después de eso múltiples rayos se concentran en un solo lugar haciendo que un portal azul marino se abra dejando ver a dos figuras que salían de este.

─ Fue un viaje muy movido, pero estamos en la dimensión correcta, ¿No Martín? ─ pregunto Esteban a su hermano.

─ Claro, es la dimensión 654, una Equestria bastante tranquila… parece que acá los buenos siempre ganaron. La paz reina en este lugar.

─ Ja, no creo que esto dure mucho, aprendimos mucho en otras dimensiones…

 **Recuerdos. Equestria (dimensón 456)**

La destrucción estaba por todas partes, la vida vegetal era escasa, el mal había ganado. Tirek había ganado, la princesa Twilight había caído, su magia fue robada por él, sus amigas atrapadas y todo rastro de esperanza se había borrado. Esteban y Martín aparecieron en esta misma dimensión, nada de lo que veían les angustiaba, Esteban uso su armadura para buscar signos de calor. En general, los detectaron a ellos primero. Unos pasos fuertes hicieron que reaccionaran, venían de atrás suyo, al darse vuelta, lograron ver a un centauro gigante, con 10 burbujas alrededor suyo.

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo es que tienen sus energías todavía? ─ dijo tirek.

─ Primero que nada queremos saber quién eres – dijo Martín muy curioso.

─ Soy Lord Tirek… el encargado de robarme su energía.

A continuación el con sus dos cuernos acumulo poder para poder robarles la energía que tenían, al terminar esta acción se sorprendió al ver que estos dos ni se habían inmutado.

─ ¡¿C-omo?! ─ pregunto aterrado.

─ Campos de fuerza… no son mágicos… es tecnología, y esta todo en tu contra ─ dijo Esteban bastante serio.

Tirek sin pensarlo tiro un rayo a máximo poder, Esteban lo único que hizo es poner el aparato en frente de este ataque, absorbiendo toda la magia del rayo y del propio tirek a la fuerza.

─ ¡No! ¡Mi poder! – grito tirek mientras volvía a ser del tamaño de un ponie.

Las burbujas explotaron, dejando libres a sus prisioneros. Tirek se encontraba muy debilitado por lo ocurrido. Mientras una ponie purpura se acercó a ellos.

─ Estamos muy agradecidos por su acto heroico… muchas gracias.

─ ¿Quién eres exactamente? – pregunto Martín.

─ Soy la princesa Twiligth Sparkle ─ dijo ella bastante debilitada. Tambien están las princesas, Celestia, Luna, Cadence y nuestro amigo Discord. Despues están mis mejores amigas, Rainbow dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack y Pinkie pie. Pude observar que acumularon todo el poder de tirek en ese artefacto, si lo liberaran… todo volvería a como estaba antes

Todos los miraron muy contentos.

─ Entiendo ─ dijo Esteban mientras pasaba por el lado izquierdo de Twilight mientras que Martín del lado derecho. Pero no tenemos porque darles este poder.

Los dos levantaron sus brazos y sus armaduras se expandieron por sus cuerpos, completando así el proceso. De sus muñecas salió una pequeña arma, de esta misma salieron lazers que apuntaban a los demás… El movimiento fue tan rápido que Twilight quedo pálida del miedo.

Todos habían sido partidos a la mitad, un gran charco de sangre se hacía presente en el suelo, las que habían sido las princesas del día y la noche ahora se encontraban sin sus cabezas, sus amigas los mismo, tirek al estar en el suelo fue cortado en dosm dejando ver sus intestinos y corazón

─ U-u-u-ustedes eran héroes ─ dijo Twilight muy pálida del miedo y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

─ Jejejeje, nunca dijimos que lo éramos ─ dijo Martín mientras los dos sacaban una cuchilla de su armadura y saltaban hacia Twilight.

 **Fin del recuerdo, junto al grito de Twilight.**

─ Me encanto asesinarla… lo mejor para fue cuando e abrimos el pecho y le sacamos el corazón ─ dijo Martín,

─ La verdad que son bastante ricos los corazones de ponie ─ afirmo Esteban mientras se pasaba su lengua por sus labios. Hermano, aprendimos muchas cosas en varias dimensiones, estamos listos para enfrentar cualquier amenaza ─ hace una pausa ─ pero no nos vamos a poder enfrentar a Eric y a sus amiguitas así porque si, son bastante poderosas con esos rainpowes y con la tecnología que Eric tiene aún más.

─ Tuvimos suerte en una dimensión de decapitar a Twilight, si nos lanzaban ese poder estábamos fritos ─ dijo Martín mientras recordaba como la cabeza caía al suelo y sus amigas gritaban del horror.

─ Dejemos los recuerdos de lado, busquemos un lugar en el Bosque Everfree ─ dijo Esteban mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Estuvieron así durante una hora, hasta encontrar una cueva que les permitiera pasar la noche y descansar un rato. Martin con la ayuda de sus repulsores pudo prender una fogata.

─ Que bueno Martin que prendiste la fogata, había un rio cerca, logre pescar algunos peces, los calentamos acá y comemos una saludable cena para el cerebro ─ dijo Esteban feliz por el entorno caliente.

─ Que bueno, tenía hambre ─ dijo el mientras agarraba el pez más grande y lo ponía cerca del fuego.

─ No seas apurado, mamá siempre te decía que hicieras todo más…

─ ¿Estas bien hermano? ─ pregunto Martín a Esteban.

El solo suspira.

─ Solo extraño a mamá, claro que a papá también, eran grandes padres ─ dijo Esteban mientras se sentaba cerca de la fogata acompañado de su hermano.

─ Eran padres muy preocupados por nosotros… ah, ¿Te acuerdas cuando papa nos trató de enseñar boxeo y se lastimo la espalada por estar tan fuera de practica? ─ dijo Martín

─ Claro que si, jajajaja, tuvimos que correr con mamá hacia el hospital ─ dijo Esteban mientras se reía. Me pregunto cómo nos verían ahora si estuvieran vivos.

─ No haríamos esto Esteban, viviríamos una vida feliz con ellos, pero en vez de eso, estamos con el objetivo de ¡matar a ese hijo de puta que no se hizo cargo cuando nuestros padres murieron!

Ambos hermanos empezaron a recordar. Cuando sus padres murieron en ese accidente fueron llevado al hospital como únicos sobrevivientes, periodistas los entrevistaron, Esteban les había dicho aun algo débil, que esta entrevista llegara a Eric Stark. Los periodistas cumplieron la petición y lo entrevistaron, lo que les provoco la sed de muerte hacia Eric fue que él dijo: Los accidentes colaterales siempre ocurren.

─ Vamos a vengar la muerte de nuestros padre Esteban… Como papa y mama decían, "jamás se rindan chicos" ─ Termino Martín.

─ Tienes razón ─ dijo Esteban, lo asesinaremos, pero primero mataremos a los que más quiere.

Ambos hermanos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y se dedicaron a comer sus pescados y luego descansar. Sería difícil enfrentar lo que se venía.

Al llegar la mañana, Martín se despertó oliendo un mal olor. Busco y busco, hasta que se olio a si mismo.

─ Oh, soy yo el que vuele mal ─ dijo el sin darle importancia.

─ Es mejor que nos bañemos, después de matar a tanta versiones de esas ponies, ya me tiene cansado tener el olor a su sangre.

Los dos se decidieron a ir al lago donde Esteban había pescado los peces, cada uno se bañó y procedieron a lavar toda su ropa.

─ Tendríamos que a ver traído más ropa hermano ─ dijo Martín.

Prendieron una fogata cerca de su ropa, para que esta se seque mucho más rápido.

─ Bien, al menos tenemos pantalones puestos ─ dijo Martín algo cómico.

Esteban solo suspiro.

─ No puedo creer que llegáramos a esto… lavar la ropa y esperar, deberíamos pensar en un plan para matar a Eric.

─ Mientras lavábamos nuestra ropa, se me ocurrió el ejército de los cambiantes, podríamos matar a su reina y nos quedaríamos con ellos.

─ ¿Cómo planeas que nos ayuden? No hemos enfrentado a ellos y no son nada poderosos… son solo bichos que se aplastan ─ dijo con desdén Esteban

─ Exacto, pero si matamos a Chrysalis, ellos nos verán como sus gobernantes ─ dijo Martín emocionado.

─ Me gusta tu idea, ¿Pero cómo demonios vamos usarlos en una batalla? ─ pregunto Esteban.

─ Que suerte que no lavamos los pantalones ─ dijo Martín sacando unos planos de los suyos. Lo robe del laboratorio de Eric, Gracias a la magia que le robamos a tirek, Nighmare moon, Twilight, Celestia, Cadence y otros más, el aparato el arma más potente de los universos. Con la magia acumulada, este bebe tiene la capacidad de copiar lo que sea.

Martín puso los planos en suelo, a continuación el aparato hizo lo suyo, él apunto a otra parte y una armadura apareció.

Esteban quedo con ojos como platos.

─ Para que los necesitamos, si tenemos esto ─ dijo Esteban asombrado.

─ Necesitamos pilotos… y estuve pensando, esta armadura es de la forma de un pegaso, pero si escaneo los planos y lo apunto a cambiante la armadura se construirá a la forma de su cuerpo.

Esteban se quedó pensando por unos minutos.

─ Vamos a seguir tu plan… pronto, esta dimensión será destruida. Pero tenemos que ser astutos, la armadura que creaste esta desactivada veo.

─ Una buena parte del plano está destruido, por lo tanto la armadura no está activada, pero corregire a este mismo, para cuando lo escañemos las armaduras saldran listas para la batalla ─ dijo Martín

─ Perfecto, por el momento tenemos que movernos y no usar las armaduras, podríamos llamar la atención de Eric, ya que nos podría detectar y todo se podría ir al carajo, seguro su tecnología puede detectar cuando un portal se abre, así que mejor deshagámonos de cualquier evidencia que hayamos usado para estar aquí ─ dijo Esteban apagando el fuego, rompiendo las ramas que uso para este y tirándolas al río.

Después de esto, ambos se dirigieron a la cueva, para hacer lo mismo con la fogata que había usado ahí. Terminando eso, ambos se pusieron su ropa algo húmeda y se fueron a pie rumbo al castillo de Chrysalis.

 **Continuara. Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo fue un poco más serio, tratare de poner en un solo capítulo, comedia, drama y acción a ver como va**. **Sus comentarios me van a ayudar a mejorar por si tengo errores. Que tenga una bonita noche, nos vemos pronto.**


	33. Amor Eterno

**Hola chicos, acá estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo, después de dos días subir otro me asusta, pero ya me acostumbre xD. Como no tengo nada más que decir, comencemos.**

 **Amor Eterno.**

Era una hermosa noche en Equestria, la luna brillaba en su mayor esplendor, los grillos cantaban y las luciérnagas iluminaban en todas partes. Eric se encontraba ya en su cabaña descansando en esta linda noche.

─ Que linda que es esta vida ─ dijo Eric mientras caminaba al lado de Esmeralda.

─ Es bueno que seas un pegaso de nuevo Eric, realmente extrañaba eso ─ dijo ella muy contenta.

Ambos se sentaron debajo de un árbol a disfrutar del atardecer, Esmeralda se encontraba muy tranquila, pero Eric bastante nervioso, él estaba decidido a pedirle una cita por primera vez.

─ Esmeralda… tengo algo que preguntarte, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ─ dijo el muy nervioso y rojo como un tomate.

Ella lo miro y no pudo evitar reírse en su cara.

─ ¡¿Contigo?! ¡jajajajajaja! No eres nadie, apenas una criatura que no sabe cómo subsistir en Equestria… tengo a alguien mejor, un novio musculoso y guapo, y se llevó mi virginidad ─ dijo Esmeralda mientras se reía en su cara y se transformaba en una criatura oscura.

Eric no pudo evitar sentirse destruido por dentro, pero no había tiempo que perder, salió corriendo hacía la cabaña en busca de sus armadura, la criatura oscura lo seguía, lo que hizo que corriera más rápido. Al llegar activo sus 4 armaduras, pero estas repentinamente lo atacaron, Eric vio el modelo mark II en un costado ( **Un dato les doy, de echo Eric vino a Equestria con el modelo mark II mejorado claro, es su primer prototipo, me había olvidado de decirles, por lo tanto serían 5 armaduras. Ahora que quedo todo claro… sigamos)** decidió colocárselo y salir volando de ese lugar, pero para su mala fortuna, el sistema de vuelo fallo y el cayó a tierra. El impacto fue muy fuerte, la armadura quedo muy dañada y Eric se encontraba sangrando. Sin otra salida Eric solo espero su fin, pero un rayo mágico potente destruyo a la criatura oscura que solía ser Esmeralda y luego a las armaduras.

─ Pero por el amor a dios, ¿qué paso acá? ─ dijo el bastante confundido.

─ Como fue fruto de tu imaginación Eric ─ dijo una voz desde el cielo.

Eric miro para arriba y pudo ver a la Princesa Luna bajando del cielo.

─ Ohh, es usted, ¿qué hace por acá? ─ pregunto el curioso.

─ Aparte de ser la princesa de la noche, también puedo entrar en los sueños de todos los ponies y destruir sus pesadillas ─ dijo ella.

─ ¿Entonces esto es un sueño? ¿Significa que puedo imaginar y hacer lo que quiera?

La Princesa Luna solo asintió. Eric hizo el esfuerzo e imagino un hongo con dientes.

─ ¿No es genial? ─ dijo Eric mientras jugaba con el hongo con dientes, este mismo salto y le mordió la nariz. ¡Desgraciado!

Luna solo lo hizo desaparecer y prosiguió a hablar con Eric.

─ Escucha Eric, lo que acabaste de sentir fueron tus miedos. Miedo a ser rechazado ─ decía ella mientras le mostraba lo que había ocurrido con Esmeralda en su sueño. Y miedo a ser traicionado ─ termino ella mostrando lo ocurrido con sus armaduras.

─ Bueno… son traumas de la infancia que yo tengo, mi papa me envió al psicólogo, pero parece que no sirvió.

─ ¿Por qué tienes miedo a que Esmeralda te rechace? Yo veo que ustedes dos tienen futuro… pero…

─ Yo le iba a pedir una cita a Esmeralda, pero recordé cuando tenía 16 años que le había pedido una cita a una de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela, no importaba si yo era el hijo del multimillonario más famoso, lo único que hizo fue rechazarme en frente de todos… Y ahora Hukan me transformo en humano y perdí todas las esperanzas, por cierta parte yo regrese como Iron Man… pero no sé qué voy hacer ─ dijo el rendido.

Pero en ese momento a Eric se le ocurrió una fantástica idea, pero no sabía si a Luna le gustaría.

─ Tengo una idea, ahora en este sueño yo soy pegaso un producto de mi imaginación, pero en la vida real, usted me puede transformar en uno, si Celestia convirtió a Twilight en alicornio por que usted no podría realizar un hechizo de transformación ─ dijo el muy contento.

─ Escucha Eric, me halagas, pero yo no puedo hacer… Bueno si puedo realizar ese hechizo, podría a ver sido yo quien transformara a Twilight en alicornio, pero sucede que su maestra yo no era y que también Hukan puede ver todo, si te transformo en pegaso, corro el peligro de que me borre de la existencia.

─ Entiendo ─ dijo Eric deprimido. Una cosa… ¿tú puedes transferir tu poder por tiempo limitado de entrar a los sueños a otros ponies?

─ No ─ respondió ella. ¿Por qué?

─ Me gustaría entrar a los sueños de Rainbow Dash… Y hacer que ¡sueñe con flores y pájaros!

Luna no pudo evitar reírse un poco. De pronto un fuerte viento la empezó a empujar hacia el cielo, sin antes decir:

─ Eric supera tus temores… ─ dijo ella mientras desaparecía en el cielo.

Eric despertó rápidamente y no pudo evitar caerse de la cama, miro a su alrededor y todo estaba en orden, sus armaduras en su lugar y algunas herramientas en el suelo. Logro ver el modelo mark II, se levantó y se acercó y esta estaba lleno de tierra.

─ Wow, hace bastante que no la saco… ─ dijo el mientras miraba sus dedos llenos de tierra.

─ _Señor, ya que es humano de vuelta, ¿por qué no va a pasear?_

Eric se puso muy contento, al mismo tiempo se llenó de adrenalina, no había sentido esa sensación hace un buen tiempo.

─ Genial, ábrete ─ dijo el mientras levantaba los brazos.

─ _Seños, la armadura esta desactivada…_

─ Ahh, claro… estoy algo dormido ─ dijo el algo apenado.

Ese día era hermoso, los pájaros volaban en grupo y en paz, pero fueron separados por un sujeto volador.

─ Woooooooooo… ¡hace mucho que no sentía esto! Es grandioso ─ dijo Eric muy feliz.

Como era una hora muy temprana, no había pegasos volando, Eric podía apreciar todo, desde el castillo de Twilight hasta el castillo lejano de Canterlot, todo era muy tranquilo, hasta que el pudo divisar a Rainbow dash descansando en una nube.

─ _Rainbow dash, un gusto encontrarte ─ dijo el muy tranquilo._

Ella solo levanto su pata delantera izquierda y la movió en modo de saludo.

─ Eric ya sé que estas en la cabaña y no acá en realidad ─ dijo ella sin mirar.

─ Dash, soy yo ─ dijo el mientras levantaba la máscara de la armadura.

Ella se dio vuelta y pudo verle la cara, se sorprendió bastante al verlo convertido de nuevo en humano.

─ Es mejor que bajemos a tierra para que te explique esto ─ dijo él.

Luego de una hora explicándole todo, ambos se quedaron sin decir nada, hasta que a Rainbow se le ocurrió una idea.

─ Oye, ya que tu tienes tu armadura y eres veloz con ella… ¡¿Una carrera?!

Ambos se dirigieron de vuelta al cielo, tenían un fuego en sus almas y Eric pensaba que esta carrera iba a mejorar su relación de amistad. Rainbow dash conto hasta 3 y los dos salieron disparados, ella era muy veloz, pero Eric no se quedaba atrás, con Viernes de su lado, él ya tendría anticipado todos los movimientos de Dash. Por momentos el solo estaba jugando con ella, poco a poco fue aumentando el poder de vuelo de sus botas cohetes, así superando a Dash por mucho. La carrera se hacía más emocionante, pero no era solo eso, al frente había algunas nubes negras que harían más complicado esto. Para mala fortuna de Eric todas las nubes tiraron rayos a la armadura, causando que el pierda un poco el control y cayera uno metros, Rainbow dash paso a estas mismas sin problemas e iba en primer lugar de nuevo. La mark II al recuperar el control resulto tener una recarga de energía al 500%, enseguida volvió a la carrera y logro sobrepasar a la pegaso con mucha facilidad, él estaba a punto de cruzar la meta hasta que…

─ _Señor, la descarga eléctrica lo benefició, pero causo que el reactor fallara… el sistema de vuelo va a fallar… ahora._

─ Hay, que mala suerte ─ dijo Eric desesperado

El sistema de vuelo de la armadura fallo y esta misma empezó a caer.

─ ¡Energía de reserva viernes!

─ _Seños… el sistema se…_

─ No viernes, ¡no es el mejor momento! ─ grito Eric mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

Rainbow dash olvido la meta y se dirigió al suelo lo más rápido posible. Había un montón de polvo en el aire, pero ella logro ver la armadura y se acercó a esta mientras el polvo se disipaba. El mark II se encontraba completamente dañado.

─ ¿Eric, dime que estas vivo? ─ dijo ella algo preocupada.

─ Dash, no te preocupes, el impacto fue muy fuerte, pero no me paso nada grave, el único problema es que la armadura quedo completamente dañada ─ dijo el.

─ ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? ─ pregunto ella más camada.

─ Ver por Twilight… rápido.

─ Enseguida ─ dijo ella mientras salía volando rápidamente del lugar.

─ ¡Fígaro! Mmmm, no me sale muy bien que digamos… también tendría que dejar de hablar solo.

Rainbow dash fue volando lo más rápido hacia el castillo de Twilight, al llegar entro desesperadamente.

─ ¡Rainbow dash! ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no entres así al castillo?

─ No hay tiempo Twilight, es Eric, se desplomo con la armadura, te necesita haya.

─ ¡Vamos! ─ dijo ella

Ambas salieron a todo vuelo hacia donde estaba Eric, Dash le explico todo a Twilight, cada detalle hasta que llegaron al lugar de los hechos.

─ ¡Eric! ¿Te encuentras bien? ─ pregunto Twilight muy preocupada por él.

─ ¡De maravilla! Ya estoy acostumbrado a la soledad ─ dijo el con sarcasmo.

─ Ja, ja, muy gracioso… Eric, ¿cómo es que te puedo ayudar? ─ dijo aun preocupada.

─ Le dije a Dash que te fuera a buscar, ya que me podes cargar con tu magia y me podes trasladar a la cabaña, directamente la armadura se apagó, lo más seguro es que el sistema de navegación se dañó, incluyendo los repulsares y el sistema de vuelo… adiós a mis horas de sueño ─ dijo el con mala gana.

─ Eso te pasa por presumir con Rainbow dash ─ dijo Twilight mirándola. Si ambos no hubieran estado compitiendo esto no habría pasado.

─ Perdón ─ dijeron ambos al unísono.

Con su magia, Twilight hizo levitar la armadura con Eric adentro, con mucho esfuerzo lo llevo hacía la cabaña junto con Rainbow Dash, el viaje fue algo difícil, pero como él conocía los atajos las guio a las dos. Se tardaron 25 minutos, pero lograron llegar.

─ Bien, siéntame arriba de la cama ─ dijo Eric a Twilight.

Ella hizo caso y lo sentó arriba de esta misma.

─ Fue relajado el viaje ─ dijo el con voz serena y muy calmado.

Twilight, toda traspirada y agotada, solo suspiro.

─ Escucha Twilight, solo te tengo que pedir un favor más, ya que nos fuimos del otro lugar, ahora si podes usar tu magia para abrir la armadura. Por favor ─ dijo el

─ Claro… estaba pensando en dejarte ahí adentro ─ dijo Twilight con ironía mientras hacía brillar su cuerno.

Seguido de esto, el reactor de la armadura ubicado en el pecho se activó mostrando un color morado al igual que los ojos, a continuación la armadura se abrió con mucha dificultad y lanzando algunas chispas, dejando ver a un Eric con el brazo sangrando.

─ ¡¿Decías que estabas bien?! Mira tú brazo ─ dijo Twilight desesperada.

─ Rainbow, atrás tuyo hay una mochila, en ella se encuentra un botiquín de primeros auxilios, sácalo ─ dijo Eric bastante débil.

Ella se lo dio a Twilight y ella rápidamente prosiguió a vendarle el brazo.

─ Eric no me vuelvas a preocupar de esa manera… te estabas desangrando y no dijiste nada ─ dijo ella un poco más calmada.

Rainbow dash también se había preocupado por él, pero no lo demostraba tanto como Twilight.

─ Muchas gracias… te lo agradezco ─ dijo Eric mientras se levantaba de la cama y tiraba la armadura al suelo. Bien parece que voy a tener que trabajar.

─ ¿Qué? No, no, no, nada de eso, te vas a recostar y descansaras ─ le ordeno Twilight a Eric. Iré con Zecora para que prepare una poción y pueda curar tu brazo, por momentos te quedaras aquí.

─ Nahhh, tú no eres mi mamá, yo soy un adulto sano y fuerte, soy tan fuerte que no se me rompió el brazo ─ dijo Eric presumiendo.

─ Te acuestas… ¡en la cama! ─ grito Twilight furiosa.

─ Si señora ─ obedeció Eric acostándose en la cama y tapándose.

─ Rainbow dash, quédate aquí y vigila que no haga nada ─ dijo ella mientras salía volando de la cabaña.

─ Dios mío, ella da miedo cuando se asusta ─ dijo Eric un poco más calmado por lo ocurrido hace un momento. Y Rainbow… ¿ya tuviste sexo con Soarin?

Ella se puso roja como un tomate.

─ ¡¿Cómo me preguntas eso?! ¡¿Y cómo sabes de Soarin?! ─ pregunto ella muy enojada.

─ El me dio esta cabaña cuando llegue a Equestria y me hablo de vos, hay supe que estaba enamorado de ti por su forma de expresarse y todo eso del amor… que ridículo.

─ Si claro, lo dice el humano enamorado ─ dijo ella con ironía. Como si yo no supiera lo de Esmeralda, Twilight nos contó a todas

─ ¿Hay algo más que ella no les cuente? ─ pregunto fastidiado Eric.

─ Los amigos se cuentan todo, ¿no escuchaste ese dicho? ─ le pregunto.

─ No. Con eso de Esmeralda, ya se perdió la oportunidad, Hukan me convirtió en humano y jamás me voy a ganar la confianza de los todos en Poniville, si salgo como estoy todos van a salir corriendo ─ dijo Eric deprimido.

─ No seas un bebe, ¿Cómo que no tienes la confianza de los demás? Tienes la mia, la de Twilight, la de Applejack… aun te falta conocer más a Pinkie, pero Pinkie es Pinkie y con Fluttershy no tendrás problemas. Sé que al principio ninguna de nosotras se llevó bien contigo, pero aprendimos a aceptarte, mira como Twilight se preocupó por ti, incluso fue a buscarte una medicina y aunque yo quisiera estar afuera volando estoy aquí cuidándote. Somos tus amigas Eric, eso no lo olvides.

Eric al escuchar esas palabras de Rainbow dash, se puso contento, el ya no estaba tan solo en Equestria.

─ Gracias Rainbow, tus palabras me animaron ─ dijo Eric con una sonrisa.

─ Cuando quieras. Entonces… cuéntame más de Esmeralda, ¿es atlética? ¿al igual que AppleJack? ─ pregunto ella muy curiosa.

─ Realmente eso jamás se lo pregunte… pero tiene una hermosa mirada y sonrisa ─ dijo Eric con brillos en los ojos.

─ No te pongas cursi conmigo, yo no te hice esa pregunta ─ dijo ella un poco molesta.

─ Jajajaja, no evitas enojarte. La verdad no sé si es atlética, le tendría que preguntar.

Ambos charlaron hasta que Twilight regreso con el medicamento, se lo dio de tomar a Eric y su brazo se curó rápidamente. Estaba como nuevo, él estaba muy agradecido por la ayuda de las dos. Se despidieron y Eric se puso a reparar el mark II, por suerte, solo tenía algunos daños internos, solo era cuestión de 4 días repararla.

─ Me voy a tardar ─ dijo Eric deprimido por el trabajo.

En el transcurso de la reparación, Eric pudo escuchar unos pasos afuera de la cabaña, rápidamente abrió la puerta y se encontró a la Princesa Luna apunto de tocarla.

─ Princesa Luna, un gusto tenerla aquí… pase, pase ─ dijo Eric amablemente.

─ Gracias ─ dijo ella con una sonrisa al final.

─ Disculpe el desorden, reparo una de mis armaduras, y me está costando unir sus circuitos correspondientes ─ dijo el rascándose la cabeza.

─ Así que este es tu armamento, interesante ─ dijo ella mirando todas las armaduras. Estas preparado para todo Eric.

El solo asintió y siguió con la mark II.

─ Escucha Eric, sobre tu sueño y eso de pedirle una cita a Esmeralda…

─ Lo se… olvídelo, ya no puedo hacer nada ─ dijo el con la voz un poco quebrada.

─ Yo te puedo ayudar… te transformare en un pegaso temporalmente ─ dijo ella ocultando los nervios de lo que podría ocurrir.

─ Pero Luna, el dios Hukan la puede borrar de la existencia ─ le hizo recordar Eric a Luna.

─ No me borrara, pero me castigara, posiblemente me convierta en una unicornio común y corriente y me saque mi magia de princesa, pero… todo por verlos felices a ustedes dos ─ dijo ella con una sonrisa a Eric.

Eric se sintió emocionado de nuevo, se había encendido una chispa dentro de él, lo que la princesa estaba haciendo era una cosa muy grande, si Hukan planea castigarla, él la defendería.

─ Gracias Princesa, yo se lo agradezco mucho, con el corazón.

Luna asintió con una sonrisa e hizo su cuerno brillar, levitando a Eric y transformándolo en un pegaso de nuevo.

─ Escucha, la transformación durara hasta mañana, hasta las 7:00 exactamente, de ahí en más volverás a hacer un humano. ¡Ahora ve por ella! ─ grito Luna con su vos real de Canterlot.

Eric muy contento agradeció a Luna una vez más y fue corriendo hacía la casa de Esmeralda, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, recordó la bolsa con bits que tenía, servirían para pagar una buena cena en un buen restaurante. Con mucha rapidez llego a la casa de Esmeralda, como no tenía las llaves, toco la puerta.

─ ¿Eric? ─ pregunto ella al abrir toda la puerta.

El la beso con mucha pasión, no se habían dado muchos besos, pero como no iba a hacer pegaso mucho tiempo, tendría que aprovechar.

─ WOW, ¿qué fue eso? ─ pregunto ella sonrojada, pero le paso enseguida. Espera, ¿Cómo es que eres un pegaso?

─ ¿Me invitarías a pasar? Tal vez te lo pueda explicar todo ─ dijo el un poco agitado.

Esmeralda lo invito a pasar y le ofreció un rico vaso de jugo de naranja, Eric le explico todo a Esmeralda y con eso se hicieron las 6 de la tarde. Ella estaba muy contenta de que Eric fuera pegaso, pero sabía que por unas horas, así que se le había pasado una idea por la cabeza pero no sabía si a Eric le iba a gustar. Por lo tanto Eric no tenía el valor para pedirle una cita de verdad, pero el sacrificio que Luna hizo sería en vano.

─ Esmeralda… ¿q-q-quieres salir conmigo? ─ pregunto Eric sonrojado.

─ Claro, quiero salir contigo, ¿vamos a tomar un café? ─ le pregunto ella.

─ No planeo una rica cena. Hay un restaurante llamado El Lazo de Oro, según Rarity en nuevo y dice que sirven una comida muy rica, no es muy formal ni muy informal, lo justo, un traje y un vestido es suficiente. Vendré por ti a las 8:00 de la noche.

─ Valla, pensaste en todo… te espero entonces ─ dijo ella con una sonrisa al final y un poco sonrojada.

Eric en vez de ir hacía la cabaña fue hacia la Boutique Carrusel, toco la puerta y espero tranquilamente, al paso de 10 segundos Rarity abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su único empleado favorito.

─ Querido Eric, es un gusto poder tenerte de visita ─ lo recibió ella con una cálida sonrisa e invitándolo a pasar.

─ Rarity, por fin pude pedirle una cita a Esmeralda ─ dijo el emocionado. Es esta noche en el restaurante "El Lazo de Oro"

─ Es un hermoso lugar querido y muchas felicitaciones por pedirle una cita, pero creí que ya había tenido una… esa ves que la invitaste a tomar algo, ¿no es cierto? ─ pregunto ella curiosa.

─ Para no fue una cita, fue una salida de amigos… pero esta vez sí será una de verdad.

─ ¿Entonces que necesitas?

─ Un… traje ─ respondió el algo apenado y sonrojado.

─ No, no, no, no querido, no hace falta que te avergüences, puedes llevarte el traje que usas para trabajar… solo no lo manches. Y ahora que veo, vuelves a ser un pegaso nuevamente.

Mientras Eric se ponía el traje en un vestidor, le conto todo a ella, como había sido su día y aquel sueño en donde había aparecido la Princesa Luna.

─ Ella es tan considerada, es una muy buena Princesa ─ dijo ella.

Eric salió del vestidor con el traje completo, ya estaba listo para ir, pero apenas eran las 7:15. Rarity al saber la hora en que él iría en busca de Esmerada, decidió hacer algo con su cabello.

─ ¿Planeas ir solo con el traje? ─ pregunto ella algo incomoda por el cabello de Eric.

─ Si, yo no tengo problema en ir así ─ dijo el sin esperar a lo que vendría.

─ Claro que no vas a ir con el cabello así ─ dijo ella agarrándolo con su magia.

─ No Rarity, ¡no! No toques mi cabello… es sagrado ─ grito Eric mientras era llevado hacía un lugar con mejor luz por Rarity.

Lo ubico donde habían tres espejos y empezó a arreglarle el cabello, Eric no pudo evitar enojarse, se negaba y se movía para que ella no pudiera hacerle nada, se quejaba y suspiraba. Rarity se cansó y le agarro la oreja con su magia y lo dejo así por un rato hasta, si él se quejaba, más fuerte le tironeaba, así pasaron 30 minutos y dieron las 7:45, eso dejaba a Eric 15 minutos para ir por Esmeralda.

─ Gracias… Rarity, no era necesario…. enserio, no lo era ─ dijo Eric acariciándose su oreja derecha un poco roja.

─ No iba a permitir que fueras con el cabello de todos los días… ahora ve y no lo eches a perder ─ dijo ella con una sonrisa al final y cerrando la puerta.

Mientras Eric iba a la casa de Esmeralda se dio cuenta que su cabello no estaba nada mal, en vez de tener una cuantas puntas paradas y otras aplastadas para cualquier lado, lo tenía aplastado para el lado izquierdo pero de una manera muy prolija y aparte olía muy bien y estaba sedoso. Llego a las 8 como había acordado y toco la puerta. Esta misma se abrió dejando ver a Esmeralda, pero estaba hermosa, su cabello estaba suelto en menos de estar sujetado, y traía un hermoso vestido color violeta.

─ Estas… estas hermosa ─ dijo Eric muy contento al verla.

─ Tu estas muy guapo ─ dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. ¿Nos vamos?

─ Claro ─ afirmó él.

Ambos caminaron bajo la hermosa noche que se presentaba ese día, el trayecto al restaurante no era nada largo, se tardarían unos 10 minutos, en el transcurso de esos mismos, Esmeralda menciono lo bien que tenía el cabello y sospechaba que los cascos de Rarity habían intervenido. Eric recordó eso y se acarició la oreja mientras le contaba lo sucedido a Esmeralda, ella no pudo evitar reírse y que se le escapara una lagrima. Llegaron al restaurante y buscaron una mesa, todos los ponies que estaban ahí vestían elegante, pero exageradamente, los sementales llevaban puestos algunos sacos y otros, trajes como Eric, las yeguas tenían vestidos muy bonitos, algunos eran muy exagerados, pero había de todo. Y Eric que creía que pasaría vergüenza por ir muy elegante, Rarity siempre tiene la razón.

─ Por aquí ─ dijo un mozo llevando a los tortolos a una mesa junto a una de las ventanas. Ya les traigo las cartas.

Eric como todo un caballero le ofreció la silla en donde la luz de la luna iluminaba con más fuerza, luego él se sentó al frente de ella en otra silla. El mozo les trajo enseguida la carta y ambos prosiguieron a mirar.

─ No me vendría mal una ensalada de margaritas ─ dijo ella.

─ ¿Es rica esa ensalada? ─ pregunto el curioso. No veo que llene mucho.

─ Si, te deja satisfecho, ¿qué acostumbran comer en tu dimensión? ─ pregunto ella muy curiosa.

─ No te asustes, pero los humanos comemos, carne ─ esto último lo dijo en voz baja. También comemos verduras, hay humanos omnívoros y solo vegetarianos.

─ Wow, eso es genial ─ dijo asombrada.

─ Creí que te asustarías, aterrarías y…

─ Eric, por favor, ¿crees que eso me causa terror? ─ dijo ella con una ceja arqueada. Mientras no te comas a nadie.

─ No siento apetito por un ponie ─ dijo el con una sonrisa.

Los dos estaban concentrados hablando que cuando Eric dijo eso, el mozo había venido a retirar la cartas y no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso.

─ Entonces, ¿qué van a ordenar? ─ pregunto el mozo.

─ Ehh, ambos pediremos la ensalada de margaritas ─ dijo Eric.

─ ¿Y para tomar… señor? ─ pregunto fastidiado el mozo.

─ ¿Que tiene para tomar? Jejeje ─ pregunto Eric.

─ Tenemos bebidas alcohólicas, ¿les digo las bebidas especiales de la casa?

─ Ehh, ¿Tiene bebidas sin alcohol? ─ pregunto Esmeralda

─ Solo… jugo de manzana… señorita ─ dijo el mozo apretando ya los dientes.

─ ¿Quieres jugo de manzana Eric? A mi encanta.

Eric solo asintió.

─ Bien, ya traigo sus pedidos ─ dijo el mozo muy fastidiado.

─ Huy, parece que alguien odia su trabajo, que renuncie si no le gusta tolerar preguntas ─ dijo Eric mientras se reía del mozo acompañado de Esmeralda. No sabía que no te gustaban las bebidas alcohólicas.

─ Jamás me gustaron, no me gusta sus sabores ─ dijo ella. ¿A vos tampoco te gustan?

─ Ni loco tomo una, causan feos malestares y horribles dolores de cabeza, y mi cerebro no tiene que ser envenenado con eso, es un templo sagrado.

─ Claroo, jajaja, eres un tonto dulce.

El solo sonrió.

Sus pedidos llegaron y ambos digustaron su primera cena juntos, Eric jamás había probado esa ensalada, pero le encanto, él le había contado más anécdotas sobre los humanos, le constaba como era la tierra y madre naturaleza, como el la luna y el solo se elevaban a voluntad propia y toda la naturaleza funcionaba a su manera. Esmeralda también le conto cosas sobre Equestria y de cómo esta había sido fundada. Con esto y otras cosas más la noche en el restaurante paso, pero era joven, así que decidieron ir a pasear bajo la luz de luna, Eric le contaba chistes o se hacía el tonto para hacer reír a Esmeralda, ella contaba cuales eran sus pasatiempos favoritos y el escuchaba cada dulce palabra. Se sentaron en la banca de un parque frente a un pequeño lago, en donde podían apreciar a los patos dormir y ver la luna reflejada en el agua. Eric sin algún nervio le dio un beso en la boca a Esmeralda, ella con gusto lo devolvió y ambos se besaron con pasión. Luego de un lindo momento, Eric la acompaño a su casa.

─ ¿Quieres pasar? Te puedo invitar un café ─ le ofreció ella.

─ Claro, un rico café para esta noche fresca ─ dijo Eric mientras ambos entraban a la casa.

Esmeralda subió a su cuarto mientras Eric se quedaba abajo pensando en algunas cosas. Ella guardo su vestido en su armario, ella había cerrado fuertemente la puertita de este mismo lo que hizo que se tambaleara y se viniera sobre ella, por suerte reacciono rápido y lo sostuvo, pero era muy pesado. Pido ayuda a Eric desesperada. El subió enseguida al cuarto y vio lo que ocurría, rápidamente ayudo a Esmeralda a enderezar el armario.

─ Muchas gracias… si eso se me venía abajo sin que me diera cuenta, me hubiera dejado parapléjica.

─ ¿Tan pesado es? ─ pregunto curioso él

─ Se necesitaron 6 sementales para subirlo acá ─ dijo ella un poco agitada por lo ocurrido. Gracias.

Ella le dio un beso corto, pero él se lo devolvió al igual que ella otra vez, los besos que se daban, cada vez eran más y más hasta que ambos se dieron un apasionante beso y se abrazaron, Eric por impulso propio acostó a Esmeralda en la cama mientras ella quedaba abajo y el arriba mientras seguían besándose. Se separaron por falta de aire y ambos estaban rojos como un tomate, ya sabían lo que se venía.

─ ¿E-e-estas seguro? ─ pregunto Esmeralda agitada.

─ Creo que sería hora de dar el siguiente paso. Pero, ¿si te dejo embarazada? ─ pregunto el preocupado.

─ Eric que sea otra dimensión no significa que la medicina sea mediocre. Hay protección para hacer esto y yo tengo. Con permiso ─ dijo ella para que Eric saliera de arriba de ella.

Esmeralda abrió el cajón de su mesita de luz y saco una caja.

─ Tengo protectores para esto ─ dijo ella muy colorada.

─ Genial, en nuestra dimensión los llamamos preservativos o condones ─ dijo el mirando la caja. Va a ser difícil ponerme eso, ya que… bueno, no tengo la excitación suficiente para que mi miembro se muestre ─ dijo el muy avergonzado.

─ Yo me encargo de eso ─ dijo agarrándolo y acostándolo en la cama.

Esmeralda se puso arriba de él y empezó a moverse sexualmente, provocando rápidamente la excitación de Eric y que ella pudiera sentir algo cerca de su zona privada.

─ Parece que funciono ─ dijo ella muy roja y al mismo tiempo muy contenta mientras agarraba la caja que dejo a su lado. ¿Estás listo?

Eric solo asintió muy contento y rojo como un tomate por lo que iba a pasar.

Esa misma noche, ambos unieron sus almas en un gran lazo que nunca olvidarían y que estaría siempre presente en su corazón.

 **Continuara.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mis amigos, este capítulo es el más largo de todos y me llevo como 3 días, ufff, espero que en el futuro haya otros así.**


	34. Un día juntos

**Un día juntos.**

 **Bueno, acá estamos con otro capítulo, bastante rápido se los traje, espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

Era un día muy fresco, el viento parecía no querer dejar de soplar, pero eso no dejaría que los ponies hicieran su rutina de todos los días. Los pájaros cantaban y disfrutaban el sol cálido sobre los árboles frondosos.

En la casa de Esmeralda, Eric abre los ojos lentamente, muy relajado recuerda lo de anoche, bueno en general solo se había acabado hace 3 horas. Se levanta de la cama y mira a Esmeralda mientras duerme, faltaban 10 minutos para las 7:00 de la mañana, para él eso significaría volver a ser humano.

─ Bueno… fue una gran noche… wow, ella tiene demasiada energía, 5 rondas tuvimos que hacer ─ dijo Eric en su cabeza.

Aunque tocaran las 7:00 y el volviera a ser humano, se quedaría para hacerle un buen desayuno a Esmeralda. Fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar café, le costó, casi se le cae la taza, al igual que el pan, la bolsa del pan, la azúcar y el plato.

─ Por el amor a dios, estos ridículos cascos son muy torpes…

─ Creo que el torpe eres tu… jajaja ─ dijo Esmeralda mientras bostezaba.

─ Esmeralda, tan irónica como siempre, ¿qué cuentas después de esa noche en que no me dejaste parar ni un momento? ─ dijo Eric con una sonrisa picarona.

─ Era mi primera vez… tenía que aprovechar ─ dijo ella mientras lanzaba una pequeña risa. Espera ─ se rasca los dos ojos ─ son las 7:05, que no tendrías que ser humano hace 5 minutos.

─ ¡Tienes razón! ─ dijo Eric emocionado mientras se acercaba a Esmeralda y le daba un beso en los labios. Eso significa que sigo siendo un pegaso, pero no sé hasta qué hora. Es mejor aprovechar, vayamos a pasar el día.

─ Espera Eric, estoy desprolija y admito que eres el único que me vio con el cabello desarreglado, aparte tengo mucha hambre después de una noche a pura máquina y de 3 horas de sueño. Así que desayunemos ─ dijo ella mientras iba a la cocina.

─ Está bien, pero no tengo hambre.

En ese momento su estómago rugió con gran fuerza, que hasta Esmeralda lo oyó.

─ No tienes hambre, ¿eh? Ok, me comeré todas las tostadas yo sola ─ dijo ella con una sonrisa picarona.

─ No se te ocurra.

Ambos tuvieron un nutritivo desayuno y decidieron salir a caminar y aprovechar el día. Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot, la princesa Luna se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación, estaba bastante preocupada, estaba metida en problemas, se estaba empezando a arrepentir por lo que hizo, aunque le gustara ver a Eric feliz, se había dejado llevar. En ese momento alguien toco su puerta.

─ Adelante ─ dijo ella algo nerviosa.

─ Hermana, No te veo desde que bajaste la Luna, supuse que te habías recostado ─ dijo Celestia con voz serena. ¿Algo te preocupa?

Luna no le había dicho a su hermana que había convertido a Eric en pegaso, ella no quería involucrarla en el lío que se había metido.

─ Hermana… b-bueno, ¿te acurdas que Eric fue convertido en humano? ─ le pregunto ella a Celestia.

─ No me hagas acordar ese día, fue una catástrofe ─ respondió ella.

─ Bueno, resulta que Eric está enamorado de una ponie llamada Esmeralda y notaba que él quería algo con ella, entonces… después de pensarlo, lo convertí temporalmente en pegaso.

Celestia quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer lo que Luna le había dicho.

─ ¡¿Qué hiciste Luna?! Nos condenaste.

─ Perdóname Hermana, pero Eric enserio se sentía mal por no compartir un tiempo con ella.

─ Luna… ¿a quien le importa esa criatura? El causo problemas, ¿y tú lo ayudas? ─ dijo ella muy enojada.

─ Se nota que es un héroe, vi sus armaduras y no ha ocurrido nada malo en poniville, no las ha usado para el mal. Sé que estas muy enojada conmigo, yo mismo me doy cuenta lo que hice.

─ Luna… sé que Hukan vendrá y tendremos que afrontarlo, pero siempre voy a estar de tu lado, no importa lo que pase siempre lo superaremos. Yo no confió mucho en Eric, pero si tu vez esperanzas en él, yo también hare el intento.

─ Gracias hermana ─ dijo Luna abrazándola. Pero primero hay que sobrevivir a Hukan.

─ Jajajaja, tienes razón.

En poniville, los tortolos habían ido al parque a pasar un buen rato, ya era como una rutina para ellos ir a ese lugar.

─ Le dije, "no, jamas aprenderás a volar" ─ contaba Eric a Esmeralda.

─ Jajajaja, Eric, tienes historias muy locas ─ dijo ella riendo.

─ Es porque soy el mejor, ¿quieres ver mis músculos? ─ dijo muy presumido.

─ Ya vi un musculo muy grande en la noche… y deja de presumir.

─ Yo presumo para la ponie que quiero, para otras no, no se lo merecen.

Ella se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

─ _Señor, lamento interrumpir su momento amoroso de apareamiento, pero parece que hay una emergencia en una casa cerca del bosque everfree._

─ Esmeralda, surgió algo, se necesita un héroe ─ dijo el mientras se alejaba.

─ Voy contigo ─ dijo ella mientras lo seguía.

Ambos fueron hacía la cabaña corriendo, Esmeralda se puso en una actitud competitiva y empezó a correr más rápido que Eric, él no se iba a quedar atrás y ambos empezaron a hacer una carreara pero sin olvidar la emergencia y yendo muy rápido. Tardaron 10 minutos… Eric llego algo preocupado porque estaban lejos, pero viernes le dijo que no era una emergencia grave. Preparo el modelo mark III mientras Esmeralda veía todo lo que había en el lugar. Ella encontró un pequeño guante en forma de casco, curiosa se lo puso.

─ Esto es genial.

Eric se dio vuelta y la vio con el repulsor en forma de casco.

─ Soy Esmeralda de hierro ─ dijo ella mientras se paraba con dificultad en dos patas y ponía una cara sería mientras apuntaba a Eric.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta embobado mirando como ella apuntaba, se veía tan hermosa. Pero salió del trance.

─ Te vez hermosa, pero ese guante es un prototipo de prueba que traje de mi dimensión y esta desactivado ─ dijo el mientras encendía el modelo mark III y lo sacaba afuera de la cabaña.

─ Bueno… te espero acá ─ dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama y suspiraba por la relajación.

─ Ven, no muerdo ─ dijo el con entusiasmo.

Esmeralda se paró enseguida y fue hacia Eric, ambos se pararon en dos patas y la armadura los agarro de las caderas y salió volando junto al grito de emoción de Esmeralda. Llegaron enseguida a su destino, en lo que parecía una cabaña con casitas de aves en el exterior.

─ ¿Quién vivirá acá? ─ pregunto Eric curioso mientras la armadura aterrizaba. ¿Sabes quién vive aquí.

─ Apenas te conozco a ti. Jajajajaja.

─ Espera, debes tener un trabajo, ¿Cómo es que tienes casa? ─ le pregunto Eric curioso a Esmeralda.

─ Eso es una respuesta que jamás te la diré, porque tendría que matarte a besos.

─ Esa muerte no me molestaría ─ afirmo el con una sonrisa al final.

De atrás de la casa se escuchó un grito que alarmo a ambos, rápidamente fueron hacía el origen del grito, viendo a una pegaso amarilla siendo cargada por un oso. Este mismo estaba sentado y la tenía entre sus patas delanteras y tiraba hacía arriba mientras esta gritaba de diversión. Eric tosió disimuladamente llamando la atención de esta misma.

─ Oh… ¿T-t-tu quien eres? ─ pregunto la pegaso mientras se mantenía en vuelo algo asustada.

─ Me llamo Eric Stark, y ella es Esmeralda ─ dijo él. Soy amigo de Twilight, me avisaron de una emergencia y venimos enseguida.

─ B-bueno, no hay ninguna emergencia, p-pero las chicas están ocupadas y no pueden ayudarme a bañar a todos mis animales.

Eric se quedó quieto por unos segundos, Esmeralda vio como en el lado derecho de su cabeza empezó a aparecer una vena. Rápidamente le dio un beso en el cachete y este se calmó enseguida. Él le agradeció a ella, era eso o estallar de la ira.

─ Viernes, exactamente ¿quién envió esa llamada de emergencia?

─ _Sepa disculparme por no haberle dicho señor, fue la princesa Twlight a través del comunicador que le dio_.

─ Seguro porque no podía venir a ayudar a su amiga me llamo a mí, que chistosa que es ─ dijo el un poco fastidiado. Me había olvidado de preguntar, ¿Cómo se llama?

─ F-fluttershy ─ dijo ella nerviosa.

─ Bien, adiós ─ dijo Eric dándose la vuelta.

Esmeralda lo miro y le replico.

─ Eric, ayúdala, ella podría bañarlos a todos, pero se tardaría todo un día ─ dijo ella acariciándole el cabello.

─ Nahh ─ dijo el ignorándola.

─ ¡Eric! ─ dijo ella ya enojada. No seas cabeza hueca, acuérdate que siendo pegaso por un día o no, tienes que ganarte la confianza de los demás.

─ Tienes mucha razón Esmeralda, me deje llevar por mi arrogancia ─ dijo el apenado y acercándose a Esmeralda para darle un beso en el cachete. Te ayudare Fluttershy, indícame a quien tengo que bañar.

─ Oh, claro y muchas gracias ─ dijo ella muy feliz y con una voz muy suave.

En Canterlot, ambas hermanas estaban preocupadas por la llegada de Hukan, Celestia se encontraba sentada en su trono algo nerviosa, mientras que luna se encontraba al lado pensando en otra cosa que no sea en las consecuencias que traerían sus actos.

─ _Así que desafiaron mis órdenes_ _─ dijo una voz que había resonado en el entorno donde estaban ellas._

Hukan apareció repentinamente al frente de ellas, no estaba nada feliz.

─ Celestia, retírate ─ dijo el mientras aplaudía con sus dos cascos delanteros.

Celestia no se movió del su trono, se negaría a dejar sola a su hermana, no de nuevo.

─ ¡Ahora! ─ grito Hukan, rompiendo todos los vidríales con los logros de los elementos de la armonía.

Celestia se levantó y asintió, retirándose del lugar. Hukan se sentó en el trono de Celestia admirando el entorno.

─ Mmmm, este lugar es un poco vulgar, demasiado color para un castillo ─ dijo el describiendo el lugar con desdén. Muy bien.

Hukan sin pensarlo, levito a Luna en el aire y empezó a sacudirla.

─ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a convertir en pegaso a ese humano?! ¡¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?! ─ pregunto el muy furioso dejándola de sacudir.

─ ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Él está enamorado de una ponie! ¡Yo solo trate de ayudarlo! ─ revelo ella desespera.

─ A mí me importa 3/4 si él está enamorado. Ya era suficiente que el viniera a este mundo y tu querida hermana lo convirtiera en pegaso, ¡pero lo que tu hiciste supera el límite de mi paciencia! ¡Fui muy claro con lo que dije sobre Eric! ¡Él se tenía que ganar la confianza de los demás y sería aceptado! ¡Pero tú intervienes y manchas mis palabras ya dichas ante él! ─ dijo el furioso, mientras chispas en su cuerno aparecían. ¡Serás castigada por esto!

Hukan la acerco un poco para que estuvieran frente a frente.

─ Serás exiliada a la luna ─ dijo el mientras que de ella aparecía un fuerte brillo.

Celestia escucho todo y salió corriendo desesperada del lugar en donde estaba.

─ ¡Noooo! ─ grito ella desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero era tarde, un resplandor apareció y segó temporalmente a Celestia, cuando ella recupero la vista, solo pudo ver a Hukan.

─ H-h-hermana ─ dijo ella destrozada.

─ Con eso ella aprenderá a no desafiar las palabras de un dios, específicamente dije que ese tal Eric volvería a ser pegaso cuando él se ganara la confianza de todos en poniville. Tu hermana traiciono las palabras de un dios y castigada fue. Espero que nunca me deshonres Celestia ─ dijo el antes de desaparecer.

Celestia, quedo con el alma destruida, había perdido a su hermana… posiblemente para siempre.

En la casa de Fluttershy, Eric y Esmeralda bañaban a la mayoría de animales y se divertían al mismo tiempo.

─ Quédate quieto ─ dijo Eric mientras bañaba a uno de los cuantos conejos que había.

─ Vamos Eric, es un conejo ─ decía ella mientras bañaba a dos de ellos.

─ Muchas gracias por ayudarme ─ mientras bañaba a su conejito angel.

─ ¿Por qué bañamos solo conejos? ─ pregunto el algo fastidiado.

─ Oh, sencillo, son los más fáciles, después vienen los medianos y los más grandes ─ dijo ella mientras señalaba al oso que la había cargado.

─ Bueno, esto va a ser difícil ─ dijo él.

De repente atrás de él aparecieron unos ojos y una boca.

─ ¿Tanto te cuesta bañar a una pequeña criatura? ─ dijo esa voz.

─ Discord, por favor, no asustes a nuestros invitados.

Discord se alejó y se hizo visible.

─ Oh fluttershy, déjame divertirme un rato. Me gusta apreciar a esos dos bañando un simple conejo.

─ Necesita una cachetada ese tipo ─ dijo Esmeralda susurrando en el oído de Eric.

─ ¿Eres un dragón o un mutante creado por un científico? ─ dijo el mientras bañaba a otro conejo.

─ Claro que no, soy un draconequus y soy el amo del caos.

Eric y Esmeralda solo lo ignoraron y siguieron con sus cosas.

─ Bueno, si no me hacen caso, no te molestara que toque tu juguetito de haya ─ dijo el mirando la armadura.

Discord se acercó a esta misma y empezó a mirarla de reojo, por curiosidad toco el brazo izquierdo y los ojos de esta se pusieron rojos.

─ _Intruso detectado, activando sistema de emergencia ─ dijo la armadura mientras sacaba todas las armas y apuntaba hacía discord._

Discord quedo pálido del miedo.

─ Eso pasa cuando tocan mis cosas, te dejo en claro que si te mueves, esta misma abrirá fuego… ¿escuchaste viernes? ─ pregunto el mientras secaba a un conejo con ayuda de Fluttershy.

─ _Sí señor._

Discord se quedó ahí parado sin moverse

El tiempo paso en la casa de Fluttershy, ambos tortolos la ayudaron con todos los animales en un lazo de dos horas, ya que no querían perder todo el día.

─ Adiós señorita Fluttershy ─ dijo Eric acercándose a la armadura. Código FG5.

Con esto la armadura guardo todas las armas que apuntaban a Discord, haciendo que este se siente del alivio.

─ Bien, nos veremos otro día, cuídate ─ dijo Eric mientras salía volando agarrado de la armadura junto a Esmeralda.

─ ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ─ pregunto ella a Eric.

─ No se la verdad, ¿qué quieres hacer?

─ Ya se, vayamos a mi casa, preparare una pizza casera.

─ ¿Acá también existen las pizzas? ¿Cuándo las descubrieron? ─ dijo el riéndose

─ No seas chistoso. Te va a gustar ─ dijo ella con ganas de cocinar.

Ambos llegaron rápidamente y Esmeralda se puso a cocinar mientras Eric ponía la mesa. Ambos iban a disfrutar un delicioso almuerzo.

En Canterlot, Celestia había recibido la visita de Twilight. Ella le conto todo lo que paso, estaba destrozada al igual que Twilight.

─ No entiendo porque Luna hizo ese sacrificio ─ dijo Twilight muy triste.

─ Luna se hizo amiga de él, vio que tenía esperanzas en este mundo y lo ayudo, pero al tal punto de pasar por encima a Hukan. Ahora ella fue exiliada a la luna, y yo no puedo hacer nada, aunque espere 1000 años, ella no regresara ─ dijo Celestia con lágrimas en ojos.

─ Princesa…

Twilight no sabía qué hacer o decir, Eric no tenía la culpa de nada, pero hacer algo no se podía. Ella solo abrazo a Celestia. Ella decidió pasar unas horas con ella, para poder levantar el ánimo de ella. Ambas hablaron y Twilight la ayudo en todo lo que necesitara, pero no funcionaba. Así 3 horas pasaron y ella se tuvo que retirar, Celestia se quedó sentada en el trono haciendo algunos papeleos mientras era custodiada por dos guardias.

En poniville, ambos tórtolos se encontraban en el patio de la casa, disfrutando de una linda brisa, aunque algo fresca, pero se toleraba.

─ Muy rica tu pizza, tienes buenos cascos para amasar ─ dijo el mientras recordaba las porciones que comió.

─ Tampoco para tanto Eric, pero gracias, no creí que te encantara la pizza.

─ Me encanta la pizza, me acuerdo que mi papá los viernes me traía una pizza y comíamos.

─ Eso es algo tan lindo, me hubiera gustado compartir algo así con mi papas, pero tengo a Onix, es lo bueno ─ dijo ella algo decaída.

─ Oye Esmeralda, vi hoy que te gusto el repulsor en forma de casco… sabes, también tengo otro igual y cascos cohetes.

Esmeralda se emocionó al oír eso.

─ ¿Quieres aprender a volar? ─ dijo el muy feliz.

─ ¡Si! ¡Quiero! Digo… claro, ¿Por qué no?

Ambos fueron hacía la cabaña, rápidamente Eric agarro y activo los repuslores en forma de casco y las botas cohetes que eran iguales. Se los dio a Esmeralda y estos se ajustaron a su cuerpo.

─ ¿Qué te parece? Siéndote honesto te ves muy sexy ─ dijo el sonrojado.

─ Jejeje, gracias ─ dijo ella mientras mirabas sus cascos delanteros y traseros. De hecho me gusta mucho, ¿cómo los activo?

─ Ya están activos, párate en dos patas y acerca tus patas delanteras a tus caderas y junta tus dos patas traseras.

Esmeralda hizo caso a lo que dijo Eric y en ese instante un impulso hizo que se elevara un poco del suelo.

─ ¡Wow! ¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡Estoy volando! ─ dijo ella emocionada.

─ Trata de tomar más altura ─ dijo el orgulloso de ella. ¡Vamos preciosa!

Esmeralda hizo caso y empezó a tomar más altura, empezaba a moverse para atrás y para adelante y también a los costados, disfrutaba ese vuelo. Estuvo así por 10 minutos, después de aburrirse de hacer eso, decidió bajar.

─ Falta algo más ─ hizo una pausa ─ Disparar con los repulsores.

Ella emocionada, apunto hacía un árbol, como no estaba acostumbrada, al disparar salió impulsada hacía, cayendo al suelo.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ pregunto Eric mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

─ Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, esto es algo excitante, toda la adrenalina que tengo en el cuerpo, necesito descargarla, ¿me ayudas? ─ dijo ella con una sonrisa picarona ─ Aparte ya son las 7:00 de la noche.

─ ¿Cuándo oscureció? ─ dijo él mirando el cielo confundido

─ Tienes razón, ¿cuándo paso? ─ pregunto curiosa. No importa eso, entremos a la cabaña y divirtámonos como anoche.

Esmeralda entro a la cabaña y Eric la siguió emocionado, pero antes miro al cielo nocturno y en la luna pudo ver una cara que se le hacía familiar, pero desapareció enseguida.

 **Continuara.**

 **Espero que les gustara mis amigos, pronto les traeré un nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos**.


	35. Un Giro Inesperado

**Un giro inesperado.**

─ _Señor… ¿señor?_

Se escuchaban unos fuertes ronquidos provenientes de Eric, este mismo estaba profundamente dormido.

─ _¡Señor!_

─ ¡Ayy, por la Santa Guadalupe! ─ grito Eric cayéndose de la cama.

─ _Señor, tiene un mensaje de voz grabado de la señorita Rarity._

─ Reprodúcelo…

─ _¡Eric! ¡No te presentaste al trabajo hace 9 días! ¡Ven a trabajar o considérate despedido!_

─ No debí darle ese comunicador a Rarity ─ dijo el mientras agarraba su comunicador y se lo ponía en el oído.

Fue lo más rápido hacía la Boutique Carrusel, cuando llego abrió la puerta y se encontró a una Rarity furiosa. Ella sin más lo agarro del oído con su magia y le puso el traje.

─ Necesito tu ayuda, hay muchos vestidos que vender y estoy trabajando en uno que hará que sea aún más famosa en toda Equestria ─ dijo ella con los ojos iluminados. Querido, trabaja por favor, te pagare bien ¡y no rompas nada!

Eric paso toda la mañana y tarde trabajando al máximo, hubo yeguas que lo trataron de seducir, pero el orgullosamente y dijo que tenía una "novia" cuando no era cierto, pero lograba desilusionar a estas mismas. El día rápidamente llego a su fin y él se retiró con una buena paga. Se fue a cenar a un restaurante muy simple, ya se había acostumbrado a la comida de esta dimensión. Se sentó y no pudo evitar pensar en Esmeralda, comía algo embobado mientras la imaginaba.

─ Es tan hermosa… ─ dijo el en su cabeza. Me encanta su perfume olor a rosas.

En ese momento una ponie naranja paso al lado de él y lo reconoció enseguida.

─ Pero si es Eric ─ dijo Applejack con su clásico acento sureño.

─ Applejack, ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Todo en orden? ─ dijo él mientras la invitaba a sentarse.

─ Con mucho trabajo Eric, como siempre ─ dijo ella mientras se sentaba. Me entere que tienes una novia.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ─ dijo el algo sorprendido.

─ Se escuchan rumores que el empleado más apuesto de Rarity tiene una novia, llego hasta Sweet Apple Acres ─ dijo ella riéndose.

Eric realmente había cometido un lio, no sabía que todos eran tan chusmas, no podía creer que todo llegara tan lejos.

─ Applejack, me tengo que ir, adiós, nos vemos otro día ─ dijo él mientras salía volando.

─ Que manera tan rápida de terminar una conversación ─ dijo ella mientras se reía y se levantaba

─ Está bien, cálmate… acabaste de decir que Esmeralda es tu novia a unas cuantas yeguas y todo se pasó de boca en boca, ya sé que le hice el amor a Esmeralda, pero es muy apresurado ser novios, creo que me metí en un lio ─ dijo el en su cabeza, pero al estar en sus pensamientos y ser dé noche, se estrelló contra un árbol, empezó a caer de rama en rama y en la última se golpeó en sus zonas.

─ Ayyyyyyy, creo que así se siente que te castren sin anestesia ─ dijo el mientras caía al suelo y quedada pegado a este mientras el dolor se iba.

Luego de levantarse y sin más que hacer se fue hacía su cabaña a dormir, eran las 9:00 de la noche pero por el momento haber dicho que era novio de Esmeralda lo hacía sentir avergonzado. La noche paso, y se despertó algo agitado a las 6:00 de la mañana, decidió irse a bañar al lago y luego comer unas peras y bananas de los árboles, fue a trabajar con Rarity a la hora que le correspondía, al llegar, encontró una nota…

 _Querido Eric:_

 _Ayer te había hablado del vestido en que trabajaba… Hoy lo lleve a PonyHattan junto a Twilight, te lo digo por si querías ir a verla, no has trabajado por más de una semana, y aunque me cueste decirlo, hoy tienes el día libre… ¡pero, no significa que mañana no tengas que venir! ¡Así es… mañana regreso!_

 _Atte: Rarity._

Eric se sentía feliz, pero, ¿Por qué celebrar tanto? Si no trabajo en una semana. Él se dedicó a ir a comprar los comestibles para su casa, pan, cupcakes, algunas frutas para tener en los próximos días y nada más al momento. Camino por el pueblo mientras comía un cupcake de vainilla, paso por un lugar y pudo ver a Esmeralda con unos anteojos y el cabello suelto afuera del lugar donde se hacían los periódicos. Quiso irse por otro lado, pero ella lo vio justo. Se acercó rápidamente a él y lo detuvo.

─ ¡Eric! ¿Cómo estás? ─ pregunto ella contenta de verlo.

─ Muy bien, realmente bien ─ afirmo Eric la mientras se daba la vuelta.

─ Estoy asombrada, veo que Eres pegaso aun.

─ No exactamente, la transformación empieza a perder efecto, hoy me levante… bueno me caí de la cama y pude ver mi pierna humana, cuando me bañaba en el río pude ver mi dos manos. Creí que ayer volvería a ser un humano, pero no pasó nada y hoy me está ocurriendo esto y no eh visto a la princesa Luna en mis sueños, ya que tuve algunas pesadillas la noche pasada.

─ Ya veo ─ dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado ─, una cosa que se anda diciendo por ahí, es que tu dijiste…

No pudo terminar ya que había desaparecido de la vista de ella. Esmeralda sintió furia al ver que él se había ido así nomás.

─ ¡Te voy a atrapar Eric Stark! ¡Y me vas a escuchar! ─ grito Esmeralda.

Eric oculto en una nube pudo escucharla, estaba preocupado, decir que ella es su novia es muy apresurado y escapar de ella es peor, está furiosa, pero algo más lo estaba inquietando más. Él patio la puerta de la cabaña y entro rápidamente.

─ Nos iremos viernes, lejos de acá, yo aún no estoy listo para esto, para decirle eso.

─ _Señor… ¿es por qué le tiene miedo a Esmeralda?_

─ No. Es que al convertirme en humano… pierdo sentimientos hacia ella y cuando soy pegaso vuelvo embobarme por lo hermosa que es. No sé qué me está pasando, cuando Hukan me convirtió en humano aun sentía amor por ella. Estaba tan preocupado que las cosas no funcionaran que Luna me convirtió de nuevo en pegaso, pero… el hechizo esta ahora fallandooo… y… n-no.

─ _¡Señor! ¡Señor!_

Eric se desplomo en el suelo, empezó a brillar y se puso rápidamente de rodillas y pego un grito muy fuerte.

─ _¿Señor? ¿Se puede acordar de que hablaba? Sobre Esmeralda._

─ ¿Tars?

─ _Soy viernes señor, ¿usted no recuerda a ver amado a Esmeralda?_

─ ¿Quién es esa? ─ pregunto confundido, ¿y por qué hablo contigo y no con tars?

─ _Señor, perdió a tars y case cuando rescato el Imperio de Cristal_

Eric empezó a recordar todo desde que había llegado hasta la perdida de Tars

─ ¡Ahora recuerdo! La princesa Cadence es muy buena, aunque algo bajita, ajajajaja.

─ _¿No se acuerda de esa ponie que rescato y se enamoró, llamada Esmeralda?_

─ Apenas era una ponie común que rescate, jamás me enamore de ella Viernes, y ella no me dijo nunca su nombre, no digas tonterías.

─ _Señor, yo no bromeo, es enserio, se enamoró de ella, se declaró, tambien conoció también a un dios, lo volvió a transformar en humano y la princesa Luna lo ayudo a ser pegaso de vuelta para que pudiera invitar a salir a Esmeralda… ambos llegaron a la intimidad después de esa salida._

Eric quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos y la furia empezó a aparecer.

─ ¡¿Cómo hice eso yo?! ¡¿El hijo de Tony Stark tuvo sexo con una yegua?! ¡¿Me hice amigo de una princesa?! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Nos vamos de acá viernes! ─ dijo el furioso mientras agarraba el aparato, pero para sorpresa de él, este estaba apagado, había sufrido un corto circuito.

─ Ya veré como repararte luego, pero lo primero es alejarme de este maldito lugar y de esas yeguas ─ dijo furioso Eric mientras agarraba la mochila que trajo desde su dimensión

─ _Pero señor, ¿Qué pasara con la señorita Rarity, con la princesa Twilight, con las demás?_

─ Cuando era pegaso me rebaje a trabajar para esa tal Rarity… Twilight poco me ayudo, pero estuvo con Celestia para que esto me ocurriera y las demás solo me causaron problemas… mi padre estaría avergonzado de mí, si se enterara sobre esto.

─ _Señor, haga el esfuerzo de recordar a Esmeralda y por favor no deje que la ira le impida pensar._

─ Viernes, yo perdí a Tars y a Case y sacrifique mi vida por rescatar un estúpido Imperio y a sus habitantes, de ahí en más ya no me acuerdo más… pero es una satisfacción volver a ser humano e irme de acá.

─ _Señor… por favor… recuerde más allá de lo ocurrido en el imperio… Esmeralda puede ser una ponie, pero ella realmente lo ama._

Eric, solo se quedó parado, haciendo el esfuerzo de recordar, pero nada pasaba por su mente, después del Imperio, todo lo tenía en blanco.

─ No recuerdo nada más ─ dijo el mientras sacaba el modelo mark II de la cabaña y luego iba por el III.

─ _Señor, si va a Canterlot, seguro la princesa Celestia…_

─ ¿Celestia? ¡¿Celestia?! Esa es la desgraciada que me causo este feo destino, ¿y tú quieres que le pida ayuda? Me tienes cansado ─ Eric agarro su comunicador y trato de sacar una pequeña memoria que había adentro, estaba tan enojado que le costaba hacerlo.

─ _Señor, yo solo intento ayu…_

Eric saco la memoria de Viernes y la tiro lejos de él.

─ Yo estoy bien como estoy y tome mi decisión, después de reparar el aparato me iré de esta dimensión.

El día había pasado, ya eran las 8:00 de la noche y Esmeralda había salido de trabajar, bastante relajada, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada porque Eric se fue de la nada de su vista. Al llegar a la cabaña, toco la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta y decidió entrar.

─ Escucha Eric, dicen por ahí que soy tu novia y realmente…

Cuando entro, no había nada. Las armaduras, las herramientas y mochila de Eric se habían ido.

─ No me… no me hubiera molestado querer ser tu novia ─ dijo con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Esmeralda salió lo más rápido de esa cabaña, ese mismo lugar en donde había compartido pasión y amor. Todo eso se había ido. Ella llego a su casa, dejo todo lo del trabajo en el sillón y se fue a bañar. Mientras el agua le caía, no puedo evitar ponerse a llorar, tenía el corazón destruido.

─ C-c-creí que él me amaba, que confiaba en mi ─ dijo entre lágrimas. No puedo creer que te fueras así… aunque fueras humano, yo estaría de tu lado para siempre.

Ella empezó a recordar cuando Eric había vuelto a ser humano y se había dirigido a su casa.

─ _Creí que te molestaría que fuera humano de nuevo ─ dijo el feliz luego de que ella bajara de las escaleras muy contenta._

─ _No me importa eso… lo importante es que estas bien._

Esmeralda no podía evitar llorar más fuerte. Al salir de bañarse, lo único que hizo es sentarse en el sillón y leer un libro. Las lágrimas aun caían sobre este y los días pasaban. En total ya habían pasado 5 días, y para Esmeralda, enviarle una carta a su hermano Onix en la semana era algo cotidiano. Él al darse cuenta que nada había llegado a su casa en Canterlot, decidió ir a Poniville, demorando 2 horas. Rápidamente se dirigió al trabajo de Esmeralda en el periódico.

─ ¿Esmeralda? No se presentó hoy al trabajo, ella viene los martes y viernes, y hoy es martes ─ dijo con voz gruesa el jefe del lugar a Onix.

─ Muchas gracias señor, se lo agradezco.

Onix salió rápidamente del lugar, Esmeralda era una ponie solitaria, no tenía amigas, su único mejor amigo era Eric, y lo podía encontrar en la Boutique Carrussel de Rarity. Cuando llego a esta misma, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una unicornio blanca trabajando en un vestido.

─ Ohh, bienvenido a la Boutique Carrusel de Rarity, que obviamente soy yo ─ dijo la unicornio admirándose a ella misma.

─ Disculpe, pero Eric es su empleado, ¿sabe dónde encontrarlo? ─ pregunto desesperado.

─ Ohh Eric, a ese vago no lo eh visto por 5 días y tenía que trabajar el sábado… pero hablando del él, no lo vi merodeando por las calles ─ dijo ella ya en un tono preocupado.

─ Tengo que irme ─ dijo el aún más desesperado.

─ Yo tengo que ir a por Twilight… oh no, no, no. El sol pega muy fuerte, no puedo salir así, necesito un sombrero ─ afirmo ella mientras subía a su cuarto.

Onix llego a la casa de Esmeralda, toco la puerta rápidamente, pero no había respuesta, siguió y siguió tocando la puerta, pero nada. No le quedó otra que tirarla abajo. Al entrar, pudo ver que todo estaba a oscuras, abrió una de las cortinas y la vio acostada en el sillón.

─ ¡Esmeralda! ¡Hermana mía! ─ grito Onix mientras iba al sillón y la agarraba, acerco su oído a su pecho, su corazón aun latía con fuerza.

─ Gracias a Celestia estas bien ─ dijo con felicidad y algunas lágrimas.

Miro el entorno de la casa, estaba bastante polvorienta, miro al suelo y pudo ver botellas de vino, eran bastantes.

─ ¿Desde cuándo bebe ella? Realmente se pasó ─ dijo él en su cabeza mientras la llevaba a su habitación.

Esmeralda estaba profundamente dormida, y totalmente alcoholizada, muy raro en ella. Onix empezó a sospechar, pero antes que nada limpiaría la casa. Le había llevado una hora hacerlo, aliviado de que su hermana estaba bien, se retiró de la casa y se dirigió a la Boutique Carrusel.

Le abrió la puerta la unicornio blanca, pero no se encontraba sola, adentro del lugar había 5 ponies más, reconoció enseguida a la princesa de la amistad y se arrodillo ante ella ─ Princesa ─. Cuando termino la reverencia pregunto por Eric a Rarity, Twilight enseguida le respondió.

─ Eric desapareció, no sabemos dónde está, fuimos todas a su cabaña y estaba desolada.

─ Con razón Esmeralda está destrozada ─ dijo él preocupada por ella.

─ ¡Cómo se atreve a romperle el corazón! ─ exclamo Applejack muy enojada.

─ Lo siento mucho por Esmeralda, realmente es una buena ponie ─ dijo Fluttershy animando a Onix.

─ Gracias señorita, ella tiene carácter fuerte, pero sus sentimientos son fáciles de romper. Si Eric vuelve a aparecer… le romperé la cara por lo que le hizo.

─ No se hace falta recurrir a la violencia ─ dijo Rarity calmándolo. Cuando aparezca, hablaremos con él

─ Mientras tanto, te ayudaremos con tu hermana, debe estar muy mal y en estos casos, necesita toda la ayuda posible ─ le dijo Applejack.

─ Se los agradezco mucho.

Mientras tanto en los profundo del bosque Eric se encontraba arrastrando el averiado mark II con unas lianas que corto de un árbol mientras la demás armaduras lo seguían.

─ ¿No entiendo cómo es que me deje llevar por esto? En mi vida yo no tenía planeado tener a alguien o incluso aparearme, era asexual, y lamentablemente me aparee con una yegua ─ dijo en su cabeza mientras caminaba en el profundo bosque. ¡Muy bien! Es hora de tomar un descanso, ya se me están rompiendo los pies

Eric se sentó debajo de un árbol a disfrutar de la brisa que el bosque le concedía, de repente una manzana le cayó en la cabeza, después otra, luego una pera, y después una banana.

─ Ayyy, este árbol tiene de todo ─ dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza por el golpe de la manzana. Bueno, al menos tengo algo de fruta, la otra que tenía ya desapareció.

Mientras Eric comía su manzana empezó a mirar el aparato y ver como repararlo, este mismo lanzaba una que otra chispa, no le quedó otra que abrirlo, estaba desactivado por lo tanto peligro no corría. Al abrirlo pudo ver unos cuantos cables cortados y quemados.

─ Mmmmm, la energía de los portales es tan grande que me quemaron los cables, si seguía así y no se desactivada, podría haber explotado y llevarse a Equestria en el proceso… otra vez, pero la diferencia es que yo habría muerto.

Eric cerró el aparato y decidió volver al camino, en el transcurso de este mismo encontró un pueblo llamado Silverville. Sin preocuparles las armaduras entro, por donde el pasaba los habitantes lo veían pero no se asustaban, seguían con su vida, uno que otro lo saludaba o le daba la bienvenida.

─ Buenos día señor, bienvenido a Silverville, el pueblo que tiene minas de hierro abundantes ─ dijo el ponie saludándolo. Me llamo Fast Ray, soy unos de los cuantos pegasos de este lugar ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

Eric quedo sorprendido por la amabilidad del pegaso, su enojo de a poco se fue yendo y con mucho gusto su nombre le dijo.

─ Mi nombre es Eric Stark, era de poniville, pero ocurrieron algunas cosas y me tuve que ir

─ Ya veo. Sabes, veo que estás cansado, te ayudare, puedes hospedarte en mi casa esta noche, no tengo ningún drama. Y puedes llevar esas cosas que te están siguiendo y la que tienes en el suelo atrás tuyo.

─ Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho ─ dijo él mientras lo seguía.

Eric observo de reojo a Fast Ray, era un pegaso de color gris, su cabello era de castaño oscuro y su cutie mark eran dos rayos. Al llegar a la casa de Ray, él mismo lo invito a ponerse comodo, era una casa de dos pisos, era bastante firme y con un techo de manera.

─ Una linda casa ─ afirmo Eric mientras entraba a la casa con las armaduras.

─ Hare café, afuera empieza a refrescar y nada mejor que algo caliente, deja tus cosas donde quieras, siéntate donde quieras.

Luego de que Fast Ray hiciera el café ambos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a hablar, Eric conto de donde venía y que no era de esta dimensión, Ray comprendió enseguida, y tuvo sus curiosidades que obviamente pregunto.

─ Entonces eres humano y aparte eres un súper héroe, eso realmente es sorprendente, y tus trajes están geniales ─ dijo Ray mientras tomaba un poco de café. Entonces ¿tu estas decidido a volver a tu hogar mediante ese aparato tuyo?

─ Exacto, pero tengo que repararlo, tiene cables cortados y quemados.

─ Yo tengo bastantes, te los podría dar, ya que a veces se me queman o cortan como a ti, por algunas fallas eléctricas.

─ Te agradezco que me hayas dejado quedarme aquí, tuve realmente un día muy difícil ─ dijo Eric agradeciéndole a Ray.

─ No hay de qué. Sabes, hay algo que te está inquietando ─ dijo el mientras terminaba su café. Me había dicho que cuando llegaste a poniville todos se asustaron con tu llegada y salieron corriendo ─ hizo una pausa ─, bueno acá es muy diferente, nuestro pueblo ayuda a cualquier criatura, por eso nadie se asustó al verte y te dieron la bienvenida.

─ La verdad que es un lindo pueblo, vi algún que otro dragón por ahí ─ dijo algo asombrado Eric.

─ Este pueblo es para cualquiera ─ afirmo Ray mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Bueno, como eres alguien que nunca vi, y eres un héroe, quiero que me enseñes más sobre tus armaduras y tu cultura.

Eric sin ningún problema, le enseño sobre su cultura y sobre las armaduras, Fast Ray era un pegaso, pero Eric no se quería dejar llevar, así que solo se dedicaría a terminar la explicación para él, reparar el aparato e irse al día siguiente en lo posible.

Ya eran las 11:00 de la noche y en Poniville, Onix se había quedado con Esmeralda, ella ya había despertado dos horas atrás, cuando saludo a su hermano, su voz sonaba triste y desolada.

─ ¡Hermana mia! Es hora de cenar ─ dijo Onix mientras servía los platos.

Durante la cena, no hubo mucha conversación, un "te extrañe" de Esmeralda, pero no más, ella aún tenía dolor de cabeza, producto del vino.

─ Y bueno… ¿te gusta la comida de tu hermano favorito?

─ Si, siempre me gusto ─ dijo ella con la voz aun quebrada.

─ Escucha Esmeralda, yo sé que… ya sé que Eric se fue…

─ Eric formaba parte de mi corazón… y-y-yo quería ser alguien más para él ─ dijo Esmeralda mientras le caían unas cuantas lagrimas

Onix se levantó enseguida y le dio un abrazo.

─ Ya Esmeralda, es difícil tener que olvidar a alguien, pero yo siempre voy a estar de tu lado.

Esmeralda al escuchar eso, se le vino a la cabeza lo mismo que le dijo a Eric, rápidamente rompió el abrazo y se fue para su habitación.

─ ¿Fue algo que dije? ─ pregunto Onix preocupado.

Luego de una hora, subió al cuarto de ella, abrió lentamente la puerta y la encontró durmiendo boca abajo, al tener la luz prendida de su velador pudo ver que la almohada estaba un poco mojada por sus lágrimas.

─ No me gusta verte así ─ dijo el en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Eric haría algo así? Creo que me deje llevar por su amabilidad y resulto ser un desgraciado.

Onix sin nada más que hacer se fue a dormir en el sillón, esperaba que su hermana estuviera mejor al día siguiente.

Cerca de los límites de Equestria dos figuras subían una pendiente elevada, al llegar al extremo de esta, pudieron ver lo que era una colmena.

─ Hemos llegado Esteban. Manos a la obra.


	36. Un viajero Inesperado

Un Viajero Inesperado.

 **Pero que rápido que les estoy trayendo los capítulos, me empiezo a asustar. Help me, ajajajaja. Comencemos.**

Eric se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón de Fast Ray, mientras que él se durmió sobre la mesa. Ambos pasaron toda la noche reparando el aparato, hasta lograrlo, de paso nombraron a este mismo "El abre mundos" Luego de despertar y tomar un buen desayuno Eric estaba decidido a irse

─ ¿Tienes que irte Eric tan pronto? Trabajamos toda la noche y pensaba mostrarte el pueblo.

─ No se Ray, la última vez me deje llevar ─ dijo Eric con mucha duda.

─ Te va a gustar el pueblo, créeme.

─ Bueno… una pequeña exploración no es mala idea… ¡Vamos! ─ dijo Eric emocionado y dejando el aparato en la mesa.

Ambos salieron de la casa, pero no se percataron que "El abre mundos" había sufrido un corto circuito, haciendo que un portal se habrá en la cercanías de Poniville, de este mismo una figura salió disparada estrellándose en el suelo.

─ Por… Celestia, que impacto más fuerte ─ dijo la figura mientras se levantaba y de su mochila sacaba un aparato. No puedo creer que abrieras un portal de la nada… eres útil, pero decides funcionar en cualquier momento.

La figura guardo de vuelta el aparato y se encamino hacía las afueras del bosque, parece que conocía por dentro y por fuera a este mismo, ya que no tenía dificultad para guiarse.

─ Si esta es otra dimensión, espero que no esté devastada, destruida o que los villanos hayan ganado la batalla.

La figura no tardo en salir del bosque y al estar afuera de este mismo, pudo apreciar a Poniville intacto.

─ Que bueno que en esta dimensión este todo en orden, echarle un vistazo no estaría mal.

Al ir al pueblo, pudo ver que todo estaba en orden, nada fuera de lugar, pero de repente algo cayo arriba de él.

─ Upss… perdón, es que estaba apurada en repartir el correo ─ dijo una pegaso gris.

─ Pero si eres Derpy… digo alguien que nunca vi.

─ Y tú eres muy apuesto ─ dijo ella mientras miraba a un pegaso bien formado.

El pegaso tenía un color verde sólido, cabello castaño y tres mechones de este mismo de color gris.

─ Me llamo Andrés, ¿un gusto? ─ dijo el algo nervioso.

─ ¿Quieres un muffin? ─ dijo ella sacando uno del bolso en donde traía las cartas.

─ No, no, quédeselo usted, seguro después tendrá hambre ─ dijo el amablemente.

─ Como quieras ─ dijo ella mientras se lo metía en la boca y se iba. Nos vemos.

─ Acá luce más joven ─ dijo él en su cabeza mientras se despedía.

Andrés continuo su rumbo, veía que todo estaba muy bien, solo tenía que esperar a que el aparato se recargara y se iría, por suerte tenía bits, así que compraría algo. Nervioso entro a Sugarcube Corner, con la esperanza de no encontrarse con Pinkie Pie. Pero para su mala suerte, ella lo atendió.

─ Bienvenido a Sugarcube Corner, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ─ dijo ella bastante tranquila.

─ Bueno… me gustaría un cupcake de…

─ ¡¿Frutilla?! ¡¿Vainilla?! ¡¿Chocolate?! ¡¿Los tres sabores juntos?! ¡¿O solo dos de ellos?! ─ dijo ella mientras le mostraba todos los cupcakes a la vez y mientras mesclaba los sabores de algunos.

─ Solo de vainilla por favor ─ dijo algo nervioso.

─ Está bien ─ dijo ella atrás de él, provocando que se asuste.

Miro al frente y la otra pinkie pie solo exploto en un montón de confeti. Pinkie pie le dio el cupcake de vainilla a Andrés.

─ Serian 3 bits ─ dijo ella extendiendo el casco izquierdo.

Él le pago y se despidió algo nervioso, al estar cerca de la puerta, escucho como Pinkie tomo una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

─ ¡Tu ere muy parecido a alguien que conozco! ¡Bueno, ya no está más! ¡Ya que le rompió el corazón a su novia! ¿O aun no era su novia? Pero no importa, eres muy parecido.

Andrés solo se fue lo más rápido de ese lugar. Pinkie solo se quedó ahí.

─ Pero que chico tan divertido ─ dijo ella mientras entraba a la cocina saltando.

Andrés a unos pocos pasos, miro para atrás y vio que nadie lo perseguía, entonces paro y decidió comerse su cupcake.

─ Estuvo cerca, muy cerca ─ dijo mientras le daba otro mordisco al cupcake

Mientras tanto en SilverVille, Ray le mostraba la estatua del fundador del pueblo.

─ Este pueblo es maravilloso… Nuestro fundador "El Arquero plateado" lucho al lado de las princesas del día y la noche, era un unicornio dotado y un gran guerrero y junto a sus compañeros vencieron a incontables bestias, lucharon por el futuro de Equestria. Un día de exploración ellos se encontraban en busca de nuevas tierras… y tras 20 días encontraron un sitio en donde el metal aparecía en abundancia en cuevas cercanas, era perfecto para su armamento, el viaje desde Canterlot hasta aquí sin duda era muy largo y agotador, pero valía la pena por este precioso material. Batallas eran libradas, el metal era de gran ayuda, espadas muy resistentes, escudos, flechas capaces de atravesar el hueso, era un descubrimiento maravilloso. Con el tiempo nuestro héroe llamado Sharp Ray se enamoró y decidió construir un hermoso hogar junto a su familia cerca de estas minas de metal, así con el tiempo, sus compañeros lo siguieron y muchos ponies más, llamando a ese pequeño pueblo SilverVille. Pero todo héroe tiene un final heroico. La Reina Chrysalis con su ejército de cambiantes quiso invadir Canterlot, entonces Sharp Ray fue llamado para pelear junto a las princesas y otros miles de guerreros, lograron vencer a muchos cambiantes y matar 500 de ellos, pero la reina se había infiltrado en el castillo para poder robar los elementos de la armonía que las princesas habían descuidado cuando la batalla dio comienzo, pero nuestro fundador y héroe logro seguirla, ella se dio cuenta y le disparo un rayo de magia muy fuerte… antes de caer, logro dispararle una flecha en la pata trasera izquierda y delantera dejándola inmovilizada temporalmente y no pudiendo lograr su objetivo, ya que Celestia y Luna habían llegado justo a tiempo para agarrar los elementos y usarlos en contra de la Reina Chrysalis ─ hizo una pausa ─, ella fue desterrada de Canterlot junto a su ejército por ambas hermanas. Sharp Ray herido de muerte por el rayo mágico de la Reina de los cambiantes, pudo hablar por última vez con las princesas a quienes había servido, y las palabras que dijo antes de perecer están grabadas en esta estatua.

" _Fue un honor haber peleado por las princesas del día y la noche y por el reino que amo"_

─ Esa es la historia de nuestro fundador y héroe ─ dijo Ray. Jajaja, esto te va a sorprender, pero Sharp Ray es mi tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara abuelo.

Eric quedo sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

─ Si… Hay más tátara que decir ajajaja, pero ocurrió hace 2000 años, imagínate soy descendiente de un gran héroe y fundador del pueblo.

─ Eso es grandioso, tu pueblo es asombroso ─ dijo Eric mientras continuaban la caminata.

Ambos entraron a un museo, para sorpresa de Eric ambos guardias que vigilaban la entrada eran dragones, adentro de este también había seguridad. Ambos pasaron por un pedestal cubierto por el vidrio más fuerte de Equestria.

─ Acá podemos apreciar el arco de Sharp Ray, con la flecha que inmovilizo a Chrysalis, este vidrio es el más resistente de Equestria, por si la seguridad falla acá. Dudo que logren romperlo. Este arco y flecha fue pasado por familia en familia, hasta hace 7 décadas, que fue puesto en este museo por mi abuelo ya fallecido. Un gran pegaso.

Mientras caminaban pudieron apreciar armaduras antiguas, espadas y escudos, había armaduras de dragones, Eric pudo ver armaduras de criaturas que parecían águilas.

─ ¿Esas armaduras a quienes pertenecieron? ─ pregunto Eric muy curioso.

─ Pertenecieron a guerreros grifos que lucharon a nuestro lado. Lamentablemente ese Reino perdió su orgullo. Griffinston fue una vez una gran ciudad de grifos orgullosos y unidos gracias al Ídolo de Boreas. Pero durante el reinado de su último rey, un monstruo llamado Arimaspi atacó y les robó el ídolo. Arimaspi cayó en el abismo abismal y el Reino cayo en la miseria.

─ Es una pena la verdad ─ dijo el mientras observaba las armaduras.

─ Pero aún hay grifos orgullosos y tenemos muchos viviendo en este pueblo, de echo tenemos algunos guardias que son grifos.

Ambos salieron del museo y se sentaron en los escalones de este mismo.

─ Tu pueblo es grandioso ─ dijo Eric muy contento.

─ Y ahora que viste esto, ¿no tienes planeado irte no?

─ En un principio me quería ir, tenía deseos de volver a mi hogar, pero me habían atrapado y convertido en pegaso, obligándome a llevar una vida aquí ─ suspira ─ Pero ahora veo que Equestria un mal lugar no es, tal vez mi enojo hizo nublar mis pensamientos. En el transcurso del día estuve pensando en querer quedarme acá, en mi dimensión mi mejor amigo puede encargarse de mi compañía, pero aun así tengo entrada a mi mundo, puedo ir las veces que quiera y la diferencia de tiempo serán unas horas, acá ya no va a pasar un año, ya que pude mejorar el aparato. Me va a gustar quedarme en tu pueblo, aparte acá puedo ser yo, un humano sin que nadie se asuste o corra ─ dijo con orgullo Eric, pero tengo que tratar de conseguir una casa, no me puedo quedar en la tuya y acá una cabaña no hay.

─ Conozco una casa ─ dijo Ray levantándose.

Luego de 13 minutos ambos llegaron a una casa bastante dañada.

─ Bueno, es gratis al menos ─ dijo Ray mientras la puerta se caía al suelo. Creo que con esfuerzo y dedicación esta casa puede ser reconstruida.

─ Me gusta mucho tu idea, una casa para mí solo, y habrá que hacerla más grande para mi… una cama más grande necesito y todo eso.

─ Si… hay camas para ti, si hay dragones, camas para ellos no pueden faltar, así que una de esas te puede servir ─ dijo muy contento. Al final te dejaste llevar por la tentación.

─ No Ray, a mí me obligaron a quedarme y vivir acá, pero lo pensé con claridad y paciencia y la idea me gusto.

─ ¡Genial! ─ Dijo el muy contento. Entonces… ¿amigos?

Ray levanto su casco, Eric al ver eso levanto su brazo y cerro su mano.

─ Amigos ─ dijo mientras chocaban casco y puño.

En Poniville Andrés se encontraba en los puestos comprando alguna que otra fruta para calmar su hambre, el aparato aún no se recargaba así que estaría dando vueltas por un largo rato.

─ Okey, tengo manzanas, peras, algunas uvas, y un kiwi ─ dijo en su cabeza mientras guardaba la última fruta en su mochila, pero al sacar su casco dejo caer una manzana y esta misma término en la pata de una ponie. Esta misma levanto la fruta y miro a Andrés

─ Se te cayo tu manzana ─ dijo la ponie con la voz un poco quebrada.

─ Si, si, se lo agradezco ─ dijo el pegaso agarrando la manzana y algo nervioso.

Enseguida Rainbow Dash llego.

─ Esmeralda, ¿Quién es el apuesto muchacho? ─ dijo Dash mirándolo. Un momento.

Ella miro al pegaso, tenía el mismo color que Eric y los mismos mechones grises que Esmeralda.

─ Es casi idéntico a ti Esmeralda ─ dijo ella anonadada.

─ Lo mismo estoy viendo ─ dijo Esmeralda muy sorprendida. ¿Quién eres?

Él estaba metido en líos, rápidamente de sus alas tiro una pequeña bolita que exploto llenando de humo negro todo el lugar, rápidamente Rainbow Dash lo empezó a perseguir ya que había sobrevolado el humo, Andrés empezó a tomar vuelo. Twilight, Pinkie y Applejack vieron esto y decidieron ayudarla mientras que Rarity y Fluttershy ayudaban a Esmeralda y disipaban el humo.

─ ¿Estas bien querida? ─ pregunto Rarity.

─ Estoy bien… ¡Vamos! ─ dijo ella mientras salía corriendo junto a Rarity.

─ Yo… eh… me quedare aquí ─ dijo Fluttershy tímida como siempre.

Andrés fue atrapado por Rainbow Dash, cayendo ambos al suelo. Él estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo pero al momento de darse vuelta Twilight apareció atrás de él con las alas extendidas, quedaba claro que no lo dejaría pasar. Todas las chicas lo habían rodeado, excepto Fluttershy que se quedó en el mercado.

─ ¿Quién eres exactamente? ¿Un cambiante deformado?

Todas lo miraban, no tenía otra que decir la verdad.

─ Bueno… soy… soy el hijo de ella ─ admitió Andrés señalando a Esmeralda.

Esmeralda había quedado estupefacta.

─ Vengo de otra dimensión, hubo una falla en mi aparato que permite abrir dimensiones ─ dijo él mientras de su mochila sacaba el aparato, estoy esperando a que se recargue, me voy a meter en problemas si no regreso.

─ ¿Entonces tu papá es Eric? ─ pregunto Applejack.

─ Claro, ambos son mis papas, no debería estar acá. Pero ya que sabe que soy su hijo… ¡Por favor no te separes de mi padre!

─ No… n-no te preocupes, yo ya no estoy con él, ni siquiera habíamos llegado a ser algo ─ dijo ella muy triste. La verdad es un gusto poder ver a un hijo que jamás voy a poder tener… me alegra el día ─ hizo una pausa ─ Volveré al mercado con Fluttershy.

Todas se sintieron muy mal por ella, no les gustaba verla así.

─ Esperen, esperen, ¿qué paso con ellos exactamente? ¿Por qué mi madre luce muy triste? ¿Por qué sigo acá? Eso ya lo sabemos ajajaja.

─ Eres igual de cómico que tu papá ─ dijo Pinkie entre risas.

─ Pero Pinkie, tu casi ni viste a Eric y menos hablaste con el ─ dijo Twilight a ella.

─ Yo lo veo todo Twili ─ dijo saltando en el lugar.

Ella solo quedo confundida.

─ ¿Cómo es que te llamas? ─ pregunto Dash.

─ Me llamo Andrés, de hecho no tengo mucho que explicar ─ dijo el mientras revisaba su mochila.

─ Veo que estabas muy nervioso, ¿ocurrirá algo ya que Esmeralda sabe que eres su hijo? ¿La tela del espacio tiempo se desgarrara? ─ pregunto Twilight muy nerviosa.

─ Jajajaja, no, no, no vengo del futuro, si no de otra dimensión, es muy diferente. Luego de darme cuenta de que se cayó la manzana y darme vuelta, nunca creí que la yegua que levantaría la manzana sería mi mamá, cuando apareció Rainbow Dash entre en pánico por eso salí corriendo y me lleve aún más la sorpresa de que todas estuvieran ahí. Tenía planeado no encontrármelas.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ pregunto Twilight.

─ Cuando fui al Sugarcube Corner y me atendió Pinkie tenía esperanza que no sospechara, pero lo hizo, me dijo que era parecido a dos ponies que conocía, así que me tuve que ir rápidamente, tenía miedo que ella les dijera a ustedes y ustedes a mi mamá, eso significaba que me iban a buscar con ella y se me veía se iba a asustar y evitaría mi nacimiento. Bueno, lo que ocurrió hace rato es un poco diferente a lo que pensé, pero aun así lo sabe ─ hizo una pausa ─ Pero quiero saber, ¿Qué le ocurre que esta así?

─ Tú querido padre desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno y abandono a Esmeralda y a sus amigas ─ dijo Rainbow muy enojada.

─ Se fue… y no dijo nada, así agradece después de que la Princesa Luna lo ayudara con ella ─ dijo Twilight con unas lágrimas. Ya no está con nosotros, fue exiliada a la luna por Hukan.

Todas miraron hacia el suelo, bastante deprimidas y sin saber que decir.

─ Lamento la perdida y por los hechos que ocurrieron. Pero les voy a decir algo… ¡Las voy a ayudar a encontrar a mi padre! Y mi mamá podrá volver a ser feliz… conozco a mi papá, también conozco su pasado como humano. Se que él no dejaría a mi madre, son el uno para el otro. Vamos a llegar al fondo de este inquietante misterio.

─ Haber geniecito, ¿Cómo nos vas a ayudar? ─ pregunto Dash algo molesta.

─ ¿Menciones que soy un súper dotado? Y aparte estoy armado ─ dijo él mientras levantaba su casco derecho y aparecía un repulsor en forma de casco

─ Este chico me cae bien ─ dijo Applejack

─ Primero que nada, ¿podemos comer? Es que me muero de hambre.

Todas entrecerraron los ojos por las palabras recién dichas.

En el Reino de los cambiantes, todos se arrodillaban ante dos figuras, ambas sostenían una cabeza… la cabeza de Chrysalis. Esteban y Martin habían logrado parte de su objetivo, traían puestas sus armaduras y buena parte de estas estaban con sangre.

─ ¡Somos sus nuevos líderes! No cuestionaran nada, no habrá rebeliones… porque si uno llega a levantarse ante nosotros, sufrirá gravemente las consecuencias ─ dijo Martin con la mitad de la cara cubierta de sangre.

─ Ahora, muchos de sus hermanos murieron protegiendo a su Ex Reina, es una lástima… pero tenemos un plan… no vamos a invadir Canterlot como hizo otra Chrysalis de otra dimensión, vamos a invadir Equestria y nosotros nos encargaremos de matar a alguien, luego ustedes se podrán robar todo el… el

─ El amor hermano ─ dijo Martin ayudándolo.

─ Si ya se, es una palabra que no acostumbro a decir. ¡Se quedaran con todo el amor que quieran!

Todos festejaban por las palabras de sus nuevos gobernantes, pero dos guardias se habían acercado a ellos.

─ Señores nuestros… hemos encontrado a un cambiante traidor en las afueras del Imperio de Cristal.

─ Tráiganlo ─ dijo Esteban

Los dos guardias lo dejaron ante sus pies.

─ ¿Cómo es que te llamas? ─ pregunto amablemente Martin.

─ M-e-e-e-me llamo Thorax ─ dijo el muy nervioso.

─ Ohhh, que bien… Regresa con tus amigos.

─ Pero… lo que tu hermano dijo, sobre robar el amor, sobre matar a alguien, ¿por qué no perdonarlo? ¿Por qué en menos de robar el amor, compartirlo?

─ ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, tenemos que compartir el amor y perdonar ─ dijo Martin mientras iba con Esteban.

─ ¿Enserio? ─ dijo Thorax con una sonrisa.

─ No ─ dijeron ambos al unísono mientras le disparan un rayo repulsor hacia la cabeza.

El impacto fue tal que atravesó la cabeza de Thorax dejándolo muerto al instante. Todos en el lugar quedaron callados antes tal acto.

─ Eso es lo que pasa… cuando alguien tiene ideas.

─ Muy bien, espero que escuchen con atención, porque este es el plan que todos van a seguir.

En SilverVille, ambos habían regresado a la casa, la tarde ya empezaba a caer y el viento a soplar.

─ Eric, ¿que pasara con tus padres? ─ pregunto intrigado Ray.

─ Bueno, tenía deseos de volver a mi dimensión… pero mi padre está en Estados Unidos que es un país en mi dimensión y mamá también, pero están separados. Y como que solo los visitaba en sus cumpleaños, pero siempre estuve más apegado a mi papá, pero bueno, ya crecí y soy un hombre independiente, pero ahora que tengo fácil acceso a mi mundo puedo visitarlos en sus cumpleaños y mostrarme al público, para aclarar que ya no estoy de vacaciones y para dejar a cargo oficialmente a mi mejor amigo en mi compañía, claro que iré un par de veces a la semana para ver el progreso de esta misma.

─ Ya tienes todo solucionado en general. ─ dijo el contento.

─ Exacto ─ de echo voy a ir ahora ─ dijo Eric mientras agarraba el abre mundos y un portal se activaba.

─ Bueno, es hora de ir ─ dijo Eric mientras caminaba hacia el portal.

─ Yo te acompaño también, tengo ganas de conocer tu mundo y aprender de él ─ dijo Ray emocionado

─ Vamos entonces ─ dijo Eric emocionado.

Ambos cruzaron por el portal, pero este adentro se alteró provocando que ambos giraran y giran. Ya en Brasil, un fuerte brillo apareció cerca de una calle, asustando a los que caminaban por ahí, luego de esto un portal apareció dejando caer a dos figuras, Eric cayo parado mientras que Rey de cara. Eric estaba igual, pero Ray seguía siendo de color gris, pero no era un pegaso, ya era un humano… y estaba desnudo.

─ Un lindo lugar ─ dijo Ray mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Eric. ¿Vamos a ir a un lugar en especial?

─ Primero te voy a vestir, no podes estar así.

─ Pero si así estoy en mi dimensión ─ dijo confundido.

─ Te voy a poner ropa, es un delito no usarla ─ dijo Eric mientras se alejaba de él. Parece que no hay nadie, que raro, a estas horas, suele haber mucha gente caminando.

Pero de repente se escucharon sirenas de policía, venían muy rápido, cada vez más cerca estaban, al punto que dos patrullas doblaron en una esquina y pararon cerca de ellos. Bajando 2 policías de ambas patrullas.

─ Pare! Polícia Brasil! Mãos onde eu possa vê-las! (¡Alto! ¡Policia de Brasil! ¡Manos donde pueda verlas!) ─ dijo el oficial de la primera patrulla que había parado mientras sacaba un arma.

─ ¿Quiénes son? ─ pregunto Ray asustado sin entender nada.

─ La policía, sería la autoridad acá ─ dijo Eric calmado. Yo me encargo. Agora, oficial agora, não é alterada, eu sou Eric Stark, filho de Tony Stark, que meu amigo (Ya, ya, no se altere oficial, soy Eric Stark, el hijo de Tony Stark, vamos mi amigo)

Eric se había acercado mientras decía esas palabras, estaba tan confiado que le puso la mano en el hombro. Rápidamente el segundo oficial lo agarro y lo llevo al suelo, poniendo sus dos brazos en la espalda y esposándolo.

─ Ninguém sabe seu idiota (Nadie te conoce idiota) ─ dijo el segundo oficial.

Rápidamente los oficiales de la segunda patrulla arrestaron a Ray, lo esposaron y los envolvieron en una toalla metiéndolo en la patrulla, Eric vendría detrás de el.

─ Tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio, tudo o que disser será usado contra você no tribunal (Tienen derecho a permanecer callado, todo lo que digan será usado en su contra en la corte) ─ dijo el oficial que arresto a Eric mientras lo metía en la patrulla.

En el transcurso del camino, Ray reacciono.

─ Esto es muy diferente a lo que me había contado ─ dijo algo asustado Ray.

─ Esta… esta no es mi dimensión, a mí no me arrestarían, me reconocerían enseguida, cualquier policía o militar, este no es mi Brasil, estamos en otro, estamos en un mundo en donde yo no existo.

 **Continuara.**


	37. Ayudando a la Justicia Corrupta

**Ayudando a la Justicia Corrupta.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo mis amigos. Mejor no los entretengo mucho jajajaja.**

Eric y Fast Ray no la habían pasado muy bien después de ser arrestados por la policía, habían sido llevado a una comisaría local, el motivo del arresto fue que algunas personas vieron un fuerte brillo y una especie de agujero que apareció en la calle por donde caminaban y que dejo caer dos sujetos, el oficial que atendió la llamada no le creyó a la persona y entonces mando un reporte a dos patrullas diciendo que unos sujetos manejaban fuegos artificiales ilegales, cuando realmente no era eso. Eric fue revisado por un oficial de pies a cabeza, descubriendo bastante pelotitas de humo negro y el mismo aparato dentro de un bolsillo de su pantalón. Los demás oficiales estaban sorprendidos por el color de piel de Ray, pero para hacer las cosas más fáciles, asumieron que era un nativo del Brasil, así que le dieron ropa de prisión y lo metieron a una celda. No tardaron en despojar a Eric de sus cosas y meterlo a la misma celda que su amigo. Mientras que un guardia vigilaba el corredor donde estaban los prisioneros otros estaban sentados frente a ellos viendo "El abre mundos" Era un artefacto de cuerpo rectangular, su tamaño era perfecto para un bolsillo y este mismo llevaba una serie de botones al frente.

─ Ei ... não correspondem a tocá-los de que! (Oigan... ¡no les corresponde tocar eso!) ─ grito Eric

─ Silêncio! Ou você enviar a câmara escura! (¡Silencio! ¡O te mandamos al cuarto oscuro!) ─ dijo un oficial.

─ Eric, realmente los humanos son complicados ─ dijo Ray

─ Estamos en una dimensión diferente, yo acá famoso no soy y no existo ─ Eric vio el suelo ─. Dudo que nos dejen en libertad… mi nombre y apellido no es identificado.

─ Somos… unos don nadie ─ dijo Ray algo desilusionado.

─ No te preocupes ─ bajo el tono de su voz ─, la policía acá no es la gran cosa, la mitad de la justicia es corrupta… seguro logro convencer a uno para que nos saque.

La noche para ellos fue muy difícil, las camas eran peladas, las almohadas un asco, la comida, mejor no hablemos. Al día siguiente un guardia se paró frente a su celda y ambos se encontraban sentados mirando el suelo. Eric levanto la miraba al oficial y le dijo:

─ Nosotros no estábamos usando fuegos artificiales ilegales, no teníamos nada.

─ Seguro se lo dieron a sus amiguitos de por ahí. ¿Y tu amigo por que no llevaba ropa?

─ Ehhh… se la comió, el pobre tenía hambre ─ dijo Eric mintiéndole al oficial.

─ Que par de idiotas… Escuchen, vendrá alguien a hablar con ustedes luego, así que estén atentos.

El oficial se dio la vuelta y camino hacía la salida del pasillo de celdas.

─ Tal vez con esto aprendan.

─ ¡Ohh vamos! Como si fueran unos santos, ustedes son corruptos, yo no soy tonto, la mitad de la justicia del Brasil vende droga a criminales para que ustedes obtengan la pasta (dinero) y puedan salirse con la suya.

El oficial se detuvo frente a la puerta.

─ Que bien, tenemos a alguien que es inteligente. Veras… la justicia nunca reina en Brasil, a veces hay que hacer un sacrificio para que los criminales no hagan de las suyas… pero ese sacrificio nos viene muy bien a nosotros… aunque a veces ocurran accidentes colaterales.

─ Maldito hijo de… tienes suerte de que este aquí si no te rompería la cara ─ dijo Eric furioso.

─ Suerte con eso ─ dijo el oficial mientras salía.

La tarde llego y ambos amigos estaban sentados mientras el sol les pegaba por todo el cuerpo, era sofocante.

─ Bueno, al menos estoy enterado de cómo es la justicia acá ─ dijo Ray mientras se acostaba. Es un asco.

─ Si, acá si… pero en el Brasil que yo pertenezco la justicia es mejor, aparte allá soy Iron Man, protejo a los ciudadanos y todos me conocen como Eric Stark, el hijo del héroe más grande en el mundo.

Al frente de su celda un hombre apareció, era corpulento, cabello castaño y piel morena.

─ Detective Roberto… estoy investigando sobre un asesinato cometido por un grupo de delincuentes… los chicos acá dicen que ustedes pertenecen a esa banda. Vamos a sacarlos de acá y nos van a decir dónde encontrarlos.

─ ¡Nosotros no pertenecemos a ese grupo! Somos inocentes ─ dijo Ray muy enojado.

El detective abrió la celda, pero Ray se lanzó sobre él, Eric rápidamente trato de sacarlo de arriba del hombre, pero ambos fueron golpeados en la cabeza y noqueados al instante. Ambos despertaron en un vehículo en movimiento, con ropa que no era suya.

─ ¿E-e-en dónde estamos? ─ dijo Ray con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

─ No… lo… se ─ dijo Eric.

─ Están en mi auto ─ afirmo el detective. Los necesito para unas tareas.

Eric pudo ver a alguien más sentado al lado del detective, este mismo se dio vuelta, su expresión era calmada.

─ Eres tu… ¡maldito! ─ exclamo Eric al ver al oficial con quien había hablado antes. Detective, su compañero es corrupto, tiene que arrestarlo.

El detective sin sacar la mirada del camino tiro una carcajada.

─ Niño, no somos inocentes… tampoco investigo un asesinato… lo hago cuando me conviene y cuando no hay un trato que aceptar con una pandilla.

─ Que sorpresa ─ dijo Eric. ¿Por qué traemos estas ropas? ¿Para qué nos quieren?

─ Los necesitamos para unos trabajos… Si los hacen bien y nos traen lo que les vamos a pedir, les daremos sus respectivas ropas y objetos… bueno solo a ti, tu amigo prendas no tenía, pero se puede quedar con esas ─ dijo el oficial que estaba al lado del detective.

─ Nicolás… diles las cosas que tenemos que hacer ─ dijo Roberto.

─ Verán, hay unas series de cosas que tienen que hacer…

─ Wow, wow, wow… nosotros nunca dijimos que aceptáramos ─dijo Ray.

El auto entro en un callejón y se detuvo, ambos oficiales bajaron y los sacaron del auto, los llevaron al suelo y los esposaron. Nicolás les empezó a pegar patadas a ambos en el estómago. Se estaba divirtiendo mientras los golpeaba, en una de sus patadas, se arrodilla y les agarra la cabeza a ambos, chocándolas sobre el suelo muy fuerte, haciendo que su frentes sangraran y también sus narices.

─ ¿Ahora aceptan? ─ pregunto Roberto

─ No nos queda otra opción ─ dijo Eric escupiendo algo de sangre.

─ Bien, ciérrales las heridas de la frente y que suban al auto ─ le dijo a Nicolás mientras prendía un cigarrillo y se sentaba en el capó del auto.

Cuando Nicolás hubo de terminar del cerrarles las heridas provocadas por él, les saco las esposas y los dos subieron al auto. Ambos oficiales se quedaron afuera hablando de algo, mientras que el dúo de amigos se aburría. De repente A Eric le empezó a doler demasiado la cabeza, provocando que gritara muy fuerte, los dos oficiales lo escucharon pero no le dieron importancia.

─ ¡¿Está bien Eric?! ─ pregunto alarmado Ray.

─ ¡Ahora recuerdo a Esmeralda! ─ dijo el alarmado. ¡¿Cómo es que pude ser tan idiota?!

─ ¿Esa es la ponie de que me contaste? ─ pregunto intrigado.

─ Si, es ella, es la ponie que amo, pero ese día estaba alarmado por que había dicho que era mi novia, cuando yo aún no estaba listo, luego de eso sufrí la transformación de vuelta a humano y perdí parte de mi memoria, seguro después ella fue a la cabaña pero yo ya no estaría, lo más probable es que le rompí el corazón. Puedo recordar todo, desde que me fui, hasta cuando insulte a las ponies que me habían ayudado.

─ Me habías dicho que te habían obligado a vivir ahí ─ dijo el confundido.

─ Celestia me transformo en pegaso, y me obligo a llevar una vida ahí, pero cuando me enamore de Esmeralda, ese enojo se me fue y tenía ganas de vivir junto a ella. Resulta que cuando perdí parte de mi memoria, los recuerdos que tuve con Esmeralda se fueron y cuando viernes me conto todo lo que hice con ella, entre en furia, no podía creer lo que había hecho con alguien que no conocía, por eso me deshice de viernes, creí que mentía, cuando realmente me trataba de ayudar a recordar. Twilight me había ayudado a caminar y acostumbrarme a mi forma de pegaso, Rarity me vio con esperanzas y me dio un trabajo, con el pasar del tiempo Rainbow Dash y yo nos hicimos amigos, al igual que Applejack y hace poco había conocido a Fluttershy, me faltaba conocer mejor a Pinkie.

─ Entiendo… pero si salimos de esta, ¡vas a poder recuperar a Esmeralda!

Eric sintió emoción al poder volver a ver a su Esmeralda, pero el mismo sabe que le rompió el corazón.

─ Dudo que me vuelva a aceptar, rompí su corazón, su alma, su confianza ─ dijo el muy triste.

─ Escucha, cuando salgamos de este lio, te voy a dar un… ¿cómo que se llama esto? ─ dijo Ray mostrando su mano.

─ Se llama mano, pero si salimos de esta, ya vas a ser un pegaso otra vez.

─ Pero ahora somos humanos, así que te voy a dar una mano y consejos, y tendrás a tu media naranja de vuelta.

─ Gracias Fast Ray, eres un gran amigo ─ dijo Eric.

En ese momento ambos oficiales entraron al auto.

─ Muy bien, ¿están listos? ─ pregunto Roberto.

─ Estamos listos para hacer el trabajo sucio ─ dijo Ray.

Ambos oficiales sonrieron y Roberto acelero saliendo del callejón.

En el transcurso del camino, Eric decidió preguntarle algo importante a Nicolás.

─ Ustedes son corruptos y están orgullosos de serlo, pero, ¿pelean por la justicia a veces?

─ Ohh claro que sí, toda la semana, siempre hay criminales que atrapar y lo hacemos, pero a veces llegamos a un acuerdo con algunos de ellos. De vez en cuando le damos cocaína por al menos 6000 dólares, otras veces marihuana por 10.000... hacemos buenos tratos.

─ Ósea que están de un lado y del otro ─ le dijo Eric.

─ Exacto ─ afirmo Roberto. Y hemos hechos algunos que otros tratos, pero hoy los necesitamos a ustedes, tienen que matar a unos tipos y robarles la cocaína, luego tráiganla y tendremos que llevárselas otros tipos, nos van dar uno 25.000 dólares.

─ Esto me suena a un juego muy parecido ─ dijo pensativo Eric.

Llegaron a un parque bastante bonito, muy poca gente y el único objetivo era matar a dos tipos.

─ Los identificaran fácilmente llevan remeras blancas y negras, se hacen llamar "La luz y la oscuridad, ustedes son del grupo "anillos de fuego" encuéntrenlos, mátenlos y tiren las armas y traigan la cocaína, las pistolas tienen un químico que hace que las huellas no sean reconocibles ¿entendido? ─ pregunto Nicolás

─ Entendido ─ dijeron ambos al unísono.

El dúo de amigos salió del coche y se dispusieron a caminar por el parque, observando todo el entorno que los rodeaba, ambos llevaban camperas y jeans.

─ Lo más obvio es ponernos las capuchas que tenemos atrás para matarlos ─ dijo Eric mirando a sus alrededores.

─ Eric… esto de matar… no está bien, no me siento seguro… me siento sucio ─ dijo al deprimido Ray. Creí que sería agarrar a lo que ustedes llaman la cocaína y dárselos a esos tipos… pero matar es otra cosa.

─ Escucha Ray, el mundo humano no es amistad y magia por todas partes, es sobrevivir y si es necesario… matar… haremos esto y no hablaremos más del tema.

Luego de un rato de caminata, lograron ver a los tipos, estaban bajo un árbol alejados de los demás. Ambos sin dudarlo se acercaron con las capuchas puestas y sin pensarlo Eric disparo, pero Ray no sabía y fallo el tiro, Eric tenía rápidos reflejos así que le disparo al otro antes de que este sacara su arma, Eric corrió rápido hacía al primer tipo que había muerto, este tenía un maletín, lo agarro y lo abrió y ahí estaba la cocaína, luego de cerrarlo corrieron encapuchados hacia el auto sin las armas ya que las habían tirado, y este mismo arranco a toda velocidad. Ambos estaban llenos de adrenalina y muy agitados.

─ ¿Vieron que fue muy fácil? ─ dijo Roberto mientras se reía pero sin sacar la vista del camino.

Todos llegaron a lo que parecía ser un restaurante, todos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa redonda, donde había otros 2 tipos. Nicolás le entrego el maletín y el sujeto lo abrió.

─ Bien ─ dijo el sujeto mientras llamaba al mozo. Traiga la pasta.

El mozo de su chaqueta saco un conjunto de dinero que le entrego al tipo, luego este se la dio a Nicolás y todos se retiraron del lugar.

─ Bueno chicos… son las 5:00 de la tarde, esto aún no acaba, vamos a llevarlos a otros lugares, pero esta vez serán mensajeros, solo se encargaran de recibir el paquete y nosotros lo transportaremos para otras persona. Después los dejamos libres y hagan lo que quieran con su vida.

Mientras tanto en Equestria, las cosas no iban bien, aun no encontraban rastro alguno de Eric. Todos se encontraban en la casa de Esmeralda, ella ya estaba de buen humor, tanto que preparo café para todos.

─ Bueno, estuve investigando la cabaña de mi tal vez difunto padre ─

Todas quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

─ Oye chico… no es momento para bromas ─ dijo Applejack fastidiada por el humor Andrés.

─ Jejeje, perdón… Lo que logre encontrar es esta memoria… es viernes, la pregunta que me hice desde que la encontré es: ¿Por qué la tiraría?

Twilight agarro la memoria y empezó a observarla.

─ No parece tener ningún daño alguno, pero viernes lo ayuda en todo… Ayy, esto es confuso.

─ Eric es de tener ataques de furia cuando algo no le sale bien… posiblemente algo lo hizo enojar y tiro a viernes para desahogarse ─ pensó Rarity.

Todos se la quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

─ Cuando tienes un empleado lo conoces muy… desgarro un vestido mío una vez que se enojó, pero le di un buen castigo ─ dijo ella mientras recordaba.

─ _Acompañaras a Sweete Belle a donde ella quiera ir y sin quejarte, lo quiero aquí a las 7 de la tarde ─ dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta._

─ _¡Siiiii! ¡Esto va a hacer muy divertido! ─ exclamo la potranca muy emocionada._

 _Ella lo agarro del casco delantero izquierdo y lo empezó a arrastrar._

─ _¡Hacía la diversión! ─ grito ella._

─ Ese día fue el más relajado de todos ─ suspiro al final Rarity.

─ Entonces sabemos que mi papá tuvo un ataque de ira, y se fue… ¿pero a dónde? ─ pregunto Andrés

Esmeralda se encontraba en la cocina, tomaba su café mientras miraba la ventana y a los pájaros afuera.

─ Si… ¿a dónde? ─ dijo ella algo triste otra vez.

En canterlot las cosas tampoco iban muy bien, Celestia había recibido la visita de Hukan.

─ Valla Celestia, tienes todo controlado… ¡Te felicito! Aparte ese tal humano se separó de esa yegua, algo bueno para nosotros, pero tu hermana desobedeció mis palabras en vano.

Celestia sintió como su alma se quebraba aún más.

─ Vamos Celestia, hoy estoy de buen humor, hablemos un rato ─ dijo Hukan mientras hacía aparecer dos tazas de té y unas galletas.

─ ¡¿Quieres que hable contigo después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermana?!

Hukan dejo la galletita que iba a comer a medio camino y su expresión cambio.

─ No se ocurra volverme a hablar de esa manera, ¡oíste! ─ dijo Hukan furioso ─. Si tu hermana no hubiera desobedecido mis palabras, esto no estaría pasando. Olvídate del té y las galletas, tenía ganas de hablar un rato contigo pero me insultas de esa manera. Sufrirás Celestia, puedo verlo y los disfrutare desde otro lugar ─ dijo Hukan mientras desaparecía.

Mientras tanto Eric y Fast Ray se encontraban en la entrada de un callejón, eran ya la 10 de la noche.

─ Bueno, una promesa es una promesa ─ dijo Nicolás mientras le daba su ropa a Eric. Fast Ray o como te quieras llamar, quédate con esas ropas.

Luego de que todo estuviera en orden, Nicolás entro al vehículo y Roberto hablo.

─ Ustedes no van a decir nada de lo que hicieron hoy y no nos van a delatar… si lo hacen, los buscaremos y los mataremos ─ dijo Roberto mientras cerraba las ventanillas y arrancaba el auto.

Ambos amigos se quedaron ahí parados, hoy habían matado a dos personas, pero eso quedaría en esta dimensión y no se volvería a hablar más del tema. Una vez que Eric se puso su ropa, agarro el abre mundo y un portal apareció.

─ Es hora de volver a Equestria Ray ─ dijo Eric muy feliz.

Su amigo solo asintió y cruzo el portal seguido por Eric.

─ ¡Ayyyyyyyy! Hogar dulce hogar, ya quiero tomarme un café e irme a dormir a mi cama, no extrañare para nada esa camas desnudas de prisión.

─ Escucha… tengo que hacer algo ─ dijo Eric mientras se ponía el modelo mark V. Regresare pronto, nos vemos ─ dijo saliendo afuera de la casa y tomando vuelo.

─ Lo arreglaras todo Eric, no te preocupes ─ dijo el mientras miraba como se iba.

Eric voló lo más rápido hacía Poniville, sentía mariposas en su estómago sabiendo que volvería a ver a Esmeralda, pero otra parte decía que tal vez ella no lo acepte de nuevo. Aterrizo un poco lejos de la casa y salió de armadura, pudo ver como las chicas salían de casa acompañadas de un pegaso, pensó lo peor, que ella lo había olvidado, pero era ridículo, no puedes olvidar a alguien en tan solo un día. Espero que todos se fueran de su casa y se alejaran lo suficiente para tocar la puerta de esta misma. La puerta se abrió enseguida, mostrando a una Esmeralda estupefacta y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

─ Esmeralda, volví, pero es una historia complicada… resulta que…

Ella le pego una cachetada muy fuerte y luego lo abrazo con fuerza, que con gusto el devolvió.

─ Jamás me vuelvas a dejar de esa manera ─ dijo ella mientras lloraba en sus hombros.

─ Esmeralda… yo nunca quise hacerlo, ocurrió un problema con el hechizo del pegaso, lo que hizo que cuando me transformara en humano de nuevo perdiera parte de mis recuerdos y bueno pasaron cosas después, pero ahora me aloje en un pueblo llamado SilverVille, es muy bonito.

─ Pasa por favor ─ dijo ella mientras rompía el abrazo.

Eric paso y se sentó en el sillón pudo ver como Esmeralda tenía esa radiante sonrisa de nuevo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la veía.

─ Creí que no me perdonarías por lo que paso ─ dijo Eric algo avergonzado.

─ Cuando te fuiste… me rompiste el alma y el corazón, soy una ponie que tiene carácter muy fuerte, pero que sus sentimientos son muy frágiles, pero yo aún pensaba en ti y realmente no quiero volver a pensar en esto o volverlo a sufrir… Eric, te amo.

─ Yo también mi Esmeralda ─ dijo Eric mientras la traía a sus brazos.

─ Escucha Eric, la última vez dijiste que yo era tu novia.

─ Eso… si, se me escapo de las manos, pero creo que eso no se puede lograr, yo soy humano y tu una ponie ─ dijo él mirando para otra parte.

─ ¿Y que tiene eso de malo? Somos el uno para el otro.

─ Tienes razón, en el pueblo que estaba antes pude ver a dragones y yeguas llevar una relación ─ suspiro y tomo aire ─. Esmeralda sea humano o no, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

─ No sé si quiera serlo ahora, después de lo que hiciste ─ dijo Esmeralda mientras salía de sus brazos.

Eric quedo desilusionado, pero enseguida ella se tiró de nuevo sobre él.

─ ¡Claro que si tonto! Olvidemos lo que paso, yo no quiero volver a recordar eso jamas ─ dijo ella abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas.

Eric pudo sentir su colonia olor a rosas, lo que lo hacía sentir muy feliz.

─ Yo tampoco quiero volver a pasar por eso en mi vida, la pase mal.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y frotaron sus narices sonrojadas. La noche la pasaron muy bien, Eric le consto sobre el nuevo pueblo que conoció y que le gustaría presentarle a su nuevo amigo, también sobre la nueva casa que él podría llegar a tener y que la podría compartir con alguien especial, Esmeralda enseguida se puso contenta. Le había narrado la historia del héroe y fundador del pueblo, lo que hizo que ella soltara unas cuantas lágrimas, las 2 de la mañana tocaron y Esmeralda se desmayaba del sueño, así que se retiró a su habitación, Eric no entraba en la cama, así que se quedaría a dormir en el sillón que claro no le molestaba, tenía un rico olor a rosas.

 **Continuara.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen su comentario.**


	38. Confianza y Amistad

**Confianza y Amistad.**

El sol ya había empezado a aclarar, era un día frio, perfecto para disfrutarlo. Esmeralda poco a poco empezaba a abrir los ojos y se comenzaba a desperezar, luego de ir a acomodarse la crin y lavarse los dientes bajo hacía la sala para saludar a Eric, pero no se encontraba ahí si no en el patio, estaba arreglando lo que parecía ser unos cables del mark V. Ella salió y lo saludo.

─ Buen día Eric ─ dijo ella mientras lanzaba un bostezo a lo último.

─ Esmeralda, ¿cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien? ─ pregunto Eric mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba en el cabello.

─ Muy bien dormí… preparare el desayuno ─ dijo ella mientras entraba.

─ Espera, yo lo preparo, tengo manos esta vez, aparte tenía una mucama que me lo preparaba siempre, así que aprendí a preparar tostadas sin que se me quemaran.

─ Es una tontería prepararla, ¿Cómo es que te quemaban?

─ Es que a mí me apasiona leer, y siempre tenía un libro en las manos, así que a veces me centraba tanto en la historia que cuando quería hacer tostadas se me quemaban por distraerme.

─ Jajajajaja, bueno te dejo hacer el desayuno.

Eric puso manos a la obra y comenzó, primero empezó con las tostadas mientras exprimía dos naranjas, luego preparo café y hubo de sacar los panes de la tostadora. Llamo a Esmeralda a la mesa y ambos desayunaron muy bien.

─ Debo admitir que preparabas un bien desayuno ─ dijo ella muy satisfecha.

─ Parece que tengo un don para eso, ajajajaja.

Luego de juntar todo Eric le pidió un libro a Esmeralda para leer un rato, luego iría a SilverVille para contarte todo a Fast Ray. Esmeralda se lo daría y saldría para comprar comestibles. Mientras Eric leía alguien toco la puerta, no sabía si abrirla o no, si era alguien para Esmeralda ese ponie se asustaría, pero se calmó al escuchar la voz de Twilight, se levantó y abrió la puerta, hay estaban todas la chicas, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

─ ¡Holas chicas! ¿Cómo están? ─ dijo Eric contento al verlas.

Rainbow dash se lanzó sobre el tirándolo al suelo y tratando de ahorcarlo, pero no pudo ya que sus cascos no podría agarrar su cuello.

─ ¡Oyer Dash detente! ─ exclamo AJ.

Rainbow dash se detuvo y se levantó al igual que Eric.

─ Escuchen, todo ya se solucionó con Esmeralda, no hay motivos de que estén enojadas conmigo.

─ ¡Claro que hay motivos! Por tu culpa La princesa Luna fue exiliada a la Luna! ─ dijo Dash muy furiosa.

─ Rainbow… es mejor tener que hablar todo esto ─ dijo Twilight mientras la calmaba.

Todos se habían sentado en la sala, Eric les había explicado lo que le sucedió con el hechizo, lo que le ocurrió en la otra dimensión y que cuando volvió, Esmeralda lo había perdonado. Twilight le conto lo que paso con Luna, que Hukan se había enfurecido con ella por desobedecer sus palabras y que su castigo fue ser exiliada.

─ Lamento enserio por lo de La princesa Luna, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo…

─ No se puede, Hukan no la regresara, está muy enojado con ella para perdonarla como si nada ─ dijo Twilight muy deprimida. Pero… es algo bueno que Esmeralda y tú sean amigos otra vez.

─ Somos novios y estoy orgulloso de decirlo ─ dijo con una sonrisa al final.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas y lo felicitaron, pero aun así la tristeza por lo ocurrido con Luna no se iba.

─ Oye Eric, sabes, hace dos días apareció alguien que dice ser tu hijo, tiene el mismo color que tú y cabello castaño y dos mechones grises igual que Esmeralda.

─ ¡¿Enserio?! ─ dijo el emocionado por saber que tenía un hijo. Pero esperen, ¿de dónde vino?

─ De otra dimensión nos dijo, es bastante apuesto ─ dijo Rarity recordándolo.

─ No me molestaría conocerlo, ¿saben dónde puedo encontrarlo? ─ pregunto Eric.

─ Según me dijo ayer… iba a dormir en la cabaña en donde estabas, no se iba a ir hasta que Esmeralda y tú se reconcilien.

Enseguida Eric salió de la casa de Esmeralda, entro en el modelo mark V y salió volando hacía la cabaña dejando a las chicas solas.

─ ¿Alguien quiere un cupcake? ─ pregunto Pinkie rompiendo el silencio.

Todas solo la miraron y no le respondieron.

─ Eso es un no ─ dijo mientras guardaba el cupcake que saco de la nada.

Eric había llegado a la cabaña rápidamente, salió de la armadura y pudo enseguida ver a un pegaso que estaba abriendo la puerta, miro a Eric y se acercó a él.

─ Así que esa es la forma humana de mi padre ─ dijo sorprendido Andrés.

─ Así que tú eres mi hijo, ya veo… no sé qué decir la verdad, pero estoy sorprendido ─ dijo Eric. ¿P-puedo darte un abrazo?

Andrés asintió y abrazo a la versión más joven de su padre.

─ Espero que soluciones las cosas con mamá ─ dijo Andrés.

─ Ya lo hice, estamos juntos otra vez ─ dijo Eric muy contento.

Andrés rompió el abrazo, se dio la vuelta y de su mochila saco el abre mundos, así abriendo un portal.

─ ¿Tan pronto tienes que irte? ─ pregunto Eric mientras lo veía acercarse al portal.

─ Las cosas ya fueron solucionadas, no tengo nada más que hacer acá… este es el adiós ─ dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

─ Una cosa… Tu mamá en tu dimensión…

─ Es muy feliz, no te preocupes ─ dijo el mientras cruzaba el portal y se cerraba.

─ Adiós. En el futuro tú serás mi mejor creación ─ dijo Eric mientras entraba de nuevo en el mark V y salía volando.

Sobrevoló Poniville para verlo desde otro punto, veía como todos los ponies hacían su vida cotidiana, hasta pudo ver a Esmeralda comprando verduras en el mercado, de repente salió un aviso de emergencia, 3 potros estaban colgando del techo de una casa de dos pisos, si caían era la muerte segura, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar, al llegar vio como uno de ellos estaba agarrado al borde del techo mientas que los otros dos estaban agarrados de sus patas traseras. Rápidamente voló hacía ellos y los agarro, llevándolos a tierra sanos y salvo, al dejarlos en el suelo todos los ponies que se habían juntado alrededor estaban asustados, pero los potros le dijeron gracias. Eric no tuvo otra y salió de la armadura, mostrando su identidad a todos.

─ No tienen que correr asustados… acaban de ver como rescate a esos potros… no tengo intenciones de hacerles ningún daño ─ dijo Eric mientras miraba a la multitud.

Los ponies lo miraban con desconfianza, pero uno dio un paso al frente y hablo:

─ Yo le creo, salvo a eso potros cuando ninguno de nosotros movió ningún musculo ─ dijo un ponie de tierra.

─ Yo también le creo ─ dijo otro

Unos cuantos ponies dijeron lo mismo, pero la mayoría de la multitud no dijo nada y se alejó. Esmeralda estaba entre la poca multitud que había quedado y que le creía a Eric. Ella le guiño un ojo y él supo enseguida que lo que dijo estaba muy bien. Luego de 7 minutos, Eric estaba acompañando a Esmeralda a su casa mientras llevaba las bolsas de la compras y el modelo mark V en forma de maleta, se encontraba muy nervioso, ya que muchos ponies los miraban, la noticia de que él había rescatado a 3 potros se expandió muy rápido por Poniville, muchos lo felicitaban mientras que otros lo insultaban o miraban mal.

─ Va a ser muy difícil esto Esmeralda ─ dijo el mientras abría la puerta de la casa de ella.

─ Oh mi amor, no te preocupes, diste un gran paso, si sigues así… ¡pronto volverás a ser un pegaso! ─ dijo ella mientras entraba y se encontraba a todas las chicas.

─ Hasta que aparecen ─ dijo Rainbow dash desesperada.

─ Leímos lo que hiciste Eric… Spike vino enseguida hacía aquí a mostrarnos el diario ─ dijo Applejack muy contenta.

─ Espera, ¿conoces al mayordomo de Twilight? ─ le pregunto Eric a Esmeralda.

─ Soy su ayudante número uno para que sepas ─ dijo Spike un poco molesto por lo que había dicho Eric.

─ Así es, el me ayudo junto con las chicas y Onix cuando… bueno acordamos no hablar de eso ─ dijo Esmeralda algo nerviosa.

Ambos dejaron las compras en la cocina y Eric fue hacia la sala para preguntarles algo a las chicas.

─ Oigan, ¿ustedes no están ocupadas hoy? ─ pregunto Eric.

─ Bueno, hoy no tengo nada que hacer, tengo el día libre ─ dijo Rarity.

─ Yo tampoco tengo tareas en Sweet Apple Acres ─ dijo AppleJack.

Pinkie, Rainbow y Fluttershy también dijeron que no tenían que hacer nada importante hoy

─ Genial, es que las quiero invitar al pueblo a donde fui, luego de que ocurriera… bueno ya lo saben ─ dijo Eric mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Se llama SilverVille.

─ No estaría nada mal hacer una visita a un nuevo pueblo ─ dijo Twilight. Es muy buena la idea. Chicas preparen lo necesario y nos encontraremos todos en el castillo.

Las demás asintieron y junto con Twilight se despidieron de la pareja

─ Ahora que estamos solos… ¿no te quieres divertir un rato? ─ pregunto Esmeralda con sonrisa picarona.

─ Creo… que tendríamos que dejar eso hasta que vuelva a ser un pegaso ─ dijo Eric algo incómodo.

─ Oh… claro, disculpa, no te quise poner incómodo ─ suspiro ─, pero extraño hacerlo.

─ Creo que en pocos días volveré a ser un pegaso y te juro que te daré mucho placer cuando eso pase. Pero lo que voy a hacer, es tratar de convencer a Hukan de que traiga a Luna de vuelta a Equestria, va a hacer muy difícil, pero espero lograrlo.

─ Lo lograras corazón, no te preocupes ─ dijo ella mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Ya que no podemos hacer el amor, me preparare unos sándwiches antes de irnos.

─ Genial, ya quiero comerlos ─ dijo el mientras se ponía cómodo en el sillón, pero ella enseguida se puso al frente de él.

─ Dije que yo me haría los míos, no sé qué comerás tu… arréglatelas ─ dijo ella mientras se reía y entraba a la cocina, Eric la siguió unos pocos segundos después.

Mientras ambos comían sus sándwiches, Esmeralda no que Eric estaba bastante deprimido sin dudarlo decidió preguntarle:

─ Corazon, ¿algo te preocupa? ─ pregunto ella preocupada.

─ Es viernes, la última vez tire su memoria por mi enojo y me siento bastante mal al haberlo hecho… pero después de comer iré rápido hacia la cabaña, debe estar en el suelo.

─ Viernes… viernes… viernes. ¡Ya sé dónde está! ─ exclamo ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Un chico desconocido nos estuvo tratando de ayudar para buscarte, pero luego apareciste de la nada, investigo tu cabaña y encontró esto ─ abrió un cajón y agarro algo pequeño ─.

─ ¡La memoria de viernes! ─ exclamo Eric muy feliz mientras ella se la daba. Gracias Esmeralda, te lo agradezco, era mi gran ayudante cuando trabajaba con Rarity. Sabes, ese chico era nuestro hijo, pero de otra dimensión, no podía creerlo cuando me lo dijeron.

─ De echo ya lo sabía, cuando estuvo aquí ideando algo con las chicas para encontrarte, no le preste atención alguna… me siento muy culpable.

─ Oh Esmeralda… no te pongas triste ─ dijo Eric levantándose de la mesa y dándoles un abrazo.

─ Cuando me abrazas, realmente desaparezco entre tus brazos ─ dijo ella mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

Ambos juntaron la mesa y lavaron los platos, Eric recogió el modelo Mark V que estaba en forma de maleta y fueron hacía el castillo. En el transcurso del camino, ambos se llevaron muchas miradas, Eric caminaba muy nervioso al lado de Esmeralda, cuando la miraba, ella le daba una cálida sonrisa que lo calmaba.

─ Realmente es difícil esto Esmeralda, cada ponie que pasa al lado nuestros nos mira de mala manera, como si quisiera matarnos ─ dijo Eric algo desconfiado.

─ Buenas tardes ─ dijo un ponie que paso al lado de la pareja.

─ ¿Ves? ─ dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa. La mayoría te respeta por lo que hiciste… pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿no había ningún pegaso cerca para ayudarlos si no llegabas?

─ Este pueblo es medio complicado… esperan que alguien les solucione los problemas… pero es bueno saber que la mayoría ya no se asusta al verme─ dijo el más tranquilo.

Antes de que llegaran, 4 yeguas que parecían ser adolescentes se acercaron a Eric.

─ ¡Es el que salvo a los potros! ¡¿Me firma mi pata?! ─ exclamo la yegua mientras levantaba su pata delantera izquierda.

─ No me molestaría, pero, ¿cómo quieres que te firme la pata?

─ Tome ─ dijo una de sus amigas que era una unicornio, esta misma levitaba un marcador.

─ Bueno, no puedo negarme a unas fans ─ dijo Eric mientras le firmaba la pata a la yegua y luego a sus amigas. Esmeralda no pudo evitar sentirse celosa ante la actitud de Eric.

El castillo ya estaba al frente de ellos, solo unos cuantos metros y llegarían, pero Eric noto que Esmeralda estaba molesta por algo.

─ ¿Te molesta algo hermosa? ─ pregunto Eric.

─ No, estoy muy bien ─ dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

─ Ohh vamos, ¿enserio estas celosa Esmeralda? No me engañas, reconozco los celos cuando los veo.

─ Es que estabas muy feliz mientras les firmabas las patas a esas adolescentes y…

─ Esmeralda, son solo adolescentes, yo no soy de ellos, aparte soy tu novio, no seas tontita.

─ ¡Oye! Yo soy la única que te puede decir tontito, porque eres mi tontito ─ dijo ella recuperando su cálida sonrisa

─ Hoy y siempre.

Ambos habían llegado al castillo, Eric toco la puerta y Twilight le abrió la puerta.

─ Genial chicos, solo faltaban ustedes ─ dijo Twilight mientras los invitaba a pasar.

─ ¡Estoy emocionada de ir a ese pueblo! ¡Esto merece una fiesta de despedida! ─ exclamo Pinkie Pie

─ No ahora Pinkie pie ─ dijeron las chicas al unísono.

─ ¿Siempre es así de hiperactiva? ─ le pregunto Esmeralda a Twilight.

─ Siempre lo fue ─ le respondió.

─ Muy bien, para llegar a SilverVille, hay que caminar, caminar y caminar, ajajaja ─ dijo Eric mientras salían del castillo, seguido por todas y por Spike.

La caminata era muy larga, pero Pinkie Pie hablaba y hablaba, pero evitaba que todos se aburrieran, alguna que otra cosa fuera de lugar decía sobre Eric y Esmeralda, lo que provocaba que ambos se sonrojaran, pero era callada por Rainbow Dash, pero a los dos minutos hablaba de nuevo. En el transcurso del camino, empezaron a ver demasiadas cuevas, Eric les explico a todos que en esas mismas había hierro en abundancia, eso significaba que el pueblo estaba muy cerca, también les empezó a contar sobre los habitantes, que había grifos y dragones llevando una pacífica vida, lo que también emociono a Twilight. 20 minutos después lograron ver un cartel que daba la bienvenida al pueblo.

─ Hemos llegado, bienvenidos a SilverVille ─ dijo Eric.

Todos entraron y comenzaron mirar todo el entorno, había dragones, grifos, unicornios, pegasos y ponies terrestres. Muchos saludaban a la princesa de la amistad.

─ Muy bien chicas, pueden separarse y explorar… ¡este pueblo les va a fascinar!

Todas asintieron y cada una se separó. Esmeralda se quedó con Eric mientras este miraba hacía otra parte.

─ La casa de Fast Ray debe estar por acá ─ dijo Eric en vos baja.

─ ¿Ese es tu amigo? Me encantaría poder conocerlo ─ dijo ella.

─ Lo harás hermosa ─ dijo el mientras empezaba a caminar. Ven o te dejo acá.

Ella enseguida lo siguió. En el transcurso del camino, Eric pudo ver en una tienda de joyas unas hermosas perlas, perfectas para Esmeralda, pero tendrían que ser una sorpresa.

─ Ray debería entretenerla con sus historias ─ dijo el en su cabeza. Bueno Esmeralda, allá esta la casa.

Eric señalo una casa de dos pisos color marrón.

─ Lo bueno de este pueblo es que todas las casas de madera son de diferente color ─ le dijo Eric a Esmeralda.

Ambos llegaron a la casa y Eric toco la puerta, rápidamente Ray abrió la puerta y se puso muy contento de verlo.

─ ¡Pero si es mi amigo corrupto! ¿Cómo te va? ─ le dijo Ray muy contento. Ohh, ella debe ser tu media naranja, un gusto conocerte.

Ray levanto la pata delantera derecha de Esmeralda y le dio un beso en el casco, provocando que ella lanzara una risa nerviosa.

─ Muchas gracias ─ dijo ella algo roja.

─ Pasen, pónganse cómodos ─ dijo Ray mientras los invitaba a pasar.

─ No solo vine con Esmeralda, también con las chicas, pero todas están por ahí en el pueblo ─ le explico Eric. Después las busco para que las conozcas. Seguro Rarity va a comprar unas cuantas cosas.

─ Wow, ¿qué muestra esta pintura? ─ pregunto Esmeralda mientras veía una que mostraba 5 ponies antes las princesas

─ Que bueno que preguntaste ─ dijo el mientras se acercaba ─ Muestra a los compañeros guerreros de Sharp Ray, ahí las princesas les están entregando las medallas de honor.

Ray le empezó a contar una historia a Esmeralda, tal como había pensado Eric, perfecto para que valla y le compre esas hermosas perlas. Como Eric había dejado sus cosas en la casa de Ray, tendría su bolsa de bits ahí. Sin llamar la atención alguna, la agarro y salió muy despacio de la casa, rápidamente se dirigió a la tienda de joyas y entro, fue atendido por un dragón, que parecía ser el dueño de esta.

─ Buen día señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? ─ pregunto el dragon amablemente.

─ Me gustaría poder comprar esas perlas que están en la vidriera.

─ Oh, ya veo, claro, ya se las traigo ─ dijo el dragon mientras iba para allá.

Al volver con las perlas, se las mostro a Eric en una caja azul y la cerro.

─ Muy bien, estas perlas cuestan en un total de 370 bits.

Eric miro la bolsa de bits que tenía, él pensaba ahorrar para poder comprarse una casa en poniville, pero valía la pena por Esmeralda.

─ Tome toda la bolsa ─ dijo Eric mientras se la entregaba.

─ Acá hay 400 bits, por esto, puedo darle el paquete completo… esta hermosa caja azul con las perlas y envuelta como regalo le dijo el dragon

─ Claro, hágalo, yo lo espero.

El dueño de la joyería, metió la hermosa caja azul con las perlas dentro en una bolsa color rojo y se lo entrego a Eric.

─ Que tenga un muy buen día.

─ Igualmente ─ dijo el mientras salía de la joyería. No le puedo dar este hermoso regalo en la casa de Ray, tendré que buscar un lugar.

Mientras iba a la casa, vio que no había rastro de las chicas, el pueblo era muy grande, había mucho que explorar, conociendo a Twilight, trataría de aprender más sobre esta cultura, seguro estaría en la biblioteca, Fluttershy no sabía mucho de ella, applejack tampoco, no estaba muy seguro que haría Rainbow, Rarity comprando y Pinkie tampoco sabía.

─ Ahora que me doy cuenta no conozco bien a la mayoría de la chicas ─ dijo en su cabeza. Pero Rainbow seguro se apareara con los pegasos del clima… creo, la verdad no sé.

Cuando llego a la casa de Ray, pudo escuchar a Esmeralda llorar, rápidamente entro y se lo encontró a él algo nervioso.

─ Te juro que solo le conté la historia de dos valientes guerreros y se puso a llorar.

─ E-e-e-es ¡hermosa esa historia! ─ exclamo Esmeralda con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo que le dio a Eric el tiempo suficiente para guardar el regalo en su mochila, ya que ella no lo estaba viendo.

─ Jejeje, Esmeralda se pone muy sentimental antes esas historias ─ dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo. Eso desahógate hermosa.

─ Enserio, perdón, no sabía que se ponía así… aparte la historia que le conté tiene un final trágico ─ dijo Ray algo nervioso

─ Ahhh, con razón no para de llorar ─ le respondió Eric mientras acariciaba el cabello de Esmeralda mientras lloraba. Ya se le va a pasar.

Pasaron 2 minutos para que Esmeralda parara de llorar, Eric froto su nariz con la de ella y con un pañuelo le limpio las lágrimas. Luego de un rato ella se encontraba apreciando la pintura mientras que Eric y Ray estaban alejados de ella para hablar.

─ Tu amiga es muy sensible Eric ─ le dijo Ray en voz baja.

─ Ella es mi novia ─ le dijo Eric en voz baja y orgulloso de esas palabras.

─ Ohhh, felicidades Eric, estoy muy contento por eso.

─ Escucha, a ella le compre unas perlas y se las quiero dar en un hermoso lugar, ¿conoces uno?

─ En uno de mis viajes de exploración descubrí un hermoso lago con una cascada, saliendo de mi casa hacía el norte hay un bosque, 10 minutos de caminata más y encuentras el lugar… por suerte yo fui el único que lo visite, así que nadie los molestara.

─ Perfecto, la llevare en un rato… luego de encontrar a las chicas y traerlas acá. Una cosa, podrías…

─ No te preocupes, podrán dormir en la acá en la sala, tus amigos son mis amigos, pero piensa en remodelar esa casa, no pienso darte asilo toda la vida.

─ Claro ─ afirmo Eric.

El salió de la casa de Ray para buscar a las chicas, esperaba que cuando regresará no se encontrara a Esmeralda llorando de nuevo. Tardo dos horas en encontrar a cada una de ellas y ya eran las 8:00 de la noche para cuando todos estuvieran reunidos. Se dirigieron hacía la casa de Ray y ellas se quedaron con él para conocerlo, mientras que Eric invito a Esmeralda a salir, llevo su mochila y adentro de esta estaba el regalo para su novia. Caminaron por 20 minutos hasta llegar al destino, antes de entrar a donde estaba el lago, él le dijo que cerrara los ojos y que la guiaría.

─ Listo hermosa, puedes mirar ─ le dijo Eric.

Ella abrió los ojos y pudo ver un hermoso lago mientras que al final de este caía una hermosa cascada, quedo maravillada.

─ Es hermoso Eric ─ dijo ella mientras miraba maravilla la cascada.

Eric aprovecho y saco el regalo de su mochila.

─ Esmeralda… tengo un regalo para ti ─ dijo el mientras le mostraba la bolsa roja.

─ Aww, no tenías por qué molestarte ─ dijo ella mientras abría la bolsa roja y encontraba un hermoso regalo envuelto. ¿Qué será?

Ella retiro el papel de regalo y vio una hermosa caja azul, la abrió y quedo muy sorprendida al ver unas hermosas perlas.

─ E-e-e-esto es ¡hermoso! ─ exclamo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Eric se ofreció a ponerles las perlas y ella acepto. Se veía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, las perlas brillaban junto con sus ojos. Ella muy emocionada se tiró arriba de él, frotando su nariz con la de Eric, pero el le dio un beso rápido en la boca y miro para otra parte muy sonrojado, Esmeralda se lo devolvió con pasión y se miraron sonrojados.

─ Te amo y gracias por este maravilloso regalo ─ dijo ella muy sonrojada.

─ yo también te amo y de nada, eres lo mejor que me paso en esta vida.

Luego de esto, ambos regresaron a la casa de Ray, al entrar, se encontraron a Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy llorando por una historia que Ray les había contado.

─ Enserio Eric, ¿por qué todas tus amigas son sentimentales? ─ le pregunto Fast Ray.

 **Continuara.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	39. Un viaje juntos

**Hola queridos lectores, acá estoy con un nuevo capitulo para esta historia. Disfrútenlo.**

Eric se encontraba caminando en el bosque tranquilamente en una hermosa tarde de otoño, mientras disfrutaba la caminata pensaba en Esmeralda, era la indicada, hermosa y carismática. Pero el ambiente empezó a cambiar, un fuerte viento empezó a soplar y los árboles se empezaron a pudrir, la luna llena apareció, brillaba con mucha fuerza y de repente la Princesa Luna apareció.

─ ¡Eric! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡La oscuridad me consumirá! ¡AHHHHHHH!

De la Princesa Luna salió un brillo oscuro, haciendo que Eric quedara cegado por 10 segundos, al abrir los ojos, puedo ver a una yegua diferente, Era Nighmare Moon, Eric conocía esa parte de Luna, Twilight se lo había contado.

─ ¡Tú las pagaras! ─ dijo ella mientras se acercaba.

Eric despertó muy asustado, al lado de él se encontraba Esmeralda pero las chicas no estaban. Con sumo cuidado aparto la cabeza de Esmeralda de su pecho y se levantó y pudo escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cocina, fue hacía allá y se encontró a Ray cerca de la ventana tomando un café.

─ Buenos días Ray ─ dijo Eric en vos baja.

─ Buen día Eric, ¿Cómo dormiste? ─ le pregunto él.

─ No muy bien, la princesa Luna apareció en mi sueño, pero luego todo se transformó en una pesadilla… ella se convirtió en Nightmare Moon, antes de que le pasara eso, me dijo que la salvara o la oscuridad la consumirá, creo que la soledad la está cambiando.

─ Eric, era solo una pesadilla, comprendo lo que le paso a la princesa de la noche, también se la historia de Nightmare Moon, sé que no se va a dejar vencer, pero también sé que tú la vas a lograr salvar ─ dijo el dándole ánimos. Escucha, la princesa de amistad y sus amigas se fueron a explorar juntas el pueblo, seguro tardaran todo el día, quieren probar las comidas de aquí y aprender de las diferentes costumbres del pueblo.

─ Okey, ya planeo hacer algunas cosas con Esmeralda… cuando despierte.

─ Tu novia sí que duerme profundamente ─ dijo Ray mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Las chicas se fueron a las 7:00 de la mañana y ahora son las 10 de la mañana **.**

─ ¿Las diez de la mañana? Cuanto que dormí... Esperare a que Esmeralda despierte. Mientras resolveré un asunto pendiente.

De su mochila Eric saco el comunicador, en el bolsillo de su pantalón llevaba la memoria de viernes que miro unos segundos antes de meterla adentro del comunicador. Salio hacía la parte trasera de la casa y se lo coloco.

─ Hola Viernes... Un tiempo sin hablar ─ dijo Eric algo nervioso.

─ _Señor, es bueno saber que su furia se controlo._

─ Y te va a alegrar saber que Esmeralda y yo ahora somos novios... Pasaron muchas cosas cuando te abandone en la caballa.

─ _Señor, el pasado es el pasado... valla hacía el futuro y más si tiene una acompañante._

─ Siempre puedo contar con tus consejos viernes.

Eric se quedo afuera de la casa disfrutando de la hermosa brisa que soplaba, hasta que Esmeralda apareció atrás de el.

─ Hola corazón... ¿que tal dormiste? ─ le pregunto ella.

─ Muy bien, ¿tu dormiste bien en mi pecho?

─ Demasiado bien ─ dijo sonrojada. Iré adentro, Ray me preparo un desayuno.

─ Ok ─ dijo mirando para otra parte.

─ No te pongas celoso ─ dijo ella mientras entraba. Un desayuno no cambia mi amor a ti.

Mientras ella desayunaba, Fast Ray rompió el silencio.

─ Pude ver que Eric volvió a hablar con su ayudante viernes.

─ Eso es genial, él aprecia mucho su ayuda... a veces me encantaría tener una ayudante así.

─ Si, es bueno tener a alguien que te de una ayuda de vez en cuando.

Mientras ambos cambiaban de tema, Eric pudo escuchar la conversación anterior. ¿Un ayudante para Esmeralda?

Eric saco del modo maleta a sus otras armaduras, excepto el modelo mark II que se encontraba dañado, saco las cabezas de los modelos mark III, IV y VI y busco en sus interiores, había recordado que guardo una memoria más. Del modelo mark VI saco una y se dirigió a su mochila, de ahí encontró otro comunicador, siempre estaba preparado por si el primero se dañaba. Espero a que Esmeralda terminara de desayunar y cuando lo hizo salio afuera de la casa para acompañar a su novio en lo que resta del día.

─ Mi amor, ¿que haremos en el día? ─ le pregunto ella.

─ Ya pensare en algo. Escucha, mientras desayunabas escuche que mi novia quería un ayudante... Bueno, te cumplí ese deseo ─ dijo Eric mientras sacaba el comunicador y se lo colocaba a Esmeralda. Te lo regalo.

─ Gracias corazón... pero soy inexperta con esta clase de tecnología avanzada.

─ Tu solo dí "hola" ─ le dijo el.

─ Hola...

─ _Hola señorita, un gusto hablar con usted, mi nombre es Erwan, la ayudare con las dudas que tenga._

─ Wow... es un caballero ─ dijo ella muy sorprendida.

─ Erwan es un nombre ingles, aparte que tiene el acento, yo lo configure a esa manera.

─ ¡Me encanta! ─ exclamo ella mientras le daba un abrazo y miraba hacía arriba para rozar su nariz con la de el.

Al romper el abrazo Esmeralda le hizo una pregunta a Erwan.

─ Erwan, ¿que recomiendas para un día soleado?

─ _Disfrutar de este mismo y si el sol es muy fuerte, llevar un sombrero._

─ ¡Ese acento me encanta! Awww... esto es genial. Te amo Eric. ¿Puedes arrodillarte unos segundos?

El asintió y se arrodillo hasta estar cara a cara con Esmeralda. Ella lo beso con mucha pasión y el le devolvió el beso, para luego completar el momento con un abrazo.

─ Esto de los besos no es incomodo en mi forma humana ─ dijo el mientras se reía.

─ Oigan chicos, lamento interrumpir el momento, pero tengo que ir a hacer unas compras, espero que las chicas regresen para la hora de cenar ─ les dijo Ray. Nos vemos y no hagan algo fuera de lugar mientras no este.

Cuando Fast Ray se fue, Esmeralda rompió el silencio.

─ Creo que estoy excitada.

Eric solo la miro sorprendido. Para pasar el rato, Eric le explico como funcionaba el abre mundos. Luego de esto ambos se sentaron sobre el sillón y se abrazaron un rato.

─ Realmente ese aparato es muy complejo, no me entra todo en mi cabeza ─ dijo ella apoyada en el pecho de Eric.

─ Eres muy inteligente Esmeralda, solo que mi mundo es muy complejo, podría decirse que mi tecnología esta avanzada 300 años a la suya. Se que tienen cámaras de fotos, pero su época sería como estar en 1826, cuando apareció el primer fotógrafo en mi mundo

─ Wow, ¿tan atrasados estamos? ¿Tu crees que llegaremos a tener esos medios de transporte a los que llamas "autos"?

─ Creo que no, no se como agarrarían un volante, pero seguro que llegaran a tener bicicletas ─ dijo el mirándola con una sonrisa, pero ella no estaba contenta.

─ Eric... tampoco los ponies somos estúpidos, tenemos bicicletas y cámaras, falta que digas que nuestras casas no son las ideales.

Eric cerro la boca cuando Esmeralda dijo eso.

─ ¿No me digas que ibas a decir eso? ─ dijo ella muy enojada separándose del pecho de Eric. No me gusta que insultes mi cultura.

Eric se sintió muy culpable, ella tenía razón.

─ Esmeralda, perdón, a veces presumo mis cosas y me burlo de los demás, fue sin querer.

Ella le daba la espalda, estaba muy enojada, pero se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

─ Entonces vas a dejar de presumir, y vas a cerrar la boca frente a otros que no tienen los mismo que tu ─ dijo ella muy sería.

─ Tenes muchas razón, a veces puedo llegar a ser un estúpido ─ dijo el mirando para abajo.

─ No eres estúpido, eres un tonto y como sabes de sobra, eres mi tonto ─ dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba. Pero no vuelvas a insultar mi cultura, tenemos muchas cosas que tu no conoces aun, pero que aprenderás con el tiempo.

─ A tu lado seguro ─ dijo el mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

─ A veces me pregunto... ¿y si nunca me hubieras o conocido o hubiera existido? ─ pregunto curiosa ella.

─ Creo que me habría ido muy pronto de esta dimensión o podrían a ver pasado otras cosas.

De repente el aparato se prendio activando así un portal que apareció al frente de ellos.

─ ¿Eso es seguro? ─ pregunto algo nerviosa.

─ Parece que no es peligroso, ¿vamos? ─ le dijo Eric.

─ ¿Yo, contigo? No, no, no... soy un peso muerto en esta clase de cosas.

─ Vamos Esmeralda, por favor ─ dijo el mientras le ponía cara de cachorro triste, ella finalmente se rindió.

─ Esta bien, vamos ─ dijo ella levantándose.

─ ¡Es hora de aventura! ─ dijo Eric mientras caminaba hacía el portal.

─ Que frase tan buena, ¿la sacaste de un libro? ─ le pregunto Esmeralda.

─ No, de un dibujo animado que veía de chico.

Ambos cruzaron el portal y enseguida aparecieron en otro lugar, no fue nada turbio el viaje, fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los tórtolos habían ido a parar a otra Equestria, pero parecía ser una normal. Esmeralda miro a Eric, ya no era un humano, si no que era un unicornio.

─ Wow, ¿ahora soy un unicornio? Deben ser los efectos de esta dimensión, ¿no es asombroso? ─ le pregunto a ella.

─ Es asombro, te ves muy guapo como un unicornio ─ dijo ella mirándolo.

─ ¿Te diste cuenta que eres una pegaso? ─ le pregunto ella.

Ella miro su espalda, ahora tenía alas, para Eric se veía hermosa.

─ Te ves... te ves hermosa ─ dijo el dándole un beso en los labios.

Ambos se miraron un buen rato, en la parte donde estaban no había movimiento de ponies, solo de animales.

─ Eric... allá hay muchos arbustos frondosos... ¿quieres? ─ le pregunto ella

─ Claro ─ afirmo Eric.

Hicieron el amor en los arbustos dos veces, luego de quedar satisfechos, ambos se dirigieron hacía el pueblo, todo parecía ser normal, estaba el castillo de Twilight, por lo tanto el tiempo sería igual a su dimensión.

─ Nunca lo habíamos echo tan rápido ─ dijo ella relaja, realmente quiero dormir.

Eric bostezo y hablo.

─ Yo también, creo que fue el esfuerzo para tratar de no ser descubiertos... algunos pegasos podrían haber volado por ahí y boom, estábamos fritos ─ le dijo el

─ También pensaba eso ─ bosteza ─ pero fue lo mejor, que lastima que tuvimos que hacerlo con la segunda opción, ya que no teníamos protección.

─ Si tuviera mi bolsa de bits compraría algunos, pero la gaste toda en esas hermosas perlas ─ dijo el.

─ Cuando vuelvas a ser un pegaso en nuestra dimensión, compro algunos.

Ambos caminaron por el pueblo, todo parecía normal hasta que pasaron por el Sugarcube Corner y otro Eric salio de ahí. El Eric esa dimensión quedo muy sorprendido, pero al que conocemos no reacciono, solo lo miro.

─ Bueno, al menos el es un pegaso jajaja ─ dijo Eric

─ Wow, me sorprende, nunca creí que el abre mundos traería a otro yo ─ dijo el segundo Eric

─ Ayy no, mi abre mundos, se quedo en nuestra dimensión, maldición ─ dijo el Eric original

─ No te preocupes, el mio te podrá llevar de nuevo cuando te quieras ir.

─ Gracias, me di cuenta que si piensas algo cerca del aparato este mismo te abre un portal.

─ De echo fui yo, le pregunte a Eric, ¿que echos habrían pasado si no existía?, y aquí estamos ─ dijo Esmeralda.

─ Disculpa, soy un maleducado, ¿como es que te llamas? ─ pregunto el segundo Eric.

─ Me llamo Esmeralda, soy la novia de el ─ dijo ella mientras abrazaba a su novio.

─ Que bonito, yo también tengo novia acá, pero no ella, tu no existes de seguro ─ le dijo el segundo Eric.

─ Gracias por tirármelo en la cara ─ le dijo ella.

─ De nada... mi novia se llama Flor, es una unicornio... Y algo que me esta intrigando es, ¿por que eres un unicornio? ─ le pregunto el segundo Eric al original.

─ Bueno, en mi dimensión soy humano por echos que ocurrieron, pero al pasar a esta, mi novia y yo somos diferentes, ella antes era una ponie terrestre, pero ahora es un pegaso, yo antes era un pegaso, luego volví a ser humano y ahora soy un unicornio, temporalmente, claro ─ le dijo a él.

─ Ahora me quedo mucho más claro... oigan, ¿quieren venir a mi casa? ─ les pregunto el segundo Eric.

─ ¿Tienes una casa? Genial ─ le dijo el original.

─ Claro, Flor y yo la compramos juntos y vivimos ahí muy felices ─ dijo el segundo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar, seguido por los tórtolos.

─ Eric, cuéntanos, ¿que tal tu relación con la chicas? ─ le pregunto Esmeralda al segundo.

─ Llevamos una muy buena relación de amistad, todas son mis mejores amigas... yo vivo en Equestria hace mas de 6 años.

─ ¡¿Que?! ─ exclamo el original. Creí que nuestras dimensiones estaban iguales con el tiempo.

─ Te equivocas querido, llevo mucho tiempo acá y me encanta ─ dijo el segundo muy contento.

─ Pero, ¿que paso con tu dimensión? ¿Con tus papas? ─ le pregunto el.

─ No quiero hablar de eso ─ le digo el segundo acelerando un poco más el paso.

Ambos tórtolos se miraron y decidieron no darle importancia al tema. Llegaron a una hermosa casa de dos pisos, ambos entraron luego de que el segundo Eric abriera la puerta. Adentro era hermoso, tenía muebles muy bellos, una gran mesa en la sala principal y luego había otra sala que era la de estar, tenía un hermoso sillón rojo, en el suelo había una hermosa alfombra naranja y se completaba con una trabajada chimenea, había 3 bibliotecas en la casa, se notaba que ambos leían mucho.

─ Mi novia es una reconocida hechicera, es la primera alumna de la Princesa Luna. tiene demasiados libros, creo que pronto comprare otra biblioteca, pero hay una que esta repleta de libros que yo leí, me apasiona la lectura.

─ Estoy contigo ─ le dijo el Eric original. Tienes una hermosa casa.

─ Si, es bella, se nota que ambos la mantienen con mucho esfuerzo ─ dijo Esmeralda

─ Claro, yo soy maestro de artes marciales, mientras que Flor es profesora de matemáticas en una escuela secundaría de Poniville.

─ Parece que le encontraste la vuelta a la artes marciales, eso es muy bueno ─ dijo feliz el Eric original. Es bueno enseñarle a alguien más.

─ Cuando trabajaba con Rarity, la paga que ella me daba la ahorraba, claro que tenía que gastar algo en comida, pero lo demás me lo guardaba, así paso un año y pude comprar un pequeño lugar para poder entrenar a otro ponies, mucho vinieron cuando lo inaugure y gane un montón de bits, me dio una pena dejar de trabajar con Rarity, pero bueno, había que avanzar en la vida, pero no significaba dejar de ser su amigo. Con el tiempo Flor y yo ahorramos para esta hermosa casa, un mes después ella comenzó los estudios con la Princesa Luna, ya que un día yo la visite junto con ella y pudo ver el potencial de mi novia.

─ ¿Como la conociste? ─ le pregunto el Eric original.

─ Bueno, un día estaba en la cabaña y salí a tomar un poco de agua en un lago que estaba por ahí cerca, ahí la encontré, dibujaba en un libro a un pájaro, lo que me llamo la atención fue su cutie mark, es un lápiz con un cometa pasando arriba de este, pero su belleza era aun más grande. Era humano cuando la vi en el lago, así que no planeaba enamorarme en ese momento, pero ella me vio y acerco, estaba asombrada de ver a alguien como, me empezó a preguntar sobre mi cultura y otras cosas y de ahí en más nos hicimos amigos, con el tiempo fui convertido en pegaso por Celestia y amor por Flor surgió.

─ Que hermosa historia ─ dijo Esmeralda, esta vez sin llorar, su novio la miraba. ¿Que? ¿Creías que iba a llorar? No siempre lo hago.

Los tres tomaron jugo de naranja mientras charlaban en el sillón, Esmeralda y Eric le contaron al segundo como se conocieron y todo lo había pasado hasta el momento.

─ Oigan, los noto muy cansado a ambos... ¿que hicieron para quedar así? ─les pregunto.

─Ohhh, nada de nada, creo que pasar por el portal nos dejo cansados ─ respondió el Eric original mirando a Esmeralda.

El segundo Eric suspiro y los miro con una ceja arqueada.

─ ¿Lo hicieron verdad? ─ les pregunto el.

─ Para nada... yo no estoy nada desesperada, al igual que el ─dijo Esmeralda tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

─ Aja si... sus ojos tienen un brillo, se nota que tuvieron relaciones ─ les dijo el segundo Eric

Ambos tórtolos estaban rojos como un tomate, pero eso se fue cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió.

─Cariño, regrese... Valla, creo que el tema de los portales se esta descontrolando un poco ─dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a su novio.

─ Flor, como podrás ver, tenemos a otro yo presente, acompañado de su novia.

─ Este Eric seguro es igual al mio, así que un gusto ─dijo Flor mientras se dirigía hacía Esmeralda. ¿Como es que se llama usted?

─ Me llamo Esmeralda, un gusto conocerla ─dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Flor era una unicornio color azul zafiro, su cabello era de color violeta ultramar y sus ojos del mismo color que su cuerpo. Su cutie mark ya había sido mencionada por Eric

Flor le dio un beso al segundo Eric y subió las escaleras hacía su habitación.

─ Me eh olvidado de preguntarte, ¿cuantos años tiene Flor? ─ le pregunto el Eric original.

─ Tiene 30 años al igual que yo, es bastante madura, al igual que yo.

Esmeralda se acerco al oído de Eric y le susurro:

─ Es más maduro que tu ─le susurro ella.

Eric le arqueo una ceja y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Flor volvió a bajar y ambas parejas tuvieron una conversación, se contaban anécdotas muy interesantes, el Eric original y Flor de vez en cuando hablaban sobre la astronomía, y Esmeralda y el segundo Eric sobre la vida salvaje, el día paso rápido y las 4 de la tarde ya había tocado. Todos tomaban una tranquila merienda, hasta que Flor se levanto de golpe de la mesa y fue hacía el baño.

─ Últimamente le pasa eso, me dijo que es por el estrés que tiene, demasiadas cosas, le hago un masaje todas las noches, pero a veces se levanta de noche bastante mareada.

Luego de que ella volviera todos terminaron la merienda y ella y el segundo Eric lavaron las cosas, Esmeralda y el Eric original se quedaron en la mesa.

─ Eric... escucha ─le dijo ella mientras bajaba la voz. Ella tiene mareos y nauseas, eso significa...

─ Esta embarazada, se nota, ¿como es que mi otro yo no se da cuenta?

─ Como ella le miente, el se la cree, creo que en cualquier momento se lo va a tener que decir ─ le dijo ella.

La noche cayo y ambos hombres se encontraban en el sótano, que era el laboratorio del segundo Eric mientras que las chicas estaban en la sala de estar.

─Esmeralda, puedo decirte algo ─ le dijo Flor mientras tomaba un sorbo de te.

─ Claro.

─ Estoy embarazada, pero no como decirle a Eric, no se como el lo llegue a tomar, ¿y si la Princesa Luna me rechaza como su alumna? ¿Si me despiden del colegio al que voy?

─ Ohh, no, no, no, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua, eso nunca va a pasar, Eric lo va a tomar muy bien, el te ama, seguro se va a emocionar... solo tienes que tomar el valor el suficiente y decirlo.

─ Tienes razón, hace 3 semanas se lo estoy ocultando, es mejor sacarme este peso de encima ─ dijo ella mientras se levantaba y bajaba al sótano.

Mientras tanto ahí, ambos sementales reparaban una armadura en forma de pegaso y charlaban algunas tonterías, hasta que apareció Flor.

─ Eric...

Ambos la miraron.

─Ehh... le hablo a mi novio de esta dimensión ─ dijo ella.

─Ohhh, perdón... jejeje ─dijo el Eric original alejándose de la armadura y unos pasos de ellos.

─Eric... te quiero decir algo, es una cosa muy importante... estoy embarazada, seras padre.

El segundo Eric abrió los ojos como platos y se desmayo.

─ Mi padre seguro haría un comentario fuera de lugar... pero como nos soy el... yo mejor subiré ─dijo Eric mientras subía las escaleras.

El segundo Eric no tardo en despertar, se encontraba en el sillón de la sala de estar, había sido llevado por la magia de Flor.

Al despertarse, vio a Flor algo preocupada, enseguida se levanto y le dio un abrazo.

─ ¡Vamos a ser papas! ¡Es lo mejor que nos paso! ─ exclamo el segundo Eric.

Ella soltaba lagrimas de la emoción al ver a su novio muy feliz, ambos completaron el momento con un apasionante beso, sabiendo que un hermoso futuro llegaría. La hora de que nuestros tórtolos se fueran llego, ambas parejas se despidieron y Flor rodeando con su magia el abre mundos, hizo que se abriera un portal.

─Listo chicos, pensé en que me gustaría conocer su dimensión, así que ese es su portal a casa. Espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar algún día ─ dijo Flor muy contenta.

─ Eso espero también ─ dijo el segundo Eric.

Los tórtolos se despidieron de la otra pareja y cruzaron el portal. En casa de Ray otra vez estaban, y Esmeralda ya no era una pegaso, volvía a ser una ponie terrestre y Eric un humano.

─ Voy a extrañar ser un unicornio ─ dijo Eric.

─ Pero si estas acostumbrado a ser un pegaso ─ le dijo Esmeralda.

─ Por lo otro... ya sabes ─le dijo Eric sonrojado.

─ Ahh si, eso ─ dijo ella sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

─ ¿Acá solo pasaron 15 minutos, y en la otra dimensión un día? Cuando volvamos a ir seguro ya serán viejos jajaja.

─Ayyy, yo quisiera ver a su hijo o hija ─ dijo ella.

─ Iremos algún día y posiblemente lo veamos, ya que el tiempo transcurre muy diferente al nuestro.

La noche ya había caído y las chicas ya habían regresado, Fast Ray hacía la cena para todos, realmente se sentía muy feliz, su casa siempre era muy silenciosa, desde que se levantaba hasta que se iba a dormir. La cena había salido deliciosa, todos estaban satisfechos y listos para descansar, mañana partirían hacía Poniville de nuevo, pero Eric le dijo a Ray que saldría a caminar, las chicas y Esmeralda ya dormían. A el le encantaba caminar por el bosque, sea de día o de noche, tenía que despejar su mente, lo que le había ocurrido a la Princesa Luna le estaba afectando, no merecía ese destino ella. Eric termino en el mismo lago donde le había regalado las perlas a Esmeralda, se había sentado en la orilla a mirar el reflejo de la luna en el agua.

─ Hukan, se que miras todo ─ dijo Eric mientras se levantaba. ¡Exijo que vengas acá ahora mismo!

Lo que dijo Eric se escucho en un fuerte eco en todo el lugar, un fuerte viento se empezó a levantar y las aves que ahí dormían salieron asustadas.

─ _Un mortal no debe invocar a un dios... esta mal lo que haces_ ─ dijo el viento.

─ Escucha, no si eres un espíritu del más allá o un dios, pero no me das miedo, quiero hablar con hukan. ¡Quiero a la princesa Luna de vuelta, no se merece ese destino!

─ _Humano... no eres nadie para hablarle así a un dios  
_

─ ¿Así que eres un dios? Muéstrate, no te tengo miedo ─ dijo el mientras sacaba un repulsor debajo de su remera. Puede que solo tenga esto, pero si tratas de hacerme algo, me defenderé.

El viento se detuvo y todo se quedo tranquilo de nuevo, pero de repente un brillo apareció al frente de el, dejando ver a una pegaso color naranja con cabello rojo vino, no tenía cutie mark.

─ Valla, ¿que clase de diosa o dios eres? ─le pregunto Eric.

─ Soy la diosa de la vida, este no es mi verdadero cuerpo, no puedo mostrar mi verdadera forma ─ dijo ella mientras se acercaba a el. Escucho desesperación en tu voz, ¿por que quieres hablar con el dios de la creación?

─ Por mi culpa, él castigo a la Princesa Luna... por que...

─ Conozco los echos humano, La princesa de la noche desobedeció las palabras de un dios...

─ Usted es la diosa de la vida ─ dijo Eric arrodillándose ante ella. Por favor, la princesa es mi amiga... ya no se que mas decir, ella sufre en la luna, la oscuridad la esta absorbiendo, dele una oportunidad más, por favor.

Ella se quedo pensando un buen rato, sabe muy bien que la Princesa Luna se encargaba de borrar las pesadillas de todos lo ponies, Celestia no podía.

─ La traeré de vuelta... ella es parte fundamental de Equestria. ademas Hukan es un idiota, se cree el dios del todo, yo soy superior a el. Pero si una cosa así vuelve a pasar, yo no vendré al rescate rescate.

La diosa de la vida miro hacía la luna y sus ojos brillaron fuertemente, haciendo que en el cielo aparezca un fuerte resplandor que iría bajando hasta el suelo. Cuando este se fue, dejo a la vista a la Princesa Luna, Eric se levanto y corrió a abrazarla, ella le devolvió el abrazado, cuando ambos rompieron el abrazo ella pudo ver a la diosa de la vida, rápidamente se arrodillo y con sumo respeto dijo:

─ Diosa de la vida, yo, la Princesa de la noche agradezco que me haya ayudado, todos mis respetos hacía usted.

─ Jeje, Princesa, no hace falta que se arrodille ahora, la rescate de la luna por que usted es parte fundamental de Equestria, y yo aprecio mucho eso. Ahora... vallamos a Canterlot princesa y no te preocupes por Hukan, yo hablare con él.

Luna se acerco a la diosa, lista para partir.

─ Una cosa... me da curiosidad saber cual es su nombre ─ le pregunto Eric a la diosa.

─ Bueno, me caes muy bien, así que no tengo problema en decírtelo, me llamo Clara ─ dijo ella desapareciendo con Luna.

Eric estaba muy contento, Luna había regresado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. El sueño había caído sobre él, así que decidió volver a la casa de Ray a descansar junto a sus Esmeralda.

 **Continuara.**

 **Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado muchos, que tengan buen día.**


	40. Padre e Hijo

**Padre e Hijo.**

Había pasado ya una semana, todos habían vuelto a Poniville para continuar con sus vidas, la casa en SilverVille tendría que esperar, por el momento Eric se quedaría en la cabaña. Volvió a trabajar con Rarity, y esa semana fue muy dura para él, muchas yeguas entrando y saliendo cada 15 minutos... resulta que Rarity saco a la luz un nuevo vestido, lo que llamo la atención a todos, obviamente. Fast Ray le había llevado un montón de hierro sacado de las minas de su pueblo, claro que fueron llevados por ponies muy fuertes, era una gran cantidad. Se puso manos a la obra y empezó a construir una armadura, pero no tenía ni el 10% de la tecnología que tenía en su dimensión, apenas pudo terminar la cabeza, pero no todo quedo ahí. Recibió una gran visita, La Princesa Luna había ido a visitarlo, pero no estaba sola, venía acompañada de Celestia, lo que lo sorprendió, por un momento él pensó que la diosa de la vida les había permitido volverlo a hacer pegaso... pero no, ella no podía desafiar las ordenes de otro dios y las princesas no podían volverlo a desafiar. Luna le agradeció mucho de que convenciera a la diosa para que la vuelva a traer, ella le contó todo lo que paso cuando llego a Canterlot.

─ Mi hermana y los soldados estaban muy contentos de verme... pero Hukan se hizo notar pronto, estaba lleno de ira, pero la diosa Clara lo detuvo, ambos hablaron un buen rato... y bueno, no todo es justo, pero Hukan dreno mi magia temporalmente, se nota que convenció a Clara, pero no del todo, ya que es temporal esto de mi magia ─ le explico luna.

─ Y yo que la creía tan buena ─ le respondió Eric.

─ Hay un dicho que dice... que los dioses no siempre son generosos ─ le dijo Celestia.

─ Princesa Celestia, es una sorpresa verla acá

─ También te quiero agradecer por haber traído a mi hermana de vuelta. Gracias ─ le dijo Celestia con una sonrisa al final. También estoy muy intrigada en aprender sobre lo que esas haciendo ahí.

─ Oh bueno, es una sorpresa para Esmeralda, le estoy haciendo una armadura... pero no tengo la suficiente tecnología para completarla... apenas pude terminar la cabeza.

─ Tal vez te podamos ayudar... no con eso de la tecnología... pero si con el resto de tu armadura.

─ Pero Luna no tiene magia ─ le dijo Eric.

─ No tendré magia, pero puedo ayudar de otra manera

Celestia con su magia ayudo a Eric a terminar el resto de la armadura, mientras que Luna hablaba con viernes ( **valla ayuda que da xD** )

─ Oigan... eh... eh, ¿cuantos dioses hay en realidad? ─ pregunto Eric mientras le daba unos detalles a la cabeza.

Ambas se quedaron mirando la nada por unos segundos y Celestia hablo.

─ Hay, bueno, 4 dioses. Esta el dios del todo, el dios de la muerte, la diosa de la vida Clara y Hukan, el dios de la creación... pero se hace llamar el dios de los alicornios ─ dijo Celestia a Eric.

─ No sabemos mucho de ellos... pero Hukan nos explico algo cuando eramos unas adolescentes ─ continuo Luna. El dios del todo, lo que sabemos, es que él es un ser divino y perfecto, que jamas se a mostrado ante otros. El dios de la muerte, se dice que esta en todas partes, él decide cuando llegara tu hora, no importa si eres un potro o adolescente. La diosa de la vida, se encarga de traer a la vida a toda clase de criatura, cuando una yegua piensa en tener hijos, ella misma te enviara sus bendiciones... a través del hijo o hija que tengas, es capaz de negociar con el dios de la muerte para poder darle una segunda oportunidad a alguien en la vida. Hukan, el dios de la creación, es el responsable de que la vida comience a partir de algo, como un huevo, una semilla, un pez etc.

─ Wow, los dioses son seres muy interesantes... y tuve el privilegio de conocer a dos ─ dijo Eric muy serio.

Cuando Celestia termino de ayudarlo con la armadura, ambas hermanas se retiraron y Eric se propuso a ir a dormir. El aburrimiento lo volvió a invadir y se puso a pensar.

─ Si quiero construir armaduras… necesito volver a mi dimensión y trasladar todas las funciones acá, se me va a hacer imposible… ─ pensó Eric antes de quedarse dormido.

En las cercanías de Poniville, dos figuras se movían bajo la luz de la luna, como no había nadie, eran libres de caminar por donde querían. Estas mismas figuras llegaron a lo que era la entrada del pueblo.

─ Que pueblo de porquería ─ dijo Esteban.

─ Aquí viven los elementos de la armonía… pero eso no es relevante ahora, según los datos conseguidos, Eric Stark vive acá y tiene… amigos ─ esto último, Martin lo dijo con desdén.

─ Necesitamos reunir más datos para terminar de construir a Ultron, con los poderes que robamos en otras dimensiones, lo activaremos… y será imparable ─ dijo Esteban a su hermano. ¿Listo para ser un ponie?

─ Juro hermano que quiero decapitarlos… pero si, listo ─ le respondió Martín muy fastidiado

La noche se había pasado muy rápido y el sábado había llegado, Eric se había levantado temprano para ir a la casa de Esmeralda, tenía una idea que ella seguro le gustaría. Pero en la mitad del camino recordó que duerme hasta tarde y se baña a las 10:00 de la mañana, apenas eran las 8:30, si la despertaba, conocería al monstruo que habita en ella. Por lo tanto, con lo poco que tenía de bits, pararía a desayunar. Al terminar, decidió seguir con su camino, en el transcurso de este mismo, Rainbow Dash paso por arriba y se detuvo frente a el.

─ Oye Eric, espero que no estés ocupado ─ le pregunto ella.

─ De echo sí, estoy caminando, eso me mantiene ocupado ─ respondió él con ironía. ¿Pero que necesitas?

─ Que me enseñes unos movimientos de pelea, quiero aprender a pelear como tú ─ dijo ella emocionada.

─ ¿Qué te enseñe artes marciales? Pero Rainbow Dash, en Equestria también enseñan artes marciales, lo cual me tiene muy sorprendido, pero Esmeralda me dijo que no insulte su cultura.

─ Claro que se pelear, pero el uso de técnicas no estarían mal.

Eric suspiro y se quedo pensando un rato, "¿enseñarle a Dash técnicas de Kun-Fu? Es un arte marcial muy compleja, pero parece que está dispuesta a aprender"

─ Bueno… está bien, pero ahora iba a la casa de Esmeralda en realidad, así que lo dejaremos para otro día ─ dijo Eric pasando alado del ella.

─ Bueno… pero está pendiente ─ respondió Dash mientras salía volando a toda velocidad.

Eric siguió su camino, pero hasta que se hiciera la hora, dio vueltas por muchos lugares, paso por el castillo de la amistad, por Sweet Apple Acres, en donde pudo ver a Applejack trabajar, La Boutique Carrusel, donde todo estaba en silencio. Ya eran las 10:30, Esmeralda ya debería estar levantada y bañada, pero no, Eric tocaba y tocaba la puerta, sin respuesta, por lo tanto tuvo que entrar usando la copia de la llave que ella le había hecho. Estaba toda la casa en silencio, subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Esmeralda, la abrió despacio y pudo verla dormir plácidamente, estaba decidido a irse, pero vio una hoja pegada en el armario de su habitación, se acerco y pudo ver que era la lista de quehaceres que tenía que cumplir. Lo primero que había que hacer era ir a comprar comida, eso tenía que cumplirse a las 11:00 de la mañana, eran las 10:56. Eric estaba decidido a despertarla, pero a la manera que hacía su padre cuando él no quería levantarse. Se acerco con cuidado a la cama de Esmeralda, agarro el colchón con cuidado y lo levanto, tirándola al suelo, luego lo volvió a dejar como estaba. Esmeralda enseguida se levanto y lo vio, Eric supo que lo que hizo estuvo fuera de lugar.

─ ¡¿Pero qué te pasa pedazo de animal?! ─ exclamo furiosa Esmeralda.

─ Estabas profundamente dormida y tenías cosas que hacer, según leí de esa lista, cuando entre a tu casa… eh, sin permiso.

─ Esa… ¡Esa lista es para el lunes ciego! ─ grito Esmeralda furiosa.

─ Ehh, perdón… fue…

─ Sal de mi casa, no te quiero ver por el momento Eric ─ dijo ella con una mirada furiosa.

Eric salió rápidamente de la casa, sabía que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal, pero la furia de Esmeralda disminuiría con el pasar de la horas, eso esperaba el, por el momento no tenía otra cosa que hacer, enseguida recordó que había quedado pendiente en enseñarle nuevas técnicas a Dash, así que iría enseguida a buscarla. Dio vueltas por casi todo Poniville, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse a la cabaña, pudo verla practicando el vuelo cerca de la entrada del bosque y lo que era un campo abierto.

─ ¡Rainbow! ─ grito Eric para llamar su atención, enseguida ella aterrizo frente a el.

─ Eric, ¿no ibas a la casa de tu novia? ─ pregunto ella intrigada.

─ Eh, no hablemos de eso ahora… Vine a enseñarte técnicas de Kung-Fu, tal como querías, pero te advierto, es un arte marcial muy complejo, un movimiento mal empleado y podes lastimarte.

─ Comencemos con los básico… espero que puedas hacer el saludo ─ dijo Eric. Es que tienes que estar en dos patas, jajajaja.

─ Lo intentare ─ dijo Dash mientras se paraba en dos patas, pero perdía el equilibrio.

─ No es tu culpa, ustedes los ponies caminan en cuatro patas… pero haremos todo lo posible.

Eric estuvo un buen rato ayudando a Raindow a pararse en dos patas, luego de 23 intentos, ella logro pararse en dos patas.

─ Perfecto… vamos a emplear el saludo Bào Quan Li, en chino así se dice, pero traducido se define como "fuerza controlada" o "poder de protección", consiste en mantener la palma sobre el puño ─ decía Eric a Dash, pero esta misma miraba hacía otra parte. ¡Rainbow Dash! Apresta atención, el saludo es lo más importante, es una señal de respeto hacía el maestro.

─ Eric, me ibas a enseñar artes marciales, no el significado del saludo… ─ dijo Dash con aburrimiento.

─ Te explicaba como emplear el saludo, si no me mantienes respeto no te enseño nada.

─ Está bien, está bien… entonces, ¿cómo quieres que haga el saludo si no tengo puño y palma.

─ Fácil, mantén tu casco izquierdo delantero sobre el derecho.

Enseguida Dash hizo caso a Eric, ambos emplearon el saludo con éxito.

─ Muy bien, tu vuelas y eso está perfecto, es lo que te gusta, pero se te va a hacer muy difícil emplearlo con esta arte marcial, pero eso lo veremos más adelante… ¡Ahora, quiero que me ataques!

Rainbow Dash, con dificultad corrió sobre dos patas hacía Eric, la intención era golpearlo en la cara, pero este mismo la detuvo fácilmente con su brazo derecho, empujo para el suelo la pata que ella iba a utilizar para golpearlo y con su mano la golpeo en el cuello, dejándola en el suelo. Ella se levanto enseguida, solo la había inmovilizado.

─ ¡Eso fue increíble! ─ dijo ella muy emocionada y un poco adolorida.

─ No es tan fácil de aprender ese movimiento, aparte aun te falta más velocidad para correr en dos patas… tranquila, te enseñare lo básico.

Así pasaron dos horas, Dash podía caminar y correr en dos patas con mucha tranquilidad y un movimiento había aprendido.

─ Bien… debo admitir que estuvo difícil ─ dijo Dash muy agitada y sentándose en el suelo.

─ Eso era básico, un simple movimiento, pero lo aprendiste muy rápido, al igual que caminar y correr en dos patas, podrás emplear esa caminata cuando quieras.

─ Prefiero dejarla para los entrenamientos ─ dijo ella mientras se levantaba y hacía el saludo. Gracias… maestro.

─ De nada ─ dijo Eric haciéndolo también.

Enseguida Rainbow Dash se fue volando a toda velocidad quien sabe a dónde, dejando a Eric solo otra vez. Se retiro a la cabaña para descansar, las 8:00 de la noche habían llegado y el en su cama aburrido estaba, sin tecnología suficiente no podría construir armaduras.

─ _¿No recuerda que quería trasladar todas las funciones de su laboratorio en su dimensión a esta?_

Eric reacciono enseguida y se levanto de la cama.

─ Tienes razón viernes, estuve tan distraído que se me había olvidado, te lo agradezco… pero aparte de ir yo, creo que llevare a alguien más, le debo una disculpa.

Eric se dirigió a la casa de Esmeralda, el esperaba que ella estuviera despierta y menos enojada, realmente se sentía mal por hacerla enojar, Eric ya podía caminar con un poco más de tranquilidad en las calles de Poniville, algunos ponies lo miraban de fea manera, pero él no le daba importancia. Pudo ver que la casa estaba iluminaba, toco la puerta y espero a que abrieran, unos segundos después Esmeralda la abrió y al verlo puso una cara de enojo.

─ Oh, es el despertador más molesto, ¿Por qué no vas a tirar de la cama a otros? ─ dijo ella cerrando la puerta en su cara.

─ _Bueno señor, parece que enserio la hizo enojar._

─ Esmeralda, se que estas detrás de la puerta, y realmente me quiero disculpar por lo que te hice hoy, perdón.

La puerta se abrió y ella enojada ya no estaba.

─ Y yo te disculpo, pero nunca, ¡nunca! Lo vuelvas a hacer.

─ Entendido… Esmeralda, te quería hacer preguntar algo

¿Me pedirá matrimonio? Ay no sé, después de cómo me enoje, no creo que lo haga, pero yo no le veo nada en la mano, ¿será que me llevara a su cabaña? ¿Me hará el amor? No, no creo, el es humano, no se sentiría cómodo…

─ ¿Quieres venir conmigo a mi dimensión, conocer el lugar de donde yo vengo? ─ le pregunto Eric emocionado.

─ ¡Me encantaría! ─ dijo ella emocionada.

Yo quería que me pidiera matrimonio… Pero ahora que lo pienso, sería muy pronto… No me molestaría tener relaciones con el ahora mismo… ¡No! Silencio mente pervertida

─ Esmeralda, Esmeralda, ¿estás bien? ─ pregunto Eric

─ ¡Oh! Si, si, solo pensaba algunas cosas ─ dijo ella algo nerviosa.

─ Como es tu primera vez atravesando un portal, puede que tengas ganas de vomitar ─ dijo Eric entrando a la casa y sacando el abre mundos para abrir un portal.

Cuando este mismo se abrió, Eric esperaba que no se desestabilizara, se los tragara y se llevara Poniville en el proceso, pero todo parecía normal.

─ Muy bien, vamos ─ dijo Eric caminando hacia el portal, antes de cruzar se dio vuelta y miro a Esmeralda, se veía algo asustada. ¿Asustada? No te preocupes, puede que solo se lleve a la mitad de Poniville y mate a muchas familias.

Esmeralda se enojo y fue hacía el para callarlo, pero este mismo la abrazo y se lanzo hacía el portal, ambos entraron al mismo, Esmeralda rompió el abrazo llena de furia, pero al ver que estaba flotando en medio de la nada, volvió a abrazar a Eric.

─ ¡No me dejes! ¡te no me quiero morir! ─ grito aterrorizada.

─ Jajajaja, corazón, no te va a pasar nada, suéltame… confía en mi ─ dijo Eric con voz serena.

Esmeralda se soltó de Eric y cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de a poco y vio que seguía alado de él. Se puso muy contenta, estaba volando por su propia cuenta.

─ ¡Estoy volando! ¡Se siente genial! ─ grito ella muy emocionada.

─ Jajajajaja, te ves hermosa volando ─ dijo Eric mientras hacía unas vueltas

Ambos tortolos daban vueltas y se reían juntos, pero de la nada a Esmeralda le aparecieron brazos.

─ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Por Celestia! ¡Eric! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ─ exclamo ella desesperada.

─ Esmeralda, corazón, no pasa nada, estamos pasando a la dimensión humana, tu cuerpo se está transformando, vas a dejar de ser una ponie por el momento.

─ ¡Pero yo no quiero dejar de ser una ponie! No me gusta la idea de ser humana ─ dijo ella algo desilusionada.

─ Eso… es algo ofensivo ─ respondió Eric. Pero no importa… estamos a punto de llegar, parece que la llegada va a ser dolorosa.

El mar estaba sereno, las gaviotas volaban por todas partes y un viento cálido soplaba, de repente esa paz es interrumpida por un portal, que expulsa a dos personas su interior. La primera cae en la playa sana y salva y la segunda termina en una palmera.

─ Eric, ¡¿Eric?! ─ grito Esmeralda desesperada. ¡¿Dónde estás?! No me puedo levantar.

─ Esmeralda, ya, ya… no te desesperes, esto arriba de una palmera, quédate ahí, no te muevas.

─ Eso va a ser algo difícil ─ dijo algo fastidiada Esmeralda.

Cuando Eric bajo de la palmera, se acerco a Esmeralda, esta misma se había sentado… ya que no se podía parar.

─ Como suponía… estas desnuda, obvio, paso lo mismo con Ray cuando fuimos a la otra dimensión. No te asustes, iremos a mi casa y te buscare algo.

Esmeralda ni se había inmutado de su cuerpo desnudo, solo asintió y trato de pararse.

─ Creí que tu especie andaba sin nada puesto ─ dijo ella mientras agarraba la mano izquierda de Eric y se trataba de levantar.

─ No, para nada, es romper la ley, no es como en Equestria que en una fiesta te pones algo ─ le respondió mientras la ayudaba a pararse. Bien, estas desnuda y te puedo apreciar más el cuerpo, tienes linda figura como humana… hasta tus pechos son… bonitos.

─ Eric… creo que te estás pasando de pervertido ─ dijo ella fastidiada y tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

─ Jejeje, perdón… mejor vamos a mi casa, seguime ─ dijo Eric empezando a avanzar, y Esmeralda yendo detrás de él.

Ambos caminaron por 10 minutos, en el transcurso de este Esmeralda hablo.

─ Eric, ¿no hay ningún otro humano por aquí no? ─ pregunto algo nerviosa.

─ No hermosa, esta es una playa privada, podes caminar desnuda con mucha tranquilidad ─ dijo el muy tranquilo.

─ Quieres decir… ¿Qué tu caminaste desnudo por aquí?

─ Para nada, no hice nada de eso… tenía otras cosas mejores que hacer, vender autos, crear nuevos modelos, firmar autógrafos… etc.

─ Tu vida aquí es… interesante ─ dijo ella mientras apreciaba el mar cristalino.

─ Lo es… pero se puede volver tedioso y aburrido, ser el hijo del multimillonario más famoso es algo… ¡genial! Al principio, pero luego, ¿Qué haces con tu vida? Cuando llegue a Equestria, lo primero que quería hacer es largarme de ahí, pero al ver que todos llevaban una vida simple y tranquila, quise probar lo que se sentía y poder escapar de quien realmente soy ─ dijo Eric mirando hacia el mar.

─ Espero… que nunca te vayas Eric, me harías mucha falta en mi vida ─ dijo triste Esmeralda.

─ No te preocupes preciosa, no te voy a abandonar… si es que el aparato no me borra la memoria de nuevo ─ dijo Eric pensativo.

─ No me hagas recordar eso ─ le dijo ella.

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos más, hasta llegar a una gran casa, esta misma tenía un gran patio que daba hacia la playa, esta misma era de color blanco, muy parecida a la de Tony Stark.

─ La casa es igual a la de mi papá, ¡pero con muchas diferencias adentro! ─ dijo Eric mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo en señal de triunfo.

─ ¿Cuáles son? ─ pregunto intrigada su novia.

─ Los muebles ─ dijo él mientras volvía a caminar

Ambos llegaron a lo que era el patio, había solo una mesa alado de una silla común, realmente no había nada más en ese patio. Esmeralda estaba impresionada de la casa que tenía Eric, era mucho más grande de lo que podía ser una casa de un rico en Poniville.

─ Bueno, lo primero será buscarte algo de ropa, así que pasemos a mi habitación ─ dijo Eric mientras subía unas escaleras seguido de Esmeralda.

Cuando entraron a esta misma, Esmeralda quedo nuevamente asombrada, era más grande que el comedor de su casa, con una gran cama, podían entrar 4 ponies ahí, una gran ventana con vista al mar, para ella sería hermoso despertar ahí.

─ Tienes una casa increíble y una habitación muy hermosa… ¿pero tu cama no es muy grande para ti? ─ le pregunto Esmeralda a Eric mientras este buscaba una remera y pantalón en su armario.

─ Realmente no, es la cama más cara que compre, tiene algunas funciones muy buenas, acuéstate si quieres.

Esmeralda no lo dudo y se tiro en la cama, quedo completamente relajada luego de estirarse un rato.

─ ¡Ayy por amor a Celestia! ¡Qué cómoda! Oye Eric… ¿Por qué no vienes acá un ratito y me muestras de que esta echo tu cuerpo humano ─ dijo ella con voz seductora.

─ Toma Esmeralda, por el momento no encontré nada de tu talla, así que ponte esta bata, te va a ir un poco grande, pero te va a cubrir ─ dijo él mientras ignoraba el cuerpo desnudo de ella y dejaba la bata alado suyo para luego salir del cuarto.

─ Ni siquiera me hizo caso ─ pensó Esmeralda algo apenada.

Esmeralda se puso la bata y algo enojada salió del cuarto, bajo las escaleras y encontró a Eric viendo los muebles.

─ Ja… hace mucho que no veía mis cosas, son simples… pero mías, se siente bien estar en casa de nuevo… voy a ir a la cocina, ¿quieres algo de tomar? ─ le pregunto Eric a Esmeralda.

─ Agua por favor ─ respondió ella.

Enseguida Eric fue hacía la cocina, Esmeralda se quedo pensativa.

─ Desde que entramos a esta casa…Eric cambio mucho su actitud, en la playa deseaba gozar conmigo y acá solo me ignoro, acá es mucho más serio y en poniville… un tonto, mi tonto

─ Esmeralda, acá tienes tu vaso de agua… y te traje una bombilla, ya que se va a complicar agarrar el vaso.

─ ¡Ja! ¿Crees que soy tonta? Dame ese vaso ─ dijo muy confiada Esmeralda.

Eric enseguida se lo dio y mucho en sus manos no duro.

─ Traeré las escoba ─ dijo Eric.

Mientras Esmeralda se queda sentada en la mesa, Eric abrió la puerta principal para ir a ver el correo acumulado que tenía, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver un auto y al conductor muerto. Enseguida supo de quién era y se dirigió a toda velocidad al laboratorio, Esmeralda al ver esto lo siguió también. Cuando bajo las escaleras, pudo ver a su papa de espaldas trabajando en algo, abrió la puerta de vidrio y este se dio vuelta.

─ Papá…

─ Eric… esta aquí ─ dijo con seriedad Tony.

Esmeralda bajo las escaleras y al ver la escena solo se quedo callada y agarro con fuerza el brazo de Eric.

─ Papá, ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Y por qué hay un tipo muerto afuera de mi casa? ─ pregunto intrigado Eric. ¿Acaso eso es una copia de mi aparato dimensional?

─ Al final volviste de tus vacaciones Eric… ¿qué tal la pasaste? ─ pregunto Tony.

─ No es un buen momento para venir de visitas papá.

─ No vine de visitas, te borraste del mapa así como nada y vine a averiguar que paso, pero fui sorprendido por dos tipos que mataron a mi chofer y con deseos de matarte, me revelaron que te fuiste a otra dimensión, mejor dicho fuiste tragado por uno, me ataron y me contaron su pasado, tu mataste a su papas…

Eric quedo impactado, como es que pudo pasar eso, ni el sería capaz de hacer es, Esmeralda estaba anonadada.

─ Según me contaron, que cuando eran unos chicos fueron a un concurso de automotriz, en donde tu sorteabas modelos antiguos, sus padres ganaron uno, pero este resulto tener un fallo en los frenos, lo que causo que murieran en un accidente, claro ellos se salvaron… cuando denunciaron esto, ¿Qué dijiste tu?

Tony en una pantalla, puso una noticia vieja del accidente, en donde su hijo había sido entrevistado.

─ _Señor Stark, ¿tiene algo que decir sobre la falla de frenos del vehículo que mato a los padres de dos chicos y causo un horrible accidente._

─ _Los accidentes ocurren, lo que ocurrió en el pasado se queda en el pasado._

─ _¡Señor! ¡Señor!_ ─ gritaban muchos periodistas para hacerle preguntas a Eric

La grabación finalizo, y Tony volvió a mirar a Eric.

─ Y-y-yo no puedo creerlo, era un desgraciado, desinteresado por los demás.

─ Cuando tu madre me dejo, yo te crie, tenía las esperanzas de que no fueras igual a mí y de que no cometieras estos errores… pero parece que esto no salió como planeaba, ahora tienes a dos tipos persiguiéndote en la otra dimensión y se hacen llamar los hermanos… tienen tecnología Stark y la estudiaron de pies a cabeza, es bueno saber que no te encontraron… copie el modelo que ellos tenían para abrir portales, pero le falta algo para que funcione.

─ Necesitas absorber la energía de un portal ─ dijo Eric mientras se sentaba en un sillón muy preocupado.

─ Estoy intrigado de saber quien esa chica que te acompaña, y su color amarillento, es bastante exótico ─ dijo Tony mientras tomaba un poco de café

Eric suspiro y se propuso a contarle todo, paso una hora y media contándoles todo lo que vivio en Equestria hasta ahora y de porque había vuelto.

─ ¿Así que quieres trasladar la mayoría de tu laboratorio a tu dimensión? ─ pregunto Tony.

─ Si, necesito construir armaduras, más si ahora hay dos tipos queriéndome matar.

─ Yo quiero decir algo… Eh, no creo que sea necesario armaduras, tenemos a la princesa de la amistad y sus demás amigas.

─ Discúlpame eh, Esmeralda, ¿no? Te quiero decir que esas ponies no sirven para esto, una lección de amistad es una payasada, ¿Qué van a hacer? Darles un abrazo.

Esmeralda se enojo por lo último que dijo el padre de Eric, ellas no hacían eso, quería golpearlo.

─ Entonces Eric, quieres trasladar la mayoría de tu laboratorio, yo me encargo, costara, pero no es algo que yo no pueda hacer.

Eric se encontraba sentando aun en el sillón, Esmeralda lo acompañaba, realmente no le gustaba el ambiente en el que estaba.

─ Oye Eric, se que perdiste a Tars y a Case, salvaste vidas, y es lo que hace un héroe. Pero ya que estoy acá…

Tony hizo aparecer dos pantallas al frente suyo, abrió y cerró unos cuantos archivos, hasta que se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y saco de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un teléfono. Presiono la pantalla y dos círculos con lo que parecían ser neuronas aparecieron. Eric se levanto y se acerco a su papa.

─ Estas son las mentes de Tars y Case, no tengo sus memorias, por lo tanto no puedo hacer nada más, no hay archivos que me sirvan ─ dijo Tony.

Enseguida Eric recordó que cuando Equestria había estallado y quedo volando en el medio de la nada, encontró el casco de su armadura pegaso, con las memorias de ellos, pero arruinadas.

─ Creo que las tengo acá… espero ─ dijo Eric revisando los bolsillos de su pantalón, a su suerte las encontró, pero estaban viejas y arruinadas.

─ Mmmm, veo que hago, puede que no logre nada ─ dijo Tony volviéndose a sentar en la silla.

Eric y Esmeralda salieron al patio a tomar aire, ya eran las 19:00 hs, y soplaba una brisa cálida.

─ ¿No van a sacar el cadáver del conductor de la entrada? ─ le pregunto Esmeralda a Eric

─ Que se encargue mi papa ─ le respondió Eric muy serio.

─ Ohh, Eric, puede que en el pasado… cometieras algunos errores, pero nadie es perfecto, esos autos de los que ustedes hablan, no sé que tienen adentro o cómo funcionan sus frenos, pero se parecen como una bicicleta, los frenos se puede cortar.

─ Pero en menos de rasparte… mueres, y es una suerte si sobrevivís ─ dijo Eric muy angustiado.

─ Eric, yo confió en ti, si esos desgraciados te quieren asesinar, yo se que los vas a derrotar… ¡y yo te quiero ayudar! Cueste lo que cueste, peleare a tu lado.

─ Pero necesitarías una armadura, y saber sus funciones y técnicas de combate ─ dijo asombrado y al mismo tiempo preocupado Eric.

─ Aprenderé, todo por estar a tu lado ─ dijo ella con una sonrisa.

─ Oigan, disculpen si interrumpo su amor, pero Eric, ven.

Todos bajaron al laboratorio y al entrar una voz saludo a Eric.

─ _Hola señor, un gusto hablar con usted, paso mucho tiempo._

─ Es Tars, o ¿Case? ─ pregunto intrigado Eric.

─ De echo… sus memorias estaban bastante arruinadas, no me quedo otra que unirlos, ahora se llama Tase, un nombre poco original, pero es algo… lo único que no pude recuperar, es la memoria de una lista de vestidos.

─ Realmente gracias papá. Creo que sería hora de regresar a Equestria… ¿vendrás verdad?

─ Necesitas alguien que te ayude a llevar la mayoría de las cosas que están acá… así que eso sería un sí.

Eric asintió con una sonrisa y Tony le dio un comunicador, en donde ahora podría hablar con Tase, Esmeralda estaba decidida a quitarse la bata pero enseguida Eric se lo negó. Saco el abre mundos y presionando algunas cosas de este, un portal se abrió, los tres pasaron y enseguida llegaron a Equestria, a Tony mucho el lugar no le gustaba, pero tenía que ayudar a su hijo, o si no el perdería la vida junto con otros seres vivos, Esmeralda había vuelto a ser una ponie y estaba muy contenta de serlo nuevamente, realmente no le gustaba ser humana. Eric le dijo a su papá que se podía quedar en la cabaña y hacer la transferencia, mientras que el se quedaría con Esmeralda.

─ Creí que te quedarías con tu papá ─ dijo Esmeralda mientras caminaba junto a Eric.

─ No, papá prefiere más la soledad, o la tecnología, bueno… yo también, pero tengo que entrenarte y enseñarte todo sobre la tecnología.

─ Parece que voy a tener que sacar mi vieja carpeta de la escuela.

Mientras en Poniville, en SugarCube Corner, dos ponies salieron corriendo a toda velocidad de ese lugar.

─ ¡Dios mío! Esa ponie rosada es una loca ─ dijo Esteban algo agitado y mirando para atrás.

─ La mataremos primero a ella ─ dijo Martín.

En la cabaña, Tony había empezado a pasar de dimensión en dimensión para traer las cosas y transformar esa horrible cabaña en algo moderno, claro… ¿como iba a conectar todo si no había corriente ahí?

─ Mejor entierro al chofer ─ dijo algo fastidiado.

 **Continuara.**


	41. El cumpleaños de Esmeralda

**El cumpleaños de Esmeralda.**

Había pasado un mes y julio se hacía presente, Eric ya había comenzado a entrenar a Esmeralda y a estar preparado para cualquier ataque de esos hermanos, nunca se sabe cuando el enemigo valla a atacar, era bastante difícil entrenar a su novia, cuando algo no le salía bien se frustraba y no quería seguir, pero algunas palabras de su maestro y recuperaba las ganas, este entrenamiento era todos los días, por al menos 3 horas, una hora de calentamiento, otra hora de técnica y una de combate intenso aplicando las técnicas enseñadas, pero era lento esto, un arte marcial no se aprende de un mes para otro. En agosto Esmeralda empezó a notar grandes cambios en su cuerpo, entrenar todos los días trajo sus ventajas, notaba que sus cuatro patas tenían más fuerza, había pegado un pequeño estirón y estaba un poco más flaca, según Eric ella nunca estuvo gorda, pero son ataques de pánico muy comunes en una yegua o humana. Ese mes era muy especial, era el cumpleaños de Esmeralda, caía el 20 de agosto, está información se la había dado Onix a Eric, ella cumplía 24 años. Eric y Onix, que se encontraba en poniviile, empezaron a pensar en donde sería la fiesta y la preparación de la misma, nuestro héroe le había recomendado dejar todo a cascos de Pinkie Pie, pero él no quería que una ponie que no conocía se encargara de la fiesta de su hermana.

─ Onix, no tienes que estar tan preocupado por la fiesta de Esmeralda, apenas es 5 de agosto y cumple el 20 ─ dijo Eric mientras caminaba alado de él.

─ Eric, como su hermano mayor, tengo que hacerle la mejor fiesta, el mejor lugar, la mejor comida y los mejores regalos, aparte que vienen visitas.

─ ¿Por qué no la haces en la casa de ella? Al menos así se ahorrara el viaje a Canterlot ─ dijo Eric tratando de persuadirlo.

Onix paro de caminar y pensó unos segundos, no sería mala idea la casa de ella, pero aun así para él, todo tiene que ser perfecto.

─ Está bien, será en su casa, pero cuando sea su cumpleaños, me encargare de que los mejores organizadores de fiestas preparen todo, será una fiesta sorpresa y te encargaras de que hasta las dos de la tarde ella no entre a su casa, ¿quedo claro? ─ pregunto Onix.

─ Ehh, aja, no te preocupes ─ le respondió Eric.

Cuando Onix se despidió de él para tomar el tren de regreso a Canterlot, decidió visitar a su padre en la cabaña, ya hace un mes que no lo veía, que descuidado que es, tenía fe en que no se hubiera ido de la dimensión, ya que le dejo el abre mundo a su disposición. Al llegar, la cabaña no había cambiado nada, pero al entrar, se llevo una gran sorpresa, esta misma tenía luces, computadoras sobre escritorios llenos de herramientas, pantalla táctiles por toda la cabaña, y el portal mismo estaba abierto mostrando su casa en Brasil.

─ Papa… ¿pero qué hiciste? ─ pregunto anonadado Eric.

─ Te actualice tu cabaña y conecte nuestro mundo con este a través del portal, podrás pasar cuando quieras y podrás desactivarlo y activarlo con la voz, algunas modificaciones extras de parte mía, y te traje una maquina de café.

─ Pero, pero…

─ Oh, me olvidaba, también expandí tu cabaña, ya que te gusta tanto este mundo, ¿Por qué mejor no tener un lugar donde guardar tus armaduras? También por si no puedes regresar a la tierra y tienes algo de armamento aquí.

Tony se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y se acerco a la cama, esta misma desapareció y el suelo se abrió dejando a la vista una escalera por donde el bajo, Eric lo siguió y al terminar de bajar las escaleras, pudo ver en un total de 27 armaduras.

─ Fue difícil escavar por esta zona, pero tuve ayuda de las armaduras, luego con el portal abierto, conecte unas cuantas cosas acá abajo, que están vinculadas con la planta alta de la cabaña, el suelo y las paredes seguirán siendo de tierra, y yo que pensaba contratar alguien para que remodelase este lugar ─ dijo Tony sarcásticamente. Las armaduras se mantendrán limpias y en buen estado en sus capsulas de reposo para que las uses cuando necesites.

─ ¡Gracias papá! Eres el mejor.

─ Lo sé, me lo dicen muy a menudo, ahora me iré a descansar, no me quieras molestar Eric ─ dijo Tony subiendo las escalera y pasando a la otra dimensión.

Eric muy contento salió de la cabaña, no tenía mucho que hacer, pero si algo en que pensar, ¿Qué regalarle a Esmeralda? Este mismo ya le había dado unos cuantos regalos, pero para su cumpleaños tenía que ser algo que ella adore para toda su vida, el se sentó en una banca de un parque para poder decidir el regalo con más claridad.

Un collar sería repetitivo, ¿un anillo? No creo que sea su tipo, ¿un moño? Nah, muy Applebloom, no quiero darle algo aburrido a una ponie que vive ocupada… ocupada, ¡Ya se! ¡Un nuevo ayudante!

Eric se levanto rápidamente de la banca en la que estaba y se dirigió rápidamente a la cabaña, mientras tanto, a Esmeralda se le había encargado algo muy especial en el periódico, fotografiar algo que sea noticia por al menos una semana, algo que ella acepto con gusto y que también lo hacía por la paga. Camino por casi todo Poniville, buscando algo que fotografiar, pero según su jefe, tenía que ser algo llamativo, algo que obligue a los ponies a leer el periódico, entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea, fotografiar a héroe del pueblo, con tranquilidad y disfrutando el día, se dirigió a la cabaña en donde su verdadero amor vivía. En esta misma, Eric se encontraba preparando algunas cosas para empezar a trabajar, cuando de repente Tony entra a esa dimensión nuevamente.

─ ¿Qué no ibas a dormir? ─ pregunto su hijo.

─ Ya lo hice, con dormir 20 minutos me basta.

─ Pero haces mal papá, dormir toda una noche es mucho mejor ─ le dijo Eric.

─ Yo me di cuenta que te hace mal estar en esta dimensión, ¿lo notaste?

─ Cállate papá ─ respondió su hijo.

En eso, Esmeralda se acercaba a la cabaña, hasta que de repente una armadura salió del suelo como un zombie diciendo estas palabras:

─ _Está en zona no autorizada, por favor retírese del lugar o asesinada será._

Esmeralda estaba aterrorizada del miedo, pero enseguida la armadura se desactivo y cayó al suelo con todas sus piezas separadas, había sido Tony, quien había salido con Eric al escuchar un sensor de alarma adentro de la cabaña.

─ ¡Esmeralda! ─ grito Eric mientras corría a abrazarla y ella se lo devolvía. Qué bueno que estés bien.

─ ¿Desde cuándo tienes armaduras que salen del suelo? ─ pregunto ella algo agitada.

─ Parte… de la actualización que mi padre dio al lugar ─ respondió Eric.

Cuando ambos rompieron el abrazo, Tony ya no se encontraba ahí y la armadura tampoco.

─ ¿A donde fue tu papá? ─ pregunto Esmeralda.

─ No le gusta mucho el lugar, así que evita el contacto con ponies, disculpa si te falta al respeto.

─ No pasa nada, en mi trabajo no tienen respeto por mí, incluso mi jefe… pronto renunciare y buscare otro. Hablando del trabajo, ¿me ayudas con una noticia? ─ le pregunto Esmeralda.

─ Claro, ¿en que necesitas que te ayude?

─ Bueno, la cosa va así… ─ dijo ella.

En el periódico, Esmeralda se presento ante su jefe y le dejo una foto muy llamativa, este mismo, que era un ponie de tierra color negro, canoso y con una barba muy desarreglada, observo la foto, en esta se podía ver como tres potrillas estaban en los brazos del superhéroe Iron Man y como este sobrevolaba un lago lleno de cocodrilos.

─ ¡Esto va a ser una noticia grandiosa! ¡Muy bien señorita Esmeralda! Sera bien recompensada por esto.

Tres días después, Eric fue al pueblo en busca del periódico para poder leer la notica, como él se esperaba, la mayoría de los ponies lo felicitaron, otros ni le hablaban y algunos le decían que se valla del pueblo y que nunca regrese. Cuando pidió una copia, era de esperarse que viera su "acto heroico" ya que nunca lo fue, todo había sido actuado para hacerle el trabajo fácil a Esmeralda, y con la ayuda de las Cutie Mark Crusaders lo fue aun más. Cuando Eric leyó el encabezado, se llevo una gran sorpresa con lo que decía al final.

 _Fotografía tomada por nuestra fotógrafa Esmeralda Espinela Ávalos._

Eric estaba sorprendido, había descubierto algo más sobre su novia, pero por el momento se preocuparía por construirle su regalo. Los días pasaron y 15 de agosto llego, y él se encontraba en la casa de su novia y ambos estaban tomando un te mientras hacían las invitaciones para el cumpleaños, claro está que no eran muchas, apenas unas 10.

─ Espero que las chicas puedan venir ─ dijo Esmeralda mientras escribía.

─ Estoy muy contento de ver que te llevas muy bien con ellas, nunca creí que llegarían a formar parte de tu vida y también la mía ─ dijo Eric.

─ Nunca se sabe lo que el destino va a prepararte, yo siempre espere a mi príncipe azul y resulto ser un humano.

Ambos se rieron y empezaron a contar situaciones que habían vivido en sus vidas.

─ Entonces, ¿te llamas Esmeralda Espinela Ávalos? ─ pregunto Eric.

─ Pensé que ya lo sabías por mi hermano… pero si, cuando yo nací, mamá y papá me pusieron ambos nombres y el apellido Ávalos pertenece a la familia… pero mis papas murieron en un accidente de globo aerostático cuando apenas tenía 9 meses, me lo conto Onix cuando tuve la edad suficiente para saberlo.

Eric enseguida recordó la verdadera historia que Onix le había contado sobre los padres de Esmeralda, ellos realmente habían muerto en un accidente de tren y Esmeralda no sabía que era adoptada, pero a veces disfrazar la verdad hace la diferencia en la vida de alguien.

─ Perdón, no tenía que haber preguntado ─ dijo Eric.

─ No, no, está bien, eres el amor de mi vida, no tengo porqué ocultarte algo, al igual que tu a mí ─ dijo Esmeralda mientras volvía a escribir las invitaciones

Esto último que dijo Esmeralda paso como una flecha por el corazón de Eric, le estaba ocultando la verdad, la verdad de su pasado, pero era por su propio bien.

─ Claro mi amor, yo nunca te ocultaría algo ─ dijo Eric ocultando su culpa. Te noto algo molesta, ¿Qué ocurre?

Esmeralda suspiro y dejo de escribir.

─ Es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, todos los años Onix hace que la pase mal, no es su intención, pero la hace tan… refinada y estirada que nadie se divierte, en vez de buena música, contrata una orquesta, ¡una orquesta Eric! En vez de rica comida, pone esa comida que ni sabor tiene, cuadrada y circular y ni globos de fiesta hay… quiero un montón a mi hermano, pero a veces puede llegar a ser un verdadero tonto ─ dijo Esmeralda con mucha angustia.

Eric no dijo nada, solo se concentro en escribir. Luego de que ambos terminaran las invitaciones, fueron a repartirlas, Eric repartiría 6 y Esmeralda enviaría por correo las otras 4, que serían para otras amigas suyas, ya que sabía que su cumpleaños iba a ser en su casa, gracias a una carta que Onix le envió, pero no estaba enterada que su fiesta sería sorpresa. Eric toco la puerta de castillo de Twilight en donde Spike le abrió, ambos mucho no se hablaban, pero el dragón ya sabía que a él no lo venía a visitar.

─ ¡Twilight! ¡Tu amigo el raro está aquí! ─ dijo él mientras salía de la vista de Eric.

Enseguida Twilight llego y lo saludo con mucha alegría, Eric le conto sobre el cumpleaños de Esmeralda y que estaba invitada, al igual que Spike, ella y su asistente numero uno, con mucho gusto asistirían. Luego de despedirse de la princesa de la amistad, se dirigió a la Boutique Carrusel, en donde Rarity con gusto acepto ir a la fiesta de Esmeralda, luego fue hacía Sweet Apple Acres, con AppeJack Eric mucho no hablaba, pero ella era alguien de confiar, al llegar se la encontró arando el campo, parecía estar sola, no había rastro de Appleblom y de ningún miembro más de su familia.

─ Oye AppeJack, hola, ¿Cómo estás? ─ pregunto Eric a la ponie granjera.

─ Con mucho trabajo Eric ─ dijo ella mientras seguía arando el campo y el la seguía.

─ Te vine a ver para preguntarte su querías venir al cumpleaños de Esmeralda, es este sábado.

─ Espero poder ir ─ dijo ella mientras seguía haciendo su trabajo.

Eric le agarro su sombreo de vaquero y puso la invitación adentro de este, para luego volvérselo a colocar a AJ. Al ver que ella seguía trabajando fuertemente, decidió ayudarla.

─ Escucha… veo que estás sola, así que dame una parte de tu trabajo.

AJ dejo de arar y dudo por unos segundos.

─ No lo sé Eric… no creo que sepas llevarlo bien ─ le dijo AJ.

─ Vamos, somos amigos Applejack ─ dijo el con una sonrisa.

─ No quiero ser una maleducada, pero apenas somos conocidos, no amigos como tú dices ─ dijo Aj muy honesta.

─ Bueno, si no somos amigos, conozcámonos más, dame una parte de tu tarea ─ dijo Eric sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

─ Muy bien, si eso quieres. A tu derecha hay manzanos, quiero que saques todas las manzanas de al menos 28 árboles. Cuando termines, sílbame ─ dijo AJ mientras volvía a caminar para seguir arando.

Eric se acerco al primer manzano, no era muy grande, le sería fácil, lo agarro con sus dos brazo y empezó a escalarlo, cuando se metió adentro de este mismo, empezó a sacar las manzanas una por una, cortándose las manos y la cara con algunas ramas, Applejack vio como el manzano se movio y le silbo a Eric.

─ Oye, citadino, así no es como se sacan las manzanas.

AJ se acerco al manzano, de repente Eric salto del mismo cayendo de pies al frente de ella.

─ Así es como hacen en mi dimensión, pero subiéndose a una escalera y sacándolas con una hoz muy afilada ─ dijo Eric

─ Esta no es tu querida dimensión, en Equestria se hace de esta manera ─ dijo AJ acercándose más al árbol, se dio vuelta y con sus dos patas traseras golpeo al mismo, haciendo que todas las manzanas cayeran en unos cestos posicionados cerca del manzano.

─ Wow, interesante… ¿pero te diste cuenta que un pegaso ya no soy? ¿no? ─ pregunto Eric con una ceja levantada.

─ Tú eras el que quería ayudar ─ dijo AJ retirándose y riéndose.

Eric no tenía ganas de lastimarse las manos golpeando un árbol, por lo tanto levanta la manga de la campera de cuero que traía puesta arriba de una remera corta negra, mostrando un reloj, mueve la ruedita del reloj y una armadura empieza a cubrirlo del todo, era de color blanco con rojo.

─ _Es hora de comenzar ─ dijo Eric_

Con toda la fuerza de la armadura golpeo el suelo, haciendo que todo retumbe y causando que todas las manzanas de los arboles cayeran a los canastos, inclusive algunas ardillas.

Applejack enseguida fue corriendo a ver qué sucedió, encontrándose a Eric con la armadura puesta.

Cuando la vio, abrió el casco de la armadura dejando su cabeza al descubierto.

─ ¿Bonito no? ─ pregunto Eric con una sonrisa al final.

AJ solo suspiro y se concentro en darle la siguiente tarea a Eric.

─ Lo único que tienes que hacer es reparar esta cerca, no la tienes que pintar ─ le dijo AJ a Eric que todavía tenía la armadura puesta.

Ella se retiro para trabajar con otra cosa, mientras que Eric se puso el casco nuevamente.

─ _Realiza un análisis de la cerca_ ─

Realizada esta acción, Eric pudo ver en donde tenía que martillar los clavos para que esta quedara estable nuevamente, la armadura se abrió y el salió para agarrar el martillo. No tardo mucho en repararla, cuando termino, silbo fuertemente, haciendo que AJ aparezca.

─ Muy bien Eric, hiciste un muy bien trabajo ─ dijo AJ ferrificando que la cerca este bien firme. Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy, yo termine la otra mitad, y el trabajo de los manzanos era el más largo, así que ya te puedes ir.

─ Espera, espera, como terminamos muy rápido, el sol ni se oculto, ¿Qué tal si pasamos el resto día haciendo otras cosas y nos conocemos para poder desarrollar una amistad?

─ Claro, ningún problema tengo.

Ambos caminaron un rato por Sweet Apple Acres, AJ le conto historias de su familia y Eric le conto cosas de su vida, él le contaba chistes, haciendo que ella se riera, luego ella le invito sidra de manzana, pero Eric rechazo probarla, ya que el alcohol no le gustaba. Así, el resto del día paso volando, y ambos ya habían desarrollado una buena amistad.

─ Iré con mucho gusto al cumpleaños de Esmeralda este sábado ─ dijo muy feliz AJ.

─ Genial, nos vemos allá, cuídate mucho, nos veremos pronto ─ dijo Eric con una sonrisa y saliendo de Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack volvió a quedarse sola, pero no era un problema para ella, ya vería que hacer, pero la compañía de Eric la había dejado muy feliz, nunca la había pasado tan bien con un género masculino, siempre la pasaba genial con las chicas. Sin nada más que hacer en el día, se retiro a su casa para poder relajarse y tratar de pensar en que llevarle a Esmeralda. La noche había caído en Equestria y Eric estaba apurado por terminar el regalo para su novia.

─ No veo necesidad de que esta especie interactúe con tecnología humana…

─ Papá, no son tan malos como crees, no estarán tan avanzados, pero se la saben arreglar ─ le dijo Eric a su padre.

─ ¿Entonces dices que esa tal novia que tienes se sabrá arreglar con ese ayudante? ─ pregunto Tony

─ Claro, Esmeralda no tiene problema.

─ Me das pena ─ le dijo su padre.

20 de agosto había llegado al fin, Esmeralda estaba tan emocionada que no había podido dormir en toda la noche y a las seis de la mañana estaba dando vueltas por toda la casa.

─ _Señorita Esmeralda, tiene que relajarse._

─ Ay Erwan, no sabes cómo me siento… estoy emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo… preocupada.

─ _¿Por qué lo estaría? ¿Le preocupa pasarlos con amigos?_

─ No, ese no es el problema… de hecho estoy muy contenta de que vengan todos. Pero estoy preocupada de cómo Onix va a organizar esto, solo me queda esperarlo y saber cómo resultara todo esto.

De pronto alguien toco la puerta, ella la abrió para encontrarse con Eric.

─ ¡Feliz cumpleaños Esmeralda! ─ exclamo Eric emocionado.

─ ¡Muchas gracias corazón! Nunca creí verte primero en este día, esperaba a mi hermano… para que… organizara el cumpleaños.

─ No te preocupes por él… llegara ─ dijo Eric mirando para otro lado.

Mientras tanto, Onix se encontraba viajando hacía Poniville, pero algo hizo que el tren frenara de manera brusca. El conductor de la locomotora pudo ver a un montón de ovejas en la vía, y se notaba que estas no querrían moverse.

─ Muy bien… eh, eh, eh, ¿Qué hacer en estos casos? ─ se pregunto el maquinista mientras agarraba el manual de emergencias.

De vuelta en Poniville, Eric se había propuesto a hacerle el desayuno a Esmeralda y ser su ayudante en todo lo que necesite.

─ Eres muy dulce al prepararme todo esto ─ le dijo ella mientras veía un jugo de naranjas, tostadas, y un café recién hecho. Pero aunque sea mi cumpleaños, no significa que tengas que hacer todo por mí.

─ De hecho lo disfruto, no tengo nada más que hacer, bueno si, entrenarte. Termina el desayuno y comenzamos.

─ Ni loca, hoy no quiero, prefiero comer, sentarme y leer ─ dijo un poco alterada.

─ Era una broma… se nota que no dormiste, es muy común en tu día especial, todo el cansancio se te vendrá encima cuando este día termine.

─ Ya estoy ansiosa de que vengan todos, pero falta un montón para las dos de la tarde ─ dijo ella mientras tomaba un poco de café.

─ Pasemos el día afuera ─ dijo el emocionado.

─ Te sigo a donde vayas corazón ─ le respondió ella con una sonrisa al final.

Los tortolos se dirigieron a Sugarcube Corner para comprar algunos cupcakes y comerlos en el camino que recorrerían, pero Eric tenía otro plan en mente.

─ ¡Feliz cumpleaños Esmeralda! ─ exclamo Pinkie pie mientras la abrazaba con muchas fuerzas.

─ G-gracias Pinkie ─ le dijo ella con un poco de dolor.

Esmeralda se acerco al mostrador para comprar algunos cupcakes a la señora Cake. Mientras que Eric llamo la atención de Pinkie para conversar con ella.

─ Hola Eric, tiempo sin vernos, ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Bonito día no? ¿Emocionado por el cumpleaños de tu novia? Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo hacen para mantener la relación? ¿No es muy difícil? Con todos esos ponies mirándolos debe ser muy difícil.

Eric le tapo la boca a la ponie rosada y hablo:

─ Pinkie Pie… no es momento ─ dijo él mientras le sacaba la mano de la boca. Necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

─ ¡Claro! Todo por un amigo ─ respondió ella.

─ Escucha, cada año Onix le prepara la fiesta de cumpleaños a Esmeralda, pero ella dice que son aburridísimas, este año tiene que ser especial, por suerte yo me encargue de retrasar a Onix en su viaje. Lo que harás es ir a la casa de ella y prepararle una fiesta sorpresa, tiene que estar todo listo para las dos de la tarde, ¿podrías por favor? ─ le pregunto Eric.

─ Lo hare encantada Eric ─ le respondió Pinkie.

─ Perfecto, eres la mejor… aquí tienes la réplica de la llave de su casa ─ dijo él mientras le daba la llave.

Pinkie Pie enseguida salió del Sugarcube Corner a toda velocidad sin despedirse siquiera de la señora Cake.

─ ¿A dónde va con toda prisa Pinkie? ─ le pregunto Esmeralda al acercarse a Eric.

─ Tenía unos asuntos que atender ─ le respondió él.

Ambos tortolos salieron de lugar y se dirigieron quien sabe a dónde, no tenían un destino en sí, pero la idea era mantener a Esmeralda fuera de su casa hasta las dos. Cuando Pinkie Pie llego a la casa de Esmeralda, se pudo encontrar con 6 ponies afuera de está, venían con trajes puestos, bien peinados y venían acompañados de una gran carreta.

─ Hola, ¿esperan a alguien? ─ dijo Pinkie mientras se acercaba a uno de ellos, que resultaba ser un unicornio.

─ Oh… Buenos días… señorita, estamos esperando al señor Onix, nos dijo que estaría aquí hace ya una hora, es descortés hacernos esperar de esta manera, más cuando tenemos que organizar una fiesta ─ dijo el unicornio

Pinkie vio a los demás sementales, se veían fastidiados, pero le llamo la atención el gran carruaje que estaba detrás de ellos.

─ ¿Una fiesta dicen? Estoy encargada a organizar está fiesta.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que hemos venido sin causa alguna?… ¡pero qué falta de respeto! ─ dijo el ponie muy ofendido. ¿Para qué nos contrato el señor Onix si nos va a reemplazar con una simple ponie terrestre?

─ Ohhh, vamos muchachos, no se desanimen, yo tengo la llave de la casa. ¡Pueden ayudarme a organizar la fiesta! ─ Exclamo Pinkie Pie muy feliz.

─ Ohh, ¡eso es maravilloso! Nuestro tiempo no va a ser desperdiciado en vano. Cascos a la obra muchachos.

Pinkie abrió la puerta de la casa y entro con los sementales, los dos últimos que entraron, trajeron con ellos un gran baúl.

─ Wow muchachos, es un gran baúl, pero no… no lo necesitaremos, no mientras yo esté aquí.

Los sementales se miraron y suspiraron, los dos últimos que entraron a la casa volvieron a salir para dejar el baúl en el carruaje.

─ Si usted dice ser una experta, la seguiremos. Espero que no nos haga malgastar nuestro tiempo ─ dijo el unicornio.

─ Claro que no lo hare, se divertirán como nunca antes organizando esta fiesta ─ les dijo Pinkie Pie muy contenta.

Así las horas se habían pasado y Onix seguía atrapado en el tren.

─ ¡Por el amor a Celestia, exijo saber que pasa! ─ grito Onix al maquinista, que se encontraba de paso en su vagón.

─ Tiene que calmarse señor, hacemos todo lo posible para sacar a esas ovejas del camino, pero cuando lo logramos, vuelven.

Onix muy furioso no dijo ninguna palabra, se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del vagón, así saliendo afuera.

─ ¡Espere señor! ¡No puede hacer eso! ─ grito el maquinista.

Onix no lo escucho, hace dos horas que estaba varado, tenía que estar en la casa de su hermana a las 7:00 de la mañana y ya eran las 11:00 hs. Estaba muy preocupado, los organizadores de fiestas de seguro se habrían ido, la fiesta estaría arruinada. Apresuro el paso para llegar lo antes posible y pensar en una segunda opción.

Mientras, a las afueras de Poniville, Eric y Esmeralda caminaban por un campo abierto, charlaban y disfrutaban el aire libre y el cantar de los pájaros, pero toda esa paz se vio interrumpida por un fuerte grito que venía desde el cielo, ambos miraron y pudieron ver a una pegaso blanca caer a gran velocidad. Enseguida Eric giro la ruedita de su reloj y una armadura lo cubrió por completo, voló hacía la pegaso y logro atraparla, está misma estaba muy asustada, pero se calmo al saber que ya estaba segura, cuando Eric llego al suelo, está misma se bajo de sus brazos y pudo tranquilizarse, no del todo, ya que tenía un ala severamente lastimada y el dolor le era insoportable.

─ M-m-muchas gracias… héroe ─ dijo la pegaso muy adolorida.

─ _Analizando estado actual. Señor, la pegaso presenta un ala quebrada, y hemorragia interna. Necesita atención médica inmediatamente._

Esmeralda llego a la escena y pudo ver a la pegaso adolorida, esta se había recostado en el suelo, se encontraba muy agitada y con una expresión de dolor en su cara.

─ _La llevare al hospital Esmeralda, quédate aquí._

Sin más que decir, Eric agarro con cuidado a la pegaso y salió volando. En 4 minutos llego al hospital de Poniville, al aterrizar afuera del lugar, le pudo llamar la atención a unos médicos, estos mismo salieron a ver lo que pasaba.

─ _Tiene un ala quebrada y hemorragia interna._

Los médicos enseguida trajeron una camilla y la recostaron para llevarla adentro. Enseguida Eric se fue del lugar, ella estaba en buenos cascos, él dormiría feliz sabiendo que la rescato y que seguirá viviendo. Al llegar con Esmeralda, la armadura se saco y guardo y cuando estaba decidido a abrazarla sintió como todo a su alrededor se había detenido, inclusive su novia. Empezaba a hacer mucho frio y todo se tornaba de un color gris, un viento helado soplaba y nieve había comenzado a caer.

─ ¿Así que… tu eres el mortal de otra dimensión? ─ dijo una voz que hablaba a través del viento helado.

─ ¿Eres un dios? No te tengo miedo ¿sabes? ─ le dijo Eric.

─ No me sorprende que hayas adivinado que soy, te hemos estado vigilando Eric… todos tus movimientos y acciones ─ le dijo la voz cada vez más cerca. Está bien que salves ponies de problemas que no se acerquen a la muerte… ¡Pero es inaceptable que los salves cuando merecen morir!

Eric sintió la voz detrás de su espalda, se dio vuelta y pudo presenciar a un ponie de tierra gris, con los ojos sin vida y un cabello blanco. Sintió como un frio desgarrador recorría todo su cuerpo.

─ Yo solo le salvaba la vida a esa pegaso, como a cualquier otro ─ le dijo Eric en su defensa.

─ Los ponies… viven su vida y generan problemas cotidianos, hay otros que causan problemas que los meten en situaciones peligrosas, pero que no causarían la muerte, es ahí en donde tu interfieres… para ayudarlos. Pero yo, causo la muerte, causo esos problemas en donde nadie podría salir vivo, pero tu superaste esas expectativas… lo cual me sorprende y me hace enfadar mucho.

─ Yo no podría vivir con la culpa… de que alguien muera frente a mis propios ojos ─ le dijo Eric.

─ Silencio. Hoy estas frente al dios de la muerte, el ser que marca el fin de cualquier criatura… incluso el de tu novia… ─ dijo el mirándola.

─ ¡No! ¡No harías eso! ─ exclamo Eric.

─ Echaste a perder mi tarea y vas a pagar las consecuencias, al menos que hagas un favor para mi ─ le dijo el dios de la muerte.

Eric suspiro y pensó unos segundos antes de responder:

─ Lo que sea, todo para evitar que la mates ─ le dijo Eric tragándose su orgullo y arrodillándose ante él.

─ Muy bien plebeyo.

El dios de la muerte aplaudió con sus cascos delanteros una vez y enseguida ambos se encontraban en la sala del hospital, Eric se levanto y pudo reconocer a la ponie que había rescatado, estaba siendo atendida por dos doctores.

─ En este momento, nadie nos puede ver, pero si podemos interactuar con las cosas… lo que tu harás… es matar a esa ponie, cualquier parte vital que toques… causara su muerte ─ dijo el dios.

Eric estaba muy agitado, su mente se empezaba a nublar, ¿tenía que matar a la ponie que rescato por la vida de Esmeralda? Era un gran riesgo que tenía que tomar. Sin pensarlo dos veces y desviando la mirada para otro lado, agarro el cuello de la pegaso con su mano izquierda y empezó a hacer fuerza para cortarle el aire, enseguida está misma empezó a moverse desesperadamente, los doctores no sabían qué hacer, dejaron todo para hacerle presión en el pecho… pero la maquina había dejado de mostrar sus pulsos cardiacos.

─ Hora de muerte, 11:56 A.M. ─ dijo un doctor.

Eric saco la mano del cuello de la pegaso, estaba pálido, con la mente nublada, había manchado su honor, no se merecía llamar héroe. El dios de la muerte se reía a sus espaladas, enseguida pasaron de estar en el hospital al campo abierto.

─ Que esto te enseñe a no interferir en mis asuntos, podrás rescatar a otros de problemas insignificantes… pero cuándo se trate de la muerte… sabrás que yo estaré cerca. Ahora tendrás que vivir con el peso de que causaste la muerte de alguien.

Con esto dicho, el dios de la muerte desapareció y el tiempo volvió a correr.

─ ¡Eric! ─ exclamo Esmeralda al ver a su novio. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, salvaste a esa ponie como todo un héroe. Ahora que todo se normalizo, sigamos con nuestro paseo.

Ella rompió el abrazo y ambos continuaron caminando, Eric se sentía destruido por dentro, pero su corazón latía con fuerza al saber que su Esmeralda seguía con vida. La culpa, el dolor, y el sufrimiento lo seguirían por toda la vida. Onix llego a la casa de Esmeralda muy agitado, eran las 12:30 PM, no sabía qué hacer, todo estaba arruinado, al entrar pudo ver como todo estaba decorado, no era como él lo había planeado, se había encontrado con los organizadores y con Pinkie Pie, ya todo estaba listo, hasta la comida ya estaba lista.

─ Oh, señor Onix, que bueno que llega, momento perfecto para que nos pague. Está ponie no tiene lo suficiente.

─ Claro… enseguida se los doy ─ les dijo él.

Onix le pago a los organizadores y a Pinkie Pie por haber ayudado, claro que los sementales le pidieron más, ya que él los había dejado plantados una hora.

─ Pinkie, muchas gracias… tu decoración… es… colorida, me gusta, posiblemente la valla a emplear.

─ Un gusto poder ayudar ─ dijo ella muy feliz. Ahora solo hay que esperar a los demás, ¿quieres jugar a un juego?

─ Claro, ¿en qué consiste el juego? ─ pregunto intrigado.

─ ¡Ponerle la cola al burro! ─ exclamo ella emocionada.

Esmeralda ya quería volver a su casa, la hora de comer se había pasando, pero Eric tenía que hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla afuera hasta las dos.

─ ¿Qué tal si vamos… al… al parque? ─ pregunto él nervioso.

─ Ya estuvimos ahí… además mi hermano debe estar en casa, no me imagino como debió decorarla. Aparte los invitados vienen las tres de la tarde ─ dijo ella.

─ Claro, a las tres, me había olvidado ─ dijo Eric mientras disimulaba. Esmeralda… no tienes que preocuparte, son la una de la tarde, tenemos dos horas.

─ No me interesa corazón ─ dijo ella mientras tomaba camino a su casa dejando atrás a Eric

─ ¿Y si te doy tu regalo? ─ le pregunto Eric.

Enseguida ella se detuvo y se dio vuelta.

─ ¿Qué estamos esperando? ─ pregunto ella con emoción.

Ambos se dirigieron hacía la cabaña, Esmeralda se emocionaba cada vez más al saber que recibiría su regalo, cuándo llegaron Tony no se encontraba en la cabaña, de seguro estaría en la otra dimensión, perfecto para Eric, ya que le daría el regalo a Esmeralda sin los ojos de su padre observándolos

─ Muy bien hermosa… ¿lista? ─ le pregunto él.

─ ¡Claro que sí! ─ exclamo ella emocionada.

Eric hizo aparecer una pantalla al frente de él, y en esta decía "Felices 24" la presiono y el suelo empezó a abrirse, mostrando de a poco una armadura color azul con la estatura de un chico de 16 años. Esmeralda se emociono como una potrilla, pero enseguida la confusión la invadió.

─ Estoy confundida… ¿se supone que esa armadura voy a usar? ─ dijo ella muy confundida.

─ Jajajajaja, no, no, no estás lista, aparte ni entrarías ─ dijo él.

─ Creí que se transformaría y se adaptaría a mi cuerpo… entonces, ¿Qué es corazón?

─ Es un ayudante y protector, limpiara tu casa, te cocinara, reparara todo lo que este roto, te hará la cama… hasta puede plantar un jardín y es de color azul, el color que te gusta. Su memoria está llena de información del mundo humano y Equestria, bueno, de esto último no mucho, solo falta un factor, otra memoria, que se encargara del movimiento… Erwan es el indicado, ¿Me lo darías? ─ le pregunto Eric.

Esmeralda sorprendida por el regalo que le había hecho Eric, salto a abrazarlo, con mucho gusto él también se lo devolvió.

─ ¡Muchas gracias Eric! Es el mejor regalo de toda mi vida, y claro, aquí tienes a Erwan ─ dijo ella mientras se sacaba el comunicador de la oreja.

Eric puso la memoria de Erwan en lo que sería el ayudante de Esmeralda, espero unos segundos y los ojos se encendieron, retrocedió un poco y espero a ver qué ocurría. Enseguida la armadura camino hacía Esmeralda y se arrodillo ante ella.

─ _Un honor poder servirla de esta manera señorita Esmeralda._

─ Siempre un caballero Erwan, será un gusto tenerte a mi lado ─ dijo ella muy feliz y sonrojada por la reverencia.

─ Esmeralda, será mejor que nos vallamos, se hace tarde ─ le dijo Eric.

─ Oh claro, la fiesta, me olvide por completo de esta misma… vamos entonces.

Eric y Esmeralda, acompañada por su ayudante, partieron rumbo a la fiesta, no tardarían más de 15 minutos, pero como aun no era la hora, Eric caminaba despacio a propósito, provocando que Esmeralda se enoje, pero unos chistes solucionaban todo. Cuando llegaron, Esmeralda fue sorprendida por todos gritándole "sorpresa" ahí estaban todos, sus amigas de la infancia, la princesa Twilight y sus amigas, inclusive Spike y su hermano Onix. Estaba tan feliz que lagrimas caían de sus ojos, no tenía palabras, todos se acercaron para abrazarla y darle sus regalos, luego de esto, la fiesta comenzó y Esmeralda presento a sus amigas de la infancia a las chicas, mientras, Eric, Onix y Spike estaban sentados en el sillón hablando.

─ ¿Así que le construiste un ayudante? ─ le pregunto Onix.

─ Claro, luego de la fiesta, le va a venir muy bien a Esmeralda… es más, ella se puede ir a dormir y Erwan hace todo el trabajo ─ dijo Eric.

─ No creo, Esmeralda es responsable, no va a dejar que alguien más haga todo su trabajo, claro que a veces es una vaga y no quiere ni moverse de la cama, jajajaja.

─ Creo que deberías construirle uno a Twilight, no nos vendría mal─ le dijo Spike a Eric.

─ Mmmm, algún día.

Luego de un rato de charla, la música empezó a sonar y todos se pusieron a bailar, nada podría estar mejor, Esmeralda se encontraba muy feliz, lo cual ponía muy contento a Eric.

─ Oye Eric… no vuelvas a hacer llegar tarde nunca más ─ le dijo Onix.

─ Pero… ¿cómo supiste?…

─ Tu amiga Rainbow Dash no sabe guardar secretos y me conto que te ayudo a mover a esas ovejas.

Eric la miro con enojo desde lejos y esta misma se hizo la distraída.

─ Quedo en el pasado, lo importante es que Esmeralda lo esté pasando bien… y también yo aprendí un mejor estilo de decoración ─ dijo Onix.

─ Eso es bueno, el que usabas apestaba… no te ofendas ─ le dijo Eric.

─ No, no, está bien, es verdad apestaba.

La fiesta continuo con mucha alegría, Esmeralda abría los regalos y se llevaba muchas sorpresas, Twilight le había regalado una colección de libros de aventuras, Rarity un hermoso vestido que Esmeralda quería comprar hace mucho tiempo, sus amigas de la infancia un álbum con todos los recuerdos vividos. Cuando RD le iba a dar su regalo, una fuerte explosión se escucho afuera, todos salieron lo más rápido posible y pudieron ver como en el cielo un gran hongo de humo se formaba, Eric pudo notar como muchas armaduras volaban por el cielo, pero estas tenía una forma muy rara.

─ ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! ─ exclamo Rainbow Dash.

─ Esto es de lo que me advirtió mi padre… los que se hacen llamar los hermanos… empezaron su ataque…

 **Continuara.**


End file.
